Dark Reign
by Mengsk
Summary: 1 Yr has passed since the Smartymart Incident. Kim and Bonnie face the aftermath as GJ and WEE struggle for world domination. Zorpox threatens both the Heroes and Villains of the world, but is about to be brought down by his greatest enemy: Cousin Shawn!
1. Ch 1: Dark Reign

**_Author's Note:_** This is a sequel to _The Smartymart Incident_.

Based on a recurring idea of mine that Shawn Stoppable is the greatest evil. The perfect villain for Zorpox to contend with in this alternate Kim Possible universe.

'_Oh, you have no idea how scary I can be' - Zorpox the Conqueror_

* * *

I don't really know how this legal stuff works but...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. Or a decent pair of shoes apparently. Blasted surface flooding. **

* * *

Ch 1: Dark Reign

Approx 1 Yr after the Smartymart Incident

Bonnie and Rufus watched Kim Possible as she stared out the window at the ground rushing past below. Kim had grown increasingly introspective the past year. Closed off and focused. She was often like that travelling to and from missions. Bonnie wondered if their craft, the Q-RAT, had something to do it with it. Wade had worked on the craft, but was captured before he could give it a proper acronym.

More than just being closed off, Kim hardly ever smiled any more. Bonnie couldn't blame her. For the past year a war had been raging across the planet. Not an overt war with armies and tanks, but a covert war between the remains of Global Justice and Worldwide Evil Empire. Of course that didn't diminish the risk. Nothing less than control of the planet was at stake. It was enough to make anyone grim. At least Global Justice didn't need to worry about any of the other Supervillains. Sooner or later they were all forced to either pick a side or leave the game altogether.

'ETA to target 10 minutes Director,' Shego called from the pilot seat.

Kim didn't take her eyes off the window as she responded. Her young voice was full of authority, 'everyone, check that your weapons are at full charge. And strap in.'

'Yes Director,' the GJ Commandos chorused.

'Shego, hit the pavement,' Kim ordered.

'Yes Director,' Shego responded, her voice crisp and respectful. Nine months ago her response would have been heavy with sarcasm at the very least. Both Shego and Drakken had joined Global Justice WEE destroyed their island lair, but not before making off with the designs for several of Drakken's more promising inventions. The WEE certainly put them to better use than Drakken did. Even on the same team though, it had taken a run in with Zorpox himself to break Shego's attitude problem. Nothing scared Shego. Nothing except Zorpox. Kim herself had pulled Shego out of that one.

Shego put the craft into a vertical dive. They needed to get low if they were to approach undetected. Not that Zorpox was ever fooled. Despite the stealth capabilities of the Q-RAT, not to mention the crazy skill of its pilot, Zorpox always knew.

* * *

Director Kim Possible stared out the window, asking herself once again a simple question. How had it come to this? The rise of Zorpox had been so rapid, so devastating, so completely unexpected.

One month after the Smartymart brawl, Ron showed up as Zeta, Gemini's right hand man. The next month Dr Director received Gemini's eye patch in the mail. Gemini had been the victim of a 'hostile takeover'. From there Zeta, now know as Zorpox the Conqueror, launched coordinated attacks on Global Justice prisons around the world, trying to recruit Supervillains to his cause. Supervillains however aren't known for their gratitude or loyalty. Zorpox was forced to crush them one by one, than absorb what was left of their organisations. Hench Co bowed to his will, as did DNAmy and Frugal Lucre. Others like Duff Killigan joined Global Justice. Monkey Fist attempted to take Ron on himself. It was said that he now lives in a cage as the personal pet of Zorpox.

During this hectic period Global Justice, Team Possible, Drakken and Dementor were able to deal crushing defeats to WEE by working together. It was nothing but a ruse. Zorpox was just positioning himself. When he was ready, he lured Dr Director and her team of elite agents into a trap. Drakken's henchmen defected to WEE and Dementor was revealed to be a double agent. For Kim the most devastating blow was the loss of computer hacker Wade Load. Wade was captured when his home was invaded by WEE agents. The young genius put up a good fight, but most of his defence systems had been anticipated.

Together Zorpox and Dementor even sacked GJ headquarters itself, kidnapping top scientists, learning the identities of GJ moles in WEE and destroying GJ's ability to track their movements. Things looked hopeless.

It was then that Kim Possible was forced to step up. Despite her young age she took up the mantle of Director and rallied the world's law enforcement agencies for a counter assault. Agencies like the FBI, MI5, FSB, and DGSE; Superhero groups such as Team GO, Team Impossible and a cybernetic enhanced Felix Renton as the new Fearless Ferret; defenders of justice around the world fought back. Even a mysterious school of ninja joined their cause, sending some of their best students to join Kim in her crusade against what they called the 'Unstoppable'.

Fully half of the captured scientists and agents were recovered over the next few months. GJ even managed to capture the traitorous Dementor. Since then GJ and WEE had been locked in a bitter struggle. All of the recovered scientists and other brilliant minds around the world were put into hiding along with their families. Kim's own family was hidden; security so tight around them that she hadn't seen her parents or the tweebs in months.

WEE's long term goals were as yet unknown. Some of Kim's analysts thought Zorpox was content with random destruction. Some thought his attacks were just distractions while Zorpox moved his real forces into place for the final assault. Most of GJ thought Zorpox was just plain nuts. After a year of battles, Kim had to agree with all three theories. Zorpox was a crazy, random genius. It was hard to believe that he was once the lovable Ron Stoppable. Hard to believe Kim once felt a connection to him. Hard to believe she still did.

* * *

Zorpox the Conqueror sat in the office of a large warehouse, watching as his men put the finishing touches on his Mega EMP Generator. Usually Zorpox would take the honour for himself. He took great pride in his evil devices after all. But since the generator was nothing but a decoy it could be left in the not so capable hands of the henchmen. Instead Zorpox checked his jamming systems, shield generator and missile defence systems. It wouldn't do give the military a free shoot with their satellite laser cannons or smart bombs. They were getting to be annoyingly persistent lately.

'Hey Zorpox, we got a problem,' Frugal Lucre said as he entered the office.

'_Ugh_. Kimberly or Shawn?' Zorpox asked, hoping the answer was Kim.

'Shawn, kinda, though Kim should be arriving any minute now too.'

'I'm plagued by red heads,' Zorpox moaned, 'what has the little terror done now?'

'Taken an apartment building hostage 'bout ten blocks from 'ere,' Lucre informed his master. 'Electronique and Fukushima are with him.'

'The hot tempered shocker and the ninja traitor. _Great._' Something about that ninja unsettled Zorpox, and that was saying something. He had been caught by surprise when a secret ninja school joined the forces of Global Justice. It seemed that none of his carefully laid plans were hidden from them. The devastation they had wrought on WEE was immense. Then Fukushima betrayed his brothers to Zorpox, identifying their spy's and revealing the location of their secret ninja school. His reasoning, he thought it was inevitable that the 'Unstoppable' would emerge victorious. His information allowed Zorpox to sack the school, steal their relics and capture an old windbag known as Sensei.

Zorpox was happy with his new minion, at first. Fukushima had allowed Zorpox to eliminate a dangerous nest of enemies. He was also impressed by the Lotus Blade, adding it to his private collection of interesting artefacts. One of his many projects was to unlock the magical swords potential. Yes, Fukushima had provided an invaluable service to Zorpox.

But lately the ninja had become... unreliable. For the first few months he had constantly referred to Zorpox as the 'Unstoppable' and followed orders without question. It was freaky weird but Zorpox let it slide. Over time though, Fukushima stopped calling Zorpox the 'Unstoppable.' Alongside Electronique, he began to question plots and demanded more drastic, violent measures. Take hostages; kill captives, strike without sending a warning. It didn't take Zorpox long to peg Shawn as the cause for this dissention. Both minions were developing a growing respect for the little terror.

'Do you want me to prepare a strike squad and a few torture devices? It's been a while since you reminded those three whose in command,' Lucre grinned at the prospect. He always enjoyed it when Zorpox thaught the trio a lesson.

'No, don't bother. Kimberly Anne is sure to sick her Rockwaller on them. She can deal out more punishment than I ever could.' Lucre winced at a bad memory. He still had a limp from that department store brawl.

'How are our other projects running?' Zorpox enquired.

'My attempts to disrupt global communication have been thwarted thus far by another ten year old, super genius computer hacker. Her name's Olivia. She's programming circles around me and my team,' Lucre admitted. 'Hmm, Let's see, we think we've confirmed the rumour that the world's top scientists are being evacuated to the moon. Our spy satellites have picked up what looks like the construction of a colony. We think Dr James Possible and his boys are the minds behind it. And Dr Anne Possible also seems to have come up with a device to block our mind control technology.'

'_Blast!_ Am I cursed to be thwarted by red heads at every turn? Remind me to destroy Ireland!'

'On the upside, Jack Hench says his people have come up with a few new toys they'd like you to inspect. And Hank Perkins reports that our legit businesses are actually doing quite well, especially the doomsday shelter division.'

'Irony, saviour or curse? You be the judge,' Zorpox muttered.

'DNAmy's mutant clone army project is making progress, as are her attempts unlock the secrets of Lake Wannaweep,' Lucre paused. 'Only, ah, she found out we were holding Monkey Fist. She, umm, demands his safe return if she is to, ah, continue the project.'

'_How_ did she find out?' Zorpox asked coldly.

'I don't know, but, ah, the first batches of mutant warriors just happen to be iguanas,' Lucre flinched. He knew what was coming.

'_Shawn_!' Zorpox exploded. 'He wasn't meant to know about that project.'

'He isn't supposed to know about _any_ of your projects,' Lucre corrected his master. 'He's _meant _to be your slave! Payback for years of torment! _Get rid of him_!' Only Frugal Lucre would dare tell Zorpox what to do. Anybody else would find themselves as guinea pigs for various WEE experiments. Especially Shawn.

'Shawn is dangerous true, ambitious for a seven year old. But he still has a healthy fear of me. He won't soon forget the time I forced him to listen to Crazy Frog for two weeks straight. Or Drakken's private monologue. Boo-yah-hahaha.'

Zorpox continued, 'in any case I want you to take the mini submarine and get to our offshore base before Kimberly Anne shows up. I'll handle matters here personally.'

* * *

'ETA five minutes Director. I see New York city straight ahead,' Shego reported.

Bonnie missed the early days of this war. Zorpox would set himself up on a nice little island fortress or in some kind of mountain lair. As the war dragged on and WEE grew into a force to be reckoned with the US military, with the support of the international community, decided to bring the pain. The awesome might of the Neutroniliser was unleashed on WEE infrastructure worldwide. Island lairs, WEE airships and mountain top retreats were wiped out. At the time it was thought to be a tremendous victory. Unfortunately these lairs were decoys. WEE forces had secretly built their real lairs underground, in dense remote jungles, under the ocean or in the middle of cities. Zorpox himself kept on the move, never revealing himself unless he was ready for a fight. This was one of those times.

And that made things far more complicated.

_Beep Beep da Beep _

Everyone's attention was drawn to the Kimmunicator Mk II on Kim's wrist.

'Hang on a second Drakken, I'll patch you through to the Rat's view screen,' Kim told her watch. Above the cockpit door a screen came to life. On it was the face of evil genius Dr Drakken.

'These battle suits better work Drakken, or I'll personally add a few more scars to your blue face,' Bonnie threatened the maniac.

'Oh please, I'm a super genius. I made doomsday devices for a living. I think I can handle a few battle suits,' an annoyed Drakken responded.

'Well none of your doomsday weapons worked, did they?' Kim put to Drakken.

'That was because _you_ kept blowing them up,' Drakken responded darkly. 'Besides, _Monique_ picked the colours.' Bonnie knew, as Kim did, that this truce with Drakken was temporary. Only hatred of Zorpox kept Drakken in line. Once Zorpox was out of the way, Drakken would move to destroy his old teen foe.

'Why did you call Drakken?' Kim enquired.

'We have a… _stitch_,' a picture of an apartment building appeared on screen. 'WEE agents have taken the residents of this building hostage. If we don't back down they blow the building. Pretty standard actually.'

Hirotaka balled his fists, 'Zorpox is without honour.'

'No, not Zorpox,' Kim disagreed. Zorpox may be a madman, but he had certain limits. He kidnapped or trapped his enemies, but he did not assassinate them. He built doomsday devices that would kill millions, but he gave the world a fair chance to stop him. He set up operations in civilian areas but he did not harm them. This was the work of another Stoppable….

'Shawn Stoppable, the little terror. Ron's bulldog seems to be acting up again.'

Yori spoke up, 'how should we handle it Possible-san?'

'We tackle both stitches at the same time. Bonnie, take Hirotaka, Hego and Mego. Save the hostages and then get to the docks. Shego, Yori, Will, Felix and Wego, you're with me.

'Yes Director,' Bonnie gave the formal reply, trying to ignore Mego's whining about getting stuck of the secondary squad with Hego.

'Drakken, tell Aviarius to meet Bonnie at that apartment building. And tell Colonel Dobbs and his men to be ready to move. Zorpox has to have a backup plan somewhere out there.'

'_Yes Director_. Oh, by the way Shego,' Drakken chuckled, 'Ed got a hold of your diary. He say's if you put any more dents in his Q-RAT then he'll post the contents on the GJ message board.' With that Drakken cut the link.

From the cockpit Bonnie heard a long, angry growl.

* * *

In their Purple WEE uniforms, agents Delta and Epsilon patrolled the roof of the apartment building, keeping an eye out for the hated GJ scum. Both were elite. Both were alert. Both had laser weapons drawn and at full charge.

Delta continually scanned the skies for a threat, but he never saw even saw the first blow coming. Never saw the attacker drop its load from above, dead on target for his head. 'Uck,' he cried. 'Some bird just dive bombed me!'

Epsilon laughed at the misfortune of his partner. 'Ha, well it's meant to be good luck right, hahaha.'

The next thing either agent knew, a flock of pigeons were all over them. 'Ahhh, gets 'em off, get 'em off,' Epsilon screamed, rolling around on the ground.

'Nice night for flying huh gentlemen?' Aviarius commented as he flew down. He landed on the roof top and picked up the guards discarded weapons.

From far above, Bonnie, Rufus, Hirotaka, Hego and Mego bailed out of the Q-RAT, parachuting in to land right next to Aviarius.

'Roof secure,' he reported, 'what took you so long?'

'Can it birdbrain. Tie them up and then make sure no one else gets in or out,' Bonnie ordered. 'Also, take Mego down to the street. Mego, human ladder. Enlarge yourself and then evacuate the hostages through the windows. Everyone else with me.'

'You want me to smash through the roof?' Hego asked in anticipation.

'No, I want Hirotaka to sneak ahead and quietly knock out the guards without being detected. You stay next to me and _don't make a sound_.'

'Ok,' the disappointed Hego agreed. Mego had to bite back his laughter. It wouldn't do to get an earful from Bonnie too.

* * *

The Rat's instruments picked up an energy field protecting a warehouse near the waterfront. Shego deployed a gadget that Drakken had come up with, an energy field disrupter, and shot it at the warehouse. A ripple appeared as the shield was became weak enough to allow a solid object through. Hoping Zorpox hadn't made any adjustments to his shield technology since their last battle; Shego ploughed the Q-RAT through the ripples, smashed through the warehouse roof and landed the craft inside the facility. Motor Ed was not going to be happy.

Inside the warehouse lair it was all chrome furniture, whooshing steal doors, and motion activated lasers. Typical Zorpox style. Surrounded by hostile WEE agents, Shego activated the Mega Sonic Wave, a weapon reengineered by Drakken from Zorpox own Mega Sonic Ray. It had no effect on the numerous WEE agents. So Zorpox had found a counter.

'Alright, plan B,' Shego smiled. She loved Plan B.

The deployment hatches of the Q-RAT opened, letting out Director Kim Possible and her team. Explosives expert Duff Killigan lobed grenades in every direction, then pulled out his golf club to fight melee with the henchmen. The Wego twins made hundreds of copies of themselves, rushing out to overwhelm opposition. Kim and Felix Renton, a.k.a the Fearless Ferret jumped up onto the railings to deal with snipers. Agent Will Du and Yori used their laser rifles to shoot down the many laser cannons before grappling up onto the higher levels to join the Kim and Ferret. With most of the henchmen accounted for by time Shego even got out the door, she had to settle for just blasting every piece of electronic equipment in sight.

The new battle suits proved their worth. The team moved with greater speed, strength and agility. The shields easily stopped a blast from a laser rifle. The henchmen never stood a chance. In mere minutes they were all down for the count.

'Welcome Kimberly Anne Possible,' an evil voice called out from the smashed warehouse roof. 'I see you've all had your warm up, now who wants to play with the big dog'

Zorpox wore black cargo pants and a black shirt, similar to the old Team Possible mission outfits. Only his shirt had a red Z against a purple background on it. He wore black military style boots, a purple beanie, giant red goggle, a great purple cape and purple gloves with razor sharp claws attached. A yellow utility belt rounded out his outfit. Despite his comical appearance, every member of the team knew not to underestimate the villain. The belt controlled any number of traps while the pockets on his cargo pants were filled with dangerous devices.

'New outfits. Stylish. I like the white with glowing blue stripes. It radiates a message of confidence, ya know. _I'm over here, shoot me!_ _Boo-yah-hahahahaaa'_

Kim hated this game. It was always the same. Zorpox gave Kim a barbed complement then proceeded to tell her his decoy plan. Kim would stop it and then the race to uncover his real plan would begin.

'Hey, when I want to take fashion tips from a guy who wears purple clothing and a beanie, I'll ask Killigan.'

'It's notta beanie,' Duff defended his lucky golfing hat, 'and my battle suit ain't purple. Can ya not see it be plad, like me kilt!'

'Yet another reason to destroy Scotland,' Zorpox mumbled. 'Now Kimberly, I shall devastate the world's economy by setting off my Mega EMP Generator in the economic capital of….'

_Kaboom! _Zorpox was cut off by a large green blast on the far end of the warehouse. He watched in dismay as his Mega EMP Generator fell to pieces.

'My bad,' Shego declared, her hand still glowing.

Clearly not amused, Zorpox pressed a three buttons on his belt. The floor shock as a section gave way to reveal a small pool filled with sharks. Walls opened up to reveal a small army of Robot warriors. Worst of all, six Spinning Tops of Doom were released. Together they tore the Q-RAT to shreds.

'Motor Ed's gonna be pissed,' Will Du commented.

The sight of the shark pool brought memories of Shego's last encounter with the villain rushing back, washing away her confidence.

'_Please don't hurt me_,' her meek voice pleaded.

* * *

The first button Zorpox had pressed sent the go ahead to Team Evil. Team Evil was made up of the most elite of WEE. Men who had never known defeat. They were so secret that even Frugal Lucre knew nothing of their existence. They alone were trusted with their master's real plans. Today he wanted to launch an attack on the Museum of Natural History. An exhibit on ancient monkey artefacts had caught the eye of Zorpox. Ever since sacking the Yaminochi School, he held an interest in this so called Mystical Monkey Power. He extracted as much information as he could from Monkey Fist in his spare time, even launched expeditions into jungles around the world in order to study hieroglyphics on ancient temples. The whole EMP attack was nothing but a decoy to allow Team Evil a night's uninterrupted search of the Museum. While present they were also to grab some DNA samples of prehistoric creatures for DNAmy's experiments.

* * *

The second button Zorpox had pressed sent the go ahead to Team Empire. Team Empire was made up of the most elite of WEE. Men who had never known defeat. They were so secret that even Frugal Lucre knew nothing of their existence. They alone were trusted with their master's real plans. For the past month they had been setting up the Mega Static Capacitor on top of the Empire State Building. Now, while Global Justice was distracted with the Mega EMP Generator, they received the signal to activate the device. As the Mega Static Capacitor powered up, a great storm began to develop above the city. Lighting strike after lighting strike struck the Empire State.

* * *

Safe in WEE's eastern seaboard underwater base, Frugal Lucre observed the progress of both teams. The Mega Static Capacitor was powering up nicely. Time to send Zorpox's demands to the White House. These days Zorpox had his own personal line to the leaders of the world powers, the UN, even Global Justice. It just wasted everybody's time to talk to endless amounts of secretaries and staff.

'Good evening Mr President. I have a few demands from big Z.'

'What is it this time Lucre?'

'Pretty simple today sir. We want California.'

'No.'

'Florida?'

'No'

'Hawaii?'

'No.'

'Ohio?'

'Maybe.'

'Wisconsin?

'Only if you take Iowa too,' (they voted for the other guy).

'Michigan?'

'I would _pay_ you to take it.'

'I think we'll stick with Florida.'

'No deal Lucre, the United States does not negotiate with terrorists!'

'Then you're gonna have to stop our Mega Static Capacitor sitting atop the Empire State building. I must warn you though, if our demands are not meet, New York is going to come to a shocking end. Hahahahaaa,' Lucre laughed. 'Oh, and I voted for you sir. Big fan. Love your get tough on drugs policy. Lucre out.'

The Mega Static Capacitor's purpose was three fold. First it would create an immense amount of static in the area. Every piece of metal in the city would collect static electricity, giving a nasty shock to anyway not wearing rubber gloves. Second, once enough static was stored, the skyscraper would become a giant Tesla Coil; capable of shooting bolts of lightning at any target for hundreds of miles (naturally Electronique loved the plan). Third, the static would fry electrical circuits, wiping out the electronic records of the world's financial centre and causing a new world depression.

But the generator would take a few hours to charge. Eventually someone would get round to destroying the thing. As cool as it was, the overall success or failure of the Mega Static Capacitor was of little consequence to Zorpox.

The raid on the Museum of Natural History was of greater interest. Under interrogation with the brain tap machine, Monkey Fist revealed surprising little about Mystical Monkey Power. He was still in the process of uncovering most of the monkey power secrets himself. Unfortunately the Sensei of Yaminochi, the secret ninja school, proved resistant to the brain tap device, and most of the ancient scrolls stolen from the school were written in dead languages, not seen since the dawn of human civilisation. The only information Zorpox got out of Sensei was a legend about a '_chosen one'_. One who would be the protector of the great weapon and defeat a great darkness. Naturally, Zorpox wasn't too thrilled about the 'defeat a great darkness' part. This chosen one was obviously a threat, so more information must be acquired.

Lucre considered the raid on the exhibit a desperate act for information. It only contained useless artefacts like the broken _Tempus Simia_ statue and the _Amulet of the Monkey King_. More junk to sit with the _Lotus Blade_ in the vault, to be studied by Zorpox in his spare time.

* * *

After Hirotaka quietly took down most of the guards, Mego grew to the size of the building and helped the hostages escape by gently picking them right off their balconies and placing them on a nearby building. The whole operation was going perfectly smooth. It couldn't last.

Fukushima was a skilled ninja, trained in the same stealth arts Hirotaka and Yori. As the building became increasingly quiet it was obvious to him that something was wrong. There should be the sound of guards walking down the corridor, chatting with each other despite orders not too. He immediately signalled to Electronique that they had visitors, than set off to find his old school friends. As he exited the room Hirotaka swung down and kicked him back in.

'I've been looking for you traitor.'

Electronique sent a blast of electrical energy at Hirotaka, but the ninja easily dodged. He did a wall ran then jump kicked Fukushima.

Alarms rang throughout the building, alerting the few henchmen left that intruders had been spotted.

'Now you can smash everything,' Bonnie told Hego.

'With pleasure.' Hego bashed his way through the last wall between them and the bomb. Almost before he was even through, a powerful blast of electricity sent him flying backward through two more walls. Bonnie managed to activate her shield before Electronique blasted her too.

As Fukushima and Hirotaka fought in the background Bonnie confronted the ringleader.

Seven year old Shawn Stoppable stepped forward to greet Bonnie, 'well, look what we have here, Kim Possible's pet Rockwaller. Where is your master dog?'

'I could ask you the same question. I have a feeling Zorpox is going to be a little ticked off with this stunt.' Bonnie watched in satisfaction as the mere mention of Zorpox sent shivers of fear up the spines of Shawn and Electronique.

'That cry baby won't be around forever you know Rockwaller,' Shawn retorted, trying to sound confident.

'And you'll have me an' Kim to thank for that. 'Til then you're just a little boy. Run back to your mamma little boy,' Bonnie taunted. By this time Hego had recovered and stood next to Bonnie. Fukushima moved to defend Shawn.

Hego charged Fukushima, only to be arm thrown into yet another wall. Electronique tried blasting Bonnie again. To her shock, Bonnie's hand morphed into a big scoop. Bonnie caught the electrical energy and sent it straight back.

'_Ouff._' Electronique ended up on sliding down the wall next to Hego.

Hirotaka took Fukushima on in hand to hand combat. Both of them were extremely skilled in martial arts. It was hard to pick a probable victor.

Back on his feet, Hego punched Electronique a few times, then grabbed her leg, preparing to throw her. She retaliated by sending electricity down her body and up Hego's arm. He was forced to drop her.

Bonnie punched a few henchmen who had ran into the room, then grabbed Shawn by the ear. 'You've been a bad boy!'

Out of Shawn's pocket came his pet iguana. He ran up Bonnie's own arm and scratched her across the nose. As Bonnie tried to shake off the lizard, Shawn kicked her in the shin and tackled her to the ground. 'Rufus,' Bonnie called out to her rodent sidekick.

Rufus jumped out of a pocket on Bonnie's battle suit and bit Shawn right on the arm. '_Ahhh,_ Sheryl help,' Shawn called out to his lizard sidekick.

Sheryl stopped scratching Bonnie's head, instead turning to eat his arch nemesis. _'Epp,_' Rufus shrieked, running away with Sheryl in hot pursuit.

'My face,' Bonnie moaned, pulling out a compact to examine the scratches. 'I'm going to end up looking like Drakken.'

'Allow me to turn you blue.' Bonnie looked up in time to see Shawn swing a chair at her.

'_Ahhh._' The chair hit her hard in the arm. 'You little punk!' she kicked Shawn away and got back to her feet.

Electronique stepped forward, 'you can't win Agent Rockwaller. We can destroy this building at will,' she reminded Bonnie, holding up a detonator.

Bonnie laughed. '_With you in it_?'

'Who says we'll still be here when it goes off?'

The wall behind Electronique exploded as a flying vehicle burst through the wall. Fukushima grabbed Shawn and threw him in. 'Sheryl,' the boy called. The well trained iguana abandoned the chase of Rufus and hopped into the vehicle. Electronique hit the detonate button, starting a ten second timer, than jumped into the pilot seat.

Hego rushed forward, picked up the bomb and threw it far up into the air as he could. When it went off the shockwave was still enough to throw people on the ground off their feet and do damage to nearby buildings. Nothing collapsed though. No one was seriously hurt.

'We have failed, they have escaped,' Hirotaka said. He had let the traitor escape yet again.

'And I thought Ron Stoppable was annoying,' Bonnie muttered. Somehow, running into with Shawn only made the pain of losing Ron worse. He was the opposite of everything Ron was. Compared to his evil cousin Ron Stoppable was a lovable goof, even as Zorpox. Fighting Shawn only reminded Bonnie of that fact. And of her part in driving that goof away.

* * *

'_Boo-yah-hahahahaaa, hahahahaaa, hehe, haha_,' Zorpox howled as he watched Kim Possible and her team deal with the multiple threat of a pool of sharks, a army of combat robots and, his personal favourite, six Spinning Tops of Doom.

'Doesn't the laddie ever shut up?' Duff complained as he hit two robots with his exploding golf balls. Then he was forced use his golf club to defend himself as another robot came at him with a lead pipe.

'If I ever get my hands on that laughing idiot…,' Will Du cursed as he used up the last of his laser rifles charge. He was forced to use his weapon as a blunt instrument, keeping the robot forces at bay.

Shego simply blasted everything in sight while the Wego twins watched her back.

Yori attracted the attention of two spinning tops of death. As they both closed in on her from different directions, Yori threw the end of her ninja chain high in the air, the end wrapping around a beam from the ruined roof. She scrambled up the chain just before the tops of doom impacted, destroying each other. Climbing to the roof she came face to face with Zorpox.

'You have taken prisoner both my friends and my teacher. That offence cannot stand Unstoppable,' Yori assumed a combat stance.

'Does the little ninja want that old windbag back _hmm_?' Zorpox asked. 'I think that maybe the little ninja is getting in over her head.'

Yori charged at Zorpox, striking out with her razor sharp fans. Zorpox raised his armoured cape to deflect the blow, than slashed back with his sharpened claws, catching Yori on the shoulder. Blood dripped from the wound as the battle suit tore open. 'Pretty weak material for battle suits don't ya think?' Zorpox sniggered. Then the battle suit material repaired itself right in front of his eyes.

'Impressive,' he admitted.

Yori attacked again, this time launching her chain at Zorpox. He ducked the initial blow, but then Yori pulled back on the chain, reversing its direction. Zorpox was struck in the back by the solid end of the chain. '_Ahhh_,' he howled in pain.

Staying on the offensive, Yori launched the chain again, only this time Zorpox was ready. Out of one of his pockets he pulled an extendable baton, using it to deflect the chain. Seeing the chain wrap around the baton, Yori tried to yank the weapon out of the villain's hands. Unexpectedly Zorpox freely let go, causing Yori to overcorrect her balance.

While her footing was weakened, Zorpox run up, ripped the chain from her hands and kicked Yori back through the hole in the roof. Only this time it looked like she would be going for a swim 'Let's see your battle suit repair a shark bite,' Zorpox called after the falling Yori.

Seeing his team mate falling toward the shark pool, Felix the Ferret shot his grapple hook and leapt for Yori, before even knowing if the line was secure. He caught her on the fly and together they landed in a heap on the far side of the pool.

'_Boo-yah-hahahahaaa'_ Zorpox began again.

He had never noticed that while he was fighting Yori, Kim had launched a grapple hook onto the roof also.

'Celebrating a little too soon aren't we?' her voice came from behind him.

Zorpox turned, _'Kimberly Anne_?'

Kim kicked Zorpox through the hole in the roof as he had done to Yori.

Zorpox was ready, he pulled out a grapple gun of his own, swinging over the battle and coming to rest on the far side of the warehouse. Kim landed next to him. 'It is _so_ over Ron.'

'_So not_!' he threw a punch at Kim, only for her to duck and give an uppercut back.

'_Ouff._' He landed on the ground.

'I was always better at combat Ron.'

'I was just always better,' Zorpox retorted, getting back to his feet. One of the Wego's had joined Kim now, so it basically a hundred to one.

'Give it up Ron. It's over,' Kim told him

'Over? I'm just getting warmed up! _Boo-yah-haha_,' from under his cape Zorpox threw a fistful of little rubber balls. Kim dodged them, but half of the Wego copies were stuck. The balls rapidly expanded into an inescapable goop substance.

Shego joined the battle, slashing at him with her claws, then launched a plasma blast. It just bounced off his shield. Zorpox sneered back, causing her to freeze in fear for a second. That was all the opening he needed. Zorpox slashed back, cutting her shoulder and then kicking Shego away.

The Wego's threw themselves onto Zorpox trying to hold the villain down. Zorpox barely managed to hit another button on his belt, activating his Mega Anti-Gravity Belt. With the reduced gravity around him he easily sent the Wego's flying. Like men walking on the moon, the low gravity also reduced his agility, however. Kim used the opening. She hit him punch after punch, kick after kick, before he could turn the belt off.

Zorpox tried to block Kim's blows, but even without the battle suit she was too fast. He was unable to go the offensive. Too many blows connected. If it weren't for his body armour, Zorpox would already be laid out on the floor.

He ripped off his cape and flung it at Kim. An electric shock coursed through her body. Only the battle suit allowed her to stay on her feet. As she ripped the cape off, Zorpox activated a small jet pack that was on his back the whole time. 'Have to jet now Kimberly,' Zorpox taunted as he flew out of the warehouse.

Kim wouldn't give up that easily. She aimed her grapple hook and fired. It wrapped around the fleeing villain's leg.

'_What the?_' Zorpox cried as his lift drastically reduced. He looked down to see Kim hitching a ride. The jet pack couldn't handle the weight of two, however. A serious design flaw Zorpox thought as the ground rushed up to meet him. Together Kim Possible and Zorpox the Conqueror crash landed on another roof, about a block away from the warehouse. Kim landed gracefully, on her feet on then straight into a roll. Zorpox landed on his face. 'Oww,' he muttered.

Kim hadn't noticed the weather during the battle inside the warehouse, but it had become quite severe. Lightning struck the skyscrapers over and over again while the roar of thunder was continuous. Dark clouds blocked out all moonlight and the rain poured harder than Kim had ever seen. A wind was slowly picking up speed too.

'Your doing I presume?' she yelled so that Zorpox could hear her over the roar of thunder.

'My Mega Static Capacitor,' he yelled back with pride. 'It was a, _'no big_.'

'Drakken,' Kim yelled into her Kimmunicator. But she got no reply.

'Did I mention it interferes with electrical signals?' Zorpox added.

'Then I guess it's just you and me.'

A grin spread across Zorpox's faces. 'It's always been just you and me KP'

* * *


	2. Ch 2: Pulling Hair

As always 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. Still looking for the Zorpox action figure. **

* * *

Ch 2: Pulling Hair 

Drakken played around with his equipment, trying different frequencies, satellites; the telephone. None of it worked. For some reason contact with New York City was totally severed. He couldn't even tune in the local weather report. If Drakken couldn't find some way to bypass Zorpox's jamming in the next few hours he was going to miss the Late Show with David Letterman. And tonight he was going to interview the cast of the re-imagined Captain Constellation series! Sure, it may not be as fun or action packed as the original, but it was clever. He wasn't concerned about _Director_ Kim Possible. The teenager had an annoying habit of surviving these missions.

But then there was Shego. It anything, his attempts to tune in the TV were a welcome distraction from worrying about her. She was evil family after all. Shego could take care of herself, but she had been badly shaken up by Zorpox only a few months ago. Trying his best to be comforting, the clumsy Drakken had only managed to anger the proud and independent Shego. He took it as a sign of recovery.

Now Shego seemed to have a growing bond with Possible and the other one; the_ mean one_. It bothered Drakken. He missed the good old days when they used to spread carnage around the globe together. Even in defeat it was still more fun than watching the growing girls club from behind a computer desk. Her loyalty was becoming hard to judge. Shego had never abandoned him, but she never treated him with the respect Possible now rated either. Respect always managed to elude him.

Once Dr Drakken inspired fear around the world. His evil plots would endanger the lives of millions and warranted the full attention of Global Justice. He had a whole army of henchmen and assistants under his command. With Shego at his side he was invincible. Than along came _Team Possible_, and later _Zorpox the Conqueror_. Together they took from him everything he had worked to build since college. But Drakken had one resource that neither would ever take away; his stubbornness. There would be no surrender until he was recognised as the most brilliant mind that ever lived; till James, Kimberly, the_ mean one_, Zorpox, Shego, the Naked Mole Rat, and everybody knew that he was the most brilliantist of the lot of them.

'The final battle isn't between you and Zorpox, my dear sweet Kimberly Anne,' Drakken reflected. Drakken knew that Kimberly knew that he knew what was coming. And he knew that she knew that he knew. Or maybe she knew that he knew that she knew. What they both knew was that so long as Zorpox remained a threat, old foes were united. When he was removed….

* * *

Mego transformed himself into a giant, stepping over entire buildings with ease as he raced down the streets. He was heading for the docks with Bonnie, Hego and Hirotaka gently carried in his great palm. Aviarius flew lookout overhead. Only now Aviarius was struggling to stay airborne as the weather suddenly turned nasty. Thunder roared as lighting lit up the sky. The wind had picked up and rain was just beginning to fall. 

'Hey guys, something's not right. I gotta put myself down,' Aviarius called out.

Mego plucked the birdman out of the sky and put him in his palm with the others.

'What is it?' Bonnie asked. Noticing just how badly the weather had deteriorated in the past five minutes she started to feel anxious. This had something to do with Zorpox.

'Guys look!'

Mego lifted Bonnie and the others up and pointed to the Empire State Building. Lightning strike after lighting strike struck the famous skyscraper. More then that, some sort of device was visible on top of the building. The towering lightning rod now had a glowing blue orb fixed to the tip, while lower down on the structure was what looked like a pair of eggbeaters, spinning faster and faster. Large dark cloud formed directly overhead as the lights of the city began to flicker.

'I believe we have discovered the Unstoppable's real angle of attack,' Hirotaka mentioned.

Rufus peered out of Bonnie's pocket to see what the trouble was, only to scrabble back inside to safety as another lighting bolt flickered in skies above.

Bonnie reached for the Bonnumicator, only to find static. She had no way of contacting Kim or Drakken. Bonnie and her team were all alone. Either she could take her team to the docks to help Kim or she could move on the Empire State and prevent whatever plot Zorpox had hatched. With no way of knowing how Kim and her team were faring, Bonnie instructed Mego to race for the Empire State Building. Even as Mego raced for the skyscraper, the heroes watched on as a squadron of helicopters approached the tower….

* * *

'Colonel Dobbs sir, we are approaching the target!' the pilot yelled out, 'we're getting hit by all manner of electrical interference. Not sure how long I can keep her up. May be in for a rough landing sir!' 

'Make it a rough landing somewhere close lieutenant.' Held in reserve, Colonel Dobbs and his team of commandos were sent into the fight the moment contact was lost with the Global Justice team. Some weird activity was reported atop the Empire State Building before contact had been lost with the city, so it seemed like a likely spot to find some bad guys. But first the commandos had to make it through increasingly heavy winds and electrical interference. Dobbs was amazed that all six choppers were still in formation, yet alone flying. Only Shego herself could have done better. Motor Ed guaranteed that these choppers would fly no matter how many instruments failed. But then, Motor Ed was safe in his workshop back at Global Justice headquarters.

Flying conditions weren't Dobbs biggest problem. Even if they could get close, there just wasn't anywhere to land on the Empire State building. It was a tactical nightmare. Abseiling in would be extremely dangerous even if there wasn't anyone shooting at them. They couldn't afford the luxury of taking the stairs. Saving the world has a time limit. He adjusted the thick glasses on his nose and checked his weapon. Given the special conditions of this mission, Dobbs had adopted an old Team Possible classic. They were going to try to storm the skyscraper with jet packs and grapple hooks. They named the manoeuvre the _Crazy Cheerleader_. Dobbs wished he had one of them at his side right now.

No matter. The men and women under Dobbs command were the best. Ready to put there lives on the line at a moments notice, supporting Global Justice and the War on WEE. Only it seemed they were having to do so more and more these days.

* * *

Electronique had no problems with her craft. She had personally designed it to take all manner of electrical interference. It paid to do so when electricity was your evil theme, a lesson she learned the hard way early in her evil career. Since her hostage gambit had failed, Electronique intended to defend the Mega Static Capacitor personally. Such a beautiful weapon could not be left in the hands of a fool like Zorpox! She hurried to arrive at the Empire State Building before Global Justice. 

Electronique had dropped Fukushima and Shawn off en route. The boy would be safe in the hands of a ninja. Together they should be able to steal a vehicle. Soon they would be out of the city and out of harms way. Strangely, Electronique was relieved the boy was out of danger. It was a new experience for her. She was actually concerned with the life of another human being. She would genuinely feel upset if the anything happened to the kid.

Electronique didn't think much of the seven year old at first. He was just another of Zorpox's pets to be toyed with. The blue freak kept enough. Dr Director and her twin Gemini, Monkey Fist, Wade Load, Team Impossible, and the ancient mystic known as Sensei. It amused Electronique to shock one or two from time to time, if only because the senseless cruelty seemed to annoy Zorpox.

Shawn was kidnapped and forced to work as Zorpox's servant and court jester, revenge for offences when they were younger apparently. At first the boy understandably terrified, though Zorpox never did more than tease him in front of his guests. Over time the kid had grown increasingly bold. He learned just how far to push Zorpox, walking a very fine edge between subtle victory over his master and an inventive punishment when he pushed his luck too far. He was quick to mock defeats at the hands of Kim Possible and loved to taunt Frugal Lucre, the right hand. Shawn gained the respect of Zorpox's more unwilling lieutenants by telling the most excellent stories. Ron Stoppable the fearful. Ron Stoppable the friendless. Ron Stoppable the cry baby. From tales of the gravy stained pants to numerous extreme phobias, Shawn revealed the coward behind those imposing red goggles. Soon other WEE operatives who services were less than voluntary took heart from the kid. They learned to subtly scorn their master as well.

Over time Zorpox had become less and less amused with his pet. Many believed that he only kept Shawn around because he would never admit to being unable to handle a seven year old. It would be a colossal defeat for the evil mastermind. Not that Zorpox had anything to fear. He always managed to gain the upper hand over Shawn; for now.

In an effort to frustrate Zorpox further, Electronique treated the kid like family. She defended Shawn, gave him treats and arranged for him to serve her whenever possible. It was only natural that she warmed to the kid. He was short tempered, cruel, cunning, and most importantly, he had a strong dislike of Zorpox. With his duties as a servant, Shawn also proved to be a useful spy. He had brilliant talent for overhearing scraps of information. Electronique pieced the information together to uncover some of WEE's most top secret projects. Projects Zorpox did not want to share. Her ability to snoop on Zorpox was doubled when the ninja, Fukushima turned his allegiance to what he termed 'the Unstoppable'. It was freaky weird, but Electronique let it slide. She had learned to respect the ninja's abilities and calm outlook.

Approaching the Empire State Building, Electronique entered the eye of the storm. The drop off in the wind allowed her to set the craft to hover above the building. Climbing down the rope ladder and setting foot on the skyscraper, Electronique was surprised to find fifteen henchmen waiting for her; all of them welding armed weapons trained on her. 'What are you doing you fools?' she roared, 'I am Electronique, servant of Zorpox. You will lower those weapons immediately!'

'_Oh Crud,' _the leader of Team Empire muttered. 'Lower your weapons,' he called out to his men.

'Are you sure?' the henchman to his right whispered, 'might be easier to just shoot her.'

The leader shook his head and stepped forward. Lord Zorpox was not going to like this.

Unlike most of the henchmen Electronique had encountered, these ones had no Greek symbols on their chests. 'What is your designation henchman?' Electronique demanded.

The henchmen inwardly cringed. No member of Team Empire had a designation. But he knew better than to reveal the existence of Team Empire to Electronique. 'Omega mam,' he lied, 'Now I must ask you to leave. Lord Zorpox left us with strict instructions regarding the tower. No one is allowed near it without his personal approval, and unfortunately our radios are jammed by the Static Capacitor. We cannot reach HQ and confirm you were sent by Lord Zorpox. You're just going to have to leave.'

Electronique replied by lifting the unfortunate henchman by his collar and holding him over the edge of the skyscraper. 'I am taking command this installation,' she calmly informed Omega. 'You will do what I say or I'll throw you off the roof myself! You can start by charging the capacitor's primary weapon. We're going to zap those incoming choppers out of the sky!'

* * *

As the commando team neared the Empire State they were welcomed by an unpleasant sight. The device on top of the Empire State seemed to begin emitting an electrical hum, while sparks jumped out of the eggbeaters in every direction. The worst sign of impending pain was the orb, changing from sky blue in colour to blood red. 

'Ah nuts,' Dobbs muttered.

* * *

As the numerous lighting strikes lit up the sky, two warriors on a distant roof stared each other down. 

'Then I guess it's just you and me'

A grin spread across Zorpox's faces. 'It's always been just you and me KP.'

Kim made the first move. Her grapple hook was still attached to Zorpox leg. With one good yank the gloating villain hit the ground for the second time in 30 seconds. Attempting to use his surprise to her advantage, Kim launched herself at the fallen villain, her leg extended for a jump kick. Zorpox managed to role away before her foot came down, the force of the attack leaving cracks in the concrete roof. Zorpox climbed to his feet once more only to have a shoulder charging Kim knock him down again.

Before he even hit the ground, Zorpox pulled out another one of his hidden tricks. A golf ball sized grey orb. Knowing better than to wait and see what it would do, Kim leapt out of the way; rolling to a stop at the far end of the roof. Anticipating the worst, Kim watched it roll around the roof for what seemed like hours, finally coming to rest near the crack in roof Kim's last attack had opened up. Surprisingly, there was no explosion. No net of glue trying to trap her. Not even a drone-bot trying to zap her.

Still wary, Kim turned her attention back to the blue maniac.

'Another one of your cute tricks Ron?' Kim asked her arch foe. She inched cautiously around the roof, trying to get to Zorpox without getting close to the orb.

Zorpox let out his signature haunting laugh, 'boo-yah-hahahaha. You know me Kimberly Anne, always one or two hidden away for a stormy day.'

'And your little toy up there,' Kim nodded toward the Empire State Building, 'what's that meant to do?' Best to keep him distracted Kim thought as she edged closer. Zorpox never could resist bragging. And she might find out something useful.

Zorpox loved this part. 'Ah, you like my little toy huh?' He couldn't hide his excitement if he tried. 'Very well Kimmie, I'll give you the simple version so as to not overload your brain.'

Zorpox pointed up at the skyscraper, 'once the Mega Static Capacitor has collected enough energy it will become a giant lightning cannon capable of destroying any target of my choosing. Orbiting satellites, advancing armies, cities unfortunate enough to be in range; The Eastern Seaboard will belong to me! _Boo-yah-hahahaha_!'

'Not the world?' Kim sneered.

'Oh, the world will come soon enough! And long before the capacitor reaches full charge you and _every_ person in this city will be fried chicken. Even now the metal in this city is collecting static electricity. I hope you brought some rubber gloves and a spare pair of gumboots Kimberly.'

Kim was disgusted. This was what had become of the goofy Ron Stoppable. Willing to destroy a whole city in his mad quest for power.

'You're just sick and wrong!'

'I'll take that as a complement!' Zorpox responded. 'I'm going to enjoy watching your whole world crumble around you Kimberly.'

Without any warning, Zorpox turned and dove off the side of the building. For a split second Kim thought he was trying to escape. Then a tug on her arm told her otherwise. Yanked off her off her feet by her own grapple hook, Kim slid along the wet roof toward the railing. Digging her heels in with the aid of her battle suit enhanced strength; Kim brought herself to a halt before the railing. Looking over she found Zorpox comfortably swinging by his leg. With a nod to Kim he cut the rope with his claws, floating to the ground below with the aid of his anti-gravity belt. Gracefully the villain landed in the alleyway below.

Before Kim could follow a small flash erupted behind her. The orb! Kim found herself in open space, freefalling as the roof shattered. The warrior went crashing down into the top floor. Landing roughly, Kim didn't have time to recover as large chunks of the former roof cascaded down on top of her.

* * *

Felix Renton, a.k.a. the cybertronically enhanced Fearless Ferret, rushed out of the WEE warehouse. The rest of the Global Justice strike force, Duff Killigan, Shego, Agent Will Du, Yori and the Wego twins were right behind him. Just a minute earlier, Zorpox the Conqueror had escaped through a large hole in the roof, with Director Kim Possible tagging along for the ride. 

'We have to find them. Kim can't take Zorpox without our help!'

Behind him Shego was unconcerned. 'Relax kid; Princess is perfectly capable of taking down that laughing freak.'

Yori reassuringly placed her hand on Felix's shoulder. 'This is true. Possible-san can take care of herself. And do not worry. I believe we shall find them soon enough.'

'What makes you say that?' an unconvinced Felix asked.

In the distance a small flash caught the groups attention. The top of a building roughly eight blocks away had suddenly collapsed.

'Just a hunch.'

* * *

Electronique thought back to the Mega Static Capacitor's construction. How Zorpox had built this device himself, foolishly refusing her electrical expertise. How the blue freak wouldn't even let Electronique near this beautiful lightning cannon. This destructive work of art. 

'Mam, Lord Zorpox ordered the primary weapon not be used for up to another half hour,' the annoying Omega anxiously cautioned her. 'We haven't reached the target static electricity build-up yet. To use the weapon now would just deplete...'

'_Don't_,' Electronique growled, 'lecture _me _on electricity!' Sparks shoot from her hair and fingertips as an added warning. 'We have more than enough charge to blast Global Justice out of the sky. The charging of the cities metal will just have to wait.'

Now while Zorpox was wasting his time down by the docks, Electronique would unleash the power of the Mega Static Capacitor. The pleasure of frying Team Go, Global Justice and Team Possible would be all hers. Working out the complicated controls was simple enough for an electronic genius. Soon she had the glowing red orb crackling and sparking with all of the collected static energy.

None of it looked pleasant from where the commandos were sitting. _'Take that thing out now!'_ Colonel Dobbs ordered.

The chopper pilots let loose, spraying the tower with rocket and cannon fire. Their efforts were wasted as a yellowish shield sphere sprang up to protect the tower.

An evil grin spread across Electronique's features. '_My turn_,' she joyfully sang.

'_Evasive_,' Dobbs yelled at his pilot. The expert pilots ducked and jinked their craft in an effort to evade return fire. But that wouldn't be enough to stop a lightning bolt. Not when the very metal of their craft attracted the electricity.

The orb on top of the Empire state building turned bright white, blinding the pilots. Then, faster than the eye could trace, a lightning bolt shot out from the orb, targeting the nearest metal object in the skies above. Moving at the speed of light, there was nothing the pilot could do to dodge this harnessed force of nature. Before it could impact the chopper however, the lightning bolt smashed into a yellowish glow.

Both sides were dazed and confused for few seconds. Almost all of the commandos were suffering from temporary blindness from the flash. Seeing nothing but white light, half thought they were already dead. Electronique, the WEE henchmen and chopper pilots had eye protection, allowing them to witness the strange turn of events, their minds rushing to figure out what went wrong. Realising the shield was still active when she fired her blast, Electronique screamed in furious anger at the henchmen. '_You left the shield on?_'

Omega shrugged, careful to suppress a grin, 'it's on automatic.'

'_Disable it now!'_

'Don't have to worry bout that anymore,' another henchman interrupted, 'the shield generators fried, and the capacitors out of juice. Good news is the radios are back to…,'

'_Enough_!' Electronique roared. Her body was covered in sparks while her balled fists trembled. Remembering an exercise Fukushima had taught her, she took a deep breath and counted to 5.

'How _were_ you going to repulse GJ attack?' she asked in an eerily calm voice.

'Well… the stinger we were equipped with could help.'

* * *

What was left of the roof had formed into piles of rubble. One such pile exploded in a great blue sphere of light as Kim Possible turned her shield to full power, sending rubble flying in every direction. Coughing from the blinding dust in the air, she tried to access the damage. She was hurt. Scratches all over her body and a nasty gash on her left thigh. Not nearly enough to keep Director Kim Possible down. Already her torn up battle suit was automatically repairing itself. 

'_Whole world crumble around me_,' Kim grumbled while resetting her grapple, 'More original than, 'stay for lunch,' I suppose.'

With the battle suit enhancing her muscles Kim leapt ten metres straight up. Firing the grapple at a neighbouring building, she swung down into the alley to take the fight to Zorpox.

Who was waiting for her, claws extended, grinning. As Kim swung past the villain tried to slash his foe, only to hit shield. Kim released the grapple and rolled to a stop at the far end of the alley. Instantly turning and raising her guard, Kim blocked Zorpox's next brutal slashing attack. Locking forearms, Kim found herself face to face with her arch enemy.

'How does it feel Kimberly? To be fighting the nightmare without your friends at your back?'

Kim shook her head. 'You're no nightmare Ron, just a goofy little boy in a cape.'

Zorpox sneered at her response. 'Glad to see the building didn't knock all the fight out of you. It's been a while since I've had a challenge.'

'You'll find me more then just a challenge.'

Kim used the battle suits power to push her foe, sending him skidding back ten feet. Immediately he lunged at Kim, slashing wildly. He was good, but no Shego. Kim managed to duck and dodge all of his blows. Even without her battle suit Kim was faster and more skilled. Now Zorpox was unable to touch her.

Growing tired of playing defence; Kim caught his leg as he went for a kick. With the extra strength of the battle suit, she threw Zorpox right out of the alley, over the road and into a parked car. 'Oww.'

Kim strode confidently out of the alley. 'I think you still have that anti-grav belt on Ron. You move like a space slug!' Kim taunted.

'_Grr_.' No one toyed with Zorpox the Conqueror! Finally losing some of his calm demeanour, Zorpox lashed out again, this time faster and more violently. Kim was forced to bloke most of his blows instead of wasting energy dodging. Her smile faded slightly as the onslaught continued, but never left her face. No matter what Zorpox tried, no matter how he feinted and no matter how fast he struck, Kim was always ready. Zorpox was totally outmatched.

Kim caught one of his claws. Zorpox immediately slashed with the other one, only for Kim to catch that as well. He struggled to break her grip for a moment, than looked Kim straight in the eye.

'You think it will take a simple battle suit to beat me?'

'It seems to be working so far.'

A grin spread across the villain's features.

'You can't beat me Kimberly. You have failed.'

Looking into his red goggled eyes, Kim began to grow alarmed. She couldn't win. She never stood a chance. Zorpox would defeat her.

'You've failed before haven't you?'

'_There was no way you could have known he would be targeted next,'_

_'But, I __did__ want to go to England and ask Lord Fiske for more information on the statue. If I had followed my instinct instead of going to Larry's then maybe...'_

A feeling of utter failure washed over Kim. It was her worst nightmare. To fail everyone who had placed their trust in her; her one true fear (apart from giant bugs).

'You didn't even sense your real enemy. Not until it was far too late.'

'_Oh, you have no idea how scary I can be!'_

'_Please stop Ron. This isn't you. Evil isn't your thing it's Lucre's thing,'_

_'Kim, you know that wasn't the real Ron.' _

_'Does that mean Drakken isn't the real Drew?' _

'Now I've taken everything from you.'

_Kim's own family was hidden; security so tight around them that she hadn't seen her parents or the tweebs in months._

It was those eyes, something about the goggles. Kim couldn't look away from them. She had fallen into another one of his traps! What was left of her rational mind began to fight back. It couldn't end like this. She couldn't let Zorpox win. Kim Possible could do anything!

'You should have stuck to babysitting Kimberly Anne.'

'_Maybe I should have stuck to babysitting.'_

It was so difficult. At one time his eyes had been so kind and inviting. Now they were so overpowering. Kim couldn't fight it. She was just some teenage wannabe. She should have stuck to babysitting.

'_Don't ever say that! That's an insult to all the people you ever saved! An insult to everyone who ever followed you!'_

No. I will not give up! Thank you Bee.

'You… you should have stayed in the pet shop… Ronald!'

The determination in her voice puzzled Zorpox. She should be helpless by now. With all the willpower she could muster, Kim Possible kicked Zorpox in the shin.

'_Ah.'_

He broke eye contact completely, freeing Kim. She quickly swiped the goggles off his head and crushed them in her hands. For the first time in a year she saw his brown coloured eyes. Once filled with joy, now filled with malice.

'You haven't won yet Possible.'

Zorpox attacked as before, doing everything in his power to land a hit. It was no use. Turning the tide, Kim began swing her fists at Zorpox. With the aid of the battle suit they moved faster and faster. There was nothing he could do to bloke or dodge them. When a blow connected, he found himself flying back into the same car as before.

'Double oww.'

* * *

'Everyone alright?' Dobbs asked around the men in his chopper. He got a couple of grunts as a response. One guy was muttering about a brilliant white light and seeing the gates of heaven. Man did they need a holiday. 

'Sir, the shield is down!' the pilot yelled over her shoulder.

'Alright then, _Crazy Cheerleader_!'

* * *

The dove out of the chopper, activating their jet packs once they were a safe distance away. Once everyone was out the pilots pulled their craft back to give the commandos more room to manoeuvre. While half the group circled above the building to provide cover, the rest flew in to ring the doorbell. The henchmen answered with blasts from their pulse and laser rifles. 

Two commandos had their wings clipped, and spun out of control. One was fortunate enough to fly through a window on the tower, coming to rest next to a water cooler with just a few bruises. He was immediately back on his feet and running up the stairs for some payback. The other plummeted to the road below. At 50 metres above the ground he stopped in midair with a jerk. Surprised by this turn of event, the commando looked around to find he was soaring above the street like a bird. Looking up he found a thin man in a chicken costume flapping about. His talons gripping the damaged jet pack.

At the foot of the tower stood the giant Mego, holding a balled up Hego like a baseball. 'Mego winds up for the pitch. The crowd is silent with anticipation. The ladies can't take their eyes off….'

'_Just throw him!'_ Bonnie yelled into his giant ear from her perch on his shoulder.

'Alright, alright.'

Mego threw Hego straight up into the air. Reaching the top of the tower, Hego caught sight of Electronique's flying craft. Round two, and this time he would be sure to teach her the meaning of shock and awe.

Landing on the tower, Hego ripped one of the egg beaters off the Mega Static Capacitor and threw it at Electronique's ride. The craft was smashed in two, falling to the city street below. 'You won't escape the strong arm of justice today evildoer.'

Several henchmen walked out from the shadows. Each was brandishing high powered shock stick and wearing evil grins.

Hego shook his head, 'Henchmen. They never learn.'

Mego activated the grip on his super suit's hand, climbing the side of Empire State Building with Bonnie and Hirotaka hanging onto his collar. 'Hey look at me. Mego Kong! No, King Mego!'

'No wonder Shego's always cranky,' Bonnie grumbled.

'I heard that.'

* * *

Electronique watched with indifference as all about her henchmen fought hand to hand with commandos. It didn't bother her that the commandos were winning. She was usually more of a solo villain anyway. Around the corner, the brute Hego was tearing apart her beautiful Mega Static Capacitor and steamrolling over anyone who got in his way. Next to her, Omega was setting up a stinger launcher. Those commandos still buzzing around on those jet packs were going to receive a nasty surprise. 

'Shoot already!'

Omega lifted the launcher, 'with pleasure.'

Before he fired, something blocked the scope. Looking up, Omega found the giant Mego had climbed up in front of him, blocking his view. Jumping down from his shoulders, Bonnie and Hirotaka moved to confront Electronique.

'Didn't we already defeat you today?'

The electric villainess tried to blast the two heroes, only to have their shields ward off the blast. '_Shoot!'_ she ordered Omega. With a swipe of his giant hand, Mego grabbed Electronique. 'You wouldn't shoot me while I hold you're master?'

'She's not my master.' Omega pulled the trigger, sending a missile screaming out at Mego. He was too close to dodge. Too big for the shield to cover. The missile hit Mego square in the chest. _'Argh,'_ he bellowed in pain, loosing his grip on both Electronique and the tower.

Shrinking to normal size, Mego fell from the top of the Empire State Building. Without thinking, Bonnie launched herself after the annoying superhero. Only after leaving the safety of solid ground did she realise how crazy her action was. Looking out from her pocket at the wrong moment, the screaming Rufus seemed to agree. '_Ahhhhhhh.'_

'_What did I say about the crazy stunts if you want to be in __my__ squad?'_

'_No more crazy stunts__,' Kim quoted._

Blasted Kay's a bad influence on me, she thought.

Catching the barely conscious Mego on the fly, Bonnie fired her grapple at the side of the building. She held tight of Mego as the line went tight, swinging them both toward the building.

'_Please window, please window_.'

Wall.

Bonnie activated the shield just before impact, softening the impact and leaving a nasty impression in the side of the building. Only the extra strength gained from the battle suit allowed Bonnie to keep her grip on Mego.

Lowering the line a metre and smashing through a window, Bonnie set Mego down and looked over his wounds. The Battle suit had taken the worst of it. Mego was burned and had trouble breathing. But he was alive.

* * *

Electronique found herself freed from Mego's grip, then in freefall. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the remote for her flying craft and activated the homing beacon. She hoped that the craft would arrive before the road. After falling for a few more seconds with no sign of her craft she began to panic. The road was coming up all two fast. 

At the last moment a pair of strong talons gripped Electronique by her arms, winging her away from observers to a nearby rooftop.

Hego smashed every piece of electrical equipment he could find. He was determined that the Mega Static Capacitor would never function again. The elite henchmen put up a good fight. Several bruises proved it, and Hego did not bruise easy. But they were completely outmatched by the commandos, Hirotaka and himself. A few were rounded up. Most had inexplicably disappeared. Hirotaka and the commandos were searching the building floor by floor, but even the ninja couldn't track them. They had just vanished.

'Well, well. Looks like this bird caught a live one.'

Electronique warmed up her electro blasters. 'What do you want birdman?' She was fully prepared to pull a Colonel Sanders if she didn't like his answer.

Aviarius put up his wings in submission. 'Hey, whoa. I just thought you needed a hand. Least I could do for an old friend.'

'I was never your friend.'

Aviarius rolled his eyes, 'Well, I did just save you from being… _permanently grounded,' _he chuckled at his own little joke, 'cut me a little slack here.'

Still wary, Electronique powered down. Birdman was an annoyance, but not dangerous. And he hadn't delivered her into the hands of his Global Justice allies.

'That's better. Just like the good old times,' Aviarius relaxed, letting down his wings. 'Long time no see girl. We missed you down at the annual Go City Supervillain Convention. It just wasn't the same atmosphere after Team Go threw you in jail,' he noticed Electronique tense at the reminder.

'And now you work for those super hero dolts. Nothing more then a Global Justice lackey.' Electronique thought little of those villains who had run to Global Justice. They were like disobedient children running to mommy when a bigger bully came along.

Aviarius frowned, 'You're one to talk. Taking orders from a blue skinned teenager with a horrible laugh, dancing around in a purple cape and beanie!' He was pleased to see her sneer turn into discomfort.

'Tell me Electronique; what's it like to cower before a boy whose only childhood friend was a naked mole rat? Who used to prance around in a foaming dog suit?'

'Chicken costume,' she reminded him through gritted teeth, thankful that birdman had never listened to Shawn and his stories.

'Aw, now that just hurts my feelings,' he acted hurt, wings fluttering about his wounded heart. Then he turned to leave.

'Hold on,' Electronique called after him. 'Why didn't you turn me in to your Global Justice friends?'

Aviarius thought for a moment. 'Because you haven't destroyed Team Go yet.'

With that, he flew away to patrol the skies once more.

* * *

Zorpox the Conqueror slowly pulled himself off the ground. The formidable Director Kim Possible had always been tough to beat. Now with her new battle suit it was proving to be impossible to even land a solid blow. His body armour was about as useful as his old hockey shirt against her enhanced mussels. And he could throw punches faster than his eyes could track. Any damage he managed to inflict on her suit was instantly repaired. It was maddening. 

Kim walked up to her injured foe and stuck out her hand, her voice full of compassion. 'Come on Ron. We can help you. We don't have to fight anymore. Just take my hand.'

'A boo…boo-yah-hahaha,' he laughed, his voice weak but defiant. 'You think…. You think I would just throw myself to the… mercy of the world?'

Zorpox stood tall, his voice gaining strength. 'Throw away everything I've accomplished! Give up and beg for forgiveness? Me, Zorpox the Conqueror?'

Kim shook her head. 'You've got it backwards Ron. You need to be the one to forgive.'

Zorpox completely thrown by this; he needs to forgive?

Kim kept her hand extended, her voice hopeful and sincere. 'Maybe you could start by forgiving me. Then we wouldn't have to fight anymore.'

Forgive Kim Possible?

'_I told you Ron. I told you Kim Possible doesn't trust you. This is the proof. She's been keeping an eye on you for years know. She doesn't even think you can look after yourself.' _

For the first time since the train station Ron Stoppable felt momentarily lost. Like that day he was tired, injured, defeated and alone. When was it that Ron Stoppable forget how to forgive?

_'I'll help you with the virus Francis. But then I'm gone. I'm sick of all this. I'm sick these games_.'

Ron Stoppable had only wanted to get away. Leave the games of others behind with restored pride and a little extra pocket money. Instead he had been sucked into the very depths of the underworld. He had thrived in those depths.

'_There they are!_'

Down the street was the rest of Kim's team. They had caught up - Yori, Agent Du, Duff Killigan, Shego, Wego and the Fearless Ferret. Even without their battle suits, Zorpox would be unable to hold all of them off for long. Escape was looking less likely every second. It seemed like Zorpox was finally cornered.

Zorpox the Conqueror had other ideas. Regaining his confidence and his anger, Zorpox grabbed Kim's outstretched hand and threw her into another car. Then he made a run for a nearby telephone booth. He still had one option left open to him; one secret that Global Justice had yet to uncover.

He hurriedly rang WEE headquarters. Collect.

'Operator, I need an exit!'

'Welcome. You have reached Worldwide Evil Empire Headquarters, eastern United States office. Please hold.'

'Override code Naco!'

The Global Justice team run down the street. This was it. After a year of skirmishes with the criminal mastermind, they finally had him cornered, in a phone booth no less. Kim was also back on her feet. The phone booth made no sense. He was trapping himself. An anxious feeling came over Kim. Something was horribly wrong. A stray memory came to the surface of her mind. A piece of technology Drakken mentioned once. Something Professor Dementor had been working on before his capture.

Frugal Lucre picked up the phone in WEE headquarters. 'Ron, you know how I feel about collect calls.'

'Can it Lucre. Use the Teleporter!'

Kim realised that this was her last chance. She had to stop Zorpox now. With all the speed her battle suit could grant her, Kim sprinted at the phone booth.

'But this is a long distance call. Call your local WEE safe house and supply depot first, than use our private network to teleport to the primary lair. It saves 50 cents a minute.'

With Kim Possible bearing down on him, Zorpox was not in the mood. '_Do it now!_' he roared down the line.

Kim smashed through the glass window of the phone booth reaching to grab the receiver from Zorpox.

On the other end of the line, Frugal Lucre activated Dementor's Teleporter. The Teleporter reached through the phone line, turning them both Zorpox and Kim Possible into telephone signals. When the rest of the team arrived, they found nothing but an empty booth.

Frugal Lucre waited for the return of his friend and master in the WEE control room. Clearly it was time for another lecture on wise expenditure. He could start by pointing out some dead weight they could afford to loose. Electronique had managed to single-handedly foil the entire Mega Static Capacitor plot. Once again her hot headed nature had cost WEE dearly. Maybe this time he could finally convince Ron to ditch her, along with her two bumbling helpers, Fukushima and that smart-mouthed Shawn.

Lucre was surprised when the Teleporter started materialising not just one, but two figures. A second later, Director Kim Possible and Zorpox the Conqueror were sprawled out on the floor, still punching, grunting, biting and pulling hair. The control room fell silent as the WEE operators stared opened mouthed. Only the beeping of consoles and the continuing scuffle disturbed the deathly silence. The melee continued until the sound of activating shock stick caught the attention of the combatants.

Still biting down on Zorpox's arm, Kim lifted her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. This was not the phone booth.

Above Kim stood Frugal Lucre; holding a shock stick. 'Welcome back Lord Zorpox; and a warm welcome to you Kimberly Anne Possible.'

* * *


	3. Ch 3: The Pieces are Moving

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I did get a new mobile. It's got all sorts of cool extra functions like a camera and little mini games.**

* * *

Ch 3: The Pieces are Moving 

With the Mega Static Capacitor destroyed Bonnie was anxious to rush to the docks. But she still had responsibilities to deal with here first. At least her Bonnumicator would be functional again.

'Drakken, I need a med evac for Mego, pronto!'

'Medical teams are already inbound, but you should know….'

'And I want an update on how things are going up top.'

'The henchmen seemed to have disappeared but….'

'Electronique?'

'_I dunno_! _But_…'

'I want a chopper to take me to the docks now!'

'…_Kimberly's missing!_'

Bonnie was stunned silent. Visions of worst case scenarios filled her head.

'H… how?'

Drakken gave Bonnie a quick rundown of events at the docks. How Zorpox had escaped and how Kim fought him alone.

'… Kimberly diving into the phone booth was the last they saw of them. They were just gone.'

Bonnie didn't understand. 'What do you mean _gone_?'

'Felix reported no trace of them. They checked for a trap door but...'

'Then where are they!'

'I think Zorpox was using some of Dementor's teleporter technology. I would explain how WEE have been escaping from under our noses lately.'

'Teleporter?'

'Kinda. You see it was meant to work by transforming the body into a signal form that could….'

'_Shut it_!' Bonnie did not want a technical lecture right now. 'Can you track them!'

'I'm working on it! I'm a mad scientist, not a computer hacker!' Drakken snarled back.

'_Drakken!_'

'Alright, Alright! I put Olivia on it as soon as Felix told me what happened,' Drakken admitted. 'She says she's tracking the signals that left the phone booth and Empire State Building were bounced off a satellite to an area just off the east coast. There are a couple of ships in the vicinity that could have picked up the signal.'

Ships could work as a mobile lair. Still, it didn't seem _supervillainy_ enough for Zorpox. 'Drakken, would you put a lair on a ship?'

'Me? _Naa_… probably build an underwater lair, that way I could….'

'I want a submarine. _Now!_'

* * *

'… and a warm welcome to you Kimberly Anne Possible.' 

Frugal Lucre struck out with his shock stick, swinging it like a golf club and catching Kim under the chin. Kim was zapped by the fully charged stick as the force of the blow sent her flying back against the control room bulkhead.

'_Argh_,' Zorpox screamed.

'What is it my Lord?' Lucre asked with concern.

Zorpox held his arm, his face red with pain. 'She was… still biting down.'

'_Ohh_…. My bad.'

Kim struggled to rise to her feet. She was already worn out by her struggle with Zorpox. Now she was inside an unknown WEE facility surrounded by WEE henchmen. This might get difficult.

It was time to get creative

* * *

Bonnie, Shego, Yori and Felix explored the waters off the east coast while the rest of the team checked the ships above. To aid them, Drakken had a Global Justice mini sub rushed to the area the teleporter signal tracked to. Now he was sending them survey records for the area, marking the spots it would be most feasible to build an underwater lair. 

It had been 2 hours since Kim's disappearance already and the team was getting anxious. Each of the underwater explorers remained silent. They knew Kim was a skilled warrior, but even she would have trouble defending herself against an entire WEE facility. If they didn't find Kim soon she would disappear into the underworld. Just like Dr Director. Just like Team Impossible. Just like Wade.

Shego broke the silence of the sub, 'I'm getting something on the metal detector. There's a large piece of submerged iron down here.'

Bonnie just nodded. For the second time in her life she prayed for Kim's safety.

As they approached the sunken metal it became clear that Bonnie's hunch was correct, that Kim had been here; and that they were far too late. The lair was now a flooded wreak. Kim never was one for leaving a lair intact.

There was no sign of Kim or WEE.

_

* * *

**Three Days Later**_

_**WEE Prison Facility – Location Unknown **_

Kim Possible did not know how long she had been out. It could have been hours; could have been days. Her head was pounding. Her arms felt like concrete. Her eyes would not open. She could not concentrate. But she was alive. She was conscious.

'_Shh, she's coming around._'

'_The drugs must be wearing off.'_

'_Kim? Kim can you hear me?'_

'_She can't respond yet. Just go get her some water. And another pillow.'_

The voices seemed so distant and faint, yet thundered in her head. Her grogginess thwarted any attempt to recognise the voices. But they sounded familiar. They sounded friendly. Kim Possible knew she was in good hands. With that knowledge she let herself peacefully dream just a few minutes longer.

A pleasant dream about slamming Frugal Lucre's head into a bulkhead.

* * *

Zorpox kept an eye on a monitor showing Kim Possible's vitals. It was becoming clear that drugs were wearing off. It struck him as a sad irony that he had her chipped. From his throne room he would be alerted immediately if her vitals dropped to dangerous levels; or if had somehow made it into a secure area. It was essential to keep tabs on the more crafty prisoners. Still, it seemed so hypocritical. _Will she ever be able to forgive me?_

Zorpox banished the thought immediately. A supervillain thinks only of revenge and power, not kindly notions like forgiveness.

'She must be waking up,' Lucre commented beside him.

Not really paying attention to his right hand, Zorpox asked the first the first thing to enter his head. 'She had such a peaceful sleep. Do you think she dreamed at all?'

'Yeah, she dreamed alright,' Frugal Lucre grumbled, nursing several dark purple bruises. 'She dreamed all about her big day visiting New York City. The ice skating and the shopping… _**using my face as a club!**_

Zorpox recalled Kim swinging Lucre round by his feat in the brawl that followed his arrival back at base.

'Well you did shoot at her with a spear gun.'

'You know a better way to take down a superhero?'

'At least she didn't take a chunk out of your arm.' He wondered absently if he would need some kind of shot.

'Did you expect anything less young Stoppable,' an authoritative voice called across the room. 'The peace you see is an illusion. Inside Possible-san is still fighting you with every breath.'

Zorpox turned back to the monitor. As usual his _special guest _was right.

Lucre ignored the comment. If he had one thing in common with Electronique, it was a strong dislike of Zorpox's favourite _pet_. He had important matters to bring to Zorpox attention and he didn't need the old fossil butting in all the time.

'Global Justice is swarming all over the lair. And they're using our own teleporter network to track down the New York safe houses. Most of Team Empire was either captured on the Empire State Building or during the subsequent raids. Our entire Eastern Seaboard operation is down.'

Zorpox was unconcerned, 'bah, no matter. The reward is well worth any cost. GJ is just desperate to find their leader. Now that Kimberly Anne is my prisoner there is no one left who can stop me.'

'There are many left who resist tyranny young Stoppable,' the _special guest_ called again.

Irritated that Zorpox allowed his _guest_ listen to important WEE business, Lucre finally asked the question that plagued him. 'Why did you throw her in the pit with the other captives? I thought you'd wanna put her in a cage, play with her a little first; like your other celebrity prisoners.'

Zorpox chuckled in amusement. 'You hear that Master Sensei?' he called across the throne room to his favourite prisoner, 'you're a celebrity.'

From his cage Sensei chuckled as well, also in amusement. Despite being locked up his calm demeanour never wavered. Never. 'I could give you my autograph if you would like young Stoppable. I appeared in my fair share of ninja movies.'

'Oh really?' Zorpox asked. The old ninja was always full of surprises. 'I thought your life was devoted to your secret ninja school.'

Sensei shock his head. 'School is to prepare us for life young Stoppable. To teach we must first experience.'

'Meaning?'

'Meaning I have not spent my entire life confined to the mountains. There was a time that I travelled the world looking for experience. At one time my travels led me to California were I received employment in a series of kung-fu movies.'

'Oh, do tell,' Zorpox encouraged the ninja master.

'Oh, there is not much to tell. I was already getting on in age when I first made it to Hollywood. All of the starring roles went to younger martial artists like Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris. I was often cast as a warlord of some sort. Since villains never prosper my talents were never fully recognised.'

Zorpox often wondered what those talents were precisely. He had been robbed of a demonstration when the shrewd old ninja had given himself up voluntarily.

'Maybe I'll start a new trend?'

'Maybe you will learn the reason for the trend young Stoppable.'

'Chuck Norris doesn't sleep. He waits!'

Zorpox frowned, but ignored his right hand. With the press of a button the throne room door opened admitting Electronique, Fukushima and Cousin Shawn.

'I think you'll like this Master Sensei. It's my new peer bonding program. Lets my minions spend some quality time with each other, just like a real family.'

When they had returned to base three days earlier Zorpox had made his irritation at the trio's interference known. Through the use of Professor Dementor's Bondo Ball technology Zorpox had the three stuck together in awkward positions. Shawn's head was attached to Fukushima's chest, his feet not even reaching the floor, while Fukushima and Electronique were fixed back to back at the shoulder. Even Shawn's pet iguana, Sheryl, was not above punishment. Zorpox had the lizard attached to Electronique's neck. Whenever the creature was aggravated it would lash out at whatever bare flesh it could reach. Zorpox knew from childhood experience that it wasn't pleasant.

'I think this exercise would have been more successful if you had bonded each to a more responsible individual. One that they may learn from,' Sensei commented.

'Why would I wish that on another human being?'

Electronique and Fukushima walked sideways up the throne room to the foot of Zorpox control console. Shawn hung uselessly off Fukushima by his head, complaining of a neck strain.

'You called for us Lord Zorpox?' an agitated Fukushima addressed the madman.

'Ah yes, my incompetent minions,' Zorpox hit another button. The floor opened up to reveal a child's plastic chair. 'Please, have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable.'

Not wanting to learn the punishment for disobeying, Electronique and Fukushima each sat on an armrest, with Shawn on Fukushima's lap. It was incredible the tiny chair did not collapse under the weight. Zorpox must have modified it just for them.

Zorpox held up a small vial of liquid, 'now, I suppose after three days in each others company you would like the solvent to the bondo solution rather badly.'

The three minions tried to hide it, but Zorpox saw the hope in their eyes at the sight of the vial.

'Perhaps first though, one of you could explain why you felt the need to get involved in my New York City operation? How about you short circuit?'

Electronique cringed at her childhood nickname, but forced herself to remain calm. If she started sparking again it would only shock Fukushima and Shawn, not to mention lead to another round of biting and scratching from the lizard. 'We took the hostages as a distraction my Lord. We only wished to keep Kim Possible from foiling your brilliant scheme.'

'I see. And why, Electronique, did you feel the need to use the Mega Static Capacitors primary weapon before the device reached the target charge?'

'I only wished to defend the tower against your enemies my Lord. If it were not for the incompetence of your henchmen than those commandos would never have…'

'You think my men incompetent for following my orders to the letter? Do you have any idea how much damage you managed to do to my plans?'

'My Lord….'

'It was Lucre, who came up with it actually,' Zorpox pointed to his right hand, 'and you went and destroyed his greatest scheme. His dream.' Zorpox shock his head.

'Lucre came up with the Mega Static Capacitor?' Electronique asked suspiciously, eying the grinning weasel.

'Not exactly. But he did come up with the grand plan,' Zorpox continued, 'you see, the Mega Static Capacitor was just the beginning. If the device had been allowed to build up the specified amount of charge it would have destroyed the entire cities computer circuitry! The computer records of the world's economic centre would have been lost!'

_That was the plan?_ Electronique thought to herself.

'From there Hank Perkins and Jack Hench were going to create financial panic, buying and selling shares like crazy. The world would enter a financial crisis that we could have used to our advantage!'

'Global Justice funding would have been slashed. The world would have finally learned the value of a dollar,' Lucre added.

'With so much electronic chaos, Lucre and his hackers would have had free run of the internet without Global Justice interference. The Fashionistas could have distributed their cheap, knock off mind control clothing….'

Lucre cringed, 'actually, Dr Possible's mind control blocking device probably would have….'

'_Fine whatever,_' Zorpox continued his rant, 'we could have destroyed Nike and Club Banana with the sale of knock-offs during the ensuring financial crisis.'

Electronique couldn't believe it. 'But… but the weapon…. Capturing New York….'

'Was to throw Global Justice off track.' Zorpox concluded.

Silence hung in the room for a few second, before Shawn spoke up.

'Would that have affected the phone lines?'

'_What?_' Zorpox asked, not following.

'The phone lines my Lord. I noticed that our communication gear wasn't functioning when you activated the Mega Static Capacitor. Would the static affect the phone lines? Or satellite signals?'

Zorpox eyed Shawn carefully, 'Yes, the phone lines were down and all signals scrambled.'

'So the teleportation network would not have been functioning if the Mega Static Capacitor hadn't been disabled?'

_He knows!_ Zorpox mind raced. Zorpox kept up his stone face, but Lucre struggled to hide his surprise. The exact nature Kim Possible's capture, his desperate escape from New York, exactly why the teleportation system was now considered compromised. _Somehow Shawn knows._

If the Mega Static Capacitor had not been disabled Zorpox would have trapped in New York City, a ring of Global Justice agents closing in on him. Now Shawn had a ring of his own closing in around Zorpox.

Glaring at his cousin, Zorpox answered the simple question. 'That is correct Shawn. If the Mega Static Capacitor had reached its target charge there would be no teleportation network operating in New York, which is why we had prearranged evacuation points and safe houses hidden throughout the city.'

'Safe houses which are now being raided because the teleportation network is compromised?' Shawn persisted.

'_Yes. Those safe houses_,' an irritated Zorpox responded.

'Then if it hadn't been Electronique's quick thinking, my Lord would have been trapped in New York City?'

Zorpox threw the vial of solvent to Fukushima. Shawn had won this round.

* * *

As Shawn exited the throne room he quickly glanced at Sensei's cage. He received a wink in return. 

Lucre waited until the throne room door closed behind Shawn before he spoke.

'_Get rid of them!_'

A frustrated Zorpox waved off Lucre's concerns, 'bah, they are of no concern. I'm still the big dog and they know it. Not one of them would dare challenge me.'

'Not alone,' Lucre corrected.

Zorpox ignored the comment, returning his attention to the monitor. Lucre hated it when Zorpox dismissed his worries; about Global Justice, about the ninja master, about funding and most especially about Electronique. If Zorpox had a flaw it was confidence. It crossed the line right into arrogance. That and the typical supervillain need to show off.

His confidence was well deserved. Zorpox was taking on the whole world and winning. He was patient and, despite his rant at Electronique, always managed to see the positive in his defeats. He thought out his every move. He thought out his enemies every move. This whole take over the world business was just a game to exercise his mind.

There are worse weaknesses than a well deserved confidence, but few are as dangerous. That Zorpox continued to focus on his games with Global Justice while dismissing the threat posed by Electronique irritated Lucre. Still, that was why Zorpox had Lucre to watch his back. And watch his back Frugal Lucre would.

Lucre turned to leave when Zorpox finally responded. 'I will deal with them. Their next slip up will be their last.'

Lucre nodded, and left to continue his duties. Zorpox activated security feed footage of the prisoners mess hall.

* * *

Kim Possible had probably been awake for a few hours now. It was hard to tell with no way to keep track of time in this underground prison nicknamed 'the pit.' There was one heavily guarded entrance that was only ever unlocked when all prisoners had been secured in their cells. Seemingly it had been months since it was last opened. Food and laundry distribution was delivered by automation at night. Fresh air was pumped in from vents in the ceiling. A very, very high up ceiling. Entertainment consisted of a games room, a library, even a gym and artificial field. 

Oddly, Zorpox actually let the prisoners largely look after themselves. No guards whatsoever. They just released the prisoners into the pit and let them do as they pleased. Since most of the prisoners were upstanding citizens they generally worked together well. This had some obvious escape implications, but even with Dr Director and several brilliant scientists working on the problem no one had yet come up with a plan that worked. Kim decided that this needed to change.

For the time being though, Kim was enjoying seeing old friends again. Being incarcerated was almost worth seeing Wade again. There had been moments that even Kim Possible had feared the boy genius would never be found.

'_Wade!_ Have you been working out?'

Wade blushed, 'they don't really let us mess round with computer systems down here,' he shrugged, 'had to find a new hobby.'

Wade led Kim to centre mess hall table where the prison leaders, the _'Big Five,'_ hoped to discuss matter with Kim. Sitting at the head of the table was former Global Justice Director, Dr Betty Director.

'Welcome Kim,' Dr Director got up and extended her hand. 'I'll admit that it's a little disconcerting to see you here, but it is good to see you all the same.'

'Umm… thank you Dr Director.'

Dr Director introduced Kim to everyone at the table, robotics expert Dr Vivian Porter, billionaire industrialist Senor Senior Senior, and Bueno Nacho assistant manager Ned. All of them Kim had meet before during her Team Possible adventures. Wade rounded out the group.

'Together we are the Big Five. And we hope that you would become our number six,' Dr Director concluded.

There was only one thing Kim could think to say. 'Wait, how did Ned become one of the prison leaders?'

Ned rolled his eyes. 'I was an _assistant manager_. I have leadership skills!'

Kim just stared at him.

Ned sighed. 'I'm the only one who can cook.'

The other's nodded their heads in agreement.

Dr Director clarified Ned's position, 'Ned takes care of domestic responsibilities. Trying to turn the slop they give us into something edible, taking care of sanitary condition, that sort of thing.'

'_Right_…. And the rest of you do what exactly?'

Dr Director mimicked astonishment at Kim's question. 'Why, we escape of course!'

Kim looked around the concrete walls of the pit. 'And how's that working out?'

* * *

After a long, long bath, Electronique sat and applied ointment to the scratches on her neck while cursing Zorpox and his weasel sidekick, Frugal Lucre. Even Sheryl was not above her wrath. If she ever caught that lizard alone without its master they'll never find all the pieces. 

At the same time it was a moment of satisfaction for Electronique. Zorpox had finally been taken down a notch. And he owed his very freedom to her. The moment was worth all the punishments; worth all the effort she had spent protecting Shawn. The boy was wonderful. Electronique felt like a proud mother watching her son win his first fist fight. The joy was indescribable.

But Zorpox would not let this stand for long. The trio's lives were in more danger than ever now. There were only two options left; flee, or put the big dog down. Either way she was going to need more than Fukushima and Shawn at her side

'_Why didn't you turn me in to your Global Justice friends?'_

'_Because you haven't destroyed Team Go yet.'_

Now there's a thought. I wonder what Fukushima would make of it?

* * *

The Big Five spent an hour asking Kim about events on the outside. They were hungry for information on the outside world, good or bad. Though, they were all surprised to learn that Kim hadn't been through any softening up before she was released into the pit. 

'Zorpox thought it would be amusing to throw me in a cell with _Sheldon,' _Dr Director shivered referring to her evil twin brother. 'After a month he added a psychiatrist to the mix. Televised it like Dr Phil for his henchmen.'

'_More like Jerry Springer,_' Wade whispered to Kim.

'Acting as his servant boy,' Senor Senior admitted.

'I had to watch as he reprogrammed my precious Oliver into a bad boy,' Dr Porter shed a tear at the memory. 'He just wasn't the sweet nerdy android I built afterward.'

Wade cringed. 'Three months of hard exercise.'

Kim turned to Ned.

'_What?_ He doesn't care about me!'

'Why _are_ you here?'

'When he destroyed the Bueno Nacho franchise for refusing to pay him his royalties I bought what was left of the company stock for $100 and reopened the Middleton branch.'

'You're the new owner of Bueno Nacho?'

Then it was Kim's turn to learn about the happenings in the prison.

'Fortunately, Zorpox left Frugal Lucre in charge of the prison facility,' Wade explained. 'He feeds us the cheapest flavoured gruel he can find, gives us second hand sporting equipment, only supplies single ply toilet paper and strictly enforces the one desert per prisoner rule. On the up side he's pretty lenient when it comes to punishment.'

'Lenient?'

'Last time we tried to break out the lad withdrew our desert privileges for a week,' Senor Senior clarified.

'You're kidding right?'

'Seriously, he's quite reasonable. He pretty much lets us do what we want,' Wade said.

'And he listens to us,' Dr Porter added, 'the requests Ned and I bring to him he takes quite seriously, especially if we budget them first.'

'Ned and Vivian here act as our prisoner representatives. They share several interests with Lucre; robot wars, computing, Captain Constellation,' Dr Director mentioned. 'We figured it would help if our representative spoke the same language as our captor'

'_The three of them speak Klingon_,' Wade whispered to Kim. Ned frowned but said nothing.

'_Ah ha_…,' Kim realised at that moment just had badly she needed to get out of this place. 'What were your previous escape attempts?'

Kim listened to a long list of failed escape attempts ranging from Wade reprogramming the food distribution automations to faking the spread of smallpox. The prisoners had thought they had found freedom when they stumbled upon a path of dirt in the concrete floor, but all their digging revealed was a chest full of vegetable seeds and chocolate left for them as a constellation prize.

'The toughest obstacle is the tracking chips placed in our necks. They keep an eye on our vitals and whereabouts in the facility.'

Shocked, Kim reached for the back of her neck. She had thought the bruise there had been from her battle with Ron. But know she realised the horrible truth as she felt the healing scar.

'Yeah, we were angry about it too when we first found out,' Wade mentioned.

_Ron had chipped her! _Kim knew it made sense; he didn't want any of his prisoners escaping. But it was so… _hypocritical!_

Angry, Kim vowed to get out of this place and show Ron what she thought of his chip.

* * *

Apart from Ballet camp, Bonnie Rockwaller had never gone as long as three days without seeing her best friend. Now Kim Possible a prisoner of the greatest madman to walk the earth, a madman she had helped create, and Bonnie was helpless to do anything about it. 

It seemed wrong that she would lose Kim like this. After all the adventures she had joined the crazy red head on, Bonnie always figured they would either be proven invincible or meet some horrible fate together. Statistically speaking it was most likely Drakken would be the one to get them. Either from his death rays or malfunctioning field equipment.

For the past few days the entire organisation had been incredibly supportive. Yori and Felix were remaining upbeat, trying to inspire the rest of the team. Team Go was keeping a close watch over Mego, always leaving at least ten Wego's behind when they went on safe house raids. Drakken buried himself in his work like never before while Shego, Hirotaka and Aviarius remained respectfully silent. Duff Killigan had suggested letting out her emotions, offering to cry with her. Bonnie declined.

Technically Bonnie was second in command of the Global Justice. But she knew she was match for Zorpox. Bonnie thought back to when Dr Director disappeared. Kim had been reluctant to fill the Directors shoes. Bonnie had promised she would always be there to watch Kim's back. Only Bonnie hadn't been there this time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Rufus. The strange rodent had left her pocket and was actually giving her a shoulder massage. Bonnie grabbed the rodent and placed him on the table beside her.

'We're all that's left of Team Possible Rufus. We've lost Kim and Wade.'

Rufus grabbed her had in response. _'Aw, sorry,' _he squeaked

* * *

Dr Drakken accomplished more in three days than the rest of Global Justice had in the past three months. While Olivia went through previous engagement records with WEE to look for odd phone signals, Drakken had the pleasure of introducing the captured henchmen to his new Brain Tap machine. If this '_Team Empire'_ were as important to Zorpox as they thought than their capture put a significant dent in WEE operations. While the henchmen had no idea where Zorpox primary lair was hidden, Drakken had managed to uncover all of WEE's hiding spots in New York. Now he was busy organising raids several minor WEE auxiliary bases. 

Drakken had also come across evidence that may suggest the Mega Static Capacitor attack may also have been another distraction. While GJ was busy at the docks and on the Empire State Building someone had broken into the museum of natural history. They had taken several DNA samples from vicious prehistoric animals and, in a bizarre move, stolen several monkey artefacts. Further research suggested that each was reputed to have mystical powers.

But that wasn't enough for the _mean one_ and her hairless rodent. Finding Kim Possible was all that was her mind; on everyone's mind. Even some of the villains were expressing remorse at Kim Possible's plight. Shego was taking her frustrations out on him worse than ever, while that blubbering fool Duff Killigan had even shed tears. The mad golfer had spent too many years wearing a skirt.

Dr Drakken was feeling empty with Kimberly Anne gone. He secretly admitted that Kim Possible was indeed, _all that_. A worthy foe indeed. As the ninja's would say, _'crushing Kimberly Anne Possible was meant to be my honour!'_ It was yet another offence Drakken was determined Zorpox would pay for. Maybe if he acted quickly enough the honour would still be his.

A beep from the computer console interrupted Drakken's thoughts. Someone had just e-mailed the Team Possible website. Kimberly had requested the site stay on-line even at the height of her battles with WEE. For most people it was the only known way to contact GJ and ask for help.

Annoyed, Drakken opened the message and found the last thing he was expecting. A message from Electronique.

_We each have a thorn in our side we would like removed. Perhaps we could help each other out._

Drakken sent a message back.

_How?_

A second message arrived seemingly before Drakken even sent off his reply.

_We can give you everything. DNAmy's genetics facility. WEE regional command centres. The Fashionistas manufacturing plant. The prison facility. Frugal Lucre. Zorpox._

Drakken thought for a full minute before responding. It had to be a trap, but it could be useful to string her along for now.

_What do you want in return?_

The reply caught Drakken off guard.

_You misunderstand Dr. A GJ assault and the destruction of Zorpox is what we want. In return we offer to ensure Kim Possible is caught in the crossfire._

* * *


	4. Ch 4: Garden of Eden

_Authors Note:_ The Good News – Exam are over! I'll probably pass. B or C material.

The Bad News – Now I return home to a 10hr a day, six day a week job and no internet. See ya'll in February

Okay, it's not all that bad. I can always go round to my cousins to post. And 10hrs of solitary manual labour a day in the summer heat is good for the imagination. You see all sorts of crazy $&# when your alone and dehydrated.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. Or the chair we burnt during our flat warming.**

* * *

Ch 4: Garden of Eden

The early morning peace of the Australian outback was broken by the sound of high explosives. Team Evil leader, codenamed _Jester_ after the comic book character, watched as the dust cleared to reveal a secret chamber hidden within the rock formation. Cautiously he stepped closer to inspect the chamber. In his hands was the monkey idol stolen from the Museum of Natural History, and it was clapping like crazy. It seemed the information Zorpox had extracted from Monkey Fist was correct. The Tempus Simia head was here.

Though the sun was baking the barren lands around the rock chamber, the clapping sent shivers down Jester's spine. He had never considered himself to be especially superstitious. Born and raised in Mexico, he was no stranger to the odd urban myth. Down the street from his house was a woman who claimed to be a mystical healer; herbal teas and acupuncture techniques etc. But he never believed in ghosts or anything.

The search for the mystical monkey items had forced Jester to rethink this stance. At first Zorpox's interest in the monkey was thought to be just an odd hobby, a little amateur archaeology to pass the time. The Phantom Monkey Tome incident changed that. Brain tapping Monkey Fist, Zorpox had learned of a legendary book reputed to hold dark, mystical powers. Two months previous Team Evil was sent to find this book.

It had been a hard month raiding obscure tombs before the team found and retrieved the artefact. The exhausted henchmen talked of earning Zorpox favour, being assigned a real mission or just the hope of a shower on the flight back to base, the tome safely locked in a crate. What happened next would haunt Jester and his team for the rest of their days. The crate exploded into a thousand pieces. The tome, now open and floating in midair, let loose red streaks of light filled the craft and ghostly demon monkeys that pounced on the henchmen. At the same time the craft was caught by unearthly gust and thrown into the bush below.

Covered in scratches, bruises and teeth marks, Team Evil ran off into the bush. The rest of the night was a desperate running battle as the team fought off the phantom monkeys. Laser bursts seemed to be effective, they slowed the creatures down anyway, but half the team had run off without their weapons. Most had to try and fend off the demon monkeys with burning sticks and the occasional shock stick. Relief only came at daybreak as the red light grew fainter. The monkeys retreated to the safety of the crashed aircraft.

Determined to retake the tome, Jester ordered an attack on the craft that afternoon. Fighting their way inside, Team Evil found the Phantom Monkey Tome still open, still floating, still flooding the cabin with red light. Having no other choice, Jester ordered it destroyed, several laser blasts striking at once. The tome burned a brilliant red as a tornado formed inside the cabin, sucking up all of the demon monkeys. The victorious Team Evil was picked up by a search team the next morning.

After receiving Jester's report, Zorpox's interest in the monkey items became an obsession. Team Evil was given the responsibility of recovering them wherever they were found. Now, inside the rock chamber, Jester was staring up at the Tempus Simia head. In his opinion, the ruby eyes were staring right back; the incessant clapping of the monkey idol unnerving within the tiny chamber. Jester signalled to his men to look for traps. When none were found he handed the Tempus Simia body to his second in command, codenamed Sheela, and ordered his men to leave. With visions of being trapped forever in the chamber running through his mind, Jester clutched the head and his hands and lifted. For several tense seconds he stood frozen with the idol head in his hands. When nothing horrific happened Jester let his breath out. No trap today. Even so he bolted for the exit.

Once outside, Jester raised his gaze to the mystical monkey icon that marked the entrance. Its glowing eyes stared right back. Not taking any chances, Jester immediately ordered that no trace of the chamber was to survive. As he placed the idol pieces in a steal box for transport, his men filled the chamber with explosives.

* * *

Ten minutes later as Team Evil flew overhead, Jester watched from the chopper window as a powerful explosion engulfed a square mile radius. The rock chamber was destroyed forever.

'Sir,' Sheela called, 'we have a call from home base. It's Frugal Lucre.'

Jester was astonished Lucre had managed to find their number. He wasn't meant to know about Team Evil's operations.

Jester swallowed and picked up the satellite phone. 'Yes sir.'

'Hey, how's my favourite henchman group. Monkey head hunt going well?'

_How does he know about that?_

'Ah…, yes. Yes sir. We're bringing the idol pieces back to drop off point now.'

'Ah, no need. You can give them to big dog himself when you see him. You see, we um….We kinda gotta few troubles back here at Eden base. Zorpox would like you back ASAP. One of my men will give you the coordinates for the Eden Base when you reach the drop point.'

With that the line went dead, leaving Jester in a state of panic. Eden base. The dreaded prison facility. WEE's most closely guarded secret, GJ was desperate to find its location and rescue their captured heroes. More than that, it was rumoured to Zorpox own private headquarters, the secret location of his throne room. Because of the Drakken's brain tap device no field henchman was _ever_ to know its location. The secret was kept only by Zorpox and his top lieutenants.

Jester could only figure three reasons Zorpox would pull Team Evil out of the field now. Either they had messed up and were to be punished, the prison facility was no longer important, or Zorpox suddenly felt the need to have his most loyal henchmen close by.

* * *

Frugal Lucre put down the phone. Zorpox was gonna be ticked, pulling his only remaining premiere team out of the field like this. But the extra security would be worth it. He only wished Toxin and his Team Empire were still around to add additional security. Something about Electronique and the ninja was really freaking him out. They were extra watchful lately. Already Lucre was sleeping with tin cans strung to his doorknob; the best security system money could buy in his opinion.

Zorpox was too wrapped up in his mystical monkey project to see the true danger. He promised to deal with the Electronique and her lackeys, but spent more time than ever pumping Monkey Fist for information. It was an obsession. Now he had the hairy freak translating some useless ancient scrolls now; searching for the _ultimate mystical monkey weapon_.

It was better when it was just Francis and Ron taking on the world. No treacherous lackeys, no poisonous ninja master, no henchmen unions; just two geeks pitting themselves against two cheerleaders. Well, as soon as Team Evil arrived Frugal Lucre was gonna take care of all those problems, starting with Electronique. He was going to have her and the ninja thrown into a prison pit. Not the nice one with all the heroes, but a nasty one filled snapping turtles that he had been saving just for them. Then he was gonna send Shawn to the worst, most cheapest boarding school he could find.

Ron would thank him latter.

* * *

Dr Drakken couldn't believe the power in his hands. Electronique had given him everything! The blueprints for the most critical WEE facilities, secret bank accounts, weapon designs, moles in intelligence agencies across the globe; Drakken had it all! She had even answered critical questions about the New York attack, revealing Zorpox true angle there; a coordinated attack on the world's economy. Why hadn't he ever thought of that! Most important of all, Electronique had provided him with the current location of Zorpox the Conqueror and his loyal right hand, Frugal Lucre.

In any war knowledge is power. How doubly true in a war between intelligence agencies. Now Dr Drakken had all the information, on both Global Justice and Worldwide Evil Empire. Dr Drakken held all the power. The fate outcome of the war was in his hands. The fate of the world was in his hands.

Visions of power and glory swept through Drakken's mind. With Dr Director and Kim Possible eliminated he could propel himself to the head of GJ, directing the battle for freedom. Drakken would emerge as the hero of the world, the man who destroyed Zorpox the Conqueror and his dreaded WEE operatives. Then, with his status secured and the might of GJ at his back, he would be invincible. He could install himself as President of the world!

_Or _Drakken let GJ take care of Zorpox while he took the up the reins of WEE. Leaving a few bugs in GJ's network as a goodbye present, _Drakken the Conqueror_ could then lead a WEE counter attack against all known military and law enforcement facilities, starting with the refugee camp on the moon. It would be nice to pay James, Ramesh and Chen a little visit on their precious Avalon Station. The worlds greatest minds would be introduced to his brain tap machine while Drakken personally strapped his former '_posse'_ to the side of a Kepler rocket. James should appreciate the irony, chapter five of his own Captain Constellation fanfic.

If he wanted Drakken could destroy GJ and WEE both. He could set things up so that GJ and WEE would annihilate each other. Then nothing would stand between him and world conquest. Drakken would be free to unleash a diabolical scheme of his own. Finally everyone would have to acknowledge his genius. _Then_ he could attack Avalon and strap James to his own rocket.

Drakken's mind raced through the possibilities. Faster and faster his thought processors ran. In was uncanny. Every detail slid into place. The future was laid out before him as he foresaw almost every possible outcome. Trapped in an inescapable prison, caught between the battling forces of GJ and WEE, Kim Possible would finally meet her doom. There would be no escape this time, for her or several other annoyances. Electronique would guarantee it.

Without Kim Possible to get in the way the world would bow to Dr Drakken, for a time. But as his mind raced further ahead, Drakken always saw himself ultimately failing. His triumph never lasted long as a shadowy, unstoppable force swept him aside. His world presidency would be overthrown; his control of WEE would slip as other villains vied for control, the remnants of GJ and WEE would combine to fight an underground war against his rule.

Aiding Electronique would lead him down a bad road. Drakken didn't believe for a second she planned to destroy Kim Possible as a favour. The shocking women had just as much reason to want the cheerleader eliminated as he did. It was merely the first step in her own scheme to rule the planet, one in which Drakken was a mere puppet.

But there was no holding Electronique back. Her scheme would go ahead with or without his help. All he could do was go ahead with his own schemes, hoping that he could outfox her and the shadow somewhere down the track. _Or…_ he could change the rules on Electronique; sending the world down a different path.

At that moment, Drakken realised his greatest plan ever.

'_Wow…_, that was intense,' Drakken remarked as he snapped out of his calculations. Then he remembered his conclusion, balking at the dreaded task before him. It was the only way.

Growling at the cruelness of fate, Drakken activated the GJ intercom, _**'Shego! **_Report to the operations room. _**Now!**_'

It was 4:00am. Shego would be grumpy about the wake up call, but would get over it when Drakken revealed the information Electronique had sent him. After that, it was time to find out if Shego would stand with him. Then it would be time to plan. Plan the destruction of Zorpox, plan for the aftermath and plan to reach Kim Possible first.

* * *

Fukushima often left the safety of the underground facility to sharpen his skills in the tropical rainforest above. Some days he spent hours wondering the rainforest, hiding from any whom crossed his path. Some days he ordered the henchmen to hunt him so that he may practice his survival skills. Some days he merely ordered them to run.

This morning was one of the run days. But it was not so that he may practice. Fukushima was expecting a visit from Electronique, and it would be unfortunate if any of the henchmen were to overhear their plans.

He watched as she left the comfort of the lair and worked into the dense foliage. Silently Fukushima stalked her, just to keep his skills sharp.

Electronique seemed agitated, probably feeling uneasy in the wild. She stood in their prearranged meeting place, scanning the forest for her ally.

'Did you contact Aviarius?' the ninja asked, appearing in the blink of an eye right in front of the villainess.

Electronique jumped back and powered up. She never took surprises well.

After some hesitation, Electronique reported, 'he is with us,' while slowly powering down. 'Though he warned me off Killigan, seems the mad golfer is a blubbering GJ pawn now.' The sell out villains disgusted Electronique.

'Drakken…?'

Electronique nodded. 'Took the bait just like I said. The fool thinks we're destroying Kim Possible as a favour to him.'

Fukushima nodded.

'What about you?' Electronique inquired, 'did you find the troop?'

Fukushima scanned the trees tops above. 'They're about. They await only the call of they're master.'

Taking a hint, Electronique nervously looked about their meeting place. 'They may be Zorpox only known weakness. They had better come through for us,' Electronique warned, sparking her fingers and hair a little to make her point.

It amused Fukushima that she thought to threaten him, her only ally. The aggressive women could be so dense, but he had to admire her passion. And the Unstoppable had taken a liking to her. Still, their partnership was an unlikely one indeed. 'They will and it shall not matter. There will be no escape from the forces we are arraying against Zorpox.'

'And Lucre?' Electronique sparked at the mere mention of his name.

'I shall deal with Lucre myself.'

* * *

Fukushima watched Electronique hurriedly return to the comfort of the lair. The villainess felt far more at home in the big city, rewiring traffic lights and shorting out hospitals. She was incapable of appreciating the splendour of nature. Fukushima felt comfortable in both environments, though preferred the mountains in which he was trained.

It made sense to target Frugal Lucre first. He was Zorpox base, part loyal servant, part advisor and part mentor. When cutting a man down it made sense to attack the supports holding him up first. Zorpox knew that when he moved against Team Possible, targeting the computer genius Wade Load. Not that Electronique realised this. She just wanted the annoying man to feel pain. Well pain he will receive.

Of greater concern to Fukushima was Sensei. The old ninja had his own agenda here, and it did not involve allowing Electronique to rise to power. He had instructed his ninja students to join the war against Zorpox, than casually surrendered when Fukushima led the madman back to Yaminochi. He didn't even use his powers to alert GJ to the location of Eden Base. Fukushima could not work out his angle.

Fukushima suspected the old ninja master may be the source of some of Shawn's information, but that did not make sense either. Did the old ninja master dismiss the possibility that Shawn was the Unstoppable, or was he testing the boy? Was he trying to redeem Zorpox, or drive him crazy?

* * *

_Kim studied the lasers for a few more seconds. For some reason the idea of leaping through deadly laser beams didn't faze her at all. She was totally sure she could pull this off. The thought of failure never even entered her mind. These men needed her help. And this was the challenge Kim had been looking for._

_Kim saw it, the way through. She dove in, leapt, dodged and jumped off the side wall, cart wheeled. Every movement was precise and planned. Just not quite precise enough. She slammed into a wall, hard; her shoulder within a hair of one of the beams. Too close. A breath, a few more leaps and rolls and then… 'Yeah'_

_Her toes pressed down of the remote's big red button as she stood in a perfect dismount pose. She was breathing heavily but the Grin on her face said it all. She had just worked her way through a room of death and enjoyed every second of it._

_Ron had often been called slow. Careless, irrational, erratic, and inattentive summed up Ron Stoppable well. But on rare occasions he understood. He had just witnessed something special. Kimberly Ann Possible was taking her first step toward her destiny. She was going to touch the lives of millions; become the worlds shield against injustice and evil. Her very example will unite people everywhere. _

_Ron knew one way or the other his own destiny was intertwined with hers. That should have been a comforting thought. A part of Ron buried very deep down grew excited; the part that knew what the future held for the two of them. The rest of Ron just felt numb._

With the push of a button the far wall of Zorpox throne room opened to reveal his private archive. Hidden within the underground walls of WEE's most secure facility, the archive held Zorpox most precious items. Inside were dozens of stolen trinkets and curious artefacts that WEE had recovered during his short reign. Hanging from the ceiling was the welcoming signpost from the original Bueno Nacho, while mystical artefacts such as the Silver Cutlass of Blackeye Brown, Cleopatra's Anubis amulet, the Golden Banana of the Mystical Monk sat on shelving along the wall. They were joined by the _Amulet of the Monkey King_ which was recovered by Team Evil in New York.

Inside a special lead case were fragments of the rainbow meteor that gave Team Go their powers. The original Fearless Ferret, Wonder Weasel, Ferret Girl and Captain Constellation costumes were vacuum sealed in preservative wrapping, hanging from a clothes rack above the steal foot of Steal Toe.

The priceless Tome of Evil sat atop a bookshelf alone with the charred remains of the Phantom Monkey Tome. Growing in flower bed was the rare Amazonian Aurora orchid, reputed to be able to effect time and space itself by the ancient Aztec Crown of Rodighan sat next to the Crown of Pain King atop manikins while pop group Smashmouth stood in a cage in the far corner.

'How did we get here?' lead singer Steve Harwell asked, looking around in confusion.

And in the centre, surrounded by all these mystical items was Zorpox most prized possession, the _Lotus Blade_.

Zorpox grasped the hilt and inspected the blade, keeping an eye on Master Sensei to see if the sight of the blade caused a reaction. True to form though, Sensei was as calm as ever. Then he strode out of the archive, sword in hand, closing the door behind him.

'_No wait dude, for the love of God, you can't just…,_' Smashmouths pleas were cut off as the door slammed shut.

'Tell me again Master Sensei,' Zorpox spoke softly as he thrust the blade into thin air. 'Tell me about the Yaminochi prophesy.'

'As the world burns at the touch of the Unstoppable, a chosen one shall come forth to fulfil their destiny. The true Monkey Master, a kind and gentle soul, whom shall light a world beset by darkness,' Sensei reminded the madman, watching the sloppy sword work.

Zorpox immediately stopped playing around, pointing the blades tip at the caged Sensei, 'Your chosen one who will defeat _me_?'

Sensei said nothing. He didn't need to.

Zorpox had heard the legend from the ninja master many times. It both thrilled and frightened him at the same time. As a young man Ron Stoppable had developed a fear of monkeys after sharing a cabin with Bobo, the Camp Wannaweep mascot. Even now monkeys still gave him the willies with their freakish opposable toes and flexible tails. When he first heard this legend Zorpox knew both he and this monkey master would be caught in an inevitable apocalypse battle. Destroying this monkey master would be his ultimate test.

'That's what you think isn't it?' Zorpox accused the ninja master. 'That I will be defeated by some monkey freak and the world will be a happy place once again!'

Zorpox grinned, hitting a button on his belt. The throne rooms view screen flicked to the prison mess hall. The camera zoomed in on Kim Possible eating the cheap gruel that Lucre supplied the prisoners with.

'Her?'

Sensei said nothing. Instead he just stroked his beard.

'Well take a look Sensei. I have your precious chosen one. I have the mystical monkey items. Now with Kim Possible removed the world fall. Darkness shall prevail. _Boo-yah-hahahaha!_'

Sensei chuckled. 'You've been waiting three days to make that little speech.'

Zorpox stopped hi laugh and glared at his aged foe. 'You find it funny that the hope of the last hope of the world is my prisoner?'

'Are you so sure Miss Possible is the chosen one young Stoppable?' Sensei countered. 'I believed her to be not a monkey but a blue fox,' Sensei paused for a second.

'And you a… _pink sloth_.'

For the first time since his capture Sensei allowed his calm exterior to slip. The old ninja exploded into full blown laughter, he held his sides and pointed and rolled around on the floor. The sound thundered within the cavernous throne room, Sensei's voice as loud as a jumbo jet. The echo's created the illusion that an entire football crowd was laughing at the mastermind.

Zorpox was staggered in disbelief. It was impossible. The old ninja was his prisoner, at his mercy. And yet he laughed and laughed and laughed.

_Blast that Shawn! Does the whole base know every detail of my past self?_

After almost a minute the disbelief gave way to anger. A pure anger the likes of which Zorpox had never felt before. Visions of the past flew through his mind, Bonnie calling him a loser, Big Mike taking his lunch money, Shawn and his gravy stain prank. Despite all of his power, Zorpox was as helpless as weak little Ron Stoppable.

And then there were those who stood up for Ron. That protected him. Rufus, the faithful Naked Mole Rat always ready to listen to Ron's every problem without complaint. Francis Lurman, the aspiring Supervillain that took Ron under his wing, teaching Ron that he had value too and willing to sacrifice himself so that Ron may escape. And then there was Kim, unsure of what Ron meant to her, but unwilling to sit back and let another person suffer.

The frustration Zorpox felt was intense. He needed to hit back any way he could. He walked up to the ninja masters cage, standing eyeball to eyeball; his voice ice cold. 'Laugh all you want. But now that I know about the weapon…,' Zorpox noted with triumph a slight twitch in Sensei's eyes, '…it's only a matter of time. I will find it, and I will use its power to destroy anyone who dares laugh at me again.'

Once again ignoring Smashmouth, Zorpox opened the archive and replaced the Lotus Blade to its stand. Another press of a button summoned henchmen to move Sensei back to his cell.

Before his cage was wheeled out, Sensei called out from across the throne room.

'I have dishonoured myself young Stoppable. It was wrong of me to laugh. Will you please forgive my offence?'

Zorpox was thrown by comment. He signalled his henchmen to hold.

After some hesitation he replied, 'yes Master Sensei. I forgive you.'

* * *

'…and cut our way through the hatch. Meanwhile, Agent Du will take strike team 3 and cover the secret escape exit. Once the assault on prison facility is under way, world militaries will raid other important WEE bases, while the FBI, DGSE, MI5, FSB, etc move to arrest moles within world governments and freeze WEE assets including Hench Co, Perkins Security, and other WEE business fronts.'

At long last this was it. The information Drakken had managed to extract from Team Empire's head was incredible, Bonnie couldn't believe Zorpox would even field a Team with so much information about his operations. The villain had finally slipped up. Now he would pay for all the misery he had caused over the past year.

This time yesterday Bonnie was filled with self pity. Now the thought of seeing Kim again filled her with renewed hope. Maybe it was a fool's hope, but Bonnie would scour the Earth until she found Kim. And if she found Ron had harmed her in any way….

Bonnie spoke to the assembled Global Justice agents, those who weren't revealed to be moles anyway. At the back of the room, Rufus operated the slide projector, Drakken's stick figure drawings being used to detail the operation.

'To avoid alerting Zorpox to our true plans we'll report our movements as a global effort to recover an important Mystical Monkey item, one that could tip the balance of the war.' A picture of Mickey Mouse in wizard costume appeared on the screen. The agents appeared confused but had enough professionalism to stay quiet. Bonnie glanced over at Rufus. The mole rat just shrugged and pointed at Dr Drakken in the far corner. The blue villain smiled smugly, Shego and Motor Ed flanking him. Bonnie swore she would kick his backside if she could, but Drakken was the hero of the hour. If this worked he would be forever known as the man who outfoxed Zorpox.

'Given his seeming obsession with these items,' Bonnie continued, 'Zorpox should be thrown off guard. He may mistake our true objective. Nonetheless, we'll have to move quickly. Once inside our first priority is to find the prisoners. Then we move on Zorpox. He's not likely to go down without a fight though, and we don't know how many standing forces he has at….'

* * *

Dr Drakken didn't bother paying attention to the briefing. It wasn't like he was part of the operation, and _the mean one_had already disallowed any of his suggestions, assigning him the demeaning task of making slides. If only she knew how he really came across this information, and just how much he was withholding from GJ; information that will be useful for phase two of Drakken's plot. He looked over the assembled agents, ninja and Superheroes; half of which he had tangled with before. The shield of the world.

Drakken wouldn't mind terribly if some were harmed in the upcoming operation; especially _the mean one_. Just so long as she took care of Zorpox the Conqueror first. Then Drakken could get back to his own plans for the world.

Drakken had cautiously informed Shego of his plot, having no idea would react. Shego had never before let him down, standing by his side through the most ridiculous plots and embarrassing defeats. She had even forgiven him for sticking a mind control chip to her forehead; after beating the pulp out of him anyway.

But she also owed Kimberly for pulling her out of Zorpox grasp once before. Since then, Shego was quite protective of the Director, declaring that _no one _would take Kimmie down but her. _Well, she wouldn't be disappointed on that score at least_, Drakken mused.

Shego also got on suspiciously well with _the mean one _and the _ninja girl_. Between the four of them and Killigan, Global Justice was a _fricken girls club_. There was also her brother's to consider. While Shego claimed to hate them all, she still visited Mego once or twice in the hospital. Short visits. Often ending in yelling.

In order for his plot to succeed though, their GJ allies needed to be manipulated into position, put in harms way and ultimately abandoned to their fate. Drakken remembered Shego's initial shock with his plot. '_You want me to do what?_'

It had taken a few minutes to convince her that he was serious. It was tough, convincing Shego that this was the only way when he was looking for any other way out himself.

'Do you really want to go through with this Dr D?' Shego asked beside him.

'Of course not, but my minds made up. We have to beat Electronique at her own game.'

Drakken thought over his plot for the hundredth time. It was wild, unexpected, bold and incredibly risky. The fate of the world was at stake and Drakken had to admit he was flying by the seat of his pants.

'No. This time I win Shego. It's my turn. I'm due.'

'Are you sure you want to win like this?'

'Any victory will do. Look, you just focus on your mission. Get to Kimberly Anne first. Eddy and I will take care of the rest.'

* * *

'…the pit, located at the bottom of the facility,' Bonnie pointed at Drakken's rough blueprint drawings. It looked like a game of Pac man. 'The base generators are located here… to the left of the… vending machines.' _Why did she ever let Drakken do the slides!_

'Our primary objective is to capture Zorpox. We believe he will be located in the throne, slash, control room here,' pointing to a purple man in the centre of the drawing. 'No one is to move on him alone. The dork is more dangerous than he looks, as some us have found,' she warned. Shego scowled in the back.

Bonnie wrapped up the briefing, wishing all of her agents good luck. Before she could dismiss them though, one last slide came up on screen. Most of the agents tried valiantly to suppress laughter, but other like Aviarius giggled with delight. Bonnie turned around to find her own face up on screen. Only this one had crooked witch nose, devil horns, blood red eyes and a pitchfork; curtsey of Dr Drakken.

Bonnie glared at him from across the room, and the Supervillain defiantly smirked back. Bonnie knew right then the time had come. Drakken was making his move. She resolved to keep a hawk eye on him at all times from now on.

* * *

In his cell, Sensei thought matters over. It was too soon for the weapon to be unleashed; the true chosen one had not yet been revealed. But if Zorpox reached the weapon too soon all would be lost.

Sensei no longer had a choice. The weapon must be moved to her new family ahead of schedule, before Zorpox finished translation of the scrolls.

Then Sensei could concentrate on identifying the true Monkey Master and guiding them to their destiny.

* * *

Once again confined to wheelchair, Felix Renton was giving his cybertronic battle suit and skeleton a thorough systems check before facing Zorpox the Conqueror in battle. On the other side of the workshop the young ninja, Yori, was sharpening her war fans.

While most of the ninja stoic and infinitely formal, Yori was hardly ever seen without a warm smile, letting formality slip to show affection for others. Today she though she was as stone cold. Both of them were quietly on edge. Both knew that this may really be the end. And that made meant a much more brutal fight ahead of them; battling Zorpox the Conqueror on his own turf.

An oil can next to Felix was knocked over. For a moment he cursed his clumsiness, until a bluish, greenish ghost appeared and began forming words within the oil.

'_Yori!'_

The ninja rushed over to find her name spelled out on the floor.

'It's Sensei,' an overjoyed Yori clasped her hands together and jumped around a little.

'So…, oil ghost _not_ bad sign?'

'Do you not see Renton-San? This means that Sensei is alive. His silence these last few months had me deeply concerned for his safety.'

'_Do not worry yourself Yori. Young Stoppable finds me far too intriguing to harm.'_

Felix jumped a little at the eerie voice. 'And now, oil ghost _speaks _too.'

'_Yori, time is short. Young Stoppable searches for the Han,'_ Yori's sharp gasp warned Felix that this was not a good thing.

'_The Han must be moved to a more secure location. I leave this task to you my student. Protect her with your life; she may be our last hope.'_

'I will do this Sensei. Though…, at this time we prepare to attack Eden Base.'

'_I see. You do not wish to abandon your friends in their time of need. But you serve them best by protecting the Han. If she were to fall into the wrong hands….'_

Yori's shoulders sank, 'yes Sensei.' While Yori would gladly give her life for the Han, the guilt of watching others go into battle in her stead was tough to bear.

Sensei sensed how she felt. _'The others will understand. They would expect you to do your duty.' _Sensei glanced at Felix. '_Take Renton-San with you. Share the burden. He shall represent Global Justice.'_

Felix eye widened. He was no Yaminochi ninja. He couldn't even figure out what a Han was. And what would Bonnie make of all this?

Yori was disheartened that another warrior would be taken out of the fray, but at the same time felt comforted that she would not be alone. _'_Where should I hide her Master Sensei?'

'_The one place Zorpox fears to look.'_

Felix frowned, 'you want us to hide this Han in a monkey house?'

* * *

Confined to a cell, Sheldon Director lifted weights with his left hand to pass the time. His short time in the pit had ended after several fights with his sister Betty over leadership of the Big Five. The two nerds Ned and Porter convinced Lucre that he was disturbing the peaceful atmosphere and should be placed somewhere he felt more comfortable. Now he was stuck in solitary confinement, without even little Pepe the Chihuahua to keep him company.

Sheldon always pumped weights with his left hand now. Such exercise was not possible for his right arm, his mechanical right hand having been taken from him by his own evil apprentice, Zeta. He could have asked for a replacement but Lucre only supplied the cheap plastic ones. They were itchy and failed to take only weight.

Sheldon was once the head of WEE, an organisation of criminals dedicated to destroying GJ and its leader, Dr Betty Director. Sheldon had been contacted by Ron Stoppable soon after his flight from Smartymart and Team Possible. Apparently he had learned of WEE through the files of Frugal Lucre, a supervillain enthusiast. Sheldon had taken on Stoppable as his new Agent Zeta and proceeded to teach him about running an Evil Empire. Zeta was such an excellent student; barely a month had gone by before he was ready to launch a hostile takeover of WEE. Sheldon supposed he should be proud.

But then there were the joint therapy sessions with Zeta had forced on Betty and himself. No matter how long it took, Sheldon vowed the laughing purple moron would pay for that insult; for every second of that torture. He would pay for taking Pepe and WEE away from him.

A knock on the door broke his concentration. It was too early for lunch. Maybe Zeta wanted to have more fun with him.

The heavy steal door opened slowly. Standing in the entrance was Electronique.

'Good morning Gemini.'

'Why good morning my dear,' Sheldon forced himself to be polite. It wouldn't do to show his frustration to Zorpox or his lackeys, 'to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit.'

'I'm glad you asked,' the villainess replied with a smirk. 'It seems you have a long overdue meeting with Zorpox scheduled for today.'

'Oh really? And what does your master want today?'

Electronique threw over a new eye patch and Sheldon's mechanical hand.

'He doesn't know about it. By the way, I made a few… upgrades. I hope you like.'

Electronique turned and strolled away, leaving the door open for a surprised Gemini.

* * *

Gil Moss sat in his tiny swimming tank, yearning for his beloved toxic lake; for the freedom and the power it had given him. His dorsal fin was starting to curl stuck in this cell sized tank 24 hours a day.

Gil Moss had attended Camp Wannaweep alongside a younger Ron Stoppable. The two of them had made a deal in which they exchanged arts and craft, and swimming time. What Gil didn't know was that the extra time spent in the toxic lake would mutant him into a powerful but hideous monster. The transformed 'Gill' had vowed revenge on the 'sqweeb,' setting a trap for the whole Middleton High cheerleading squad and their 'Mad Dog' mascot.

Things had been going so well. Even the world famous Team Possible was no match for his toxic powers. Kim Possible, Bonnie Rockwaller and all of those other stuck up cheerleaders were at his mercy, being slowly mutated by Gill's own spit. They too would know what it was like to be a monster, and Gill would have his own mutant cheerleading squad to hang with. Unfortunately the sqweeb managed to evade Gill's grasp, trap him with his arts and crafts skills and save the cheerleaders.

His second revenge attempt turned out even worse. This time a blue skinned, costumed sqweeb was collecting specimens of local animals to study their mutations. Gill's spit bounced harmlessly off his personal shield while several henchmen rushed to the rescue. Now the sqweeb was threatening to give him to someone called DNAmy. Gill had no idea what a cuddle buddy was, and he did not want to know.

The top of Gill's tank opened suddenly. Looking up, Gill glimpsed a young red headed boy.

'Time to play Gill. The cry-babies waiting.'

* * *

Monkey Fist sat alone in his cell, attempting to translate the ancient texts that Zorpox had brought him. As much as he hated working for the punk monkey hater, Fist was just as intrigued by this 'weapon' as he was. Unfortunately the recovered scrolls didn't tell him anything about the nature of the weapon. It could be anything.

Monkey Fist knew he had to break out of this prison and beat Zorpox to it. The weapon could only be allowed to reside in the hands of the true monkey master. And it was the only way to repay Zorpox for the many insults suffered at his claws. It still shamed Fist that he had mistaken the punk for the true monkey master a year previous.

Fist's translations efforts were interrupted by the creaking of his cell door. Turning, Fist found a black clad ninja standing in the doorway.

'Greetings Lord Monkey Fist. I apologise for this interruption, but I have need of a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar.'

* * *

'We could offer to send work teams to different parts of the facility. Save Lucre some money on maintenance,' Kim suggested. Dr Porter shook her head, 'tried it. Almost worked. Zorpox's ninja was keeping an eye on us. He was on us the moment we made a move.'

'We turn on every tap in this place. Flood the pit until the water level reaches the vents!'

'Tried it,' Senor Senior admitted.

'We start a fire. The fire alarm system may unlock the doors so that we can….'

'Tried that,' Ned mentioned.

'We tie all of our clothes together to make a rope. We pull it taunt to create a slingshot and….'

Wade banged his head on the table in defeat, 'tried it.'

'Why don't we have a karaoke night next Friday?' Ned chimed in.

A frustrated Kim glared at Ned. '_How_ does that help us escape?'

'It doesn't,' Dr Director explained. 'To boost morale we started an activities night every Friday.'

'Nothing relieves a weeks worth of failures like karaoke,' Dr Porter smiled encouragingly.

'_Argh…,_' Kim felt like screaming as she balled her fists. It had been like this for the past two hours. One desperate idea shot down after the other. Worse, it was becoming clear that most of the others had already resigned themselves to their fate. They were just going through the motions, plotting breakouts all day while counting down the minutes to tonight's bingo match. None of them really believed they were getting out of here anymore, even Wade.

Kim had never been held in captivity for this long before. She was too restless to take this much longer. She needed to get out. She needed to be free. A few more days in this place and she would go crazy. Dr Director was the same; Kim could see it in her eyes. But she had the discipline to put up a pleasant, calm face for the people in her charge. Kim did not.

Wade shot up, clicking his fingers, 'alright. I have a plan.'

'You rock Wade,' Kim cheered. She had faith in Wade. If anyone was going to figure a way out, it would be the young genius.

'First, we bloke up every restroom in the prison.'

The other five stared at the table gaped at him.

'Not your best plan ever Wade,' Kim criticized.

'_Why do all of our plans start like this?_' Dr Porter whispered to Dr Director.

'No, no, no; hear me out. We then offer to fix the problem ourselves, saving Lucre money on hiring a professional.'

'Plans not getting better Wade,' Dr Director complained.

'We then use the suction cups from the plungers to scale the walls to the ventilation system and make our escape!'

The group thought about this. It certainly wasn't the most ridicules plan tried yet, but….

'All these crazy plans are worthless without first neutralising the chips,' Senor Senior pointed out. 'Otherwise they'll know the moment we exit our cage.'

'Why can't we just remove the chips?' Kim asked.

'I wouldn't recommend it,' Wade explained. 'Zorpox boosted to me that they're bonded to our spinal columns. Only a professional surgeon could remove them without doing damage.'

'We were actually kinda hoping your mother would get captured,' Dr Director admitted.

'_Grrr…,_' Kim couldn't take this anymore. She stood up, grabbed a chair and walked away from the mess hall.

Wade rolled his eyes, 'here we go.'

Kim marched straight up to the heavy steel doors that were the only exit. With all her might she heaved chair at one of the two thick glass portholes. It bounced off without leaving a mark.

'Tried that too,' Senor Senior murmured softly. The Big Five members and other prisoners who had followed Kim nodded in agreement.

'Well then grab some more chairs and keep trying, instead of just planning your next karaoke night!'

'Yeah, cause that's gonna work Possible,' Ned replied sarcastically. 'Why don't you try asking them to let you out while you're at it?'

Frustrated, Kim yelled at the ceiling camera, _'I want out, open the door!_'

'You didn't say _please_,' Senior mocked.

'_Please and thank you!_'

An electronic whine startled the group. Then the sound of heavy steal bolts unlatching. The heavy steal doors vibrated, and then slowly moved back to reveal a darkened corridor, empty of henchmen.

Kim, The Big Five and other present prisoners stared down the corridor in shock.

'I can't believe that worked,' Wade muttered to himself.

Ned slapped a hand to his forehead. 'We should've tried that _month's ago!_'

Dr Director shock head, 'now wait on everyone. This is obviously some kinda trap. Zorpox is toying with us.'

'So what,' Kim exclaimed, 'you think we should just stay here?'

'_No!' _an annoyed Director shot back. 'I just thought I should point it out, that's all.'

With that, he prisoners rushed out of the pit toward the unknown.

* * *

Zorpox the Conqueror sat and thought at his command console. He was the greatest criminal mastermind the world had ever known, commanding an entire Evil Empire that was well on its way to world domination. He had captured the greatest threats to his rule, Master Sensei, Dr Director and Kim Possible; and had destroyed the morale of those who dared oppose him. He should be feeling more confident than ever. But Zorpox had to admit that his discussion with Sensei had shaken him.

Now he was getting reports across the board that Global Justice had launched a massive operation to recover a Mystical Monkey item. The ninja students must have revealed their knowledge of the weapon to Global Justice. They knew it was the only way to destroy him and were going all out for it.

This turn of events concerned Zorpox. But he still had the only one who could weld the weapon locked away in the pit. The chosen one. Kim Possible.

_Maybe you could start by forgiving me. Then we wouldn't have to fight anymore._

'_**Why can't I get those words out of my head?**_**' **Zorpox screamed.

'Oh, come on. My singing ain't that bad,' Lucre complained behind him. 'And it's been months since the henchman karaoke contest,'

'_Not that. _Just…, never mind!'

Lucre was growing concerned for his friend. 'Come on Ron. You're the big dog remember. Woof, woof. We have the scrolls, we have Monkey Fist translating. I'm sure we'll find your weapon first'.

Zorpox shook his head.

'Do you…. Do you think that maybe we've… forgotten how to forgive?'

Behind him, a surprised Lucre shrugged. 'We're _bad guys_.'

Zorpox nodded. 'True,' he silently agreed.

Before Lucre could query Zorpox odd question, alarms rang throughout the entire facility. Zorpox brought up the disturbance on the throne rooms control console.

'All of the prisoners are loose in the facility!'

'On it,' Lucre called, running for the door. On his way he yelled into the WEEmmunicator wristwatch Zorpox had given him. 'All henchmen to the pit _now_!'

* * *

It was late afternoon in Cornwell, England. Well into autumn now, the sky was grey while the trees shook off their browned leaves as they swayed in the chilly wind. It was a different story within the confines of the Eden Project domes however.

Created as an environmental experiment, together the two domes of Eden Project were four acres of controlled environments. Inside the first dome was a temperate climate, comfortable and perfect for growing fruit such as oranges. Inside the second was a humid tropical rainforest. Hot, wet and overgrown with exotic plant life from around the world.

Eden Project was a major tourist attraction for Cornwell. Over million people visited each year, up to ten thousand a day at the height of summer. Today the domes were overshadowed by larger projects in the States, but they were still a marvel of modern engineering; a pioneering project. Visitors who would never otherwise get to experience a stroll through the rainforests came from all over Britain and Europe to see the plant life. Eden Project had certainly come a long way since the deep, barren construction site known as '_the pit._'

The last bus load of tourists for the day was preparing to leave. Their bus was running a half hour late already, and they had little choice but to patiently wait next to the bus stop. They were all that was left of the days few hundred visitors. And today they were going to be treated to more than just a bunch of trees and flowers.

The first pass of the predator drone took them all by surprise. It flew low and fast over the domes, scoping out the area as an advance scout. The sound of the low flying jet engine caused some to duck for cover, fearing a collision with the structure.

Less than a minute later the sky was thick with aircraft. Swarming fighter jets patrolled the skies while choppers dropped squads of elite British SAS troops around the domes, forming a perimeter. Heavy lifting Chinooks landed armoured vehicles and light tanks in the parking lot as Helicopter gunships flew cover.

Colonel Dobbs popped the hatch of the lead tank. Despite GJ objections, both he and his commandos had refused to be left out of the fun. 'Hey Zorpox. This little manoeuvre here we call the _L'il Green Lady. _Show em' why boys and girls!' Dobbs banged on the turret.

All of the tanks main cannons exploded as the gunners opened fire on the visitors centre. The building was totally demolished.

'Why do they call it that? _L'il Green Lady?'_ asked a suspicious Shego.

'Probably just your dynamic personality,' Bonnie shrugged. 'Strap in guys,' she called, 'Shego, I'd like to visit a warmer climate.'

'Tropics suit?'

Piloting the Q-RAT, Shego aimed her craft straight for the tropical dome, two more Q-RATs following her lead. They smashed through the triple layered, Teflon like material that insulated the domes as Dobbs ordered his tanks to smash their way through the front entrance. The controlled environment inside the domes was completely destroyed, but that was the last thing on any of the warrior's minds.

On the bus stop bench one of the elderly tourists turned to his horrified, plant enthusiast wife with a grin. 'Ok, I admit it. This was so much cooler than going to Euro Disney.'

* * *

Agent Will Du strolled up the path of the local Cornwell retirement home and bashed in the door. Then he waited until all the residents had come out into the corridor to inspect the commotion. Some walked with the aid of canes, others confined to wheelchairs.

'By the power granted to me by the United Nations, I place you all under arrest.'

By the count of three all of the residents were on their feet and holding shock sticks.

Du rolled his eyes, 'looks like this is the place.'

Every window in the rest home exploded as GJ agents swarmed in.

* * *

Zorpox remained composed as he watched the action from his throne room monitor. Super suited GJ agents took down his outer perimeter guards while Dobbs tanks blasted everything in sight. GJ agents then uncovered the buried lair entrance, cut their way through the steel hatch and began to storm Eden base.

This was no coincidence. Not only had GJ known the precise location of his prison facility, they had fed false information to some of his high level spies, and knew the exact position of the hatch. Zorpox closed circuit teleporter line out of the facility had been cut while the rest home was compromised. Throw in the conveniently timed prison break and the conclusion was obvious. There was a traitor in WEE; probably three.

Zorpox knew he should be furious, not so much at Electronique but at himself. He had let his guard down, failed to listen to Lucre's warnings and let the old ninja distract him. Now he was going to pay the price for these failings.

Instead, Zorpox just felt thrilled. Finally a chance to clear his head.

Time to play.

'I'm ready for you Global Justice. Bring! _Boo-yah-ha-hahahaha_!'

* * *

_Authors Note: _Too dramatic?


	5. Ch 5A: Rockets Are GO!

_

* * *

Author's Note:_ Sorry about the wait. This chapter has been divided in two parts. Second part is almost ready._

* * *

Spelling -_ It's not misspelling. It's British spelling! Mostly anyway. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Colour. Endeavour. Levelled. Metre. 

_History Lesson_

Franklin – 'Yeah, we won! What do we do now?'

Washington – 'We stick it to the Brits!'

Franklin – 'How?'

Washington – 'By spelling in a more logical fashion!'

King George – 'You can't do that, we invented the language!'

Washington – '_And_, were going to drive on the right side of the road like the _French!_'

Franklin – '_Gasp_'

King George – 'You #$&#! Now the Canadians will have to follow suit or the whole of North America will be messed up.'

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I did get a 1.5 metre high tin alien/spaceman garden adornment for Christmas. **

**#$&# smartass parents. Every year it's the same.** **I don't even have a garden! I live in a five room student flat! It's just sitting there at the end of my bed, staring at me. **

* * *

Ch 5: Rockets are GO! 

**WEE Eden Base, Cornwell**

The prisoners ran down the corridor like there was no tomorrow. Fail this time and there may well not be. Dr Director and Kim Possible ran at the head of the group with Wade, Dr Porter and Senor Senior Senior right behind them. Other hero's like Team Impossible took up the rear, making sure none if the civilians were left behind.

'Shouldn't someone be trying to stop us?' Dr Porter yelled to Wade. He just shrugged in reply.

The heroes ran roughly 300 metres before coming to another set of open blast doors. These ones opened up into a large circular room. High catwalks crisscrossed above giving the prison guards the perfect vantage point to snipe escapees. Only, all the visible guards were unconscious.

'Someone's on our side for once,' Kim commented.

'An angel looking over our shoulder perhaps?' Senior said.

'Or a demon,' a suspicious Director added.

With no obvious way up Dr Director whistled to Kim and Senior and pointed to the lowest catwalk. They nodded. Senior and Director locked arms creating a springboard for Kim to leap off. With their help, Kim leapt for the catwalk, just barely grabbing onto the edge.

Once up she returned the favour by wrapping her legs securely around the guardrail and leaning backward, extending her arms. Now atop Senior's shoulder, Director grasped Kim's hand and climbed. Then together they explored an open door at the end of the catwalk.

'Well?' Wade called from below.

He was answered by a small rumble as the wall reshaped to form steps. Director walked back out of the doorway, throwing a shock stick down to the boy genius.

'Looks like whoever's looking out for us was nice enough to leave the armoury door open.'

* * *

'What's going on down here?' Lucre demanded as he entered the lower level control room. 

'Sir, the blast doors won't respond and we can't raise the guardhouse,' an operator responded. 'The prisoners have a free run out of the pit.'

'Let me see that,' Lucre pulled up a seat next to the computer console. Lucre ran through the entire facilities security and defence systems. All of them were off line.

'We've been hacked sir!'

'No, I don't see any signs of cyber intrusion,' Lucre blinked. This couldn't be right. It was like half the network had just come unplugged.

'Have any unauthorised personal been messing with the systems the last few days?'

The henchmen quickly shook their heads.

'Has anything _odd_ happened lately?'

The henchmen shook their heads again. All except one.

'_What?_'

'Well…, that kid was in here. Just after lunch. He was, um, looking for his iguana.'

'And?'

'Well, when we found the iguana it was wearing some kinda plastic mouth guard. The kid said it was so Electronique couldn't zap her when she bites. Don't know why she'd wanna bite a lizard though.'

Lucre immediately began ripping panels off the computers, trying to get a look at the wiring. The confused henchmen looked to each other; then joined in with the destruction. If they were helpful they may avoid punishment.

Lucre found what he was looking for. He picked up and examined a piece of wiring. It had been chewed right through. With further inspection he found several more wire's in the same condition.

'Half the network goes down and you don't think to report it?'

'We did report it,' one henchman replied.

'To Electronique,' added another. 'She personally came in and rewired the whole system for us.'

'She's a real wiz with anything electrical you know,' said a third.

Lucre felt a sudden urge to strangle his minions, but was interrupted by the beeping of his WEEmmunicator wristwatch.

'_What?' _Lucre yelled into the watch.

The response put the already panicked henchman on the other end even more on edge. 'Sss…sirrr. Mm…. Mm…asive Global Justice ass…assault. The security systems… they… they aren't responding. I don't know what's wrong!'

Eyeballing his incompetent minions, Lucre feared that he might.

'I don't suppose you had a lost Iguana in their recently?'

'_Umm_…. Would that be a _bad_ thing?'

Lucre closed the connection. Everything was falling apart so rapidly. Electronique had set them up, Kim Possible and Dr Director were loose in the facility and the thought of facing Rockwaller again terrified him. He didn't want a permanent limp in both legs.

'Alright, alright. New plan. Everyone to the throne room!'

There was still one command console that Electronique could never touch. And with Zorpox they may just have a fighting chance.

* * *

'_I'm ready for you Global Justice. Bring! Boo-yah-ha-hahahaha!'_

'I'm afraid Global Justice is the least of your worries Agent Zeta.'

Shocked, Zorpox turned to face a trio of his most dangerous foes; Gemini, Gill and Monkey Fist.

'You have humiliated us for the last time monkey hater,' Monkey Fist said. 'Let us see how you handle a true Monkey Master without your minions at your side.'

'Yeah sqweeb, this time you're going to pay!' Gill punched his palm to complete the threat.

Forcing his concern aside, Zorpox flashed his claws. 'So, Electronique let the animals out of their cages. You all think you can take on the big dog?'

Gemini responded by raising his right hand, the fingers turning into missiles. 'Time to put the big dog down!'

The four fingers launched, streaking toward the conqueror. Zorpox merely activated his shield, laughing as two of the missiles exploded harmlessly against the yellow barrier.

'_Boo-yah-hahahaha. _Did you think it would be that easy? You were all like, like pow, pow; and I was like zap, zap; and now….'

He was interrupted by his belt. It had started to sing.

'_Call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me, when you wanna page me it's ok….' _

Zorpox hurriedly hit the call accept button, '_umm_…. Hang on. I have to take this. Hello?'

'Electronique's disabled the entire security system,' came the alarmed voice of Frugal Lucre. 'You've gotta turn everything on from the throne room!'

Zorpox took a look over his shoulder. His control console was completely destroyed. So that was where the other two missiles went.

'_Umm_…. That might be a problem,' he informed Lucre.

Gemini sniggered as his four more fingers popped into position on his metal hand, 'I was all like _pow, pow_; and you were like _zap, zap_. Now you're all like _boo hoo._'

'Or soon will be,' Fist added.

An angry retort caught in Zorpox's throat as a commotion sounded from his belt.

'_Ahhh….'_

'_What the?'_

'_I don't see anything!'_

'_Where'd th… from?'_

'_There he_…._'_

'... _'em!'_

Blaster fire sounded through the link as Zorpox hit his transmit button. 'Lucre? Come in Lucre.'

'_Where'd he go?'_

'_Run!'_

'_Go, Go….'_

'…_.'_

The line fell to static, than went dead.

'_Francis!_'

'_Ha ha ha_. So Agent Zeta, you do still feel loss.'

Zorpox eyed his amused former master. Gemini grinned like a shark back.

'Bad form for a supervillain. I thought I taught you better than that.'

Fighting to keep his voice steady, Zorpox threw Gemini's assertion back in his face.

'_I_ was trained by Frugal Lucre.'

'To bad he never taught you to watch your back sqweeb.'

'Be more concerned for yourself Mr Stoppable,' Fist advised. 'Lucre's fate is the least of your worries.'

Shocked and angry, Zorpox dropped into a fighting stance. His sharpened claws once again barred.

'You don't scare me.'

'No, I don't,' Fist admitted, 'but I know what does.'

From behind Monkey Fist a small troop of black garbed monkeys swarmed into the room, forming up around their master.

And for the first time in almost a year Zorpox felt true terror.

'_Monkey ninjas attack_!'

* * *

Bonnie led GJ Strike Team One through the labyrinth of Eden Base. Hego, the Wego's, Duff and Aviarius we're in tight formation behind her as Hirotaka took point and Shego covered the rear. Each was alert. Each was pumped and ready for a fight. 

Each was getting increasingly anxious as nothing happened.

The assault was going far too well. The storming of Zorpox prison and base of operations should have been the ultimate nightmare; a labyrinth with a dangerous surprise around every corner. Yet none of the assault teams had reported much of anything. No shields, no laser turrets, no locked steel doors and no spinning tops of doom. A few small pockets of confused, panicking henchmen provided the only resistance.

Bonnie wondered if Drakken's information was correct, or if this was a trap. All the assault teams were advancing rapidly throughout the complex, spreading out, letting their guard down; the perfect time to launch a counter attack. If this whole trip turned out to be a big nothing, than Bonnie was going to have a little chat to Drakken. And if it was a trap….

The original plan called for a rapid advance through the facility, rescuing the prisoners and capturing Zorpox before either disappeared. But the plan assumed Global Justice would be fighting for every inch of the lair. After discussion with Hirotaka, Bonnie reluctantly gave the order for all Global Justice teams to slow down and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. She hoped her order didn't doom Kim to a WEE cell for the rest of her life.

'Alright, according to Drakken's… _doodle_; we're about two floors above the primary generator.'

'How can you be sure?' Hego asked.

'See, we passed these vending machines two corridors back.'

'Hmm, I thought they were meant to be data cores.'

'Of cause not. That's exactly what our enemies would _expect_ us to mark as an important target,' Bonnie responded dryly. 'Time to take a short cut. Shego, cut us a hole in the floor.'

….

….

….

'Shego?'

The heroes looked around in confusion. Shego was gone. Vanished without any of them, even Hirotaka, noticing.

'On it,' the Wego split themselves into multiple copies and began searching every door, every air vent, and every corridor within a hundred metre radius.

'Ninja make more noise,' Hirotaka sighed. As the tracking expert he should have noticed the moment Shego left the group.

'Where could the lassie have got to?' Duff asked.

A good question, but a more important one came to Bonnie's mind. Had Shego fallen into a trap, or led the team into one?

Usually Bonnie would trust Shego implicitly. Shego had proven herself time again as professional and loyal to the GJ cause (or at least determined no one would harm Kim but her). Usually the two got on well. After so many tough battles fighting side by side against WEE a bond had formed between the women of GJ. And it was hard to imagine her setting up her brothers, no matter how much she complained about them. But between Drakken's miraculous growth of a spine and the seemingly defenceless Eden Base, Bonnie's was growing suspicious. The sight of Shego standing there in the briefing room, flanking an unusually pleased Drakken still burned in her mind.

The Wego returned from their search after several minutes.

'We found something,' said one.

'You have to come see,' said another.

They led the strike team down the corridor and through an open heavy steel door. Inside was a large, freezing, and thoroughly demolished room.

'Well, I guess they weren't doodles of vending machines after all,' Hego stated the obvious.

Dozens of towering processor units made up the data core of Eden Base. Around them was an elaborate network of coolant pipes that prevented the core from overheating. Each unit was protected by two inch think bullet proof glass. It hadn't come close to keeping Shego out. Her claw marks were all over burst coolant pipes and processor towers.

'She was aft'a somethin' in the data core,' Duff commented

'More like she trying to totally annihilate it,' a Wego pointed out.

Hirotaka turned to Bonnie 'What does this mean?'

'It means Drakken knows something he doesn't want to share.'

* * *

'_Monkey ninjas attack!' _

'_Ahhh monkey!_'

As the monkey troop surged forward, Zorpox finally lost his nerve. He turned and fled, running around the room like a screaming maniac, much to the amusement of Gemini, Gill and Fist. After chasing Zorpox for two full circles of the room, the annoyed monkey ninjas split in two, one group running in the opposite direction.

As Zorpox came round for his third circle of the room he found monkey ninjas blocking his path. Reversing direction, he found more coming up behind him. Caught in a pincer movement he made for the far corner of the room, not realising in his panic that he was boxing himself in.

He ran into the corner, claws sliding over the solid wall as if looking for a gap that wasn't there. Suddenly concerned for his exposed back, Zorpox turned to face his attackers. Straight away he was caught by hard kick to the gut.

'_Ouff', _the wind was knocked out of him as he slammed back into the wall and fell to the ground.

Breathing heavily, cornered and desperate, Zorpox slashed out at the monkey troop. But with every slash his claws only meet thin air as the monkeys ducked under his strikes. As Zorpox slashed at one, another would kick or punch his open flank. It was like fighting Kim Possible with Wego powers. Working as a team they reduced Zorpox to his knees once again without even taking a hit.

Then, once Zorpox was down and clutching his side in agony, Monkey Fist held up a hand. The disciplined troop halted their attack at once.

'_Ahha. Ahhahahaha_,' Fist's twisted laugh echoed in the expansive throne room. 'Gentlemen I give you the fearsome _Zorpox the Conqueror_.'

'What do you think Mr Stoppable?' he asked as he strode across the room with Gemini and Gill in tow. 'You robbed me of my mystical monkey army when you destroyed the Mystical Monkey Idols. But I still had them long enough to empower my core followers.'

Fist stopped just short of the fallen criminal mastermind. 'And once the weapon is in my hands the world will bow to me!'

'I rather hope you mean _us, _Mr Fist,' Gemini eyed the crazy Monkey Master.

Fist shrugged, 'It's a big world. I don't need all of it.'

'I just want my lake and a chance for some payback!' Gill raised his fist to strike Zorpox.

And hit the yellowish barrier of Zorpox shield.

'_Ahhh_,' he held his throbbing fist.

'_Boo-yah-hahahaha_,' Zorpox rose to his feet once more. A little of his confidence returned now that shield barrier between him and the monkeys. 'Nice try fish face. You'll never get me now!'

Gemini's metallic hand glowed blue as claws extended from the fingertips. He slashed at the shield and was pleased to see it flicker and fall apart.

'_Oh._'

'Any more predictable trick's Agent Zeta?'

'_Yes!_'

Zorpox dove through Gill's legs and ran for the exit.

'_Argh_, he always does that!' Gill roared.

The monkey ninjas gave chase, but were caught off guard as Zorpox threw a handful of little rubber balls behind him. Like the Wego copies at the New York docks, the entire troop was trapped in an inescapable ball of goop.

'_No_,' Fist bellowed, taking up the chase himself.

Zorpox had a head start. But he had also taken a pounding from the monkey ninjas. Monkey fist caught up half way down the throne room, leaping over Zorpox head to place himself between his prey and the exit.

Zorpox changed direction, heading instead for his museum while using his belt to remotely open the door.

'_Light!_' Smashmouth cried out.

Zorpox picked up the Lotus Blade, leapt off a display shelf and slashed the cords holding up the Bueno Nacho sign. The giant sign fell upon the trailing Monkey Fist.

'_Ahhh.'_

Gill entered the museum right behind Monkey Fist. Dodging the falling sign, he picked up the Silver Cutlass of Blackeye Brown and charged at Zorpox. With his limited sword skills Zorpox fended off Gill's wild swings and jumped atop the Ferret Girl costume cabinet.

Gill followed suit, jumping atop the Wonder Weasel cabinet. Then he leapt at Zorpox; the cutlass coming down in a heavy swinging motion that could chop a man in half. Zorpox dove to the side as Gill cut the entire cabinet in half.

'_Dude, open the cage!'_

'_Save us!' _

Gill rolled his eyes and silenced Smashmouths annoying cries for help with a blast of his mutant slime.

'I guess I can start with a mutant pop group and then move on to having my own mutant cheerleading squad.'

Gemini ran into the museum just as Monkey Fist smashed his way through the Bueno Nacho sign. It was three against one once more.

'_How dare you weld the Lotus Blade?_' Fist roared. 'That honour is for the Mystical Monkey Master alone! Your unskilled hands only disgrace the ancients.'

'You wouldn't say that if you knew the true identity of the Monkey Master,' Zorpox taunted, his confidence back with the defeat of the monkey troop. 'You'd probably throw away your ninja robes in disgust. _Boo-yah-hahahaha!_'

'I _am_ the true Monkey Master,' Fist replied darkly.

'You'll probably need this then.'

Zorpox picked up the Amulet of the Monkey King from its display and hurled it against the museum wall.

'_No!_'

Monkey Fist threw himself after the amulet, hairy monkey hands reaching for the mystical item. Zorpox didn't wait to see if he caught it. He removed his cape and flung it at Gill. It landed on his head just as the mutant launched a blast of his toxic slime; the sticky substance attaching it to his face.

Zorpox charged at a surprised Gemini, swinging the Lotus Blade in a clumsy horizontal manner. Gemini reacted to the attack by raising his glowing, clawed metal hand and producing an energy shield. The blow was deflected with ease, but Zorpox didn't care. He knew he couldn't stand toe to toe with any one of the villains after the beating the monkeys had given him. So he ran past, remotely closing the museum door behind him.

'_Ha!_ Didn't see that coming did coming did you!' he yelled as the heavy steal door slammed shut. 'You were all like zap, zap and I were all like bye, bye and know you're all….'

A metal fist smashed through the heavy steal door, sending shrapnel flying everywhere.

'Ok, time to go.'

* * *

Kim Possible held her shock stick in a high guard, blocking a vicious downward blow. Sparks flew as the two fully energised sticks connected. Then she swung low, knocking the henchman off his feet. 

Before the first was even down a second henchman grabbed her from behind, using his huge arms to put the squeeze on Kim. She tried struggling, kicking, head butting; but the giant of a man just squeezed harder. Her breath was forced out of her lungs by the pressure.

Suddenly the henchman released Kim from his grasp, his limp body falling forward. Kim had to dive to the side, least she be crushed by his mass. Struggling to catch her breath, Kim looked up to find Dr Porter welding a lead pipe.

'Not gonna escape just sitting there.'

Kim grinned and picked up her shock stick.

The escaping heroes had run into a group of thirty or so henchmen and they were putting up a decent fight. But they were simply outnumbered and outclassed. Senor Senior proved he was handy with a weapon, Wade was blasting henchmen with stun bolts and the civilians were welding any blunt object they could find.

'To the elevators,' yelled Dr Director as she battled three henchmen herself.

Blaster fire sounded through the corridor, sending must of the civilians sprawling to the ground. Kim also ducked, but quickly deduced that it wasn't aimed at them. Another battle was raging in a nearby corridor. Possibly the one who unlocked the door?

Dr Director came to the same conclusion. Finishing off her three combatants, she motioned for Kim and Wade to follow her.

* * *

Frugal Lucre ran as fast as his impaired leg could take him, which turned out to be surprisingly fast when running for his life. Beside him ran two henchmen. The last two left standing since a desperate flight from the lower control room. 

'_I… knew… I… wasn't… being… paranoid!_' Lucre wasted precious breath grumbling.

But salvation was in view. The elevators were a mere hundred metres more. If they could just stay ahead of their pursuer a little longer they would be home free.

Then Lucre was falling. It was like both legs had just been yanked out from under him by an invisible force. He absently noticed that the same had happened to his escorts. All three hit the floor hard.

'_Oww!'_

Lucre rolled around on the floor, holding his forehead in agony.

'_Wha…_ what the…?'

Still clutching his head, he peeked between his fingers, scanning the corridor for his attacker. Instead he saw a simple piece of string strung across the corridor.

'Well, at least the guy knows value for money. Gotta give 'em that.'

Lucre and his henchmen climbed to their feet, watching as a calm, dark hooded figure strode down the corridor toward them. Breathless and injured, the trio knew they would never defeat this foe in combat.

Lucre looked back at the elevators. They were so close now. A quick sprint.

Lucre took a step towards it, then another. By the third he was convinced that his injured body would never make. Not now. Not with the ninja toying with him. There was no more fight left in him. All that was left to do was….

Frugal Lucre pulled a laser pistol out of his vest, set to full power, turned and pointed it at the dark figure. He wore an angry glare that seemed out of place on his usually cheerful features.

'You know, I'm starting to dislike you.'

Lucre poured blaster fire at the ninja, soon joined by his two henchmen. They hefted their sticks and sent charged bolt after charged bolt down the corridor. Smoke and debris began to block out visibility yet still they kept up the barrage.

Out of the smoke flew two shrunken. They connected with both henchmen's sticks, throwing the barrels up just as the next bolts were firing. The ceiling above was blasted apart, debris falling down on the desperate trio.

The next few seconds were lost to Lucre as he once again found himself on the ground, his weapon nowhere in sight. One of the henchmen was out cold, the other was trying to struggle to his feet and get away. The smoke cleared rapidly as the ventilation system caught it, giving Lucre a glimpse of his hunter. He watched as the dark figure released his grip on the ceiling and gracefully land on the floor. The ninja continued advancing.

Lucre looked around for a weapon, anything he could use to defend himself. Behind him, a metre away, was one of the discarded shock sticks. With a quick glance back at the ninja, Lucre lunged for it.

The ninja hastened his pace, pulling out another shrunken on the run. It was time to end the hunt. Electronique was waiting. This time Lucre wouldn't even get a chance to aim.

But Lucre had no intention to try. Everyone knew standard issue shock sticks could be used either as a stun baton or blaster. But newer models had a third, seldom used setting.

As the ninja let the shrunken fly, Lucre jabbed one end of the stick into the floor. The sharpened metal disk was mere inches from Lucre when it bounced harmlessly off a transparent shield barrier. A triumphant Frugal Lucre collapsed back onto the floor, laughing at the ceiling.

The confused ninja stopped just short of the barrier. He reached out and tapped the barely visible energy barrier, checking for a way threw the solid wall. Then he threw back his hood, revealing an annoyed Fukushima.

'Outsmarted by Frugal Lucre,' he shook his head. 'This is just embarrassing.'

'_Ha!_ Did you see that, huh? See what I did there? Impenetrable barrier between you and me!' Lucre waved his finger back and forth between the two for emphasis. 'Latest issue stick, shield barrier function. To think I complained about the added expense.'

'How'd you know this stick was one of the new issues?'

Lucre sat up grinning, 'I didn't.'

'You got lucky?'

'I'll take luck,' Lucre climbed onto his feet. '_Ha,_ I'd take Kim Possible!'

Fukushima lifted his gaze and shrugged. 'He'd take Kim Possible.'

With that he turned and walked back down the corridor.

'_Boo-yah_,' Lucre cheered, throwing an arm in the air. Then he turned and….

Found himself face to face with Kim Possible; an amused smile on her features as she levelled a shock stick at him.

'Say the word and I'll be there.'

'Hello Mr Lurman,' greeted Dr Director. 'I believe we have you to thank for our accommodations during our stay.'

'_Umm_…. Your welcome?' a hopeful smile spread across Lucre's features. He got a hard slap in the back of the head for his trouble.

'_Oww._'

'Latest issue stick huh?' Kim pulled the stick creating the barrier out of the floor. 'Borrowing,' she winked at Lucre.

'Henchman secure,' the computer wiz kid called as he finished tying up the conscious henchman.

Dr Director acknowledged, than roughly grabbed Lucre by the shoulder. 'You're coming with us.'

* * *

After discovering the elevator system was disabled, most of the GJ teams went for the emergency stairwells. Bonnie decided on a more direct approach. Shego may have disappeared, but she wasn't the only super in the group. She had Hego punch his way through floor after floor until they reached their primary target; the throne room. 

Only they were too late. Inside they found nothing but a bunch of black clad monkeys trapped in a goop ball, and Smashmouth mutated into various lake dwelling animals.

'_Ugh_, I don't even _want_ to know what happened here,' Bonnie muttered to Duff as Hego set Smashmouth free.

Hirotaka motioned to the rest of the team. 'This way, I have picked up a trail,' he said pointing to torn pieces of Zorpox cape trailing out of the room.

* * *

'Why aren't the elevators working Lucre?' Director demanded. 

'I dunno!' he protested, 'nothing's working at the moment. Security doors, shields, Doom Tops. You don't think you'd have made it this far if everything was functioning do you?'

His comment got him another slap in the back of the head.

'_Oww_, would ya stop that?'

'_Spill!_'

'_Alright, alright_. Electronique's been messing with all the systems. She's trying to overthrow Ron. You guys are the distraction.'

This was news to the escapees. A murmur of concern spread throughout the group. The mental image of a guardian angel guiding them to freedom was replaced with a laughing Electronique, amused at the prisoner's false hope of salvation.

'We're the distraction? How dare her!' Kim said in mock outrage.

'Guess we're just going to have to change the plan on her,' Director added. 'Is their any other way out of here?'

'_Well…,_' Lucre thought about exits on the prison level. 'There's a stairwell two corridors down. The defensive systems may be deactivated like everything else. No point leaving your distraction stuck on the bottom floor.'

'And if the defensive systems _are_ running?' Porter asked.

'Swiss cheese.'

* * *

'After _everything_ we went through. We released you from your cells, gave you weapons; gave you minions. We set this up! You three had _one thing to do_!' 

Gemini did not appreciate being talked down to by a seven year old. He made his feelings clear by grabbing the boy's collar and pulling him face to face.

Perched on Shawn's shoulder, Sheryl hissed and threatened to claw the attacker. But Shawn warned her off and smiled submissively at Gemini.

'_Ahhh_…. Well no matter. He'll never get past the GJ.'

Still ripping pieces of cape off his face, Gill's suddenly thought of a detail he had neglected thus far, too blinded by his chance at revenge to give it any thought.

'So…, how do we escape the GJ?'

Hego answered the question for them, 'You're not evildoer. _Global Justice, attack!'_

Hirotaka leapt forward and engaged Monkey Fist in furious one on combat, while Hego and Aviarius took on the mutant Gill. Duff swung his putter at Gemini, only to have the former WEE master catch it with his metallic hand. He sent an electric jolt travelled back through the putter, knocking Killigan unconscious.

Shawn silently backed away from the erupting battle, then turned and fled.

'_Wego, get Shawn!_' Bonnie ordered.

'No way, he's _your_ arch enemy. You get him!'

'_I'm gonna be_… wait, what?' Bonnie took in what the Wego had just said. '_He is not…_! _My_ arch enemy is _not_ a seven year old red head!'

'Well you're always fighting him,' one Wego pointed out.

'And we're needed here!' said another.

To prove their point the horde of Wego copies jumped Gemini from behind.

'I… but… I…. _I'll get you this!_'

Bonnie raced after Shawn with all the speed extra sped her battle suit gave her.

On the far side of the prison facility floor, away from the elevators and the escaping prisoners, a slight vibration could be felt in the floor and in the walls. Soon a rumble could be heard as the vibration grew increasingly violent. In the prison supply room food items fell from shelves and neat stacks of boxes tipped over.

* * *

If anyone were present they would probably mistake this for an earthquake. But in truth it was the work of another force; one far more devious. 

The concrete wall at the far end of the supply room began to crumble. Something was coming through. Something big.

* * *

'Reactivate security on throne room level! Activate elevator 8,' Shawn called into his WEEmmunicator, knowing Rockwaller wasn't far behind. 

Behind him laser cannons sprung to life as multiple Spinning Tops of Doom were released into the corridor. He hoped it would be enough to slow Rockwaller down.

The security systems didn't come close to slowing Bonnie down. The extra agility granted to her by the battle suit allowed her to evade the Doom Tops, and the energy shields let her run straight through laser fire.

Seeing Rockwaller gaining ground at alarming speed, Sheryl jumped up and down on Shawn's shoulder, urging her master to go faster. Glancing over his shoulder, Shawn could swear he smelt the expensive hair product Rockwaller always used. Realising his seven year old legs would never win this race, Shawn tried a different approach.

Bonnie was so close she could almost grab the brat when wheels popped out of the sole's of his sneakers.

'See ya loser,' Shawn waved as his rocket skates kicked in.

Bonnie knelt and aimed her grapple hook, then thought better of it. She would have to drop her shield and expose herself to the laser fire. Cursing the fact Drakken hadn't thought to install his own rocket skates in the battle suits, Bonnie pushed herself to run faster.

As Shawn approached the elevators one of the doors slid open allowing him access. He immediately skidded to a halt inside and hit the door close button. Bonnie ran for the opening with all the extra speed her battle suit afforded her, but it wasn't enough. She was left watching from the outside as Shawn and his iguana give her a quick, cocky two finger salute as they began their dissent.

'Rufus!'

Shaken by the ride but ready for action, Rufus jumped out of his pouch and onto Bonnie's hand.

'Open the door Rufus.'

'_Ah huh._'

Bonnie pulled her standard issue laser cutter out of her sleeve and opened the elevator maintenance access hatch. Then it was all up to Rufus, he jumped into the elevator systems and began rewiring the door controls. Less than a minute later the door to elevator six opened.

'Great Rufus!'

There wasn't any lift, but Bonnie didn't need one. She collected Rufus, fired a grapple into the wall and lowered herself down the shaft.

* * *

Fukushima knew he had to be quick. The GJ strike force was rapidly advancing through the base, and Electronique wanted him to keep an eye on Shawn. But first he had to recover the Yaminochi scrolls. The one's that Zorpox was so interested in. The one's that revealed the identity of the great weapon. The one's that currently resided within Monkey Fists former cell. 

Fortunately it wasn't much of a detour from their planned escape vector. He could just grab the scrolls, rendezvous with the others and they would disappear. Simple.

Entering Lord Monkey Fist's cell, Fukushima stopped cold. Standing in the middle of the cell was Master Sensei.

'_How did you…?_'

'…get out of my cell? I was just thinking about getting some fresh air when the nicest young women wondered past; the one whose hands glow green.

Fukushima was stunned. He could barely utter a syllable, yet alone move. 'Sh… Shego set you free?'

'Oh, she was reluctant at first. I reminded her that we are not enemies this day and that my purpose here may have a bearing on hers. When that did not work, I offered her my services in evading the Global Justice forces. Oh, by the way…,' Sensei threw the ancient scrolls to the ninja traitor, who in his shock almost dropped them, 'I believe those are what you were after?'

'You're… giving… _wha?_'

Sensei shrugged, 'they will do you no good anymore. Not since I had the weapon moved.'

Then Sensei's voice grew dark and commanding. _'You may leave now. Go back to your bad tempered partner and the boy.'_

It was an order Fukushima dared not disobey. Fearful and bewildered, Fukushima turned and fled back to Electronique and Shawn.

* * *

Hego threw a punch at the evil monkey master, but the Fist easily leapt over his head. The blow smashed through a wall instead. As soon as Fist landed however, he was smothered in an avalanche of Wego's. 

Hirotaka took on Gill in hand to hand combat, his agility more than a match for the mutant's strength. Gill punched and swiped and kicked, yet all his blows meet only air. Soon the mutant was too tired to put up much of a defence. Hirotaka caught him in an arm lock and forced him to the ground.

Gemini launched missile after missile at his foes, each one batted out of the air by an advancing Hego. Hirotaka leapt over Hego's head, taking Gemini down with a flying kick.

Gemini moved to get back up when Aviarius pointed a razor sharp talon at his nose.

'You have nothing further to gain by resistance. You have already put up a worthy fight,' Hirotaka said as Aviarius motioned Gemini against the corridor wall alongside Gill and Monkey Fist.

'You have defeated by the forces of justice!' Hego triumphantly declared.

Aviarius lifted a stun grenade out of a pouch. Grinning at Gemini, he threw it behind him. '_Shield!_'

Hego and the Wego copies didn't react to Hirotaka's warning fast enough. In seconds they were lying unconscious on the floor, along with Duff Killigan. Only Hirotaka and Aviarius had activated their battle suit shield in time.

And safely behind Aviarius were Gemini, Gill and Monkey Fist.

'Aviarius, you have betrayed us!'

'_Hahaha,_ of course you fool! How could I pass up this opportunity to rid myself of the troublesome Team GO! I only wish I had the complete set lying helpless before me.'

'You shall never get away with this. You know this entire base is swarming with Global Justice and Yaminochi students. You have no hope of escape.'

Gemini stepped in to explain. 'But that's where you're wrong my ninja friend. This entire operation was a trap designed by disgruntled WEE servants.'

'Now Zorpox will be dealt with and a new criminal empire under Electronique will rise!' Aviarius added.

Gemini and Fist each gave the bird man threatening glances.

'_That_ remains to be seen,' Gemini warned.

'How is this possible?' Hirotaka demanded. 'Global Justice designed this operation!'

'No. _Drakken _did,' the bird man revealed.

Understanding took Hirotaka. The villain had miraculously uncovered valuable information that could end the war and free their friends. Despite doubts, none of them had questioned Drakken. None of them had investigated the source of his information. That was an error. Hope had blinded Global Justice.

'It seems Drakken has a greater capacity for deception than we believed.'

'Or you're getting sloppy,' Fist added, 'too bad. You won't even be a challenge.'

Fist attacked Hirotaka head on, putting the young ninja on the defensive. His fun was ended however when another GJ strike team rounded the corner

'_Hold it! You're under arrest._'

'_All teams, we have visual contact with Team One. Need medics now.'_

'Revenge may have to wait gentlemen. Time to go,' Gemini said as he launched smoke missiles throughout the corridor.

'_No!_ Electronique said I must destroy Team GO,' Aviarius screamed, throwing a homing humming bird at the fallen heroes. Hirotaka kicked it against away, the humming bird exploding somewhere in the smoke filled corridor. Then he felt sharp talons grip his shoulders as Aviarius picked him up and threw him into a wall.

Sighting the other villains running away in the thick smoke, Hirotaka knew it was his duty to stay and protect his team mates. He hoped Bonnie could handle them all as he jump kicked a diving Aviarius.

* * *

'The emergency stairwell is right through this hatch. But if the security system is still operating it will blast anything without a WEEmmunicator.' 

'How do we know if the security system is still active?' Wade asked.

Lucre opened the hatch, snatched Wade's shock stick and threw it in. Then he dived to the ground and covered his ears.

When nothing happened after three seconds, Lucre sat up, 'It's safe.'

Director cautiously walked inside the hatch, then motioned for the other to follow. Soon the entire group was running up the spiral stairwell to freedom.

Suddenly the stairs slanted diagonally and interlocked. All of the escapees fell forward and began sliding down into the unknown. The walls reformed until the stairwell had become a spiral tube with no grips and edges.

'_Lucre!_' Director yelled.

'_It wasn't me!_'

Some like Team Impossible tried to stop their momentum, but the weight of so many civilians behind them thwarted all efforts to stop.

After a minute the group fell in a pile at the bottom of the slide. Fortunate to be on top of the pile, Kim did a quick survey of the room they had landed in. It was worse than the pit. A large room, high ceiling and every surface painted white. Behind her the slide opening slid shut leaving no exit.

And on a catwalk above were thirty or so henchman. Commanding them was Electronique.

'_Actually_, it was me.'

* * *


	6. Ch 5B: Rockets Are GO!

Ch 5, Part B: Rockets Are GO!

'What do you make of this Jester?'

'Tanks smashing everything, aircraft everywhere, teleporter network blocked. It's almost as bad as the time the kid's Iguana knocked over the Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer!'

Agent Smartiac put down his binoculars and gaped at Jester.

'Ok fine! This is nowhere near that bad.'

Roughly five months ago, before the ninja academy and the monkey obsession, Zorpox personally led a mission to recover the vortex inducer cylinder. His cousin Shawn happened to tag along under the watchful eye of Electronique.

As usual Possible and her crew intervened and a wild melee broke out in the lab. Zorpox wrestled with Agent Du over the inducer, Hego bashed his way through Team Evil, Agent Sheela put Mego into a painful arm lock and Electronique fried everything in sight. She had targeted the agile Kim Possible when Rockwaller shorted her out with the lab fire hose. Rockwaller got a taste of her own medicine as Shawn turned the hose pressure to full. The awesome pressure of an industrial strength hose sent her careening into Killigan. The melee went on.

Sometime during the battle Possible managed to kick the vortex inducer out of Zorpox claws. The Iguana, chasing Rockwaller's mole rat at the time, happened to trip over the device. Everyone present was sucked into the lab's computer core.

Unfortunately, the lab's cleaning crew had secretly loaded a series of video games onto the super computer. They'd play them after their shifts were over, even starting a monthly tournament against the scientists. During the terrible six hours that followed the WEE and GJ agents were forced to battle a robot army, an evil dark knight, hustle up some bandits in the old Wild West, fight pirates on the high seas and thwart an alien invasion.

By far and above the worst was American Starmaker; the video game. Agent Du got stage fright, Aviarius was pelted with eggs and Duff Killigan knocked out virtual Simon. Electronique turned out to be an avid Abba fan, Team Evil got stuck doing Village People and Shawn rocked the stage with White Wedding. Hego made a pathetic attempt at Robbie Williams while the Wego took on Westlife.

Mego thought himself the new Michael Jackson, performing in a silver glove and tight leather pants. He had to be physically removed from the stage

The only reason they got out of that horrid game alive was the dream duo of 'Pop' Possible and 'Rock'en' Rockwaller. That and Zorpox proving he was the real bad bay of rap. He whooped virtual Eminem at rap battle, almost getting shot by 50 Cent in the process.

After Drakken finally reopened the portal Zorpox decided the inducer was safer in GJ hands.

'What are we gonna do now?' asked agent Half-face.

'Here's the plan. We get inside, rescue Zorpox and get out.'

Agent Sheela rolled her eyes, 'Good plan. I can see why Zorpox put you in charge.'

Jester shot her a funny glance, but said nothing. Sheela seemed a little irritable lately, complaining the entire flight to England. She was not her like her usual gung ho self.

Smartiac ignored her quip. 'How do we accomplish all that?'

'I don't know. I came up with the plan, you guys figure out the detail.'

'Hey, what's that?'

Team Evil lifted their binoculars and looked in the direction Agent Duck was pointing. Driving up the road toward the Eden project domes was a civilian bus.

'That's the detail.'

* * *

'_Actually_, it was me.'

'_Electronique,_' Kim and Director said together.

'_Jinx_, you both owe me a soda!' Lucre cried, only to get dark looks from everyone in the room.

'Well…, I told you it wasn't me,' he sulked.

High up on the catwalk, out of harms way, Electronique sympathised with Director and Possible. That weasel was _sooo _annoying. Maybe she'd do them all a favour and kill him first.

'Shouldn't you be overthrowing your boss?' Director asked as she helped others back to their feet.

So they knew. Too bad. Electronique really did want to see their faces drop when they learned their freedom was a lie; that they had no hope.

'Taken care of. I'm confident either your brother or Rockwaller will finish the job,' Electronique shrugged. 'And besides, Drakken would be terribly disappointed if I didn't keep up my end of our little bargain.'

Kim did not like a lot of Electronique's last sentence. Bonnie was here? Fighting Zorpox with Gemini? Drakken?

'Bargain?'

'It's simple really. He helps me destroy Zorpox and I destroy, well, all of you.'

Electronique felt butterflies she was so excited. She typed a three digit code into a remote she was holding. It was time to end this.

'By the way, I _hope_ you didn't get those sticks from the _guardhouse_ armoury…'

The captured shock sticks of the escapees sparked and sent paralysing energy back through the wielder. The worlds most skilled and brave heroes went limp and fell to the ground.

'… because Zorpox rigged everything in there with an override code. You know, in case of a mass breakout.'

Dr Director, Senor Senior, Wade, Team Impossible and other heroes were out cold. The only ones left standing were the civilians, Lucre and Kim Possible.

Electronique was surprised to see Kim Possible unharmed. She was holding a stick just like others. Her excitement made replaced with just a tinge of anxiety. After all, Possible was the most dangerous of the group; after Director of course.

'How did you escape my trap?'

Kim checked Wade and Director's pulse, relieved to find they were just stunned. Then she activated her weapon.

'I traded in a while back, newer model.'

Electronique nodded. That would explain it. Only the guardhouse sticks had the override in case a GJ hacker managed to activate it in the field.

Possible had gotten lucky. It was a small set back. Forced to defend the civilians, Possible would be as exposed as the furless rodent. But this development still vexed her.

'No matter, we shall have to deal with you the old fashioned way.'

The henchmen launched a volley of charged bolts and laser blasts, but Kim was a step ahead.

'Everyone get behind me!'

Like Lucre had done against Fukushima, Kim activated the sticks shield function and thrust it into the floor. A shimmering transparent wall blocked the henchmen's barrage.

Electronique was furious. As things stood it was a stalemate. Now she was going to have to lower the catwalk and engage the prisoners more directly. A dangerous option when Possible was factored in; and one she didn't have time for.

'_Electronique!_'

One of the hatch doors opened and Shawn run through, his iguana still clinging to his shoulder. Electronique felt a surge of apprehension. It wasn't safe here.

'Shawn. I told you to wait for me at the lower storage bay. And where is Gemini?'

'But I…'

'No excuses young man,' she sternly interrupted. 'This place is not safe. One of the henchmen will take you…'

'Zorpox escaped!'

Ignoring the shiver of fear that worked its way down her spine, Electronique dismissed this new information.

'No matter, that's what the GJ are for. There is no escape this time.'

She turned back to her henchmen, 'Start shooting at the ceiling. Bury them in a pile of….'

Her order was cut off as the entire cat walk trembled and swayed. Catching a railing to stay upright Electronique looked around for the source of the disturbance. She was astonished to spot Shego standing amongst the frightened henchmen, grinning at her.

'No one, and I mean _no one_, kill's Kimmie but _me_!'

Shego cut the catwalk in two.

* * *

Stepping out of the elevator shaft on the prison level, Bonnie was annoyed but not surprised to find no sign of Shawn. The little terror had too much of a lead.

Frustrated at losing the kid _again,_ she crossed her arms and kicked a nearby heating grate. Bonnie didn't care what the law said about underage crime and just punishment. When she caught that slimy, freckled pest she was going to do terrible things to him. _Terrible_ things! Maybe she could start with Kentucky fried Iguana. Colonel Sanders owed them a favour for saving his secret recipe.

The familiar sound of screaming henchmen and twisting metal caught Bonnie's attention. It was followed by a loud crash.

'_Kim!_'

With a renewed surge of hope, Bonnie ran toward the comforting sound of Kim at work.

* * *

Kim knew she should be concentrating on finding a way out. These people's lives were now in her hands. But the words 'Zorpox escaped' grabbed her attention and held it.

A million thoughts per second rushed through her head. _Ron did it! He's free. He beat Electronique. I knew he would! No wait, he chipped me! I hate him. Why am I happy about this? Electronique said Bonnie was fighting him. Is Bee ok? Electronique can't get away with this! Is that Shego? Did she just…?_

Shego divided the catwalk in the centre, flipping over the railing and landing gracefully on the white tile floor below. Now free of support, the two halves of the catwalk swung down in front of Kim, Flying bits of twisted metal pinging off the shield barrier as they crashed to the ground.

Mind racing to catch up with events, Kim and most of the other prisoners were too stunned to react. It was Dr Porter who first grasped the significance

'Look, it's created a ramp.'

Ned raised the wooden spoon he was brandishing. '_Get them!_'

Without waiting for the others, Ned ran to meet the enemy head on….

And hit the shield barrier face first.

Gasping, Kim hit the shield deactivation. 'Oh, I'm so sorry Ned.'

Ned gurgled a response, proving he was alive.

With the barrier disabled, the other civilian's shook off their shock and followed Ned's example. A crazed roar filled the white room as they rushed the dazed and bruised henchmen, overwhelming them. One henchman managed to raise his weapon only to be struck by a blast of green energy.

Kim traced the blast's trajectory back to Shego. She was standing back and watching the brawl with amusement. Then she pointed to one of the newly created ramps.

Electronique was climbing to safety, clutching Shawn's hand with one arm and fending off crazed escapees with the other. Fortunately she was restricted to low power bolts, every one coursing through her body and zapping Shawn.

Kim nodded to Shego, and the two set off in pursuit.

Lucre watched the scene with fascination when Kim darted past him.

'Where ya going?'

'Electronique!' she yelled back.

'Oh ok.' _Pfft, good luck with that. I think I'll stay right here. _

A second later it occurred to Lucre that he was all alone, watching an angry mob of prisoners kick the #$&# out of their jailers. And he was the commander of this facility.

_Oh fudge it._

'I'll help.'

* * *

'Phase one. Gain entry to lair.'

Jester wore a stolen bus driver uniform. Its true owner was tied up in the luggage compartment. The rest of the team wore civilian clothing.

'We get past the SAS checkpoint by pretending to be the last bus of the day. Pled with the guards that we just want to pick up those unfortunate people stranded at the bus stop and take them away from the battle zone. Then we charge the bus into the dome and gain entry via the main entrance. Any questions?'

'Yeah, do I have to wear these frilly socks? It's like, a fashion nightmare. And don't even get me started on this ankle length dress.' Sheela complained.

This time the entire team gave her an odd look.

'_What?_ I'm allowed to be stylish now and then.'

'The dress will cover the socks,' Jester reassured her. 'Now does anyone have any real questions?

Smartiac saw the flaw in the plan immediately. 'How do we escape?'

Jester grimaced. 'It's a work in progress.'

Duck came to the rescue on that one.

'We all know Zorpox. He always has a way out.'

'Then we need to rescue him because?' Sheela asked.

Jester frowned. 'Because it's not just the GJ he has to deal with. Someone inside WEE must have turned. We don't know he can fight off both threats at the same time. He needs our support.'

'We know there are traitors because?'

'Because Zorpox recalled us and GJ found Eden Base. Zorpox knew this was coming and wanted his most loyal and able troops at his side!'

'Probably Electronique and her lackeys,' Half-face added.

Something about Agent Sheela didn't sit right with Jester. She was the most skilled and loyal agent on Team Evil, yet she was acting almost as if she didn't care if Lord Zorpox was captured. Worse, second in command shouldn't be creating doubt like this. She should offer constructive criticism only; at least in front of the others.

Sheela held up the head of the Tempus Simia, 'and we're bringing this thing because?'

Jester recoiled a little at the sight of the head.

'I don't trust it. It looked at me sideways.'

He wondered for a moment if the head was the reason for Sheela's change in attitude. The monkey items had strange and subtle abilities, and she hadn't started her constant complaining until after Team Evil had recovered the item. Until after they left the Australian lair for Eden base in fact.

'Okay, this has all been very entertaining,' Sheela said, 'but I have a better plan.'

'And what is that?'

'Two seconds.'

Sheela placed the idol head back into the carry case walked down isle past Jester.

'Where are you going?'

'Hang on, two seconds,' Sheela repeated.

She left the bus, unhooked a stun grenade and threw it inside. The rest of Team Evil was unconscious in two seconds.

'I plan to leave you all here for GJ to find and take Zorpox's precious monkey idol to Electronique.'

As she shared the plan with her unconscious team mates, Sheela began to change appearance. Short dark hair grew long and blond. Her height decreased a little and her voice became higher and more posh.

'Oh, I _sooo_ need a bubble bath after that plane ride over here. Haven't you guys ever heard of padded seats? And these clothes are atrocious! They _must_ be burned.'

The fake Sheela re-entered the bus and recovered the Tempus Simia pieces. 'Electronique better be grateful. What I had to go through to get these was unbearable.'

* * *

Kim and Shego emerged from the white room in time to see Electronique turn a corner. They moved to pursue when a familiar voice called out behind them.

'_Kay!_'

'Bee? _Bee, your ok!_'

Bonnie pointed as she ran to her friend, '_Shego!_'

Shego rolled her eyes. _Here we go_. 'Bonnie.'

Kim hugged her friend, relieved to see her unharmed. Instead of hugging back though, Bonnie remained tense.

'Bee, what is it?'

Bonnie nodded to their green clad companion, 'Shego. She set us up.'

It took a moment for Kim to digest Bonnie's statement. Shego was a valued member of the team. She had just saved Kim's life! Why would she be set them up?

'_Drakken would be terribly disappointed if I didn't keep up my end of our little bargain.'_

'_No one, and I mean no one, kill's Kimmie but me!'_

Kim's mind went _click_.

Not thinking, just reacting, Kim back kicked Shego into the corridor wall. The blow did little harm through Shego's battle suit but it had the element of surprise.

Kim grabbed Shego by the collar. 'What's Drakken playing at?'

'_Pfft,_ like _I _can understand his whacked plans?'

Bonnie stepped in, pushing Shego back into the wall and pinning her there.

'_Spill!'_

'_Ok!_ I don't know the whole plan, but Electronique sent Drakken a whole bunch of info on Zorpox and WEE. She wanted our help to bring Zorpox down.'

'Why didn't you tell us?' Bonnie demanded.

Shego shrugged. 'You wouldn't have come.'

'Why does Drakken want me dead?'

Bonnie blinked at this new information; then applied more pressure to Shego.

'_Oww,_ alright. Electronique offered to kill you if we helped. Dr D wanted to stay in her good books so he accepted; than he sent me to watch your back.'

Kim scoffed. 'Yeah right. Why would Drakken care?'

Shego's pale checks flushed. She really didn't want to reveal the next part. It sounded so ridiculous.

'Look, Zorpox seemed to think _you_ were some sort of chosen one,_ ok_! World will fall into supreme darkness without you or something. Drakken thinks there's something to it,' Shego admitted. Then she smiled.

'You die when _we_ want you to.'

Kim couldn't believe it. _Chosen one?_ That was the most pathetic thing she'd ever heard. Zorpox and Drakken were stuck in there own little fantasy word.

Lucre saved Shego from more interrogation when he poked his head through the hatch.

'Oh man, what a crowd. It took forever to… _Uh oh_.'

Bonnie and Lucre spotted each other at the exact same moment. Lucre moved to dive back into the rampaging mob, only for Bonnie to catch him by the belt buckle and throw him to the ground before her.

'Well, well, well. Frugal Lucre, the geek responsible for this mess.'

Rufus reacted to the name Lucre, popping out of Bonnie's pocket and growling viciously. The mole rat had never forgotten that it was Lucre that had corrupted his best friend. Even Sheryl couldn't arouse the hatred Rufus felt for the cheap store clerk.

Lucre backed away from the mole rat's teeth and claws.

'_How_…,' Lucre gulped, 'how you been, _umm_, _Bee_?'

'_Ssshh_,' Rufus hissed and slashed at Lucre's ankle. How dare he be that familiar with his new friend!

'You said it Rufus. Don't _ever_ call me that again Lucre.'

Lucre nodded.

Bonnie grabbed his vest and pulled him to his feet. 'More than anyone else, I've been waiting to wrap my hands around your scrawny neck.'

That wasn't quite true, that honour went to Shawn alone. Bonnie just said it for Rufus's sake. And she could never forget that it was Lucre who started this nightmare.

'_Bee!_ Let him go.'

Kim too remembered that Lucre had caused this. He had created Zorpox the Conqueror. But Kim was incapable of holding a grudge against the pathetic man, and dwelling Ron's fall was painful.

Knowing this, Bonnie reluctantly let go of Lucre.

'Rufus, guard dog.'

Rufus corned Lucre against the wall. Hands up and knees trembling, Lucre didn't dare move as the mole rat kept hissing and slashing at him. He hadn't forgotten the time the mole rat had stripped his clothes, beaten him to a pulp and then shaved his hair off. Granted Rufus did have a battle suit on at the time but….

'Man. And I thought snapping turtles were scary.'

'How else can Electronique escape this facility?'

'I don't know!'

'Think harder then,' Bonnie warned him, 'or you'll be sharing a GJ cell with Rufus.'

'_Grrr._'

'Look, this is a prison. There isn't any way off this floor, yet alone the facility!'

'Electronique mentioned Shawn was meant to meet her at the lower supply bay,' Shego mentioned.

Lucre pointed in the direction Electronique was last seen running. 'It's that way, other side of this level. Mostly stores foodstuffs for the prisoners.'

Kim nodded. 'Take us.'

* * *

Monkey Fist listened intently to the conversation being carried out around the corner.

_The lower supply room eh? Sounds like our ticket out of here._

He watched as Lucre led the three ladies away, then he signalled Gemini and Gill to follow.

The three of them had spent too much time confined to this prison. They were getting out of here. And no one was going to stop them.

* * *

Zorpox knew he would miss this place. Eden Base was the site of so many fond memories. His first prisoner interrogation was conducted just up the corridor. The testing room was three corridors down. He remembered fondly trying out his hypno-glasses on Electronique, and the time he strapped Shawn to a spinning wheel while he _calibrated_ his scaled down Death Ray. His storehouse of treasures, the battle of wits against Sensei, the henchmen karaoke night; he was going to miss it all. Oh, if these chrome walls could speak….

Zorpox always knew there was a _possibility _that Possible would find him, henchmen weren't usually the brightest or most loyal of servants after all. Because of this he long ago set up several secret method of leaving Eden Base undetected.

With the teleporter signal compromised and Electronique sure to have had informed GJ of the retirement village tunnel Zorpox was forced to take the simplest option. He made his way to the emergency generator room, one floor above the prison level. Fortunately most of the engineering crew had already fled at the first sign of a battle. There was no one around to witness his trick.

Zorpox kept a secret locker in the break room. Only he knew the combination to open it. The engineering crew never took any notice; they just assumed the locker belonged to a fellow knuckledriver from a different shift. To a mister Ronald Dean as the nameplate read. They never suspected that inside was the means to escape.

Zorpox opened the locker and pulled out a captured GJ uniform. Also inside was his Movie Star Makeup kit, the one he had used to impersonate Dr Possible during the Bebe attacks. The one he'd used to thwart Drakken and save Kim's dad before he met Francis Lurman. He felt a twinge of pain at the memory. Kim had called him a hero that day.

Inside the kit was a few special items Zorpox had whipped up a few months back. A face mask to hide his identity, gloves to cover his blue hands and faked GJ identification. To ensure no questions were asked by the perimeter guards he had covered the face in burn injuries. It was a long shot, but it may just work.

Zorpox pulled a welding touch out of the locker, hopping to make the injuries more convincing by burning the shoulder of the GJ uniform, when stopped to take notice of the second GJ uniform hanging inside. The uniform he reserved for Francis.

Francis had never been informed about this locker, it was too dangerous. Instead Zorpox had just assumed Lucre would be at his side during any attack. He would be if it wasn't for the prison break.

The last thing he had heard from Lucre was the screaming of henchmen and the order to run.

Knowing time was running out, Zorpox activated the Eden Base tracking system from his utility belt. Like the chips implanted in the prisoners, certain WEEmunicators had tracking devices installed. These WEEmunicators belonged to those he wanted to keep an eye on; Electronique, Fukushima, Shawn…, Francis.

_It was for his own good_. _He needs someone to watch out for him_.

_Kind of like how Possible was watching out for you_.

A hologram appeared in front of him showing a 3D model of the lair. Zooming in on Red dot labelled Lucre; Zorpox was alarmed to find him in the company of Kim Possible. And they were moving away from the prison level exits.

_What is Possible up too?_

Zooming out so that he could study the whole level, Zorpox saw several things he did not like. Kim and Lucre were split off from all the other prisoners. They were on their own. And they seemed to be trailing… _Shawn!_

Not just Shawn. Electronique was with him. And they were heading toward Fukushima. Worse, three more signals were moving up fast behind Francis and Kim; Monkey Fist, Gemini and Gill.

_They'll be trapped!_

Panic momentary gripped Zorpox, but something inside clamped down on it.

_And you will be too if you don't leave._

_I can't just leave Francis. And Kim_….

_You no longer need them. You will be Unstoppable!_

Zorpox scanned the 3D model one more time.

'_Ah_ fudge it!'

* * *

Two henchmen watched the ninja pace back and forth next to the supply room hatchway. Both knew there was a GJ assault force working its way down from above and were anxious to get moving. But they dared not do so without the ninja's say so.

Fukushima understood how they felt. Usually calm and collected, the ninjas run in with his former master had shaken him. Now all Fukushima wanted to do was get away from this place, now!

And he had the means to do so. For next to a gaping hole in the far wall was the latest in WEE subterranean transport design; the Mole Rat 3000! He wished Zorpox hadn't been the one to name it, but at least the vehicle was being put to good use. Fresh off the assembly line, packed with additional extras like DVD player, ergonomic seating and a sunroof, there was no better way to travel underground. Electronique had ordered the unit flown in from operations on the continuant just for this mission.

Fukushima didn't care about comforts. They were just one final way for Electronique to stick it to the penny pinching Frugal Lucre. He cared about exiting the building before Sensei changed his mind.

Shawn rolled through the hatchway on his rocket skate, followed closely by Electronique.

'Get that thing powered up_ now!_' she yelled to the henchmen as she closed the hatch behind her.

'What is it? Who is following you?'

Electronique rolled her eyes like the answer should be obvious.

'Kim Possible, who else?'

'She escaped?'

'So did Zorpox!' Shawn added.

Fukushima felt his unease grow rapidly.

'You two let_ both _of them escape!_'_

Electronique grabbed the ninja by the shoulder, pulled him close and pointed a sparking finger at his eye. 'I seem to recall you promising to take care of Lucre. He was looking pretty good for a dead man the last I saw him!'

No one, even an ally, could handle a ninja in such a manner and get away with it. But no one didn't have 10,000 volts pointed at his eye. Fukushima decided it would be best if he backed down for now and regained his composure.

'I apologise my friends. You are correct. We shall just have to trust the GJ to finish what we have started.'

'That's better. Now get Shawn on that transport.'

* * *

Using the battle suits speed and strength advantages, Bonnie and Shego rapidly closed on Electronique. It would have been more rapid if they weren't giving Kim and Lucre piggy back rides.

'Lucre, if you tell anyone about this I swear you'll spend the rest of your days in a wheelchair,' Bonnie warned.

Lucre considered replying with a 'giddy up,' but thought better of it when Rufus gave him an evil look.

'Sure thing. _Umm,_ turn left here.'

'The same goes for you too Kimmie,' Shego added.

Kim was insulted. 'You think I want this story retold?'

'There, that's the one,' Lucre pointed. That was all the excuse Bonnie needed to throw him off. She was pleased to hear him hit the floor with a satisfying thud.

'_Ahhh! Hey! _I'm _cooperating!_ I came to help you take down Electronique. Can't you give me break?'

'Thinking, _hmmm_, no!'

'The lot of you have issues,' Lucre mumbled, 'belong in a psych ward.'

'What was that?'

'Nothing.'

'Shego,' Kim interrupted, 'We need to get through that door!'

Shego powered up, her claws glowing with green energy. 'On it!'

She pointed both palms at the hatch and launched a full power blast. The hatch was blown off its hinges. The three ladies rushed inside, Bonnie dragging Lucre with her.

On the other side of the room was a massive subterranean vehicle. A large drill bit made up the nose while the rear passenger compartment was the size of a bus. And halfway up the access ramp were Electronique and Fukushima, arms raised to shield her eyes from the hatch explosion. Shawn watched from inside.

'Hold it right there!' Kim ordered.

'Well well, the cheer squad,' she mocked, dropping her arm. 'You're too late to stop us Kim Possible! WEE belongs to us, and there's nothing… you … can… _wha?_

All eyes in the room followed Electroniques gaze upward. The two groups watched in amazement as a patch of the ceiling rapidly become red hot.

Kim noticed the familiar hum of a laser as sparks began to flicker.

'Lucre,' Kim cautiously asked, 'what's above us right now?'

'_Ahh,_ the worker barracks? Yeah, it's right next to the weapons testing room.'

A circular shape was cut out of the ceiling, falling to the ground directly between the two Kim and Electronique.

From the resulting hole a dark figure emerged, one with sharp claws and blue coloured skin. Using the low setting on his anti-gravity belt to avoid harm, Zorpox landed on the supply room floor, rolling to lesson his impact further. Once crouched safely on the ground he drew the Lotus Blade tied to his back and scanned the room.

'Sorry, am I interrupting something? I can come back in ten if you'd like.'

* * *

'Ron?' a shocked Kim cried

'_You!_' Electronique screamed.

'Zorpox!_'_ Bonnie growled.

'Ron!' a relieved Lucre yelled, only to be slapped once more by Bonnie.

'This can not be!' Fukushima declared.

'_Ahhh,' _Rufus shrieked.

'_Hehehe_,' Shawn chuckled from inside the Mole Rat 3000.

Shego just trembled.

'_Get down!_' Zorpox warned, pointing to down the corridor behind Kim.

'_Huh?'_ was the general reply made by everyone in the room.

Obeying, Lucre pulled Shego, Bonnie and Kim to the ground. Before any of the ladies could beat him a quad of missiles flew over their heads. They impacted on the shelving around the supply room.

'What was that?' Lucre asked. The four of them turned their heads to find Gemini at their back, a smoking hand raised against them.

'Get them.'

Gill and Monkey Fist surged forward, egger to finish off the Team Possible and their allies.

Fukushima saw the erupting melee and grabbed Electronique's shoulder. 'We should leave while they are distracted.'

Electronique shoved him aside, advancing down the ramp toward the lone Zorpox.

'My Lord, so nice of you to drop in. It makes things so much simpler.'

Electronique raised her hands let loose a stream of electricity. Zorpox activated his shield, the blast smashing harmlessly against it.

'You're a slow learner _short circuit_,' Electronique growled at the use of her childhood nickname, 'taking me down is anything but simple.'

'More simple than you think,' Electronique's fist glowed blue with energy as she punched the shield. It shattered, leaving Zorpox exposed.

Zorpox kicked her away before she could fry him. He ran for cover, piles of crates exploding in his wake as Electronique tried to blast him.

She turned back to the Mole Rat. 'Don't just stand there you fools, get him!'

The two henchmen ran to join the fray, activating their shock sticks as they went. Fukushima, still worried Sensei may still return, cautiously followed.

Shego blasted Gemini away, than turned to survey the carnage. Bonnie was having trouble with Monkey Fist despite her battle suit. Gill swiped again and again, Kim fending off each blow with her shock stick. When he had manoeuvred Kim into a corner, he drew in breath in preparation for spraying her with his mutating slime. Lucre reacted, jumping Gill and punching his sensitive gills. Inside the supply room Zorpox was in trouble. He was desperately trying to dodge stick blasts, electrical bolts and a pursuing ninja. Not that Shego cared about the madman.

Lucre did though. From atop the thrashing Gill he called to Kim, '_help Ron!_'

Helping Ron was about the last thing Kim wanted to do, especially when her friends needed her help here. But Kim had no choice. Ron was out numbered and quickly being outmanoeuvred. She couldn't leave him to fry no matter his crimes. And as soon as he was eliminated Electroniques attention would move elsewhere. Fighting the uncertainty she felt, Kim ran to Ron's aid.

'What are you going?'

'Leave him!'

Kim ignored her friend's calls and kept going.

Zorpox ran from cover to cover as fast as he could. Ever blast seemed to get closer and closer to his backside until a crate blew up ahead of him. He skidded to a stop and Fukushima pounced. The ninja kicked Zorpox square in the back, sending him into a pile of crate debris and bananas.

Electronique smiled and prepared a massive bolt of electricity, hoping to fry Zorpox while he was down. She was interrupted by a flying foot that appeared in to the side of her vision.

Covered in squished banana, Zorpox swung the Lotus Blade at the ninja. Fukushima ducked under the blow, punching Zorpox in the thigh. The next swing he back flipped over, kicking Zorpox in his blue nose.

'Your sword skills are poor indeed. Best give the blade to a real ninja before you hurt yourself.'

Zorpox responded with a thrust only for Fukushima to sidestep, grab the hilt and throw him to the ground.

'You are not worthy to wield the Lotus blade!'

Zorpox kicked Fukushima in the knee, than rolled to avoid a counter blow.

Having sent Electronique flying into a crate of pancake mix, Kim fought her two henchmen stick to stick. Kicking one away, she made a run at Fukushima. The second henchman followed her swinging his stick at her heels.

Though he had his back turned, the ninja saw her coming. He twisted around, cutting her stick her two with the Lotus Blade. Kim slid past him, avoiding the blade through a combination of luck and skill. Before the ninja could reverse the blades direction the trailing henchman's next blow caught him.

'_Ahh_,' Fukushima cried in pain and surprise. The frightened henchmen turned his stick off and backed away.

'Why Kimberly Anne,' Zorpox said, wiping off the banana. 'I never realised you cared.'

'Save it Ron,' Kim said, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him to the floor behind some shelving. Electrical blasts quickly vaporised the foodstuffs sitting above them.

Electronique launched electrical bolt after bolt at the shelving, the metal glowing with electrical energy. Then one of her bolts was intercepted by a green blast.

Frustrated, she turned to find Shego pointing a glowing claw at her. An unconscious Gemini and Monkey Fist were at her feet.

Fukushima saw it as well. Rockwaller was still busy with Gill, but the tide was turning. It was time to leave. There was just the little matter of Zorpox the Conqueror to deal with first. He whistled to the henchmen and pointed behind the shelving. The henchmen, one rubbing the back of his head where the ninja punched him, nodded and obeyed.

'So, Drakken sends his pathetic lackey to thwart my plans!' Electronique growled at Shego.

Shego laughed at the notion. 'You think I'm just some halfwit lackey of Drakken? That I take orders from a blue moron like you do?'

'Then why do you…?'

'I serve Drakken when it suits my purposes. For today I have a debt to repay.'

Shego formed a glowing green ball of energy in her palms, and threw it at Electronique.

The two henchmen come in from different directions, forcing Kim and Zorpox to cover each others. Unarmed and tied after a day of intense battles, they fought back to back as a team. Yet even in the midst of battle, Kim had questions she wanted answered.

'What are you doing here Ron?'

Zorpox ducked a swinging stick. 'This isn't the time Kim.'

Kim allowed one of her henchman's swings to come dangerously close to Zorpox's head.

'_Alright, alright_,' Zorpox kicked his own attacker. 'I followed the tracking chip to you and….'

Angry, Kim kicked her henchmen in the crouch, than shoved Zorpox into the one he was fighting. 'You came to recapture me?'

'No,' Zorpox punched his henchman in the leg, 'I came to save you.'

'_What?_'

'I've, _umm_. I've been thinking about what you said. About forgiveness.'

Kim didn't know what to think. 'And?' she asked cautiously.

Fukushima entered the fray, kicking the distracted Kim into a pile of toothpaste.

'_Kim!_' Zorpox yelled, but was overcome with electrical sparks. _Kim's hurt _was his last thought before unconscious took him. He fell to the ground. Standing behind him, taser in hand was Shawn.

'Hurt your girlfriend did he. Gonna cry, cry baby, _hehehe_.'

Fukushima picked up the madman's limp form. 'I told you to stay on the Mole Rat. Now move!'

Still trading shoots with Shego, Electronique saw her companions running for the Mole Rat; the unconscious form of Zorpox was in Fukushima's arms. Delighted with this development she broke off from the skirmish and made a dash for the access ramp, dodging green blasts as she went.

On the ramp, Fukushima battered green bolts away with the Lotus Blade. Electronique stopped next to him to give her regards.

'Farewell Kim Possible! The next we meet _I _shall be the master of WEE.'

The ramp closed as Shawn started the drill. The Mole Rat dove into the earth once more. Shego's blasts putting dents in the passenger compartment, but not stopping the behemoth. Electronique was beyond their reach.

* * *

Finishing Gill with a powerful spinning kick, Bonnie ran over to Kim. Fukushima's kick had disorientated her for a minute, but now she sat and stared at the hole the Mole Rat left behind.

'Ron,' she whispered silently.

Bonnie never heard her. She knelt beside Kim and held her shoulder. 'Come on Kay. We should get you to a medic. You look pretty pale.'

'But, what about Ron? He said….'

Bonnie misunderstood Kim's concern. 'Don't worry, Ron isn't going to bother us ever again,' she flashed Kim an evil smile, 'Electronique will make sure of that.'

Bonnie grew concerned when Kim didn't respond. _Was it something I said?_

'Shego, call Hirotaka. Tell him I want med teams down here for Kim and the other… Shego? _Shego!_'

Shego and Frugal Lucre were gone.

* * *

**Five days later **

**Unknown Renegade WEE Facility**

Zorpox wasn't sure at what point he realised he was conscious. It started with faint, distorted voices. They must have been coming from the other side of a door or window. Yet he felt distinctly like they were directed at him. While he couldn't work out what was being said exactly, the tone reminded him of his school days, or maybe family gatherings. The disappointed teachers, hounding bullies, contemptuous cheerleaders; Shawn.

The next thing to register was that he had one nightmare of a headache. Zorpox tried to raise his hands in his head but his arms were just too weary. They wouldn't move an inch no matter how hard he tried.

Or maybe not so weary? He gradually became aware of something physically holding his arms down. Zorpox forced his eyes open, the scene slowly turning from a light blur to shapes and figures. And when his eyes did focus he didn't like what he saw.

He was securely strapped down inside a metal box of some kind. His arms legs chest and head were all held in place by strong, padded straps.

And in front of him, beyond a transparent hatch, was a grinning Electronique, holding a radio.

'Wakey, wakey my lord,' her voice thundered through the box.

'Electronique. You know, this close up, you really are freakishly pale.'

'Says the blue skinned psycho.'

_Got me there. At least her grin faded a little._

'Skip the small talk and explain whatever sick punishment you've devised for me.'

'But my lord,' she feigned hurt, 'this may be our last opportunity to talk. And if you've taught me anything this past year, it's that playing with your victims can be the most rewarding part of the job.'

An unpleasant stray thought entered Zorpox's mind. 'At least until the day they sick a monkey troop on you,' he muttered.

Fukushima walked the edge of his sightline brandishing the Lotus Blade. 'Yes, I rather did like that touch. A pity you managed to foil them, though I think things worked out for the best.'

'We get to watch you suffer this way,' Electronique said. 'You are currently strapped down inside a specially designed space pod; a gift from Dr Drakken. He came up with this by the way.'

'Oh thank God. Then I nothing to worry about.'

'Oh, the plan is sound enough. And I've added a few twists of my own just to make it that much more special for you.'

A monitor above the transparent hatch flicked on. It was Shawn standing next to an easel. On his shoulder was his iguana holding a pointer. And on the easel was a card reading Operation Rockets Are GO!

'Hey, that's Captain Constellation's catchphrase! I love that show.'

Electronique rolled her eyes. _Geek_.

'First you have been strapped inside Drakken's space pod, totally unable to move.'

Shawn pulled the title card down to reveal a purple stick man struggling against his bonds.

'Then we launch you into space.'

Shawn revealed the next card. The unhappy purple stick man was being blasted into the sky, lots of flames coming out the rear of the space pod.

'_Pfft_, been done before.'

'About time someone launched that hideous costume into space,' a new voice entered the conversation; one Zorpox did not recognise. 'It's more than a crime against fashion; it's a crime against humanity! A purple beanie? What is wrong with you?'

He couldn't see the owner, but it sounded like a young women to him.

'Who is that?'

Fukushima waved someone over. 'My lord, I would like you to meet Camille Leon,' a stylish blond came into view. Her features and stance revealed that she wasn't happy to be here.

'The Fashionistas referred her to us when we were calling around for allies. We hired her to infiltrate Team Evil and take it down from the inside.'

That took Zorpox by surprise. Shawn's source must have been very close to him to know about Team Evil. And this blonde must be more dangerous than she looked.

'Hired implies you paid me,' Camille complained. 'Where's Debutante?'

'Oh, Shawn is taking very good care of your little kitty. And you will be rewarded for your services,' Fukushima assured her.

'Well it better be a good reward. I'm going to have back problems after the uncomfortable benches in that helicopter. And that spandex costume was just wrong.'

_Maybe not so dangerous._

'_She_ took down Jester and Sheela? _Her_?'

'A squad of henchmen took down Sheela. _My_ henchmen,' Electronique explained. 'A stun grenade did the rest. But we should get back to demonstration'

Shawn unveiled the next card. It was the space pod in orbit above Earth. The purple stick was crying.

'You'll be all alone, orbiting the Earth for the rest of your natural life. Unable to move. Unable to communicate with others.'

'So I have a boring few weeks ahead of me. Can I bring a DVD? Crossword puzzle?'

'Oh, it's going to be longer than a few weeks,' the grins and knowing glances Electronique and Fukushima's shared finally began to concern Zorpox. He saw an evil in their eye's that went beyond anything he or Lucre were capable of. They were the true Supervillains.

'You can't see it given you can only look straight ahead, but you are actually hooked up to a special life support system. I designed it myself. Air is recycled. Food and water requirements are pumped straight into your body. Special drugs will eliminate your need for sleep and leave you alert every minute of every day. You're going to live for a very, very long time yet.'

On the monitor Shawn revealed the final card. It showed a bearded man trapped in space.

'Nice twist,' Zorpox admitted, all amusement gone from his features.

'But I'm not totally heartless. I decided to leave you one memento of your reign as _the Conqueror.'_

The picture changed on the space pod monitor. Zorpox was looking at a camera view of himself. Only he wasn't alone. For a few moments Zorpox froze and his blood turned cold. There was a monkey in here with him!

It took a quarter minute for Zorpox to differentiate real monkey from fake. This one made no noise and had brilliant green eyes. Unable to turn his head, Zorpox hadn't even known that the two pieces of the Tempus Simia idol were strapped down in a seat next to him.

Camille Leon brightened up a little. 'Ok, _maybe_ it was worth stealing the monkey just to see him go pale like that.'

Electronique changed frequency on her radio, 'clear the launch pad. Begin ignition sequence. I want him in the air in five minutes,' then she changed the frequency back.

'Feel free to scream or beg. We'll be able to here every plea you make from down here.'

Fukushima took Leon's hand and led her to a nearby blast proof bunker. On the monitor above Shawn and his Iguana began waving goodbye as Zorpox felt the vibrations in the craft. The engines were warming up.

'Goodbye, _my lord_. Die slowly.'

Electronique was hoping her parting shoot would get a reaction from Zorpox; an angry threat, a plea for mercy. Maybe he would remain stoic, attempting to deny her the satisfaction of seeing him lose it. That's what any sane person would have done.

Nine out of ten GJ profilers agreed; Zorpox was not sane.

He burst out laughing; his own unique hysterical laughter. It only ceased momentarily whenever he needed to breathe. It sounded through the control room where nervous henchmen traded uneasy glances. It sounded in the observation bunker where Shawn surprised everyone by joining in; an evil laugh for a seven year old. Fukushima remained stoic, yet he appeared uneasy to Camille. She herself just wanted to get as far away from these people as possible.

Zorpox laughter sounded through Electronique's radio, draining away the satisfaction she felt. Enraged, she stormed over to the observation bunker.

'We'll see who's laughing after a week.'

The laughter seemed to get noticeably louder and more obnoxious.

'_hahahaha, ahhahahahahahaha, hehehe, hahaha. Boo, Boo, Boo-yah-hahahahahaha.'_


	7. Ch 6: Old Friends and New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I do have a plastic chair I found outside and hosed down. It made for a good computer chair. **

* * *

Ch 6: Old Friends and New

**Dark Caribbean Island. **

**5 hours after Eden Base raid.**

Zorpox preferred to hide his WEE lairs in the most unexpected locations; it made it harder for the forces of justice to track down and neutralise his operations. But once Drakken's henchmen defected for the greater health benefits in WEE, Zorpox found he was in possession of a Caribbean island lair complete with thunderous shoreline, jagged rocks and a hilltop citadel.

He could have pulled out of course. The island was far too obvious a target to be of any operational use. GJ would swoop in at the first sign of any unusual activity, the way Team Possible would whenever Drakken was up to something. Instead Zorpox left the island lair intact as a distraction.

He would pretend to install missile batteries when his real agenda was to infiltrate Area 51 or the Tower of London. He would circulate false information around the henchmen, information GJ spies sent back to HQ. Whenever GJ assaulted the island all they would find was an empty lab and one unarmed guard with orders to cooperate. When GJ pulled out, WEE would repopulate the facility again.

The sole purpose of this was to drive the GJ forces nuts. When Director Possible realised this, she ordered the island left alone. A few junior agents were assigned to keep watch on the citadel, GJ treating the whole thing like a training exercise. Zorpox responded by stationing only his worst henchmen on the island, men so pathetic an untrained high school cheerleader could take them down. A large proportion of them were Drakken's men.

Tonight was activities night on the island. Beaker, the slim one, suggested they hold a theme dance. Lutz, the fat one, said they should flush the sharks into the ocean and go swimming. Lars, the smart one, combined the ideas into a pool party.

By time the sun began to set, the henchmen had removed the sharks from the pool, added a little chlorine, set up banners as well as a poolside volleyball net, and were just starting to inflate their floatees. Safety first kids.

Their fun came to an abrupt end however, when Dr Drakken threw open the door.

'Where are you hiding, you accursed, traitorous mongrels!'

* * *

**GJ London HQ**

'What do you mean he's gone?' Bonnie screamed, 'I told you to keep an eye on him!'

The unfortunate GJ security officer went pale. Speaking through a satellite link could only diminish Bonnie's fearsome personality so much.

'I'm sorry mam. I don't know how he got by us. He was last seen in his lab. Then we lost track of him.'

'How do you lose track of a guy with blue skin, or his mullet head cousin for that matter!'

Olivia came to the officer's rescue, interrupting the link.

'Bonniee, I tffhink I know ow he esffcaped,' the ten year olds new braces made it hard for her to communicate. 'He uthed tha tffheleporta.'

'theleporter?'

Olivia sighed, 'tha elleporta.'

'Elleporter?'

Sitting on the desk, Rufus shock his head and pointed at the screen, '_hy_, _tele!_'

'_Oh,_ right. The teleporter,' she blushed as Olivia gave her a dark look. 'Well where did he go?'

'Looffh like thumbwhere in tha Caribeen.'

The only word Bonnie understood was _Caribeen_. That was enough.

'I want everything the surveillance team has on Drakken's island. And prepare a strike team.'

'All tha teemth are alreedy in tha fieeld.'

Bonnie stared blankly at the monitor.

'_Ugh,_' Olivia rolled her eyes and terminated the link.

'She said all the teams are already in the field,' Dr Director said, entering the command room ahead of Kim and Wade. 'We're still raiding WEE bases across the globe.'

'You three should still be in the infirmary,' Bonnie reprimanded her friends, trying to keep a smile off her face. She hugged the growing Wade and winked at Kim. Kim gave a weak smile in return.

'We're all fine Bonnie. Just a few aches,' Director assured her. 'And we're not planning on rushing into the field. Not today anyway.'

'_You always said I should get out of my room_,' Wade whispered into Bonnie's air.

'_Hiding away in_ _an underground facility doesn't count.'_

'We we're hoping you could fill us in on how our operations are going,' Director finished.

Bonnie nodded, walking directing Wade to the computer console. He sat at the chair and gave the screen a pained smile. 'Hello old friend. It's been a while.'

Slowly, slowly for Wade anyway, he brought up the necessary files.

On the main view screen above a map of the world appeared. Red and green lights flashed on every continuant, including the Antarctic.

'These are the WEE bases Drakken's information led us too, Bonnie explained. 'Smaller ones are being handled by local law enforcement; larger ones by us, other major security groups or the military. Green means the base has been secured, red means there is still resistance.'

'Is this everything? WEE's entire network?' Director asked.

Bonnie shook her head, 'All of the information Drakken gave us was accurate, but he got that information from Electronique.'

'And Electronique was certain she would arise as the new WEE master,' Director finished. Kim had given her the details during their medical examination.

'Some pretty big fish are missing. Electronique, Fukushima, Shawn and Zorpox obviously,' Bonnie noticed Kim wince at the reminder. 'We've taken a Genetics lab in Antarctic, but no sign of the head geneticist; DNAmy. We've raided a factory manufacturing mind control clothing in China. The managers, calling themselves the Fashionistas, skipped town a day before. And we still have nothing on Hank Perkins or Jack Hench.'

'So WEE's taken a beating, but we can be sure Electronique left enough intact to create her own little empire,' Director summed up. 'How did Shego and Lucre get away?'

Bonnie hesitated a second. 'We have no idea.'

Dr Director took a deep breath, than gave Bonnie a faint smile. 'Alright, the old soldier better get her rest. I'll leave you three to catch up. And tell Agent Du to report to me once he gets back Russia.'

Dr Director made it to the door when she paused and turned round.

'Bonnie…, how's Gemini?'

'Shego left a few nasty cuts and bruises,' she admitted. Then she smirked 'You wouldn't know it by the fight he gave the guards down in high security though.'

Director nodded. 'That sounds about right. I suppose I'll have to go see him.'

She sighed. 'Tell him we found his Chihuahua, Pepe. I'll take the ugly thing down to him later; _if_ he behaves.'

With that, Director returned to her quarters.

'That'll be fun to watch,' Bonnie said turning to Kim. 'Back five minutes and she already thinks she's in charge.'

'I don't miss it,' Kim replied. 'No big Bee. She can have the job.'

'Kay, think about it. It's not just your career on the line here. She'll appoint Agent Du her second in command,' Bonnie wined in mock horror. 'I can't be replaced by Agent Du!'

Wade couldn't resist. 'But think of the unit morale Bonnie. _The Rockwaller_ is put down,' he waved a hand through the air for enthuses. 'No more snide comments, no more hurtful sarcasm, no more screaming at subordinates.'

Kim burst out laughing as Bonnie threatened to make _Wade_ scream. Rufus helped by leaping up Wade's sleeve and running around underneath his jacket. Wade fell off his chair trying to catch the rodent. It was just like old times. Team Possible was together again once more.

* * *

**One day after Eden Base raid.**

**Dark Caribbean Island**

'What do you mean you flushed my Sharks?' Drakken roared.

'Well,' Beaker began, 'we wanted to use the pool, see, and….'

'Get them back! I don't care if one of you has to be used as bait!'

Beaker stepped back at the screaming, than ran to obey.

'And you,' Drakken pointed to another henchman. 'I want this graffiti scrubbed off with your tongue.'

'I don't know, I kinda like the whole anarchy design,' Shego commented, walking into the ruined lair with Lucre in tow. 'Maybe we should keep one or two of the finger paintings; they seem kinda advanced for henchmen intellect.'

'Shego, you're back?' Drakken looked puzzled. 'You're back! Of course you're back. Welcome back.'

'Didn't you _want_ me back?'

'No, no,' Drakken waved his hands, 'I mean yes, of course I did. Do! I just thought our GJ friends would want you to answer some questions first.'

'Yeah, well, I got a better offer.'

Now Drakken was really confused. He waited for Shego to explain.

She just waved off his questioning glance. 'Worry about it latter. What's the rest of the plan?'

'_Umm_, right, yes the plan,' Drakken let his questions slide and got back to business. 'Was phase one successful?'

'Yeah, yeah, Kimmie's fine and the data cores destroyed,' Shego responded, blasting a section of the lair wall reading DR. D for SHG. She hoped Drakken hadn't seen that. 'Care to enlighten me as to why?'

Drakken _had_ seen the wall. He just didn't want to talk about it. Shielding his eyes from the flying pieces of rumble, he continued on casually. Shego was prone to random acts of violence after all.

'I'll explain all in good time my dear Shego. Now, did Electronique see you? We could have trouble if she…,' Drakken paused, noticing Lucre for the first time. 'Who's he?'

Lucre had been studying the lair when Drakken noticed him. '_Hmm?_ Oh, pardon me,' he walked over and shock Drakken's hand. 'I'm Francis, or Frugal. Frugal's my supervillain name, but most people just call me Lucre.'

'Frugal Lucre!' _The right hand of Zorpox himself! What is Shego thinking? _He looked to her for an explanation, but she just grinned and shrugged.

'Oh, so you have heard of me!' Lucre was delighted he hugged Drakken. 'Oh, Dr Drakken, I am like your biggest fan.

'What are you…? Get off! _Shego!_' Drakken struggled against Lucre's grasp. He looked desperately to Shego, but she was busy trying to stifle her giggling.

Lucre managed to ignore his complaints. 'Oh this is so cool. I studied all your evil plots when I was planning my own evil career. You were my hero.'

'And then you helped Zorpox destroy me?' Drakken sarcastically remarked as he shoved Lucre off.

'_Oh,_ I'm sorry about that,' Lucre earnestly apologised, 'I told Ron we could be buddies but,' he cupped his hands and whispered into Drakken's ear, 'Ron never liked rivals very much.'

Drakken shoved Lucre away a second time.

'What is he doing here? We just helped Electronique take down his boss!'

Lucre gasped and looked to Shego, 'but you said….'

'And how'd you get him past GJ anyway?' Drakken continued. 'The _hero_ who uncovered Drakken's evil plot and _saved_ Kim Possible is one thing. He's the 2nd greatest enemy of the free world!'

'Really, ya think. I mean I figured I was pretty up there but, wow'

'_Shut it!'_

'Calm down,' Shego commanded. 'I thought he might be useful. Zorpox is gone and WEE needs a new leader. He can help us.'

Drakken eyed up the nervous Lucre. 'After we helped kill his boss?'

'Who said Zorpox is dead?'

Drakken froze. Electronique was meant to finish him off! The thought of Zorpox returning for revenge filled him with terror. How could he complete his evil scheme while that madman was on the loose?

In the midst of his fear, Drakken's mind threw up an interesting thought. An unexpected opportunity had presented itself. One slight adjustment of his plans and everything could turn out better than expected.

He turned to Shego, an evil grin on his features. 'Where is he?'

'Electronique has him,' an excited Shego explained, 'I can't wait to see what horrible fate she has planned.'

Lucre went pale. The thought of his friend in the hands of Electronique!

'But you said you'd help me! We could save him. Then no one can stop us. You said!'

'I saved your life, what more do….'

'And save him we will,' Drakken blurted, reassuring Lucre. Shego was horrified. She uncrossed her arms and powered up her green glow. Only Drakken's furious winking stopped her from blasting the two of them.

'We'll save Zorpox and then I'll explain my plan,' he looked intently at Shego, _'when all will be revealed!'_

Shego backed down, crossing her arms once more. It was clear she was still fuming though.

'Good. Now you, Lars,' Drakken pointed to a henchman, 'I need to talk to Electronique. Bring me the communications gear. Shego, I want you to take a team to the Middleton space centre. They're working on some sort of high tech rocket pod. I want it. Take Eddy, he's good with mechanical stuff. You'll find him in the generator room. And don't forget a rocket to launch the pod.'

Drakken hated wasting his revenge plan on Zorpox. But it was the only evil disposal plot he had on hand. The only one Electronique may consider. And he'd have plenty of time to think of something new for James and Kimberly once he ruled the world. If he was in a good mood he may just leave them stuck on their precious Avalon Base.

Shego grudgingly responded with an angry, '_yeah_.' Drakken tried to placate her by appealing to her destructive nature. 'And feel free take out your frustrations on the henchmen. They need to be wiped into shape.'

Drakken was pleased to see a general shudder run through the room. Shego brightened a little.

'_Ooh, ooh_. Whaddya got planned? Gonna swoop down out of the sky and, no you're gonna use the pod to travel back in time and….'

'_Shut it Lucre!' _Drakken waved at a couple of henchmen. 'Take him away and treat him nice. Any complaints from our _guest_ and I'll personally feed you to Commodore Puddles. _Piece _by _piece_._'_

The henchmen snapped to, dumping Lucre on a nearby lab chair and carrying him to the mess hall.

Shego gave a little smile, despite her annoyance with Drakken. It felt good to be bad again. Winning was a nice change, but GJ agents just didn't scare the same as henchmen.

And Kim just couldn't be baited the way Drakken could.

'Aren't you being a little harsh,' Shego asked, 'I mean, the whole mass mutiny thing aside, they're the _only_ ones stupid enough to work for you.'

'I found one of them wearing your clothes.'

Shego's eyes widened. 'I'm gonna kill 'em all!'

* * *

**Three days after Eden Base raid.**

**GJ Buenos Aires HQ, Argentina **

Kim sat in small spare GJ office, staring at her computer monitor. She had spent the two days travelling the world rounding up henchmen, spies, scientists and technicians from the crumbling WEE. She would still be out there rounding up the last of them if Dr Director hadn't ordered her to take a day off.

Kim hated being cooped up back at base. She needed to be out there helping people. And it hadn't escaped her notice that Director herself wasn't taking a break. That was the fun of being in command; you could set the rules then break them. It was a perk of the job that she was going to miss.

Even annoyed at being left behind today, Kim could have found a way to enjoy herself. Being GJ Director paid well, and fighting an evil empire didn't leave much time to spend it. She had intended to grab Bonnie, ditch work, borrow a Q-RAT (renamed the 3-RAT by the now freed Wade), head down to the Middleton Mall and buy out Club Banana's whole new season's stock. She was sure Monique could swing a bulk buying discount for a friend. It had been too long since Kim had visited the Tri City area.

Her plans had been interrupted however, when Wade had passed on a message from Drakken.

She hit the play button on her console and listened to it again.

_**'**Greetings Ms Possible. If you're listening to this right now I can only assume you have Shego and me to thank for it.'_

Kim cringed. He was right of course.

_'We thought it was the least we could do, seeing as how we're buddies now and all. A goodbye and good luck present as we turn in our resignation. Now I know we're supposed to give two weeks notice yadda, yadda; but something important has come up and I feared that Electronique may still have the odd spy around. You know how it is.'_

_'Anyways, I left everything Electronique gave me on WEE in your databank. I'm sure Olivia has already retrieved it, the bright young girl that she is. I hope it proves useful.'_

It annoyed Kim that it was, very useful in fact. GJ would never have scored such a tremendous victory if it weren't for Electronique's scheming and Drakken's dubious plot. _I wouldn't be here if he hadn't tricked Bonnie into assaulting Eden Base._

They kept looking for the alterations, for the traps, for the hidden virus that he must have left behind. But they found nothing.

_'Oh and don't worry, I'm sure I can think of some way for you to repay me. Then together we can save the world. I'll be in touch soon.'_

Kim scoffed. _Drakken wants my help to save the world? I wonder where the experimental space pod you stole fits into that?_

The break in at Middleton Space centre was odd but, questionable as his actions were, he was right. Kim owed him.

Besides, being subtle just wasn't in Drakken's skill set. Sure he could build super weapons and enact inventive plots, but the man just couldn't keep a secret. Not for long. He needed to brag.

_He'll reveal what he's up to soon enough. And I'm not going to like it._

At least Drakken had Shego to rein him in. Her sense of honour would demand Kim have a fighting chance.

_Beep beep da beep_

Kim hit the answer button on her Kimmunicator wrist watch. 'Go Wade.'

To her surprise it wasn't Wade but Hirotaka.

'Oh, sorry. Wade's been beeping me every half hour since he got back.'

Hirotaka responded with a faintly sad smile. 'That is alright Possible-Chan. It was Load-San who gave me this number anyway. I thought it would be nice to keep in contact.'

'You know Hirotaka, if you're looking to get back into the field then you're beeping the wrong person. I'm not the Director anymore and if I was I'd have you chained to the hospital bed. Aviarius did rack you with his claws pretty good.'

The traitorous birdman's sharp talons had left there mark on Hirotaka. But the ninja had done his duty and protected his team mates, all of him were back in the field after a day of rest. Aviarius was now in a GJ high security prison, an expendable pawn in Electroniques game.

'Not as good a job as I did to his beak. But that is not what I wished to talk to you about.'

Kim turned her head to the side. 'Oh?'

'Sensei has decided that helping Global Justice chase down Electroniques remaining WEE forces may not be the most beneficial use of Yaminochi resources. He is reassigning the ninja to the Caribbean.'

'You're going after Drakken?'

On the small screen, Hirotaka looked uncomfortable. 'I cannot say Possible-Chan. Sensei believes it best if we kept our intentions quiet for now.'

Kim nodded. She didn't understand, but she would respect the old ninja's decision. He and his school had given so much to GJ.

'Possible-San, I must warn you. It may seem that WEE has been dealt a blow from which it will not recover. In fact Sensei believes we are now entering the most dangerous stage of the war. We approach the end game. The fate of the world hangs in the balance.'

'What does that have to do with Drakken?'

'I am afraid I can leave you with just this riddle. It comes from an artefact Monkey Fist recovered last year, just prior to his attack on the Middleton Space Centre.'

Kim nodded. She remembered the incident painfully well. Ron had saved her and Bonnie from the crazed Monkey Fist. Afterward she had spent a wonderful evening with Ron in Bueno Nacho. It was a week prior to Frugal Lucre holding the world to ransom and the rise of Zorpox.

'You must search out the world's smartest monkey. He will lead you to the stars and reveal the identity of he will lead you to he who will be_ Unstoppable_.'

'To the stars?' Kim asked, thinking back to the space station incident. 'Ron?'

Hirotaka continued 'A new _Unstoppable_ will rise. Soon this world will burn.'

Kim was alarmed 'World will burn?'

'If we are to survive we must bring the chosen one and the weapon together.'

Kim thought back to Shego's words. _'Zorpox seemed to think you were some sort of chosen one, ok! World will fall into supreme darkness without you or something. Drakken thinks there's something to it.'_

'Know though that a bond of honour has been formed between you and the Yaminochi. When you need us we will come.'

* * *

'… and I thought since I happen to have a spare space pod I could, ah, lend it to you.'

Electronique did not look amused. 'What's in it for you Drakken?'

'Just the comforting knowledge that Zorpox will die alone in the vastness of space. Why, it's just a shame the life support system only lasts a few weeks. He deserves a lifetime of punishment for what he did to us.'

Drakken studied the view screen, searching for a sign that Electronique had taken the bait. Ultimately it wouldn't affect his plans. But the impact would be magnified by Zorpox's involvement.

Electronique remained silent a moment, then angrily threw Drakken's offer back at him. 'You say you want to help, that you want to see Zorpox punished. Yet you sit there with Shego and Lucre proudly on display at your side. Or didn't Shego mention that it was she who saved Kim Possible?'

Drakken eyed Shego with visible annoyance. 'Yes. I _had_ heard something along those lines.'

Shego's cheeks brightened, but she kept her features impassive. Drakken turned back to the view screen. 'Shego has never pretended to be loyal. But I do require her services. The same goes for Lucre. That is all you need to know.'

Electronique snarled.

'Send me your rocket then. I'll look it over.' Her image winked out.

'And cut,' Motor Ed announced. 'We are off the air. Nice job cous', seriously.'

'Nice job?' Shego was amazed at the depths of Lipsky family stupidity. 'All you did was tick her off! I told you having me and Lucre in the shot was a bad idea.'

'And how does giving her a space pod save Ron?' demanded Lucre.

'Because if Electronique does use my idea, Stoppable will be still alive,' Drakken assured Lucre. 'It's not much, but it's a chance he didn't have before. As for setting Electronique off, Eddy can explain.'

'Chick's gotta know whose boss,' Ed shrugged. 'They dig that, seriously.'

Shego was outraged. She was on the verge of beating the Lipsky's to a pulp. 'Are you kidding me? You think Electronique will _dig_ you for waving us in front of the camera? She's gonna fry you, if I don't first!'

'Probably,' Drakken admitted, 'but now she knows I don't pander to her. Or to GJ for that matter. That gains me respect. Room to manoeuvre.'

'That makes no sense!'

'If I started acting _really_ nice to you for no apparent reason, what would be your first reaction?'

'I'd pin you to the wall and add a few more scars until you told me what you wanted.' Shego started to understand where Drakken was going with this. 'If you tick her off she has no reason no to trust you. She doesn't zap you. Not yet anyway.'

Drakken flashed Shego a grin. Shego could swear she could hear him thinking _'I am so smart, I am so smart_._'_

Lucre didn't buy it though. 'I don't know guys. Electroniques can be pretty vengeful.'

Drakken waved off his concerns. 'You let me worry about Electronique. I'll distract her with my charm.'

'_Ooh, ooh,_ can I do it? Seriously cous', I got the whole charm thing down. Chicks dig my awesomeness charm. Seriously!'

Shego fought her disgust and urge to blast the Ed.

'Dr D, if he goes anywhere Electronique, we're all going to die. _What is the plan!_'

Drakken's annoyingly smug grin grew bigger. 'Glad you asked Shego.'

He pulled a set of four by four cards out of his pocket. Shego got the feeling it all went down from here. _Why didn't I stick with GJ?_

Drakken flicked through his cards. 'Lets see, yes, save Kimberly, right, rebuild and charm Electronique, _umm_, ah yes, here we are.'

He paused for dramatic effect.

'Phase three. We locate and acquire the _Weapon!'_ he announced.

Shego frowned. 'What weapon?'

'The _Super Weapon_ that will decide the fate of the world!'

Shego blinked. 'What is it though?'

Drakken flicked through his cards, than sheepishly grinned.

Shego couldn't believe it. 'You have no idea.'

'I have no idea,' Drakken corrected, 'but the ninja have it, Zorpox wanted it; that's good enough for me.'

'The ninja…?' she began, but was cut off by Lucre

'Oh, you're going after that secret mystical monkey weapon! The one Zorpox wanted to find before Kim Possible!'

'Mystical Monkey?_ That_ is your plan?' Shego grabbed Drakken by his lab coat and shook him. 'We're going to take over the world with a _legendary monkey weapon_ from a silly old myth?'

'A silly old myth that Zorpox believed,' Drakken nervously countered. 'Electronique's information indicated that he spent many hours studying the mystical monkey items.'

'Zorpox couldn't find it,' Lucre reminded Drakken. 'What make you think you can?'

'Zorpox didn't know what I know. _Think _Shego!' He grasped her hands and encouraged her to let go. 'The ninja girl, Yori, and her rodent man friend were pulled off the Eden Base assault. They were sent by the Yaminochi Sensei to _guard_ a particular monkey item.'

That grabbed everyone's attention.

'We find them, we find the weapon. And with its power….'

'We could free Ron!'

'We can get any chick we wanted!'

'We could destroy any who… _huh?_'

The group stared at Motor Ed.

'I'm just saying. Chicks dig power. _Seriously!_'

Shego blasted Ed into a nearby pile of broken computer parts.

'Okay. So we start looking for Yori and Felix and this _Weapon_.' Her tone still suggested disbelief, but she was willing to play along. 'Where do we start?'

'I'm not quite sure. I caught their conversation with the ghostly Sensei on a GJ security camera,' Drakken walked over to a semi functional computer console. 'However, Sensei was unwilling to reveal all the details while others could be listening. This is the only clue we have.'

He brought up the recording and hit play.

'_Where should I hide her Master Sensei?'_

'_The one place Zorpox fears to look.'_

Lucre scratched his head. 'They hid the weapon in a monkey house?'

Shego frowned. Her brain itched with the knowledge something important had just been revealed. It took her a second to realise the significance of Yori's words. When she did it hit her like a jolt of Electroniques electricity.

She gasped. '_Her?_'

Drakken nodded. 'Yes Shego. Her.'

'This weapon is a chick?' Ed called from across the room. Without taking her eyes off Drakken, Shego raised an arm and blasted him again.

'A… _person?_'

'No idea,' Drakken repeated, 'but it doesn't matter. Soon we will have the… her! Soon the world will be mine! _Mya-hahahahhahaha_….'

Drakken threw his head back and let out his twisted laugh. Shego and Lucre glanced at each other, than joined in by giving a few sniggers in an evil manner.

'_Ah-hahahaha_…,' another figure joined in, appearing from behind Drakken. An old man with a long white beard and red robes. Shego and Lucre stopped chucking with a jolt.

Drakken became aware of the newcomer when he threw an arm round his shoulder. Drakken paused and turned, but the old man just flashed him a cheeky grin. The two of them burst out laughing again.

'_Ah-hahahaha-hahahahahaha_….'

'_Mya-hahahaha-hahaha ha ha… ha… huh?'_

Drakken stopped as he noticed Shego's paled face and trembling arms. He frowned in confusion, then realised he had no idea who the newcomer was.

'Wait a minute!'

He furiously threw the old man off. 'Who are you?' he demanded, pointing a finger threateningly.

'_Oh,_ my apologises,' the old man, still chuckling, took Drakken's finger and shook it. 'I am Sensei. Master of the Yaminochi School.'

Drakken's face went blank as his mind processed this information. _Master? Yaminochi?_ _Sensei? _

His eyes snapped wide in shock. _Sensei! _

'Oh snap!'

* * *

Electronique cut the link with Drakken. 'Organise a team. We're going to crush him like the bug he is.'

'That would only serve to reveal ourselves to Global Justice. We can deal with Drakken another day,' Fukushima counselled

'You saw them there. He's parading Shego and Lucre in front of us, mocking us!' she declared. 'He thwarted our attempt to eliminate the prisoners. Now he's a loose cannon with his own scheme for world domination.'

Fukushima shook his head 'Stop being such a hothead. You're reading far too much into this.'

Electronique gave him an angry glance. Her hair began to spark.

Fukushima sighed. 'Drakken has no control over Shego. She's the loose cannon. He only keeps her around because he would be lost without her. He is _trying_ to save his hide by sucking up to you; offering you an inventive way to eliminate Zorpox.'

'He's using Lucre to recruit WEE members!' Electronique reminded him. 'The remains of WEE were meant to be mine. Now Drakken's using Lucre to rally support. Claiming his own stack in WEE!'

'The occasional henchman escaping the wrath of Global Justice, scattered henchmen units and a few foolish loyalists,' he reassured her. 'We have Jack Hench and Hank Perkins. We have the Fashionistas and Camille Leon. We have DNAmy.'

Electronique frowned. She had assumed control over the remaining WEE forces within hours of the Eden Base raid. Losing a few dozen, henchmen to Lucre and Drakken was nothing more than a pinprick. Still, the pinprick could become a kick to the shin as Lucre asserted his authority as the right hand of Zorpox.

Fortunately henchmen don't serve out of loyalty. They served the strongest. And Electronique was by far a stronger master than Drakken and Lucre combined. Team Evil and Team Empire could have turned things around, but they were captured by GJ.

'I don't like the idea of Lucre running around, drumming up support while Zorpox is still alive,' Electronique said.

'Good point,' Fukushima admitted. 'Fine. Once we're done with Zorpox we'll tell Drakken to hand him over, or else.'

Electronique thought for a moment, than grinned. 'You know, we might as well go with Drakken's idea. It's inventive. And I think I have a few ideas on how to make it much worse.'

Electronique moved to leave when Fukushima spoke.

'On more thing. The _Weapon._'

'Not your ninja legends again,' Electronique protested, 'I've got enough to worry about as it is.'

'You're concerned with the loss of a few dozen henchmen to Lucre. Yet you are not bothered that our enemies posses a weapon that could destroy us?'

'So your legends say,' she scoffed. 'Personally I only believe in what I can build and what I can fry.'

Fukushima folded his arms. 'Then you deny Shawn his true destiny.'

'Oh yes, the _Unstoppable_,' Electronique mocked. 'Only I remember just a short time ago _Zorpox_ was the Unstoppable. So which is it _hmm_?'

Fukushima sighed. 'I don't know…'

'See.'

'…, but I can find out. Just give me a small team as soon as we've dealt with Zorpox.'

'Being consumed by ancient riddles was Zorpox mistake Fukushima,' Electronique reminded him. 'I will not make the same mistake.'

Electronique turned and left the room. She had preparations to make for Zorpox final journey.

'You haven't heard the last of this,' Fukushima mumbled.

* * *

**Eight hours after Zorpox launch**

**Unknown Renegade WEE Base **

One plea. One beg for mercy. One sob. That was all Electronique wanted. She remained in her command chair hour after hour waiting for it. She had gone beyond all superhuman patience for it. Fukushima and Shawn waited with her. One studied her for a sign of surrender, for her to yield to Zorpox. The other amused himself intimidating the fearful technicians trying to run the facility.

'…_hahahahahahaha, ah ha, ah ha, ah, hahahahhaha….'_

Eight hours of listening to Zorpox's laughter was just too much.

'Somebody shut that thing off!' Electronique screamed, leaping out of her chair. Everyone except Fukushima jumped. Sheryl clawed Shawn in fear. The henchmen scrambled to their feet, standing at attention in front of there station.

'I _gave_ an _order_,' Electronique reminded them tensely.

The terrified henchmen technicians looked to each other nervously. Then a 'volunteer' was pushed forward to face Electronique. He tried to squirm his way back into the comfort of the group but it was too late. He already had Electroniques attention.

'Yes?'

'But…, but mam. You said the link was…, was never to be cut. That…, that you wanted to listen to it 24 hours a day wherever you were no matter what.'

'So?'

'So, we, _umm_, there is, _umm_…. We can't turn it off.'

'What do you can't turn it off?' she roared. 'You _actually_ hooked this entire facilities comm system to Zorpox live, 24/7?'

'_Umm_, no. Of course not. That would just be stupid.'

Electronique's face went blank. Her hair began sparking.

'We, ah, we set it up so that his voice would follow you around the facility,' the technician shot the words out rapid fire before raising his arms and a leg to shield himself.

Mere words could not describe Electronique's anger and frustration. Though she kept herself expression composed her body lit up like a lightshow. _His laughter follows me around the facility_ ran through her mind over and over.

When she spoke her voice was cold steel. Quiet and tense, yet commanding. 'Do _whatever_ it takes. _Turn_ it off _now_!'

The technicians scrambled to there workstations, hitting keys and issuing commands. Finally the laughter was cut off. The room went silent.

'That's much better.'

The technicians looked up at the room's speaker unit, then around at each other. Silence became eerie silence.

'_Ugh_, what?'

The communications technician hesitated, than answered, '_ah_, we didn't do anything.'

The room stayed in complete silence for the next two minutes. No one spoke. People resisted the urge to swallow or even breathe. They just stared at the speaker unit or hesitantly glanced at each other. Only the hum of the computers remained.

No one could detect a sound from the space pod. Not even the sound of breathing.

'Is he dead?' Shawn finally broke the silence. Most of the room's eyes were drawn to him. The maker of sound.

'_Ah, ahhahaha. Boo, boo, Boo-yah-hahahah…'_

Electronique blasted the speaker unit, than moved on to the communication console. Terrified henchmen fled the room as she vented her anger. Shawn grinned at the sight.

'Would you stop that?' Fukushima yelled, 'the signal can be stopped without destroying all of our monitoring equipment. It just needs reprogramming.'

'I like my way better,' she replied off hand as she destroyed the security console.

'_Electronique!'_

She stopped her rampage and looked at the child. The terrified Iguana was clutching him hard enough for it's claws to dig in. A pained wince showed on his face as he tried to calm the creature down. The shoulder of his shirt showed spots of blood.

The sight jolted Electronique. She felt a strong pang of concern and regret course through her, and she hated it. She liked the kid to be sure, but she had no intention of playing mommy.

_Maybe I should get rid of him before this becomes a problem?_

Electronique inhaled and took Shawn's hand.

'Possible escaped, Lucre's rallying henchmen and Zorpox is more twisted than ever.'

_And I have Shawn. If Fukushima's right, maybe that's all I need?_

She lifted her gaze to the ninja.

'Find your weapon, Fukushima. Find it and bring it too me. We'll see what it can do.'


	8. Ch 7: Tangents

_Authors Note:_ Sorry bout the wait. It's been a hectic few weeks. I've either been at work, moving flats, drunk, hung-over, playing Halo 3, playing Halo 3, playing C&C 3, fixing my crashed laptop, studying, cleaning the bathroom, fixing spelling mistakes I've found in some previous chapters and playing Halo 3 while drunk.

_And _working on details for my next project.

* * *

A good friend asked for more action. I hope this delivers.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character location or event from that said show. I do own a fancy new computer chair. Even got armrests.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Tangents

_I wonder how lack of sleep will affect my psyche?_

* * *

The three WEE stealth choppers remained stationary, waiting for their prey to come to them. The latest design by Hench Co, they were virtually undetectable, quiet, and packed with exotic weaponry. The chopper was so advanced it flew itself; literally. And the shadowy figures piloting them were going to need all of these advantages.

These three prototype models had been stolen from Jack Hench's lab just a day previous. Word around the underworld was that Electronique was furious, threatening to use Hench's own Attitudinator technology to turn him into a little girl. Needless to say Hench was pulling out all the stops to get the craft back; terrified and for good reason.

The theft was just the latest in a number of devastating raids against the Renegade WEE forces. Barely a week following the fall of Zorpox an unknown group had emerged to challenge Electronique's power. A group that had incredible information on WEE's locations and inner workings. They would emerge from the shadows, steal or sabotage what they could and take flight into the night. And it was driving Electronique nuts.

For tonight though, she would have a brief reprieve. Tonight the group had a special target in mind. Not the renegade WEE forces, but their arch enemies Global Justice….

The stealth choppers picked up the approach of the GJ Prison-RAT long before they had a visual. Larger than the standard quick response variety, the Prison-RAT was designed to transport dangerous prisoners to GJ prisons around the globe quickly and safely. Comfort wasn't an issue.

Inside the lead chopper, Talon One assessed the situation. The top secret flight plans and incredible speed of the craft made it a difficult to mount a rescue mission. The former problem was easy to get past; the Talons had there own friends within GJ. The latter required some lateral thinking if all the passengers, prisoner and guards were to survive. Hence the stolen choppers.

_Shoot down a hypersonic aircraft without harming anyone on board. It may even have been easier to just assault the prison, _Talon One thought. But this way less GJ personal would be around to complicate matters. And this _was_ meant to be a test, both of their skill and resolve. It wasn't meant to be easy.

He signalled to the other two choppers to begin attack procedures. The speedy Prison-Rat would be within weapons range soon, and only for a short time. They had to execute this plot perfectly first time round. There would be no chance for a second.

_

* * *

Ladies and Gentlemen, if you would please direct your attention out the forward window of the craft you will see Earth. Population roughly 6 billion, ocean covers three quarters of the planet; its angled rotation actually creates four seasons. I know, isn't that something. _

_Now above and to the left you'll see what we like to call the moon; it used to mine by the way. The Earth, not the moon. No I'm just kidding. I know, I'm so evil. No; I came close though. _

* * *

'… then, we're gonna cover you in hot wax. Then, we're gonna rip the wax off. Slowly! Then, we're gonna shoot at your hairless, irritated skin with paintball guns.'

'_Yeah!_' Agent Half-Face cheered from down the isle.

'Then, we're gonna throw you in a sack. Then we're gonna decorate the sack. Then, we're gonna string you like a piñata. Then, we're gonna go Mexican on you're ….'

'You stupid morons!' Agent Sheela screamed back. 'Can't even spot a bimbo impostor. I spent days locked up in that….'

'_**I wasn't finished!**_' Jester roared. '_Then_! Then, we're gonna find you're dear sweet mother. FBI Agent right? Then ….'

'Don't you be talking 'bout my mother you crazy freak psycho!' Sheela warned. 'I'll break through these straps and kick you so hard in the crotch you'll smash through the….'

'Two seconds! Two seconds is all I need to bust you up! And not with any cheap stun grenade!'

'You couldn't beat up an old lady! I remember how Granny Possible kicked the…'

'_That's it_!'

Restrained in his seat, Jester lunged at Sheela with the only free part of his body; his head. Tied to the seat next to Jester, Sheela had to endure multiple blows to her arm and shoulder.

'What the…? _Shop that!_'

'_Never!_' Jester triumphantly yelled as he went for another head butt.

'You get her Jester!' Duck called.

'Take her down!'

Smartiac just shock his head in shame.

Annoyed, and with her arm going dead, Sheela stuck back with the only free part of her body. A terrible clank could be heard as they banged heads. The painful groans told the tale.

'That's… _ah_, that's right. That's what you get,' Jester mumbled.

Sheela gave him a bewildered glance. They stared into each others wide eyes an eternal second; then bashed heads again. And again. And again. Cheering erupted throughout the aircraft.

'Going down!'

'You first!'

'Bite me!'

'With pleasure!'

'Hey, _Hey!' _a GJ guard unbuckled from his seat and run over, pulling out a taser. 'Break it up. _Now!'_

In their seats, Jester and Sheela sat back, groaning and glaring at each other. They had plenty of time to finish this later. In a GJ high security prison time was all they would have plenty of.

The guard holstered his taser. 'I can't believe this. You guys are both psycho. Now this was funny an hour ago. But now not anymore so quit it. If I have to….'

The guard was cut off as a violent shudder shock the aircraft. He was thrown off his feet, landing roughly on top of Sheela. Alarms screeched and the lights turned went emergency red.

'_Everyone strap in. We're going in hot!' _the intercom system blared.

Unable to move, the guard held on tightly to Sheela as the craft nose dived. Both of them screamed.

* * *

'Hey Steve, why'd we always gotta listen to this crud for anyway?' the RAT co-pilot asked, referring to the horrible grunge music playing through the cabin earphones.

'Cause I'm in charge, that's why,' the captain retorted. 'Now quit your complaining and pass me another mint.'

'You know regulations say we're not meant to be playing nothin' through these headphones.'

'They also say you're meant to be continuously scanning the radar. All I see you doing is checking out the security footage. What's happening back there that's so interesting?'

'They're head butting each other now.'

'You're kiddin' me.'

'Honest.'

The captain shook his head as he made a slight correction to there heading. 'Pair of loonies. How is the radar anyway?'

'Totally empty. Not even a bird….'

He was cut off as the Prison-RAT shuddered violently. Alarms sounded though the cabin.

'_What in the…?'_

Outside, a crisscrossed pattern appeared against the forward view screen. The controls became stiff and unmovable as the engines gauges reported severe damage.

Looking outside for the cause, the captain found his craft was trapped in a giant net of sorts. Part of it had become tangled in the engines, blocking them up. It was also interfering with the wing control panels making it impossible to keep control of the craft.

'Everyone strap in. We're going in hot!' he ordered through the intercom. Next to him his co-pilot began sending distress calls.

_Probably both pointless acts. Ain't nobody walking away from this one._

The captain wrestled with the controls, trying to bring the ungainly vessel into a glide. They wouldn't budge. The craft fell into a spinning dive, falling like a rock.

As the captain struggled, his co-pilot tried to think of something witty to say over the radio before he died. Famous last words to be remembered by. However, like most people in these situations, witty was not what came to mind.

'…were gonna die, were gonna die, were gonna die…!'

'No we're not!'

'Yes we are!'

'No we're not!

'Yes we are!'

'No we're not!'

'Yes we are!'

'_Fine_, yes we're gonna die!

'No we're…! You're a prick!'

'Well…, you are too!'

'Hey what's that?'

As the cabin crew screamed at each other, the strands of net had begun to expand until they blocked all outside view.

'GJ aircraft,' the radio sounded, 'You are nearing zero altitude. Strap yourselves in and prepare for bounce.'

The cabin crew looked at each other. Bounce?

* * *

Even with the three choppers triangulating it had been a lucky shot. Only one of the six nets launched had stuck the target. Hopefully it would be enough to provide a soft landing for the stricken craft. Two or three was the preferable safety margin.

Bounce wasn't exactly the right word. Talon One didn't believe there was a word for what happened next. Certainly not one that he was aware of.

The material the net was made of rapidly expanded when exposed to air. The result was a substance that was like a mix between a child's playdough and a sponge. By the time the substance had reached mass expansion, the Prison rat would be enveloped in a giant cushion five times the size of the craft itself.

Hench Co touted its invention as a new security feature for aircraft. In reality the substance had been commissioned by Zorpox as a means to capture Air Force One and take the President hostage.

The Prison Rat fell like a brick to the fields below. The cushion hit first of course, air trapped in the spongy substance being forced out by the weight of the craft. As this happened the substance became gooey and sticky and bouncy. A giant mound of jelly that wobbled as the weight it carried in its centre shook with the impact.

Overall, according to Hench Co's exaggerated projections, the experience should have been like landing on feather pillows. But landing on pillows still hurts when you do so at speed. It was vital the Talons got inside ASAP and provided any medical assistance they could.

_At least the prisoners should be in good shape, securely strapped down and all,_ Talon One thought cynically.

The choppers descended almost as fast as the RAT, pulling up just above ground level and swinging about to cut airspeed to zero. It was a dangerous manoeuvre that would tear apart most helicopters. Only the most daring and experienced military pilots with top of the line equipment could do it. Them, and a couple of raiders and their stolen stealth choppers complete with the most advanced autopilot ever conceived.

Not wasting a second, the three Talons sprayed the jelly, sponge, play dough substance with a dissolving solution, granting access to the craft inside. Once the forward hatch was visible, the three Talons prepared to board the craft.

Three black clad figures emerged from the choppers; their identity's disguised by simple black masks. They wore light, flexible body armour but carried no weapons. They didn't need any.

Talon Two reached the hatch first, peering in through the porthole to scan for resistance. He signalled to his companions, _eyes, two forward, one left._ One nodded then turned to Three, pointing at the hatch.

Three nodded affirmative, then powered up her green glowing hands. Three quick slashes and the hatch was off its hinges. Then the attackers were inside.

Most of the GJ guards inside were slow to react, shaken by the crash. One guard was still too terrified to let go of the prisoner he held in a vice grip. For her part the prisoner was trying desperately to calm him down with a soothing voice, 'its alright dear, it's over now, _shhh_. It's alright, stop crushing me.'

Another guard was checking on the prisoners when the forward hatch was suddenly torn apart. He froze, allowing Talon One to advance rapidly and knock him out with a swift jab. Two more guards struggled to rise from their seats and tackle Three, who simply slipped to the side and tripped them up with an outstretched leg. An almighty cheer erupted from the prisoners.

Talon Two moved for the cabin door….

And threw himself backward as a taser stick swung past his nose, the weapons quiet humming his only warning. A forth guard emerged from the small armoury, swinging and thrusting the weapon angrily. Two sidestepped two more swings before grabbing the man's arm and striking him in the neck. A knockout blow. His unconscious form hit the ground hard.

Beneath his mask, Two grimaced. The unfortunate guard was going to feel that one for the next month.

Then his eyes widened as he felt the sucker tip attach to his neck.

* * *

The cabin crew didn't dare move even after all the bouncing and vibrations had stopped. Alarms and blinking lights still filled the cabin but neither moved to turn them off. It was as if their survival hung by a thread and any stray breath would send them plunging to their deaths once more.

In fact, with the windscreen obscured there was no why to tell if they were on the ground, still falling or taking the final trip upstairs. Neither of them wanted to find out.

Finally, the co-pilot took a deep breath and braved a whisper.

'You know how I called you a prick?'

'Yeah?'

'I didn't really…; I mean the music's horrible but….'

The captain let out the breath he had been holding. 'I know buddy,' he patted his mate on the back, then switched off the alarms, 'don't worry bout it.'

'Just freaken out, you know…. I love you man.'

The captain slowly turned to his co-pilot, who sheepishly rocked his head and explained, 'like a brother. You know.'

He was saved by yet another alarm going off. 'What now?'

'A hatch was just blown open,' the captain replied, puzzled. 'Blasted thing must have been damaged by the impact. Well, at least we have an exit….'

The sound of prisoners cheering put an end to his musing. His mind put the pieces together. A GJ prison transport caught in a net, the last minute warning over the radio, a hatch forced open.

'Open that box!' he ordered, throwing a key to the co-pilot and pointing to a locked store box sitting between them. He unbuckled himself, moved to his locker and started putting on his body armour.

The bewildered co-pilot looked at the box. The box which only two people on board had a key to. The box containing the only firearm on board.

* * *

An agent emerged from the restroom; bloodied, bruised, covered in blue toiletry liquid, and in a _very_ bad mood. Without hesitation he shot Two with his zapper wristwatch, watching in satisfaction as the intruder withered in pain; electricity coursing through his body.

Prisoners booed the newcomer. His cowardly use a weapon was unsporting. Only villains were meant to fight dirty. Besides, most had been on the receiving end of those devices before.

Talon's One and Three rushed to help their companion. As Three launched a volley green energy balls, One ran up the nearest empty seat, jumping over several prisoners and landing next to agent in a roll.

The agent was nearly caught by Three's volley, ducking to the floor as the first went over his head. He was still crouched when One rolled next to him, kicking for the head.

The agent took the blow with no apparent effect. He grabbed One by the leg and shoved him back. Both combatants leapt to their feet.

One moved into his fighting crouch. Arms before him, fingers creating a hook with which to turn aside blow and allow a counter strike. The defensive position of his chosen martial style, the mantis.

The agent came on, trying to catch One with an uppercut. One hooked his wrist and with his left and went for a throat jab with his right, hoping to put the agent down quickly and without major injuries. It was unfortunate that the agent had other ideas.

Throwing the uppercut as a distraction, the agent launched his real attack in the form of a devastating head butt. One's jab hit nothing but cranium. Then his cranium hit nothing but cranium. It was a dazing blow that left him stumbling backward.

The agent would have finished it there; except that another of Three's green blast hit him in the back, knocking him down and giving One a chance to recover.

One took a few steps back, moving out of reach as he rubbed his throbbing head. He kept a weary eye on his opponent, studying him for a weakness. The agent climbed back to his feet, ignoring One while he stretched his arms and neck. He flatly refused to appear concerned even as Three moved behind him.

_Arrogant. Well that certainly fits the profile of an agent. _

Large, powerful and (judging by the fact he was still standing) clearly able to take a blow. Like some sort of street fighter. Sometimes the most unpredictable and dangerous opponent.

The prisoners watched in silence, some whispering bets to each other as they waited for someone to make the first move. One thing was for sure; this was going to be awesome.

'I don't know who you are, but no one shoots down my plane. Especially _**while I'm on the john!'**_

The Agent turned and charged toward Three, who lit her green flaming hands and fired a green blast at the advancing agent. He threw himself against the forward bulkhead, a powerful explosion erupting behind him, and reached for his true target.

Ripping a fire extinguisher off its hook, he sprayed the women with foam.

'Regulations lady. No flames aboard the aircraft.'

One performed a quick sidestep around the green ball of flame. He ignored the explosion behind him as it ripped a hole in the fuselage and quickly advanced on his distracted foe. Only his foe wasn't concentrating on three anymore.

The Agent turned and swung the extinguisher back at forth with his powerful arms. One retreated back, leaping over a row of seats. The agent swung the extinguisher after him, demolishing an empty seat. A prisoner in the very next seat went pale. Others around him hooted with laughter.

One ran leapt atop the prisoner and kicked the agent in the head, who released the extinguisher as he stumbled back. Shaking his head, the agent looked up, raised his zapper watch device and… stopped.

A metre away, Talon One held the extinguisher out for him; as if a gift.

'I apologise, I believe this is yours.'

Pausing in confusion, the Agent instinctively caught the object as it was tossed to him.

'_Huh_?'

He looked down at the extinguisher in his arms, then back up to an incoming green blast.

'_Oh_.'

The extinguisher blew up in his hands, the pressure throwing him back into the bulkhead. He fell to the ground, foam covering him from head to toe.

One smirked beneath his mask. 'Good work She….'

His congratulations were ended as a powerful blow sent him flying into the bulkhead next to the cabin door.

Doubled over in pain, covered in sticky foam and only half conscious, the Agent still wasn't out yet. Not until three kicked him just once more.

A roar went up from the prisoners. It had been a brilliant show.

'_Kick 'em again!'_

'_I love that green magic!'_

Three ignored them all.

'Getting sloppy lead. Too much time spent fighting henchmen.'

One nodded in agreement when the cabin door next to him opened. The captain stepped out and levelled a gun at Three.

'Freeze!'

One locked his legs around the captain and threw him to the ground. The Captain rolled top bear his weapon at the attacker. Only the attacker was faster.

One was on top of him in a split second. With a quick jab the Captain was unconscious

'_Behind you!_'

One barely registered the warning when the co-pilot grabbed him by a shoulder. A shoulder still baring fresh talon marks courtesy of a traitorous bird man.

'_Ahhhhhhh!'_

The co-pilot pulled him to his feet, spun him round and raised his fist. Weakened by the pain, One took a blow to the chin and gut. Then the co-pilot went limp. He let go of One's shoulder and fell to the floor.

Behind him stood Talon Two.

'_No big. Just a few scratches._ You are fortunate for your good looks Hirotaka. For you are seriously lacking in brains.'

Sarcasm and the liberal use of the phrase '_seriously'_ . Had the ninja spent any more time with the cheerleaders they may have started watching Agony County and screaming at the mere mention of the O-Boyz.

'I haven't yet met a woman who complained Seto.'

'I'm complaining,' Three butted in. 'Stop screwing around and help me find a passenger manifest!'

'No need.'

One walked over to Jester, a WEE scumbag that he recognised from previous battles. 'Point out every one of your Team now,' he demanded, grabbing the villain roughly by the collar. 'We're getting out of here.'

* * *

Skimming over the local countryside came yet another captured helicopter. A large twin rotor Chinook circled the crashed RAT, waiting for the all clear signal. Standing atop the open rear hatch, impassive to the carnage below him, was the man who ordered the operation. His blue lab coat billowing in the gust.

On the third pass a piece of the fuselage was blown open by a green blast.

_Great,_ Drakken thought. _How better to announce Shego was here!_ _Doesn't she know this was meant to be a covert operation? As in stealthy and sneaky and crafty and secretly kind of operation._

They got the all clear signal by the fifth pass, a green flare shooting into the sky, and the Chinook settled next to the crash site. Three black clad figures emerged from the fuselage, followed by several more in orange prison issue. Drakken casually strolled down the ramp to meet them, paying no heed to the Yaminochi healers and demolition teams scurrying by.

Indifferent to the activity around him, Drakken waited at the foot of the aircraft for his enforcer.

'You don't have to blow a hole in everything you know Shego,' Drakken reminded her, 'the plane wasn't going anywhere.'

Shego shrugged. 'It wasn't the plane I was trying to blow a hole in.'

'Well I'm sure our new friends would have been real happy about that,' Drakken added sourly, eyeing the ninja with distaste.

Healers rushed inside the fuselage to tend the guards and remaining prisoners. The Demo team placed detonators on the stolen WEE stealth choppers, ensuring no evidence of there existence would be left. The Yaminochi moved with a swiftness and precision Drakken couldn't enforce even among his robot minions, yet alone his incompetent henchmen and the overly aggressive Shego.

'Well look what we got here boy's,' Jester gestured to his men as he approached the chopper. 'Couple of snivelling GJ snitches.'

Jester ignored Shego's hand igniting in green flame and continued.

'No wait, I forget. That's Electronique's doormat and the Possible lover isn't it? _Hmm_, but that wouldn't explain the ninja. Whose ass are you two kissing right now?'

Drakken grabbed Shego's shoulder, physically holding her back from slicing the man in half.

'Was I really their pawn; or they mine?'

'Their pawn.'

'_Grr…, _fine,' Drakken admitted. 'But now I'm planning an evil venture of my own. And I want your help to pull it off.'

'And the ninja?' Jester pointed waved his arm around at the Yaminochi students blowing up evidence and tending to the GJ guards. Most had completed there tasks and were returning to the chopper.

Drakken sighed. 'I don't wanna talk about the ninja.'

Jester nodded his head in Sheela's direction. 'Best take that one then. She's the traitor.'

Behind him, Sheela was ready to kill. It took all the other Team Evil Agents to hold her down. Her curses were about as vile as even Shego had ever heard.

'What if it involved rescuing your master?' Drakken added. He was pleased to see Team Evil pause.

Jester eyed Drakken carefully. The word in the GJ holding cells was that Electronique captured Zorpox. She would almost certainly have destroyed him by know if this were true. Could he have escaped? Who did he need rescuing from now?

'We're listening.'

'Lucre will explain everything back at base,' Drakken waved off his questioning glance and boarding the chopper. 'That is, if you're coming of course.'

'And get off her,' Shego added. 'She's no traitor. GJ found her in the Australian lair a few hours after the Eden raid, drugged and locked in a closet.'

A look of satisfaction came to Sheela's face. Confused concern to the men who held her down.

'Told ya!'

The last few Yaminochi healers were returning and the Chinooks powerful engines were starting up. Jester glanced at Sheela and then back at Shego. 'Alright. She can tag along for now. We'll see what Lucre has to say.'

'Shego,' Drakken yelled, 'time to fly.'

_

* * *

997,841 naco's with extra cheese ,_

_997,841 naco's for me._

_I pick one up,_

_I gulp it down_

_997,840 naco's with cheese_

_997,840 naco's with extra cheese,_

_997,840 naco's for me._

_I pick on up,_

_I gulp it down_

_997,839 naco's with cheese._

* * *

Hirotaka watched the crashed Prison-RAT fade into the distance. GJ would be swarming over the crash site within minutes but the assailants would be long gone, vanished back into the darkness of the underworld. The only evidence they ever existed, three smouldering craters that were previously stealth choppers and a spongy, playdough substance the craft was covered in. A job well done. Any other time Hirotaka would be satisfied.

The Yaminochi healer's had replaced his shoulder stitches, chastising him for his foolishness in volunteering for such a mission in his state. They ordered him to get some rest. He sat down next to a dozing Seto, once the healer's had stopped swarming over him to, and asked the question he had been dreading to ask.

'Seto. What are we doing here?'

Seto didn't even open an eye. 'Sleeping.'

'I _meant_ why we are working with Drakken.'

'You think I know. I was pulled off an intelligence assignment with a gorgeous blonde GJ agent just to get zapped by agent-zilla.'

'Exactly,' Hirotaka eyed the Team Evil agents on the far side of the chopper. Jester eyed him back. 'Attacking Electronique is one thing, but GJ? What does Sensei hope to gain by working with these villains? They have no honour.'

'Probably just to drive Drakken nuts like he did Zorpox.'

'I'm serious Seto.'

The older Yaminochi opened an eye and glanced at Hirotaka. Then he sat up.

'Alright look. Last year I was sent on a mission to track Lord Monkey Fist. I was to capture him if possible, but not if I risked detection. Keeping the secret of Yaminochi was by far more important.'

Hirotaka nodded. 'I remember. You tracked him to the Middleton Space Centre where he kidnapped a monkey and fled in a rocket. He was later captured by Team Possible.'

'That's right. Funny thing is I ran into Possible-chan on the way to the centre. She was riding a stolen scooter down the motorway and needed a lift. We arrived just as the rocket was taking off.'

'What does this have to do with Sensei and Drakken?'

'_Everything_,' Seto stressed. 'You see, Zorpox was also a prisoner aboard the rocket. He saved Team Possible and helped them capture Monkey Fist. After returning to earth, he and Possible-Chan rode off into the sunset on his stolen scooter, like one of those American western films.'

Seto smiled at the memory, than became straight faced; his voice lowered.

'A month later I was infiltrating an evil empire and fighting a war against a terrible warlord. I sometimes wondered if I had captured Monkey Fist sooner, or maybe taken the time to learn more about the young man who saved Team Possible, then maybe I could have prevented all this.'

Hirotaka thought about this for a moment. 'So, you believe Sensei is trying to prevent a greater disaster by keeping an eye on Drakken?'

'No…, well maybe,' Seto admitted, 'but there are two morals to this story. The first; no more picking up hitchhikers. I don't care how pretty they are, they always lead to trouble.'

Seto was glad to see a brief smile cross Hirotaka's features.

'The second. Life can spiral off on odd tangents. Paths cross and things spin out of control for good or ill. Life's just like that, do you see?'

Hirotaka nodded.

'Well, now Sensei is taking a tangent. Let us see where it leads us.'

* * *

'I said you could search for your weapon;' Electronique reminded Fukushima, 'not disappear off the face of the planet! I'm trying to rebuild an evil empire and you're off treasure hunting?'

Fukushima was glad he was on the other side of the world; and that Electronique hadn't yet learned to shoot bolts of electricity through a telephone (though it was rumoured she was close). The word around the underworld was that a new group had emerged to challenge the Renegade WEE, and that Electronique was spitting sparks.

'May I remind you that what I am after is far more than mere treasure? The fate of the world may hang on whoever retrieves the Weapon.'

'The fate of my empire may rest on you getting back here and using your ninja skills to hunt down my enemies. Where are you anyway? I've been trying to contact you for days.'

Fukushima looked around the mountain village he had stumbled across. 'There isn't much cell phone coverage in the area. Actually I was trying to have the ancient scrolls Sensei left me translated.'

'I thought you said those scrolls were worthless.'

'No, I said the location of the Weapon has been moved,' he explained. 'They could still give us clues to the nature of the Weapon, help us identify it. If they could be translated of course.'

'And can they?'

Fukushima cringed. 'I'm told it may take a few years,' he admitted.

Electronique's voice went cold. 'I don't have a few years for you to waste on a wild goose chase. Get back here now!'

'Alright, alright. Fill in the details for me. Let's see if I can identify our mysterious attackers.'

Electronique recounted several raids against her lairs in the past week. How the attackers seemed to know every detail of lair layout, every detail of defences and how they struck with inexplicable precision only to steal, sabotage and retreat.

'It has to be Sensei. Yaminochi launched similar raids against Zorpox several months ago.'

'_Thank you for that brilliant deduction, why did not I think of that?_' Electronique replied with as much sarcasm as she could muster. 'Except that they attacked a GJ Prison transport this morning. Set one of Zorpox's elite teams free.'

Fukushima was thrown by that. Yaminochi wouldn't attack GJ. But who else could it be? 'A faction of WEE loyal to Zorpox perhaps?' he suggested.

'That is what I believe. But they would have to be led by someone high up in the chain of command. It's not like we post the location and layout of our lairs on the WEE message board.'

_In fact, with how secretive Zorpox was, the only one with that sort of information was_….

'Lucre!' Fukushima announced. 'It has to be Lucre. Only he would know such details.'

But Electronique wasn't yet so sure. 'Lucre? He couldn't have pulled off these raids. He's working with Drakken know, and we both know his henchmen aren't of very high calibre.'

'And maybe Lucre knows a few more of Zorpox's secrets that we don't.'

Electronique considered this argument. Zorpox hid Team Evil and Empire from her for months. He could have had other teams. And it would explain the rescue of Team Evil. And if it were true….

'I told you to get rid of Lucre. I told you we should take care of Drakken. Now we have a huge mess on our hands and it's you're fault. Quit with the sightseeing and get back here now!'

_

* * *

Hey, I can see Middleton from…, no wait. It's just a spec of dust. Hmm…, I wonder what Mum and Dad are doing now?_

* * *

'Drakken actually left quite a lot of information on the Monkey Master and the Weapon for us,' Wade said over the Kimmunicator. 'Or at least, all of Zorpox's theories; sent to him by Electronique.'

Back at Kim's family home, Team Possible was putting their heads together in an effort to figure out Drakken's latest scheme. Or, most of them were.

'What do you mean it's your room? It was never your room!'

'_Nymt, mine. Intruder phbbb,' _an annoyed Rufus complained.

'You haven't even lived there in like, a year. You live with me now. I put your whole stupid play set up and everything! The Stoppable's can put whoever they like in Ron's old room.'

Kim had taken just about enough of the silly argument. 'What is the stitch with you two?'

'Sorry Kim. Rufus is just felling a little left out. He thinks the Stoppable's have forgotten him,' she explained. Then whispered, 'they didn't think to tell him about the '_new arrival'_.'

'_Phbbb, intruder.'_

'That's enough from you,' said Bonnie sternly. 'You'll love her from the first moment you lay eyes on her, you'll see. Then you'll wonder how you could have acted so silly.'

'_Hmmp.'_

This '_new arrival'_ was news to Kim as well. She was suddenly made aware of just how much she'd missed in the past year. Friends and family not seen in many months. Her own empty house was proof.

And now she needed to do it again. Put her mission ahead of everybody else important to her. Though she was glad the Stoppable's were finally managing to rebuild their lives, it was imperative that Team Possible unravel the riddle of the Monkey Master Prophesy.

'Bee, head in the game.'

She turned back to Wade.

'I'm not sure anyone really knows what the prophesy means. If anything. And Kim,' Wade continued in all seriousness, 'you do realise that we're following up the research of a madman, about an ancient myth, provided to us by the currant two greatest threats to the free world.'

'Kim digging Wade. Try and track down Yori and Felix if you have too. I know this is important. Somehow.'

On the screen Wade nodded. 'Alright. But it'll take some time.'

'Please and thank you.'

Kim signed off, and looked around her dusty, cobweb invested room. It filled her with so many mixed emotions. It was over. Zorpox was gone. She was finally home, free of her responsibilities as GJ Director. Time to rest. Time to volunteer at the recycling centre and rescue cats up in trees. Time to have fun.

Time to reflect on a hollow victory….

'_I've, umm. I've been thinking about what you said. About forgiveness.'_

'_Don't worry, Ron isn't going to bother us ever again, Electronique will make sure of that.'_

She wished her family were here. Even for a chance to fight with her brothers like a normal teenager. But each of them had vital jobs maintaining Avalon Station, the moon sanctuary beyond Zorpox's grip. Her father was the project director, her mother in charge of the medical facilities; even the Tweebs were fixing more equipment than they were breaking.

_I need to do something that doesn't involve saving the world. Time to put my friends first._

She asked Bonnie if she would like to visit the Stoppable family. They always seemed so excited to have Team Possible around. It had made Kim feel guilty when she had been hunting their son. Even more guilty when she avoided their place because of it. It was silly. The Stoppable's never held a grudge against her.

Bonnie readily agreed, much to the irritation of Rufus. In fact, Bonnie mentioned, she was heading over their tonight. She had scored a job babysitting little Hana.

_

* * *

Wow, the polar ice caps really _**are**_ melting._

* * *

'So, Zorpox is alive; trapped in an orbiting space pod forever as a vindictive torture by Electronique.'

'Correct.'

'Which in reality was a ploy, by Drakken, to save his life for an as yet unexplained purpose.'

'Bingo.'

'And Sheela was not a traitor, but you have no idea who managed to fake her so convincingly.'

'In facial feature's anyway. You said yourself she was acting differently.'

Jester shifted his glance between Lucre and Sheela, trying to make sense of this new information. Finally, he gave a sharp whistle. Half-Face dropped the rifle pointed at Sheela's back.

'Team Evil reporting sir. We are in the service of Zorpox and the Empire.'

'Good.' Lucre didn't bother hiding his relief. 'Your first assignment is to find Zorpox. _Before _Drakken.'

_

* * *

Drakken and Shego,_

_Sitting by the sea,_

_K, I, S, S, I, N, G!_

* * *

Drakken waited patiently by the shoreline for Shego to return. He was hoping the smashing of water against the jagged rocks would be enough to thwart any attempt at snooping by the ninja. Somehow he doubted it.

He hid in a crevice between two large rocks, scanning the pathway for any sign of his enforcer; or for his annoying _'allies'_.

'Dr D!'

Drakken jumped, hitting his head on an overhang.

'_Oww!_ SHEGO! How did you find me?'

'You're only sitting in the largest, most obvious hiding place this side of the island. And your ponytail was sticking out.'

He rubbed his aching head in frustration. 'What's the sti…, _uh_, situation?'

Shego gave him a sidelong glance. 'You were going to say stitch.'

'No I wasn't.'

'Yes you were.'

'No I wasn't.'

'Yes you were.'

'No I wasn't.'_ Blasted cheerleaders and their teen slang!_

'Whatever,' Shego waved off his denial.

'What the snap is going on!' Drakken roared.

'The yelling, you see, it defeats the purpose of hiding.'

'SHEGO!'

'Alright, wet blanket,' she smirked. 'The ninja are gone.'

'Whadda mean their gone?'

'They left this note,' she pulled out a parchment scroll with a knife through it.

'_Taken Lucre, Motor Ed and the henchmen. Gone for fish & chips. Be back soon. Have a surprise for you. Sensei. PS, you two behave while we're gone. Seriously. You know what I'm talking about. Wink, wink. Motor Ed. _I checked the whole lair, they're all gone.'

'Surprise?' he ignored Motor Ed's dribble. 'What, like muscling in on my plot kind of surprise?' Drakken grumbled.

'You know, you never actually said what the plot is,' Shego reminded him. 'How does busting out Team Evil help us?'

Drakken shrugged. 'It doesn't. I just wanted to see if they'd do it.'

Shego squeezed a fist in frustration.

_Dr D is reckless. Fact of life. I'll never know the plan if I kill him now. _

'Ok. _Why_ did I destroy the mainframe and rescue Princess?'

Drakken was glad he finally had the chance to unveil his plot. It was the best part of the job. And keeping the secret was eating him up inside.

'The mainframe was just to stay ahead of the competition. GJ or Electronique may have been ale to hack into it and steal Zorpox's secrets. Possible however, is the key; literally. Zorpox believed that only she could unlock the Weapon. Maybe even _is_ the Weapon. No key, no Weapon. That simple.'

'Kimmie's not going to help you unlock the Weapon. That's crazy.'

'Why, you saved her life didn't you?' he reminded her.

'_You die when we want you to._'

'_Umm_, yeah,' Shego looked away, cursing in her head. 'I saved her life.'

She picked up a rock and threw it into the ocean. 'But if that's not enough. I mean, she's not going to help you _take over_ the world.'

Drakken flashed Shego the biggest shark grin in history. Bigger than three whole grinning sharks combined.

'Not take over the world, Shego. _Save_ it.'

Shego slipped as she went to throw another stone. 'What?'

'We're going to get the Weapon and take it to Ms Possible. She'll destroy WEE and the world will be saved.'

'That doesn't make any sense!_'_

'It's all part of a larger scheme Shego, Drakken assured her. 'You see, when I was looking through Zorpox's documents I had an epiphany. A true brainstorm. Something dark is coming, and Zorpox thinks Team Possible are the only ones who can stop it. Kimberly Anne specifically. If Zorpox is right, our survival depends on Kim Possible winning.'

'I'm outta here,' Shego started back up the path to the lair. 'Maybe GJ will still have me back.'

'_Wait!_' Drakken grabbed her arm. 'We save the world, take all the credit and propel ourselves to power,' he blurted.

Shego stopped. But she wasn't convinced. 'No one's going to put you in power. Even if you did save the world. Probably only give a medal. I know, I've been there. The health plan sucked and property damage insurance was a killer.'

'Even after we defeat Electronique and thwarted the dreaded _return of Zorpox_?'

A chill ran down Shego's spine. Drakken had left reckless and crazy in the dust.

'That's why you're keeping him alive,' she answered quietly. 'You're _actually_ going to let him loose again just so you can be the one to stop him.'

'The world trembles at the mere _mention_ of Zorpox, Shego,' he continued, his excited evident. 'They'll do _anything_ to be rid of him.'

'You can't do this,' Shego warned. 'It's insane. Not again, not after everything we went through.'

Drakken's hype faded, replaced by scorn. 'Oh I see. Just as I thought. The vile villainess Shego spends a few months with her dorky brothers and attending Global Justice slumber parties…'

Shego ignited her hands. The green flame fiercer than Drakken had ever seen.

'… set up Team Evil and Lucre as test subjects. They're closely associated enough with Zorpox to be credible substitutes. Zorpox can rot in his prison. Just so long as we gain directorship of GJ. With them and the Weapon at our back we'll pretty much control the world.'

Drakken kept his face straight, eyes staring into Shego's. Flinch now and he would need more than health insurance. In fact he pretty much needed a miracle. _Mommy!_

'Ah, there you are,' Sensei appeared around the path corner, Motor Ed in tow. 'We bought you back a hotdog each. Plenty of chips up at the lair.'

Sensei studied the scene as Shego and Drakken stared at him.

'Going for a stroll down the beach? Not the best weather for it, but then, we would all be fossils if we waited for the weather.'

'Oh dude, I knew it. Seriously. Romantic stroll while everyone else is out. Playing around behind the rocks. It's like in Shego's diary and how she….'

* * *

'I have, _ahh_, good news. The healers report that Motor Ed is expected to make a full recovery. Though he may be out of action for the next few… months.'

'_Hmph_,' Shego angrily eyed Sensei, annoyed that the old man had pulled her off Ed.

For his part, Drakken was keeping his eyes straight and his mouth shut. He had already narrowly avoided a beating today. He wasn't going to risk another.

'But perhaps my surprise can help lighten the mood. I would like you to meet someone. Seto,' Sensei waved over one of his elder students. Out of the shadows he came, a younger figure beside him. A younger figure wearing a skull and crossbones headband and carrying a skateboard.

'Hey, what you got planned this time, _Man_? And why is that guy the colour of a blueberry?'

'A kid?' Shego asked, amazed.

'This is Artie. His father, Martin Smarty, the multi-billionaire.'

A gleam came to Shego's eyes.

'We meet a while ago in WEE custody. Oh, he was there only until his company paid the ransom, but we got to talking and it seems his son is having some, _well_, disciplinary problems.'

Artie scoffed. 'The way he tells it.'

'I offered to take Artie off his hands for a few weeks. See if I could get through to the boy. Problem is that I am due at an international conference on the art of Ninjitsu and…,' he paused. 'Well, all the other ninja are busy fighting WEE. I just need a couple of sitters for a few days. A week at the most.'

Drakken immediately forgot his vow to keep shut. This was one outrage too far.

'You are _not_ bringing a kid into this! It's bad enough that you provoke WEE with your little raids, that your ninja are camping out in my lair and that you won't even tell us where you put the blasted Weapon. You are _not_ sticking us with day-care duty.'

'Very well,' Sensei agreed. 'Your request is reasonable, especially after everything you have done for the Yaminochi. If you do this, I shall give you the location of the Weapon. No questions asked.'

'Great,' Artie complained. 'Now I'm just some pawn in the Man's power play.'

'_Ugh_, snap,' Drakken cursed. 'We'll take the kid.'

'Excellent. I have also arranged for you three to have a few days of fun while I'm gone. A week's pass to Disneyland and a suite at the finest hotel in Anaheim. A thank you from a very grateful old man.'

'Disneyland?' Drakken and Artie's faces lighted up.

'Are you quite sure you can handle this?'

'No big. I mean…. _ahhh!_'

_

* * *

So she say's, 'you could start by forgiving me_._' And I'm like, that doesn't make any sense. I'm trying to take over the world._

_Lucre says we're bad guys. We don't do forgiveness. But then all this happened and I had to save her and…, I don't know. What do you think?_

….

….

_Yeah, she's kinda cute but…._

….

….

_Ahh, what do you know. You're just a stupid head_.

….

….

_Touche_

* * *

Beaker, a henchman of in Drakken's employ, sat on a rickety chair in the middle of a cold, stone bunker. Flanking him were several WEE guards. And ahead, propped up on a similar chair, was a TV set.

'You requested this meeting Beaker, and I have come,' the monitor boomed, 'in a manner of speaking.'

'Yes Mr Fukushima sir. I have important new that could help you very, very much.'

* * *

Mrs Stoppable bought in some tea in for the girls as her husband checked on Hana.

'Thank you so much girls. I do hope Hana wasn't too much trouble.'

'No big Mrs Stoppable,' Kim assured her. 'Believe me, this was probably the most uneventful night I've had in, ah… oh.' Kim quietened, realising her mistake.

'It's alright Kim,' Mrs Stoppable assured her. 'Ron always did have a way of making this eventful.'

'After Ron left, we felt like we had failed him,' Mr Stoppable admitted, entering the room. 'That maybe we had been horrible parents.'

'No,' Kim, Bonnie and Rufus said together.

'Yes, but now,' he continued. 'I think we're finally ready let go of our pain and move on. Ron chose his own path.'

Kim breathed an inward sigh of relief. 'It's good to hear you say that sir.'

'Has…, has there been any word?' Mrs Stoppable asked hopefully.

'Sorry,' Bonnie shook her head. Mrs Stoppable nodded and looked away.

'I didn't mean to…. I think we're very fortunate for Hana. Our little ray of sunshine. The adoption agents we're so supportive. They helped us work through a lot of issues.'

Kim and Bonnie looked at each other.

'The adoption agents?'

'Yes. A young man and women. The young man was in a wheelchair. He knew a lot about dealing with pain.'

'They stop in every once in a while. Leave some toys for Hana,' Mr Stoppable added.

A small click went off in Team Possible's minds. _No Way!_

'Ah, Mrs Stoppable. We don't mind babysitting more often if you like,' Bonnie offered.

'I'm just climbing up the walls at home, Kim added. 'Parents away and all. I wouldn't mind the company. Hana's more intelligent than most people I've meet over the last year anyway.'

'That's very kind of you both,' Mrs Stoppable said. 'But we're actually planning to spend some time with Hana this week.'

Mr Stoppable nodded excitedly. 'We're actually going to Disneyland. See the stars.'

_

* * *

Who in space would be knocking at this hour? If it's those Scientologists again I swear I'm going to_….

* * *

Electronique watched patiently as little Shawn completed his correspondence homework. It was a practice Zorpox had started, trying to show he was at least a partialy responsile guardian. In reality, he probably thought of it as one more torture for the boy. Shawn could run from school, but homework would never be far behind.

The boy complained of course. He had been hoping Electronique may be more lenient when it came to studies. Give him more time to feed small mammals to his Iguana. But Electronique had been stern. It was a question of legacy. The boy must have a sharp mind if he was to take over WEE someday.

The thought struck her as odd at first. But she was growing to enjoy it. She was contemplating this wonderful future when a call came in for her. From Fukushima.

'Yes.'

'Drakken and Sensei are working together.'

Fukushima quickly outlined Beakers tale. The raids planned with Lucre's help, the prison craft, Artie Smarty and the deal.

'That all sound a little far fetched.'

'Precisely. No one in their right mind would make it up. And Sensei has proven skillful at manipulating villains to achieve his ends.'

Electronique gazed at Shawn. _But who was manipulating who? And who's advantage did it turn to?_ The boy never did reveal all his sources at Eden Base. Sure, she had fairly accuarte supicions but ...

_A sharp mind indeed that one._

'You can search for the weapon another day. For now we need to punish Drakken and his ninja.'

'Maybe,' Fukushima contemplated, 'We can do both. '

* * *

Thousands of miles above the earth, a small space vehicle orbited. Easily mistaken for just another satellite or a piece of space junk, it was in reality a new prototype craft; designed as a quick, disposable means to travel to and from orbiting space stations.

And next to it, top hatch opened and maintenance claw maintenance claw extended, orbited a familiar ship.

_

* * *

Jeeze, I hope they have a bathroom._


	9. Ch 8: Peace be the Journey

_Authors note_: Another chapter split in two. Too many cheesy jokes I think.

Ah well, it was worth it. And the final battle is finally within sight. Just have to arrange the pieces.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character location or event from that said show. I do have a brand new set of dumbbells. Soon I'll look like Arnold Schwarzenegger. 'I'll have back, baby.'

**A big acknowledgement to the legendary Village People. **

**Don't ask, you'll see.**

* * *

Ch 8: Peace be the Journey

The tricky exercise took the better part of an hour. The unidentified ship manoeuvred its mechanical arm so that's grapple claw could latch onto the space pod. Then it slowly dragged it back into the cargo bay.

As the bay doors closed and the room pressurised, Zorpox took a moment to wonder at the identity of his rescuer. With his limited sight line facing the wrong angle he just could not tell. A half glimpse of the mechanical arm confirmed that the ship was indeed human, putting an end to any half-baked fantasies of being rescued by aliens. Other than that….

_Likely a supply transport to Avalon. GJ or NASA. Boy, they are not going to be happy to see me._

Finally, a hatch opened at the far end of the bay. A single man….

_Maybe it's a woman? _Zorpox absently wondered. _Most of the action people in my life are._

They floated over to the space pod cautiously, their identity masked by the reflective visor of the helmet. All that Zorpox could tell was that the person was short; real short.

_Great, my depth perception is all screwed up. I've discovered a new symptom of space sickness. _

The short Astronaut floated above the pods forward view screen and peered inside. Even through the bulky space suit, it was clear they received quite a shock. Their whole body seemed to jolt, almost sending them spinning around in the zero gravity.

They knocked on the pod, trying to determine if the occupant was still alive. Zorpox tried to squirm around in his restraints the best he could. He also yelled out, hopping the person would notice his lips moving.

And, he studied his rescuer. Fortunately they wore the insignia of Middleton Space Centre, not Global Justice.

_Good. I should have no trouble overpowering them; if they let me out. I wonder what Middleton Astronauts are doing out here anyway._

Seeming to understand that the occupant of the pod was alive, the astronaut gave a thumb's up. They moved around the outside of the pod, looking for the release until….

_Hissss_

The seals opened.

As the pod's hatch swing open the astronaut began removing their helmet.

Zorpox glimpsed the face of his rescuer.

'_Ahhhhhhh!'_

* * *

'Kay, I've been thinking about our latest case.'

'Yeah Bee.'

'It's just that..., well, this seems a little, _ahh…_, creepy.'

'Which part?'

'How about the part where we're _stalking_ the Stoppable's.'

Team Possible were travelling economy class on a flight to Anaheim, California; home to the world famous Disneyland. And sitting three rows ahead were their targets, the Stoppable's.

'We're not stalking them,' Kim exclaimed indignantly, 'we're just keeping an eye on them. Make sure they aren't in any danger.'

'So you made us wear disguises because?' Bonnie asked, referring to their ridicules outfits. Kim wore a oversized shirt, bright yellow baggy pants, a beanie and large sunglasses. Dozens of rings adorned her hands while her distinctive red hair was braided and dyed blonde. A fake mole sat on her lower left cheek.

Bonnie, to her great horror, was stuck with baggy jeans and a big leather jacket. Her hair was hidden beneath a bandana. She did manage to sneak her stylish onyx boots past Kim at least, a present from world famous designer Coco Banana after GJ rescued him from WEE. Apparently Zorpox planned to use him in a fiendish plot to destroy fashion! And something else mind control knock-offs.

Rufus was stuck in an animal cage down in the cargo hold, wearing a cat suit and cursing the cheerleaders.

'The disguises are so that we don't get swapped with people after our autographs,' Kim replied innocently. 'Today we're just like everybody else.'

_Yeah right_, Bonnie thought. _Just a couple of gangsters trailing a baby across the country._

Bonnie was feeling a little self-conscious over the whole thing. Thankfully the Stoppable's were about the only passengers on the plane not stealing glances at them. They were too wrapped up in playing with little Hana. The kid seemed to have infinite energy.

'Keeping an eye on them my cute butt! You think that baby has something to do with this _great big weapon,'_ Bonnie waved her hands about as she spoke in a spooky voice. As far as she was concerned this whole weapon thing was a joke.

'You just can't accept the fact that Zorpox is gone!'

Kim's features betrayed shock. '_What do you_…?'

_Beeb Beeb da Beep_

'_Ugh_, hang on.'

Kim answered her Kimmunicator watch. 'What's the stitch Wade?'

'Just a few updates. First, I've arranged a place for you to crash in Anaheim, as well as a few gadgets for your arrival. I've also hacked into Disneyland Security and created two pass cards. You'll be able to access all areas of the park, even those off limits to visitors.'

'Spank'in Wade.'

'I might have a line on Felix and Yori. Two passengers matching their description are on your flight.'

Kim and Bonnie looked around the compartment.

'I don't see them.'

'Actually, they're in first class.'

* * *

'You know, I think I might get some Champaign,' Felix winked at Yori. 'Care to join me?'

Yori, sampling different fragrances while eating a selection of exotic fruit, looked up at Felix; a puzzled expression on her face. 'I thought you were not old enough.'

'The false ID you gave me says I am,' he reminded her, a naughty gleam in his eye.

Yori grinned and lightly hit him. 'We are also on a mission Renton-san. I need you able to walk when we get to Disneyland.'

'No problem there. With my exosuit I can run a marathon in my sleep. Riding the Pirates of the Caribbean while drunk should be easy.'

Yori allowed herself a quick smirk before she straightened her face and waved her finger under his nose. 'No drinking Renton-san.'

'Not even a little?'

'No, or I shall have to get rough with you,' she gave him a naughty smile of her own.

'All right. Old enough to fight an evil warlord and can't even drink,' he mumbled. 'Hey, did you see Kim and Bonnie?'

'I believe the term is _gangster_.' Yori laughed, holding up two fingers in a peace sign.

* * *

'Do you think they know we're here?'

'_Na_, you're safe,' Wade assured Kim. 'Oh, one more thing though.'

Wade began to look a little concerned. 'Drakken's been spotted.'

'Where?'

'He, ah…. He was on a flight to Disneyland.'

'_What?_'

* * *

Arty twilled his food around his tray. 'This food is terrible. Can I get a soda?'

'No.'

'This is boring; can't you spring for a movie set or something?'

'No.'

Arty glared at his blue skinned guardian in the seat next to him. Then he began to mess with the seat levers, trying to lay back.

'Stop that.'

'These seats are uncomfortable. Why couldn't we go first class?' Arty complained.

'Because the old ninja windbag wouldn't spring for it and I'm not made of money,' Drakken scowled. No trip to Disneyland was worth this kid. Maybe not the Weapon either.

'Aren't you some evil genius? Shouldn't you have your own transport? What are we flying commercial for?'

'The ninja took it.' They were still conducting raids against WEE.

Arty looked around the cabin. Interspaced between the regular passengers were men in red jumpsuits and goggles. They seemed to make the people around them uncomfortable.

'Maybe we could have gone first class if you didn't bring them along,' he grumbled.

In the row behind them, Shego rolled her eyes and put down her magazine.

'The man travels first class, remember kid,' Shego pointed out. 'You don't want to be part of the man do you?'

Arty thought about this for a second, then sprang up. 'That's right! We have to go and take our seats back from the man!'

He grabbed his skateboard from the overhead compartment and rolled down the isle into the first class section.

'_No wait_!' Drakken cried. '_Ugh_. Shego!'

Shego shrugged and went back to her magazine.

'_Well…,_ I'm taking the window seat then!' Drakken yelled down the isle.

An old lady in the row ahead turned. '_Shh_.'

'Don't _shh_ me. I'm a very dangerous…. '

Drakken was cut off as the plane shook violently. Breath masks fell from the ceiling and an alarm sounded. All around passengers put on the masks and buckled up. Everyone except a couple of henchmen who got the mask caught up in their goggles.

A flight attendant, his top soaked, emerged from first class with Arty in tow.

'Is this child yours sir?'

A surprised Drakken nodded.

'Then you'll be paying for the damage he managed to incur.'

'What damage, it's been thirty seconds?' Drakken asked. He looked over the boy in shock. 'What did you do in thirty seconds?'

Arty flashed him a nervous smile and shrugged. The flight attendant glared at the boy.

'Let's just say I hope your travel insurance has a very generous policy.'

'_He…, bu…, ah…, the_…. Snap! SHEGO! Hijack the plane!'

* * *

'GJ's recovered the craft and passengers. I'm afraid Drakken and Shego escaped, and with a large amount of first class complimentary items.'

Bonnie was puzzled at that. 'Like what?'

'Any luxury item that wasn't nailed down; and in the case of one lounge chair even a few that….'

'Alright Wade,' Kim cut him off. 'Do you know _why_ they were heading to Disneyland?'

'All I know is they were reported to be travelling with a kid.'

Bonnie frowned and started to speak, but Wade cut in ahead. 'Too old to be Shawn. Sorry Bee, I know you're still ticked he got away last time.'

'_He is not my arch enemy!'_ Bonnie responded a little too forcefully. Several nearby passengers looked at her. A flight attendant even gave them a look down, as if debating whether or not to check on the commotion.

Kim sighed. 'You rock Wade. Keep us posted.'

Wade nodded and signed off and Kim settled back into her seat. The Drakken stitch was a problem, but between him, Yori and Felix heading to Disneyland, Kim was pretty sure she was on the….

'Kay?'

'Yeah Bee?'

Bonnie hesitated before laying out her concerns.

'Why do you need this Weapon so badly?'

'Well, duh. Ron wanted it. Drakken's after it. We can't just ignore this.'

'Really? Because I think there may be more to it than that.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Kim you've been kinda' withdrawn since Cornwell. You won't talk about it. You're obsessed with this weapon. Just tell me what's going on.'

'It's nothing.'

'Did Ron torture you?' Bonnie asked. Her tone indicated trouble if he did.

'_No!_ No, nothing like that,' Kim assured Bonnie, wondering why she felt the need to defend Ron. 'He just…, he just left me alone.'

Bonnie sat back and clasped her hands. 'I think I know what this is about.'

Kim felt a twinge of panic and looked away; trying to hide her warm cheeks.

_Oh no. Bonnie's totally jumped to the wrong conclusion. What am I going to say?_

'You're worried that maybe Electronique didn't finish the job. That maybe Ron is around the next corner waiting for us.'

'... What?'

'It's okay Kim. I know what it was like for you in there. I mean, I've heard the stories. How Ron toyed with people's minds. But you don't have to be scared anymore.'

'Scared?'

Bonnie grabbed Kim's hand. 'Kay, Ron's gone. I know we don't have a body or anything, but Electronique finished him off. He's gone. He'll never bother you again.'

Kim took that statement hard. It seemed so impossible that Ron was gone; and not just because of the constant threat he represented. She had always known there wasn't any turning back after everything Ron had done. The only But a part of her still felt she could have saved him.

_I was so close to getting through to him._

'And if not,' Bonnie allowed herself an evil smile, 'I'll make sure he only lives to regret it.'

'_Ahh…,_ yeah. Yeah you're totally right Bee. Ron's gone. He's been gone for a long, long time now. I just have to accept it. Move on.'

'That's my girl.'

Bonnie reclined her seat and put on a completely sleeping mask. 'You'll see. This mystical Weapon thing is a crock. But you need to relax. Maybe Disneyland won't be so bad for us after all.'

'Not quite Bee. I still think we should look into this. I…, I just have a feeling.'

'_Ugh._ Fine, whatever,' Bonnie waved her hand, dismissing Kim.

Kim faintly smiled and reclined her chair also. She had to find the weapon.

_Ron…, the real Ron, would have wanted me too._

* * *

'_Ahhhhhhh!'_

Zorpox's rescuer put his hands to his ears to bloke out the unexpected screaming. Then he typed a command into his wrist computer.

'WOULD FRIEND RON PLEASE SHUT UP!'

'_Ahhh! Ah, _ah_, huh...?_ Oh. It's you.'

Frederick shrugged. 'YOU KNOW OTHER MONKEYS IN SPACE?'

Frederick, the astronaut monkey. Monkey Fist attempted to kidnap him last year, believing that once among the stars he would reveal the true Mystical Monkey Master.

_Frederick led Kim to the stars. _

_Kim came to save me._

Zorpox shock the idea out of his head. If Kim was the true monkey master then it was there destiny to be locked in mortal combat. He could not afford this weakness.

'Are you going to let me out or not?'

'YOU PROMISHED TO EMAIL.'

'I was busy.'

'SO I'VE HEARD.'

Frederick drew back; cautious and for a good reason.

Zorpox rolled his eyes. 'Frederick, I've been trapped in this thing for more than a week. I'm losing my mind here. Not to mention I smell like feet wrapped in leather and... and I don't know what else!'

Frederick winced. 'I NOTICED.'

'Then for the love of a naco man, _let me use the bathroom!_'

Frederick hesitated.

'Or you could, you know, bring me a bed pan, scratch my feet; hey can you blow my nose?'

Frederick made a horrified monkey screech. Then (after retrieving a breathing mask), untied Ron and directed him to the refresher.

'Dude, it smells like wet monkey in…oh.'

Beneath his mask, Frederick growled.

'AND I'M GOING TO HAVE TO RECYCLE THE AIR TWENTY TIMES TO REMOVE ESSENCE OF RON. NOW SHUT UP. GET IN THERE.'

* * *

'Thanks for the change of clothes,' the blue skinned villain said, emerging from the refresher in blue overalls bearing the Middleton Space Centre logo. 'They happen to be my colour. Ha, get it, colour. Cause I'm, you know…'

Frederick rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the ship controls.

'Yeah well. Never mind.'

Zorpox floated over and strapped himself into the co-pilots seat.

'So why are you out here anyway?'

Frederick shrugged. 'MY MISSION TO STAY ON STATION FOR A YEAR. MONITOR EXPERIMENTS. REMEMBER.'

'Well, wouldn't that mean you should have returned to Earth a few weeks ago?'

Frederick gave Zorpox the evil eyes.

'THINGS HECTIC THIS PAST YEAR. PRIORITY SHIFTED TO AVALON. MOSTLY BEEN LEFT TO MYSELF.'

Zorpox smiled sheepishly. 'Well, hey, there are other things to do on a space station right? You managed to fill in the time.'

'EXERCISE, EMAIL POSSIBLE TWINS. DOWNLOADED SIX SEASONS OF CAPTAIN CONSTELLATION. TECHNICALLY NOT ILLEGAL IN SPACE.'

'_Oh dude_, did you get the special edition with the… wait a minute,' Zorpox chided himself. _I'm a supervillain! This hairy astronaut is not my friend._

'Never mind.'

Frederick gave him a sidelong glance, than continued.

'RECEIVED DISTRESS BEACON SIGNAL FROM SPACE CENTRE POD. THOUGHT UNSCEDULED TEST. STILL HAD SHIP MONKEY FIST STOLE. INVESTIGATED.'

He paused. 'WHY RON IN SPACE POD?'

Zorpox shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He'd had far too much time to consider that question. And he didn't like the answer.

'A whole bunch of wrong choices; and one right one.'

'RIGHT ONE?'

Zorpox shrugged. 'Going back.'

* * *

'This has got to be a new low, even for you.'

'Zip it Shego! Unless you want to walk.'

Drakken's new mode of transport was a large mobile home. His current hosts a retired couple on a tour of the country, were confined to breakfast table and under the watchful eyes of several henchmen. Drakken was driving the bus while Shego rode shotgun.

And Arty was about ready to bounce off the walls.

'How long till we get there?'

'How should I know?' Drakken shot back. 'Stick to the interstate, switch drivers every few hours and drive on through the night; we'll probably be there in a couple of days.'

Arty was horrified. 'A couple of days? Stuck in a mobile retirement village with no privacy, nothing to do and surrounded by the man.'

'That's right, _kid_! So live it or lump it. You don't see Shego complaining do you?'

Shego thought for a second. 'You know while we're on the topic of privacy, I get the bus to myself for two hours every morning.'

'What? Why?'

Shego winked at him. 'Women stuff.'

'_Women stuff? _Well tough! You can suck it up just like the….'

Shego lit a hand.

'Very good.'

'But then it will take longer,' Arty complained.

'Fine,' Drakken grumbled. 'When we reach the Rockies we'll stop off at an old lair I had there. I'm sure I left an old craft or two lying around.'

'A lair? That GJ or WEE somehow missed?'

'Yea of little faith Shego,' Drakken seemed to forget his annoyance, puffing out his cheat in pride. 'This one was impenetrable. Totally secure. There's no way GJ or WEE….'

Shego cut in ahead. 'If it was so good, why didn't you use it?'

Drakken chose not to be offended. 'Well, it wasn't quite finished yet. The henchmen barracks needed furnishing, the prison facility needed bars installed, there were problems with the hot water; just a few minor thing. You know I was talking to Aviarius about getting my own flock of killer birds; was a mountain lair after all.'

Arty sighed and walked back to the old couple.

'Isn't there anything to do on this heap of junk?'

'Well dear,' the kind old lady pointed to a shelf with a TV, 'try the cupboard under there.'

Arty followed her direction and opened the cupboard.

'A PS2? You didn't strike me as the type.'

'We have granddaughter's ourselves dear. We know it takes a lot to keep the young minds stimulated.'

Arty shrugged. 'I guess I can make do with this old tech. I think I might still even have a few of these old things lying around. You know, on a couple of yachts and camping cabins.'

The old couple smiled at the remark. They didn't get the joke, but the kid was friendlier than the rest of the hooligans.

Arty shifted through some of the titles. 'Midnight Club, Sims 2, Dog's life, Spongebob, Singstar, Harry Potter….'

Drakken and Shego's eyes widened.

'Singstar?' Drakken asked; a gleam in his eye.

'_Noooo!_'

* * *

Frederick expertly docked with the space station and lead Zorpox inside. It made him feel queasy at first, being in an artificial gravity environment. He had been strapped down in zero gravity for a week. His stomach, already screaming for food, took a while to adjust.

Frederick seemed to understand.

'TAKE THIS,' he handed Zorpox a pill and a glass of water. 'FOOD LATER.'

Zorpox opened his mouth to thank the monkey, than stopped. He just nodded and took the pill. He couldn't believe the sympathy he was getting from Frederick. Already the monkey had hinted several times that he knew about events on Earth. Yet he held no grudge. He was more saddened than angry.

_He's sure to hinder any attempt I make to escape though. It's only a matter of time before he contacts Director Possible._

After Zorpox's stomach settled, Frederick took him to the galley and wiped up a simple meal of noodles. It seemed the genius monkey wasn't much of a cook, but Zorpox didn't mind. He would count it as one of the best meals he'd had in his life.

When Zorpox was almost finished his meal, Frederick returned to the space rocket. Fearing that he may be sending an update to GJ, Zorpox wolfed down the remaining noodles and followed. To his surprise, Frederick went in the opposite direction to the cockpit. Struggling to keep up now back in zero gravity, Zorpox trailed Frederick to the aft cargo bay. It wasn't easy. He floated down the wrong corridor thrice and whacked his head numerous times. But he managed to stay quiet. He arrived while Frederick, holding his breath, was entering the space pod and retrieved the Tempus Simia pieces.

'Whoa there dude. That is not something you want to mess with.'

Frederick jumped. He let go of the idol pieces, though they merely floated away in the zero gravity. He let out an annoyed growl before catching the two halves again.

'I'm serious Frederick.'

Frederick rolled his eyes and typed 'WHAT'S THE MATTER? AFRAID OF A LITTLE MONKEY STATUE.'

'Yes,' Zorpox admitted without hesitation, 'and with good reason. You haven't seen the half of what these things are capable of.'

Frederick studied Zorpox, then the Tempus Simia head.

He typed a command into in wrist computer. 'COME WITH FREDERICK.'

* * *

'What is taking that guy so long?' Drakken complained. 'He was just meant to take care of the gas and grab some snacks.'

'I think I saw him go into the bathroom boss,' a henchman answered.

'What is he, a woman?'

'_Hey!_' Shego yelled from the driver's seat.

'You lost you're right to take offence when you demanded exclusive use of the RV for two hours each morning.'

'_Ugh…,_ stupid men,' she grumbled, turning back to the wheel and beeping the horn.

* * *

'Disneyland?'

Camille nodded. 'And that old ninja gave them a really annoying kid.'

She was standing in the cubicle of a dungy gas station bathroom. In all her years, Camille had never thought such a terrible place existed. She did her best not to make contact with any part of the room; especially the doorknobs. She even breathed through a handkerchief.

'Disneyland?'

'_Yes!_ And there's a secret lair somewhere in the Rocky Mountains.'

Fukushima waited a brief moment before answering.

'Disneyland?'

'Would you stop that and focus!' Camille removed the handkerchief and hissed at the phone. 'I'm out here risking my neck for you and your stupid evil organisation and you can't even….'

'Okay, okay, okay. Annoying kid, secret lair, Disneyland; I understand.'

Fukushima hesitated. 'I do not see the connection. Was there anything else?'

'Only that these outfits ride up something fierce.'

The dark look that crossed Fukushima's features told her not to push it.

Camille sighed and explained the deal between Drakken and Sensei. How if Drakken took care of the billionaire's son Sensei would give him the weapon; no questions asked. Needless to say this left Fukushima even more puzzled.

'Sensei would never do such a thing. Yet nor would he break his world lightly.'

'People lie.'

'Not when the only thing they value is honour,' Fukushima shot back.

'Whatever. This is whole thing is pathetic. Old man can't lie because of honour, listening to Drakken and his stupid Singstar. Pull me out now and give me back my cat.'

Fukushima sighed. 'Very well Camille. You have served us well. I shall take over once you reach Disneyland. You shall have your precious cat and a well earned reward for your services.'

'That's what you said last time!'

Fukushima sat back and thought a moment. This Camille was squeamish and vain. Qualities he held the highest contempt for. But Camille had proven useful. And she had a certain strength and daring to her.

'You came from a wealthy family, yes?'

Camille blinked. 'Yes.'

'But your father cut you're off. Too much of an embarrassment, not to mention the experimental surgery. The source of your gift.'

'What are you…?'

'What if I offered to help you win back everything you've lost and more?'

Such an offer was the last thing Camille had been expecting. 'You would do…. What are you saying?'

'You have a miraculous talent. And you have proven stronger than I anticipated. I offer the hand of friendship. Take up a place at my side and you have all the wealth and power that comes with such a position.'

* * *

'Come on! Come on…,' Drakken turned to one of his henchmen. 'What was his name again?'

'Beaker sir.'

'Come on Beaker!'

Camille emerged from the bathroom, her form now tall and lanky. She was now identical to the henchman known as Beaker, the traitor who informed Fukushima of how the Yaminochi Ninja and Drakken were now working together. She felt a small pang of frustration at the thought that he was probably now tanning on a beach somewhere with his money while she had to listen to more karaoke. Her sympathy for Shego had certainly risen in the past few hours.

Camille walked into the shop to grab Drakken's snacks. She didn't have any money. She wouldn't need any.

'Bout time,' Drakken grumbled. Then he turned his attention to lighter matters.

'Hit random Arty. I'll take anything it throws at me.'

Arty eagerly did so, throwing a glance at a carefully hidden video recorder. The blue skinned '_Supervillain'_ was going to have a taste of Youtube.

The PS2 selected a track and started playing. Shego groaned when she heard it what it was.

'No, not that.' She buried her head in her arms.

'Quite Shego,' Drakken commanded as he picked up the microphone. He removed his great lab coat, leaving his blue pants and a white shirt.

'_Young man',_

Drakken thrust his arm out.

'_There's no need to feel down.'_

And started tapping his right foot and bobbing his head.

'_I said young man,_

_Get yourself of the ground._

_I said young man,'_

He even released his ponytail, letting loose his mullet.

'_Cause your in a new town,_

_There's no need to be unhappy.'_

'_Young man,_

_There's a place you can go.'_

Drakken began moving his hips to the rhythm.

Arty and the henchmen burst out laughing.

The retired couple glanced at each other in discomfort.

Shego was transfixed by the sight.

'_I said young man,_

_When you're short on your doe.'_

Shego felt repulsed by the sight, but couldn't look away.

'_You can stay there,_

_And I'm sure you will find,_

_Many ways to have a good time.'_

Beaker came in with the snacks. His reaction was similar to Shego's

'_It's fun to stay at the_

_Y M C A'_

Drakken made the letters with one hand, the other holding the microphone.

Arty and a couple of henchmen joined in.

'_It's fun to stay at the_

_Y M C A_

He rushed over to Shego and pulled her out of the Driver's seat.

_They have everything,'_

'_For young men to enjoy._

_You can hang out with all the boys.'_

Winked suggestively at her as he wiggled his hips.

'_That's it!'_

* * *

A half hour later Drakken was strapped to the roof of the RV, in the chair they had liberated from first class. The wind rushing through his hair.

'SHEGO! Shego I'm sorry! SHEGO!'

Inside the RV, Arty was preparing his Youtube video.

* * *

'You've got to be kidding me. You saved them?'

Zorpox looked on at Frederick's lab table with dread. Three Monkey Idols stared back at him. The same three he flushed into outer space a year previous.

'You actually went out there, tracked them down in the void, and dragged them back here?'

'I NEEDED A HOBBIE. ORIGINAL WORK CANCELLED. SOMEBODY KIDNAPPING ALL THE SCIENTISTS.'

The monkey gave Zorpox a dark glance.

'Dude, that is so beside the point.'

But Frederick wasn't listening. He leaped atop the table and placed the Tempus Simia pieces next to the three Mystical Monkey Idols.

'I PICKED UP THREE ENERGY SIGNALS WITH MY INTRUMENTS. INVESTIGATION LED ME TO IDOLS.'

Frederick hit another button on his wrist computer opening a wall panel. Inside was the forth Mystical Monkey Idol. The one Zorpox had smashed in front of Lord Monkey Fist.

It was glued back together.

'_Frederick!_'

'LIKE I SAID, TIME ON HANDS. THIS ONES ENERGY SIGNAL WEAK. ERATIC.'

'Frederick,' Zorpox repeated. 'Things things gave Monkey Fist and his minions a fighting boost. Another almost took down a team of my henchmen; a good team.'

Frederick began setting up instruments around the Tempus Simia.

'DID NOT STOP YOU STUDYING THEM.'

Zorpox quietened. He couldn't argue with that logic. Why was he all of a sudden so much more cautious?

'I was trying to keep them out of the hands of others. For their protection,' it was half true. 'They are dangerous. Legend says Tempus Simia could tear apart the fabric of reality if the pieces were brought together.'

Frederick paused in his work. That possibility had never occurred to him.

'AND IF MONKEY FIST WAS RIGHT? IF I AM GUIDE FOR THE CHOSEN ONE?'

_Oh, that's were his interest stems from. Not good for me._

'You've already done that. You led Team Possible here, to fight the evil Monkey Fist.'

Frederick thought for a moment. 'NO. TO SAVE YOU.'

Zorpox scowled. He didn't need the reminder. He walked over and picked up the Tempus Simia head, ignoring the monkey's screeching.

'WHAT RON DOING?'

Zorpox looked down at the head; at his space travelling companion; at Electroniques final torment. How he hated the thing.

'Destroying it.'

'AND IF YOU DESTROY REALITY?'

'That's if the pieces are brought together, _duh_.'

'I AM PICKING UP A STONG SIGNAL FROM THE HEAD.'

'The signal will stop when destroyed; remember how Monkey Fist lost his power?

'TOO RISKY. ADVISE RON PUT DOWN THE MONEKY.'

The astronaut monkey braced himself on the table.

Zorpox lifted the idol above his head and Frederick leapt. He grabbed for idol with one set of paws and clawed at Zorpox with the other.

'_Ah, get off me! Bad monkey! Bad monkey!_'

Frederick just hissed at him.

Zorpox grabbed the monkey by the back of his space suit and pulled him off, holding him at arms length. He continued to screech and attempt to scratch his arm.

'I've had enough of this '_planet of the ape's'_ bull.'

Frederick rolled his eyes and typed, 'TECHNICALLY, I'M A MONKEY. YOU'RE AN APE.'

'No I'm not. I'm Jewish.'

Frederick slapped a hand to his head.

Ron lifted the Tempus Simia head once more and threw it at the ground. The idol fragmented into dozens of stone chips.

Frederick braced himself. For a few heartbeats both he and Zorpox scanned the room for anything suspicious. After a moment, they both let out a sigh.

'See. Nothing hap….'

A red vortex appeared on the floor beneath them. Equipment around the lab was destroyed by terrible gusts and lightning strikes. The roar was deafening

'_Oh fudg…!_'

Zorpox was cut off as the vortex sucked him and Frederick through.

* * *


	10. Ch 9A: Tempus

_Author's Ranting_: Man, I got essays coming out the kazoo. I didn't think I'd ever get a chance to work on this project. And when I do I keep letting the chapter get longer and longer. Had to split it in two. Second half in the next few days.

Ah hell, now my bulbs blown. Now I'm sitting in the dark. Sitting by myself, typing to myself. That's not good.

Ok, I've been looking forward to this chapter for a long time. I first dreamt of this event when still in the planning stages of Smartymart Incident. Hopefully this works.

Warning: A little more violent than usual (at least in part B). Not T so far as I understand it, but I always felt I was cutting it close.

One last thing…

_

* * *

_

To our glorious dead

ANZAC day, April 25th 2008. (Australia, New Zealand Army Corps).

The finest fighting soldiers of The Great War & World War II. From the far reaches of the Empire they came to serve. Sadly, not all of them returned.

_They shall grow not old,  
As we that are left grow old,  
Age shall not weary them,  
Nor the years condemn.  
At the going down of the sun,  
And in the morning  
We will remember them. Lest we Forget._

_For the F__allen_by Laurence Binyon

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I do have a new flat security system. It's about a metre and a half long with a club at the end!

* * *

Ch 9A: Tempus

'Oww. Oww that really hurt,' Zorpox whined face down in the pavement. He began pushing himself to his feet when Frederick landed on top.

'_Ouff_...'

Frederick recovered quickly. He screeched as he bit and clawed Zorpox.

'_Ah_…,' Zorpox climbed to his feet. '_Ah…,_ what? _Oww…,_ stop…; _get off!_' he commanded, trying to rip the monkey off his back.

'_Hey!_' a gruff voice called. Only then did Zorpox and Frederick take note of their surroundings.

They were in the middle of a street. Only there wasn't any traffic; just a huge crowd of people lining the sidewalk. Every one of them was wearing a piece of red clothing; every one of them staring at the scuffling figures in shock.

'I think we should get off the street,' Zorpox quietly mentioned to Frederick. The monkey screeched an agreement.

With hundreds of eyes following and Frederick clinging to his back, Zorpox jumped over the concrete barriers lining the sidewalk and entered the crowd.

'Ok, let's recap. What happened and how…?'

'YOU DESTROYED REALITY!'

'_No_ I didn't,' Zorpox shot back. 'Clearly reality still exits. We're just in a different part.'

'WHICH PART?'

'I'm _trying_ to figure that out.'

Zorpox studied the immediate area. He had landed on a four lane street, surrounded by towers. Every building up and down the street seemed to follow the same strange architectural design, very square and industrial, with very few windows. Most were painted red. Red mixed with black, light red with pink, velvet red with dull yellow, etc. The grandest looking building in his sight line was red with white lightning stripes

_And all the people were wearing red. And… all the people are avoiding me?_

Even though the street was tightly packed, people did there best to give him room. They're faces seemed to convey both dread and pity.

'Do I still smell?'

'MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE BLUE.'

'Maybe it's because I have a talking monkey on my shoulder.'

Frederick began typing a response when two sets of burly arms shot out of an alley and dragged them in.

'Hey kid, just what do you think your doing?'

'If the guards see you with that blue make-up on they'll freak.'

'You want see the light of day again?'

'You know Stoppable's gonna be here any minute.'

'Of course he does. He's trying to be a hero, make a statement.'

'Gutsy kid. Gutsy, but not bright. Go home. We'll take care of Stoppable.'

Zorpox grabbed the closer of the two identical men and yanked him down to eye level.

'Don't call me kid!' he snarled in the mans face. 'I've crushed more enemies than you've had _birthdays_!'

The men were startled. '_Hica bica boo_?' the first one staggered.

His friend scratched his head. '_Hoo…_'

'_Shut it!' _Zorpox demanded. _Hica bica boo? Where have I heard that before?_

He studied the two men for a second. They looked almost identical in facial features and appearance; mid twenties, physically conditioned and wearing combat gear. The only way to tell them apart was the colour of their gear; the one he had grabbed wore purple, the other blue.

Zorpox let go flashed them both a false smile.

'I'm so sorry; I'm just under a lot of pressure lately. I'm not _exactly_ from around here,' he explained. 'Neither is the monkey.'

Frederick followed his lead, smiling and nodding.

Zorpox inclined in head toward the street. 'Could you please tell us why there's a crowd?'

The two men glanced at each other. Surely everybody knew what day it was?

'It's Z-Day. Stoppable throws a celebration every year,' the purple one said.

'Parades, fireworks, theatre,' the blue one added.

'Everyone attends.'

'Everyone wears red.'

'Or they get locked up.'

'Or re-educated.'

'Or much, much worse,' the one in purple concluded, his tone very grim.

Zorpox noted that these two weren't wearing red; though he doubted they intended to spend any time in a cell.

'Alright, I get the picture. I picked a bad day to visit.'

The men were on the verge of asking a few questions of their own when a very deep voice boomed through there wristwatches.

'Jim, Tim. I know you're not just standing around down there enjoying the festivities,' the voice full of sarcasm. 'Get in position or I will feed Bonnie your hides!'

'Acknowledged, we're coming.'

The men gave Zorpox one last funny look, then took off down the alley.

Zorpox waited until they were gone, than threw his hands up in triumph.

'_Ha ha, _I did it! I actually did it!'

'DID WHAT?'

'Don't you see?'

Frederick shook his head.

'Those were the Possible twins!' Zorpox exclaimed. 'They're all grown up. We're in the future. I control the future. I conquered the world! _Boo-yah-hahahahahahah…; _…. _Ahhh…!'_

He quit his maniacal laugh as sharp teeth dug into his shoulder.

* * *

Stoppable watched over the crowds from atop his armoured transport; a powerful, transparent shield the only barrier between him and his people. How they cheered as he came into view. How they looked on him with an odd mixture of love, respect and a healthy dose of fear.

Stoppable loathed them all. Yet he spent as much time with them as he could. It was his duty as their ruler to be a man of the people. Most emperors try to distance themselves from the people. Hide in towering fortresses of stone. Not Stoppable. He travelled. He threw celebrations, gave the people pomp and grandeur; laughed and cried with them. He publicly listened to their grievances while privately stripping them of their rights.

Of all the celebrations he arranged for his people today was his favourite. Z-Day. The day Zorpox the Conqueror was launched into the cold void.

'Sit down brother. You're arm's going to fall off,' a cold feminine voice commanded. It belonged to the young women next to him, wearing an elegant red dress and lying comfortably on a sleeping couch.

Shawn winked at his her. 'A small price to pay for the love of the people.'

'_Love?_' Seated opposite them, Electronique spat out the word. 'What do you care for their love? Why should you work so hard for it? The world is ours my boy. They should give you what you demand.'

'Today they cheer,' his sister added popping a cherry into her mouth. 'They're compelled to by your presence and the majesty of the event. Tomorrow they'll curse your name.'

Shawn grinned. 'Wrong little sister. Tomorrow they'll curse the resistance.'

'Perhaps,' she conceded with a knowing smirk.

Electronique anxiously scanned the streets rooftops and windows. 'Fukushima warned us they might try something while we're all together. Get the whole royal family in a single strike. It was foolish for you to dismiss his concerns.'

'Shawn knows the resistance may target us here mother. In fact, he's counting on it.'

Electronique face darkened with understanding. 'You two are using me as bait?'

Brother and sister smirked. 'You've spent too long sitting in you're castle my Queen,' Shawn warned, 'you've forgotten how to get you're hands dirty.'

Electronique sneered, but stayed quiet. She had learned to trust Shawn's cunning over the years.

'The plan is simple really,' Shawn explained. 'As long as the public remains sympathetic to the resistance they will look the other way. Allow them to recruit new members, sell them equipment; …sleep. So it's time to start breaking down some of that sympathy.'

'Rockwaller will attack us here today,' his sister added, 'putting all these innocent lives at risk.' She waved a hand over the crowd. They cheered louder in response.

'Fukushima will naturally launch his counter trap and the resistance will be forced to flee,' Shawn continued. 'During the chaos Agent Leon, in the guise of Rockwaller, will take a small child hostage. In order to spare an innocent life _I_ shall offer my own. A selfless exchange for the child's….'

'You rescue the child, escape and follow up the whole performance with a few terrorist bombings, etc, etc,' Electronique finished. 'I get the picture. Should make for an interesting Z-Day.'

Electronique thought she saw the briefest flash of horror cross her 'daughter's' face. But she judged it to be mere annoyance.

'Crude mother. Very Crude,' she chided.

Shawn turned his attention back to the crowd. 'Just try to act surprised. Maybe throw in a touch of concern for the child, if you can mange it. Not too much, any tears and you'd probably melt.'

Electronique frowned at the comment. 'And if Rockwaller does manage to get the jump on you?'

Shawn's hand traced an old scar down his left side of his neck. An old reflex, brought on by the thought of Bonnie. But he just smiled and waved a hand at his sister. 'That's what our Weapon's for.'

Hana picked up a strawberry and sucked on it. 'Delicious, isn't it?'

* * *

'_Stop…, oww_! Alright, time out. Truce!'

Frederick quit biting Zorpox. He leapt onto a nearby fire escape out of Zorpox reach.

'Would you stop doing that?' Zorpox barked. 'You're as ill-tempered as Rockwaller; without the looks! This whole rabid monkey thing is getting a little old!

Frederick lifted his gaze, refusing to look at Zorpox.

'Do you hear me monkey!_'_

Frederick turned his back.

'Are you_ ignoring_ me?'

Frederick didn't respond, but Zorpox was sure he could hear the occasional sniffle.

'_Oh, you gotta be…,_' he muttered, raising his arms and gritting his teeth. He balled his fists and took a deep breath. '_Hey!_ Hey now, come on. Don't be like that. I didn't mean it like that.'

'_Hmph.'_

'Come on. We're both just a little stressed ok. Stuck in space, sucked through a time vortex and people gawking at us. I didn't mean to take over the world; honest. Come on.'

'YOU CALLED ME UGLY!'

Zorpox was thrown by that. 'I didn't…, _what?_'

'YOU CALLED ME UGLY' Frederick repeated.

'No I didn't. I just…, I said…,' Zorpox stammered.

'YOU THINK BONNIE LOOKS PRETTIER THAN ME.'

'What are you, a woman?'

Silence.

'Bonnie's got nothing on you. She's an old hag. No way that's a natural tan.'

Fredericks tailed flicked. He turned his head to stare at Zorpox from the corner of his eye.

'DO YOU THINK KIM IS GOOD LOOKING?'

'Kim?' Zorpox was startled by the question. 'I mean, I don't…. She's…. I'm not going to dignify that with a response.' He crossed his arms and turned his back on the monkey.

Frederick began to hoot and jump up and down. It sounded suspiciously like laughter to Zorpox's ears.

'YOU DO.'

'No I don't,' Zorpox snapped. 'It was strictly a professional relationship. She thwarts my schemes and I try to kill her.'

Frederick jumped down from the fire escape and climbed onto Zorpox's shoulder.

'I AM SORRY. THOUGHT I WAS WRONG.'

'About?'

'YOU BEING EVIL.'

'Well of course I'm evil,' he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I'm Zorpox the…, wait a minute.'

* * *

'Stoppable's almost here and the Twins are in position,' a deep voice boomed. 'After today Stoppable's gonna freak.'

Bonnie nodded, looking over her ripped giant of a computer hacker. 'You rock Wade.'

_You think you're so smart Shawn, baiting the trap with your own family. But you're no match for Wade._

Fukushima and his guards would be swarming all over the parade route, waiting to catch the resistance and leaving the rest of the city vulnerable. Rufus 3000 and his Naked Mole Rat army would use the distraction to cause havoc. Rescuing captured resistance members, stealing supplies from the numerous guard houses, robbing government banks, painting government buildings the hated blue and purple; it was going to be a busy day.

But she couldn't let all of Shawn's hard work go down the drain. Not when he had been generous enough to pull most of the city guards off their assigned duties. So Bonnie would oblige Shawn by personally leading a diversion; an attack on the Parade.

She would have preferred a more direct attack. It tore at Bonnie that she would be so close to Shawn without being able to touch him. Every day they left him in power was another day for the Shawn juggernaut to grow that little bit more unstoppable. And she ached for some payback. It had been far too long since she'd last beaten him to a pulp.

But today would not be the day. Her revenge would have to wait. Today he had his family with him. Today he had the Weapon with him. Today he was untouchable.

No one tries to tackle the Weapon. Not head on. Not since Kim.

* * *

'I kidnapped the world's leading scientists and forced them to do my bidding!'

'FOR SHOW. YOU BUILT OWN DEVICES.'

'I put subliminal messages in Harry Potter!'

'CHILDRENS BOOK. BIG MAN.'

'I threatened to disrupt the worlds spin by blasting the moon out of orbit with a gravitronic ray.'

'WANTED TO RUIN VALENTINES DAY. DID NOT HAVE A DATE.'

'How did you…? Never mind.' Zorpox did not want to relive that capper. He thought for a second.

'Ah ha! I allowed Global Justice to capture my ally, Prof Dementor.'

'HELPED GJ CAPUTRE EVIL MASTERMIND.'

'I stole Shawn from his Parents.'

'SENDING HIM TO MILITARY SCHOOL ANYWAY.'

'I psychologically tortured my prisoners!'

'IMITATED JERRY SPRINGER.'

'I've defeated some of the world's greatest heroes in combat!'

'YOU NEVER KILLED ANYONE.'

'Well I tried to kill people,' Zorpox grumbled.

'YOU SAVED KIM POSSIBLE.'

'I was saving Francis,' Zorpox said defensively.

Frederick looked surprised. 'FRANCIS IS CUTER THAN KIM POSSIBLE?'

'_Ugh_, no!' Zorpox shock his head. 'Just…. That's not why I did it.'

Frederick waited expectantly.

'_No I'm not going to explain why I did it!'_

'FINE.'

Zorpox couldn't believe this monkey. He was determined to undermine everything Zorpox had accomplished in the past year.

_Why doesn't he get it? What do I have to do to convince him I'm evil?_

'Let's just get out of here before we destroy the universe or something.'

Zorpox's attention was caught by the sound of cheering on the street. Frederick heard it too.

'DO YOU HEAR DRUMS?'

He heard them. That meant the parade was coming closer. That meant he should leave now.

Curiosity got the better of Zorpox. He knew it was dangerous. That seeing his future self may cause the galaxy to implode, or time to reset, or any number of theoretical disasters. But he needed to see it. Just once. Just to stoke the fires of conquest that burned in his heart; fires that had been dimming these past few weeks.

He had to see his destiny. To watch as his triumphant future self marched down the street.

_Which evil plot worked?_

_How has ruling the world has affected my figure? _

_What happened on the final season of Lost?_

Zorpox emerged from the alley behind the crowd. He couldn't see the road through the throng of people and considered pushing his way to the front. He decided against it, mindful of attracting any more unwanted attention. Instead he studied the towers lining the street.

_Why did I paint everything red? _

Those around him seemed uncomfortable with his presence, but kept their attention on the road. All, except a few children who couldn't help but snoop. They stared openly at his blue skin and bloodshot eyes until their parents hissed at them to mind their own business. Even then they couldn't help stealing glances.

Zorpox ignored them. The last time children stared at him he had lost his pants in a school recital, been given a wedgie by Big Mike or had milk split all over him by Bonnie. He had grown used to always being out of place. Instead he looked around for a way to see over the crowd.

'Ah ha.' He had found exactly what he needed. A dumpster was sitting half way down the alley; closer inspection revealed that it was on a trolley. Zorpox casually jogged over and tried to push the dumpster to a position behind the crowd.

After minute and a half of exerting himself he had totally failed to move the darn thing. He kicked it in frustration.

A slight giggle caught his attention and he snapped up his head. One of the kids had followed him part way down the alley; a girl, something like 10-13 yrs old in Zorpox's estimation. Dark hair, bright red shirt and skirt and piercing brown eyes. She had watched the whole pathetic performance.

'Oh, you think that's funny do you?' he asked indignantly.

On his shoulder, Frederick scuffed his hair and hooted. The kid laughed some more.

Zorpox frowned at his simian companion as he addressed the kid. 'Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not nice to laugh at strangers?'

The kid just folded her arms and stared back in that superior manner more common to teenagers. She almost seemed amused at the implied threat. Her self-assuredness irked him, until he detected more. Something of what he had said pained her. It was written in her eyes.

'You got a name?'

The kid didn't respond. She just continued to stare inquisitively. Zorpox wondered what she was found so fascinating.

_The blue skin and the monkey for starters. Maybe she recognises me? Maybe I hurt her family? _

'You just going to keep standing there?'

Zorpox approached a door on the opposite side of the alley and tried to kick it open. The girl laughed again as he bounced off it.

'_Grrr…,_ Frederick!' Zorpox commended. 'Climb up the fire escape and see if you can find an open window. Open this from the inside.'

The girl shook her head in a disappointed manner, sliding past Zorpox and producing two hair pins. The door was open before Zorpox had the presence of mind to ask what she was doing. She entered and motioned for him to follow.

It was a small café, closed for the parade. In the dining room Zorpox found what he was looking for. A chair he could use to stand on. On the way back out he also raided the fridge. He was still a little famished. Keeping things simple, he made himself a few beef sandwiches. When the girl gave him the infamous puppy dog pout he reluctantly made a few for her to. Finally he tidied up and locked the door behind him.

The cheering on the street was louder than before. It seemed that he had missed part of the parade already. Not wanting to miss himself, Zorpox rushed over with the chair and stood up behind the crowd. He couldn't see round the corner of the alley to see what was coming up next but that didn't bother him. Part of the fun was to see what surprises came next. And what a spectacle it was. Pipe bands, floats, marching soldiers and giant balloons; this parade had it all!

A tug on his jumpsuit got his attention.

'You going to help me up?' the girl asked indignantly.

Zorpox frowned but helped her onto the chair. When she still wasn't quite tall enough he sighed and lifted her onto his back, her hands around his neck. Frederick climbed up a water spout to sit on a windowsill higher up. Unlike Zorpox, he could see what was coming further down the parade.

'You can stay up here. But you have to answer a few questions.' Zorpox told the girl. She didn't answer, just nodded her head.

'What's your name?'

'Kimi.'

Zorpox eyes widened. 'Kimmie?'

'No, Kee-mee!' she pronounced for him.

'Odd name.'

Kimi sighed, like she always had to explain it. 'It's Japanese. My Mom chose it. Said it was in honour of an old friend. It means righteous child. She who is without equal.'

Zorpox cringed. It really did sound like Kimmie to him. 'Sounds about right.'

On the street a float drove by depicting a giant Tesla coil and the world amidst a city. It reminded him a little of his mega static generator, but the scale indicated this thing was far taller than the Empire State building.

_Did I build that?_

'You often help total strangers break into cafés?'

'My mom taught me a few skills,' Kimi said confidently. 'They come in useful now and then.'

'Skills?'

'Like how stay invisible. How to read people. How take care of myself.'

A cheerleading squad danced by, leading what looked like the local football teams for the Tri-city area. The Upperton Unstoppable's, the Middleton Monkeys and the Lowerton Lightning Rods!

_Middleton Monkeys, what the…? Must be some sort of passive resistance movement. Well, I suppose I can let them have their fun. _

'Yeah, well did your Mom ever mention you shouldn't trust a man with blue skin?'

Zorpox felt her arms tighten around his neck. 'How's about how to render a man unconscious in 10 seconds?'

'Clever woman your mother,' Zorpox choked out. He was relieved to feel the pressure lesson.

'Where are your parents?'

Kimi breathed in uncertainly, but brightened up quickly. 'I live with my uncle Ned. Not a real uncle but…, he takes care of me. Or at least tries to keep up with me,' Kimi added. 'Sometimes I stay with Aunt Porter in the country when things get rough in the city. Ned's busy at his restaurant so I snuck out.'

_Ned and Porter? Bueno Nacho Ned and android expert Porter?_

'Not what I asked Kimi.'

A giant helium balloon began floating past. Zorpox was thrilled. It was him, a giant Zorpox the Conqueror. It was all to honour his greatness.

_It looks just like me! Well, the claws are twice as long. And I wish I that buff. Are those fangs? My eyes aren't that bloodshot! Actually they are after that space pod thing but…. What am I trying to do, frighten small children?_

Kimi sighed. 'They were part of the resistance. They were captured. I don't know what happened to them.'

Zorpox didn't say anything. He'd had a feeling but still. It didn't stop a small twinge of guilt. Not to mention fear.

_What if Kimi recognises me? Will she put me in another head lock?_

'My dad was caught first,' Kimi continued, 'when I was still very young. He needed parts for his special suit. They laid a trap for him.'

Frederick started screeching and pointing at something further down the street. Zorpox couldn't see what from his position.

'Mom raised me with a help from her friends. She was captured when I was eight,' Kimi lowered her voice. 'It was the dark ninja.'

_I have dark ninja? Sweet! I mean_….

Frederick climbed down from his windowsill and was tugging on Ron's jumpsuit.

'MUST LEAVE. DANGER. MUST LEAVE. DANGER.'

A frustrated Zorpox sighed and tried to shoo him away. He wanted to learn more from Kimi. 'I can take care of myself monkey!'

'DANGER. DANGER RON STOPPABLE.'

'He's right you know,' Kimi agreed, climbing down from his back. 'You're not allowed to wear blue. If guards see you….'

The crowd before him did their best to shuffle away from Zorpox. They had also come to the same conclusion. Unnoticed by Zorpox, one old lady was paying more attention to the conversation behind her than on the parade. Underneath her handbag she rapidly typed up a text message and sent it away. Then she disappeared into the crowd, staying close enough only to admire her handy work. No one noticed her cruel smile.

'What's so bad about the colour blue?'

'Blue and purple are the colours of the resistance!' Kimi exclaimed, amazed he didn't know that.

Zorpox looked at the arms of his blue jumpsuit. 'Oh.'

'Only they wear it, a purple uniform with red goggles and blue face paint.'

Zorpox took a second to digest that. '_Huh?'_

Kimi grabbed his hand and pointed at the next float to come into view. It was a scarecrow, dressed in Zorpox tights and a blue bag for a face.

It was sitting on top a lit bonfire.

'Oh snap.'

'They never found the body,' Kimi quietly added, watching the flames rise into the air. 'Only the empty space pod. He's the only one Shawn fears.'

_Shawn!_

Zorpox was truly stunned. His whole world shattered at the mention of his cousin. Everything he had worked for, his dreams of enslaving the world, it was all gone!

He felt totally lost. Inside his soul a gaping hole reopened. Once before he had lost his faith in the kindness of others, in everything he believed in. He had felt so empty. But with the help of Francis the void had been filled; with his anger, with his ambition, with his drive. He had found meaning again. Now the void was back. Once again he found himself without a purpose.

Kimi looked up into Zorpox's bewildered eyes, her own full of hope.

'That's you isn't it? You've come to stop Shawn! Mom always said you would.'

_She wants me to save them?_

_Shawn's taken so much away from her._

Zorpox jumped down from the chair and took her by the hand.

'Frederick. It seems I'm in the mood for some of Ned's cooking. Hopefully he's still generous with the cheese.'

_I created Shawn._

_This is my fault._

He got all of three steps before a hiss sounded behind him.

Pushing its way through the crowd was large reptilian figure. It was as tall as two men, mussels of a bodybuilder, a long snout and rows of sharp teeth. Great metal armour adorned its body and it wielded a large battle axe.

'Hold it right there scum!' it deep, gruff voice commanded.

* * *

'**HUUAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!**'

The cry went up around the city three thousand genetically altered Naked Mole Rats launched their attack. Each one was half the size of a man, but with the strength and spirit of three. They were followed by the resistance fighters, brave men and women who refused to knuckle under Shawn's tyranny.

Each was dressed blue and purple body armour, wore red goggles and a pair of clawed gloves; among other weapons. Most had even painted half their face blue in the style of Braveheart.

They pulled up in buses or base jumped off skyscrapers. Out of sewers and office windows they swarmed, assaulting city administration buildings, armouries and dungeons. Bewildered guards were caught completely by surprise, few putting up a fight. Hardly any of them were truly willing to lay down their lives for Shawn. The cloned Iguana guards were a different story. They rushed to engage the hated mole rats in hand to hand combat. Individually stronger, they were overpowered by superior numbers in most areas of the city. Most.

Zorpox had just come face to face with such a brute when valiant cry erupted from the dumpster behind him. He was amazed to see what looked like four, short, hairless men jump out and charge at the Iguana monster.

'What in the heck are they?'

'They're the Naked Mole Rats,' Kimi explained. 'All of them descendents of the famous Rufus. They're part of the resistance!'

Zorpox noted their tails and large overbearing teeth. 'Rufus?' he asked, remembering his former mole rat buddy. The one he had raised by hand at age thirteen.

He observed them take down the Iguana. One ran distraction while the others would strike where it left itself open. It was like his own battle with Monkey Fist's ninja troops on a larger scale. After tiring the creature a little, the mole rats managed to trip it and tie a rope round its limbs. Then the moved off to find more foes.

'Incredible!'

Jim and Tim Possible kicked open the doors of their chosen hiding places, a gents and ladies port-a-loo respectively. Each had a laser rifle slung over there shoulder.

"Viva la resistance!" yelled Tim and he clotheslined a nearby guard.

Bonnie emerged from the back of an Ice Cream van, wearing her old Team Possible uniform. She tolerated the resistance homage to Zorpox, but only to play mind games with Shawn. There was no way she was going to dress up like the freak. She clung to signature black top, baggy pants and utility belt. She was brandishing what looked like two paintball guns, bringing them to bear on a group of guards trying to level their weapons at her. With two short burst the guards were covered in pellets. The same invented by Zorpox and used against the Wego years previous. Within ten seconds each guard was enveloped in a ball of sticky of goop.

She motioned one of the weapons at Shawn's transport. '_Move!'_

Shawn watched the spectacle with silent satisfaction. Mole rats were climbing out of prams while the 'parents' threw smoke grenades. They popped out of kerb side litter cans and out of backpacks. They were all falling right into his trap.

The alert board on his personal communicator went nuts. Shawn was astonished to see that half the city was under attack! Almost every resistance cell in the country had to be present. How Bonnie managed to sneak them all into Tri City under the nose of his intelligence forces was anyone's guess. He made a mental note to have Fukushima sit down with them and discuss their incompetence.

Hana stood up and looked over his shoulder at the reports. 'It seems Rockwaller doesn't want to play your game big brother,' she observed with a smile.

'This is not what you said would happen Shawn!' Electronique bellowed, masking her fear with anger.

'Yes,' Shawn replied scornfully. 'How dare the rebels throw off my carefully laid plans? I swear we went over this three times with them last night too.'

'Bad rebels. Bad!' Hana waved a finger as she lifted a glass of champagne.

The crowd began to look around for cover. Some ran into store fronts while others backed down side streets and alleyways. Those at the front had to just duck behind the concrete barriers that lined the street and wait it out.

Zorpox pushed his way through some of the crowd so that he could some of the action. Thinking that he was another resistance fighter the crowd made way for him. Reaching the barrier he found he had a good view of the carnage. Red robbed guards tried to fend off the rebels, by were too few in number. There assigned task this day was crowd control, not frontline action in a war zone.

He noted that the Possible twins seemed to get a lot of attention from the young ladies as they traded fire with security forces. He even thought he spotted a giant Wade!

To his shock he even saw Bonnie running his way. Ducking behind the barrier, he prayed she hadn't seen him. She was so much older and more mature than last they'd meet, but she was still fit and looking sharp. He didn't _want_ to know how much her fighting skills had improved. Fortunately she ran right past.

She and her forces were advancing on the end float. Some sort of open transport actually. It was a little farther down yet. Squinting against the sunlight, he could only just make out the figures, but he was sure one of them was Shawn.

One figure in particular caught his eye. It was a girl. A girl in an elegant red dress. And she was staring right back at him.

Even from a distance he could tell she was still young, and very beautiful. Long dark hair and tanned skin. What really transfixed him though was a sense of raw energy radiating from her. This girl held immense power. And immense pain.

He could see it, even if she couldn't. An intense pain buried deep down inside, secluded away and forced aside by the conscious mind. Her purpose had been corrupted.

He's thoughts were broken as Kimi grabbed his hand.

'Come on,' she said urgently. 'I have to get you out of here before more Iguanas come.'

Zorpox let her led him back through the crowd, still pondering the mystery of the young girl in the red dress. He barely noticed bumping into an elderly lady.

'Oh, sorry mam I…,'

His apology was cut off as the old lady struck him in the throat.

* * *

Second half will be out two-three days. 90 percent complete. Just busy with other things.


	11. Ch 9B: Tempus

_Fair Warning_: More violent than usual. A very dark chapter. I may finally be pushing a T, but it think it scraps through as a K+.

Feedback is always nice. I mean, if you want to. Don't have to. It's optional. Like to hear opinions.

_

* * *

_

"You haven't seen the last of me Shawn! There're still your nightmares."

_"The same goes for you... Cousin."_

That's the line that started Dark Reign.

* * *

Ch 9B: Tempus

Laser fire repeatedly hit the armoured transports shields, causing Shawn to flinch and Electronique to duck outright. Only Hana managed to totally ignore human survival instinct. She could have been mistaken for any attractive girl enjoying her night at the prom or out on the town. She stood calm and confident, the light from the laser fire illuminating her eloquent and tasteful red dress. She swirled her glass, stood in a very feminine manor and watched the show with youthful excitement.

And her sharp eyes never missed a block or counter. And her sharp mind took everything in. She studied her enemies every movement until she could she into their souls; admiring the passion with which they fought.

It was fair to say only Shawn and Fukushima every really felt comfortable in her presence. Most others found it disturbing the way she could seem so simple and innocent one moment, deadly the next. They understood that deception and intimidation were some of a ninja's most potent weapons.

Unexpectedly, Shawn saw Hana freeze. A puzzled expression crossed her face, before she gasped and set her drink down, stepping toward the railing to get a closer view. Her wide eyes were completely focused on something, or someone, in the crowd.

That was certainly a reaction Shawn had never seen. Not from Hana.

'What is it?' he asked, concerned. He surveyed the crowd and the advancing rebels for some unexpected danger.

'I don't know,' Hana admitted. 'A man. A very dangerous one.'

Shawn wrapped an arm around her. 'Why does he have you so rattled?'

'Because he's like me. He understood.'

Shawn could only frown at the cryptic answer. Before he asked another question Hana shrugged off his arm and became her usual self again.

'They fight with great heart and skill,' she motioned to the rebels. Her tone was full of respect. 'Today may end in victory for us, but such qualities will make the resistance a persistent foe.'

Still concerned, Shawn responded to her statement quietly. 'Skills can be matched by force, and hearts easily broken. You just have to know where to strike. This resistance will only serve to keep us sharp.'

'I think I remember how sharp Rockwaller can be,' Hana teased. The remark brought Shawn's hand involuntarily up to his scared neck once more.

'Would you _please_ spring your blasted trap now?' Electronique yelled at the two.

Trap doors on every float in the parade opened up. Rebels, guards and civilians alike paused to watch as a horde of Shawn's elite Iguana guards gushed into the street. Hovering security drones smashed their way out of the surrounding high story buildings and reinforcing human guards marched out of an office building. They were all led by none other than Fukushima.

'_By the authority of her imperial majesty, Electra the First, I order you to cease your unlawful activities and submit! Under imperial decree 34, if you do not cease activities I am authorised to use force.'_

The entire crowd of people, rebel, guard, civilian, wildlife and drone alike just stared at him. The silence was unnerving.

Fukushima rolled his eyes. 'Right, formalities dealt with. Get to it,' he waved a hand at the Iguanas.

'**RRRAAAAUUUUURRRRRRR!!'**

A wall of scales charged at the rebels, the very pavement shaking under their weight. The mole rats formed their own line, chucked stun grenades and charged into battle. The grenades took down one of two of the reptiles, but most just shrugged off the effects. The street became a battlefield between hot and cold blooded creatures. Iguanas went berserk swinging heavy clubs and axes around. The odd one would pick up a vehicle to throw while others lashed out with their powerful claws and tails.

The mole rats were not defenceless though. They had their agility. And they had their minds. They hit back with their specially clawed gloves and sharp teeth. Teamwork gave the mole rats the edge when they cornered an Iguana. Against larger groups cold was harnessed as a weapon in the form of freeze throwers. There was nothing the cold blooded creatures hated more than the chill.

Bonnie ducked behind a fallen trash can to avoid blaster fire from a pair of drones. She was not in good position. Pinned down behind limited cover, when the drones realised they would just net her and take her away for re-education.

She was considering making a dash through the blaster fire when the drones exploded. A quick scan of the battlefield revealed Jim and Tim as her savours. They had taken it upon them selves to clean up the skies, jumping atop a pair of drones and riding them like mechanical bulls. Somehow they were managing to hold on and trade shoots with several more.

'All right tweebs!' Bonnie used Kim's pet name for them. She would have been so proud.

Her small celebration was short lived as a large Iguana group broke through the mole rat line and headed straight for her. Bonnie unloaded what remained of her expanding pellets on them. But the time she ran out on both clips she had cut the threat by half.

Discarding her empty paintball guns, Bonnie pulled out the most dreaded weapon in her arsenal. Formally a cordless hair dryer, it had undergone some special modifications.

The Mega Sonic Ray sent a focused stream of sound at the foe, enough to cause intense pain and stop even large groups of enemies without physical damage. The technology had been invented by Zorpox and gifted to Frugal Lucre. It had proven so successful that Global Justice had adopted the technology in the proceeding war.

Levelling the weapon and pulling the trigger, a silent stream of sonic energy stopped the reptilian warriors in their tracks. It was even enough to get them to drop their weapons and retreat, their scaly heads buried in their claws.

Even with these successes it was apparent the resistance was outnumbered and outgunned. Bonnie had to pull back before too many of her fighters got captured, wounded or worse.

She called over to a giant of a man fighting three Iguanas' at once. 'Wade!'

'I know Bonnie.' He struck one of the great lizards with a powerful uppercut. Another responded by whipping Wade with its tail.

Thankful to see two mole rats and a resistance fighter take his place in the scuffle, Wade pressed the transmit button on his own communicator.

'Parade ground unit fall back! I repeat, parade fall back!'

* * *

Zorpox bent double, clutching his throat, chocking. Astonished and temporarily helpless, Zorpox could do nothing as the bad granny struck him three more times before performing a jump kick. Frederick was thrown from his shoulder as the flying form of Zorpox bowled over several bystanders over. The jaws of anyone who saw the move dropped.

Zorpox couldn't comprehend what had happened to him. In a matter of seconds this old lady had him gasping and flying through the air! He had been reduced to a piece of tenderised meat by a senior citizen!

Kimi tried to intervene, charging at the granny. He was reminded of seeing a young Kim Possible in action against Shego or Monkey Fist, her skills were that good. But the bad granny was better. She managed to block all of Kimi's strikes and counter with a swift blow to the chest.

With the young annoyance repulsed the bad granny advanced on Zorpox.

'Greetings my lord Zorpox,' her voice sounded more like a young woman's, 'we never did have the pleasure, but I've heard so much about you.'

After seeing her moves the crowd backed way. The bad granny had a direct line to Zorpox.

Fighting pain and shock Zorpox forced himself to stand. When he made it to his knees some considerate people in the crowd picked him up by his shoulders.

'Wh…, wh….,' he gasped, trying desperately to form words.

'Who am I?' the granny responded. 'Anyone I want to be!'

The wrinkles faded from the old ladies face as her back straightened. Her features rapidly cycled through prominent figures in his life. _Shego, Electronique, Mr Possible…,_

'Master Fukushima has told me all about you…,'

_Master Sensei, Monique…, _

'…the geeky little boy people made fun of.'

_Bonnie, Monkey Fist, _

'So one day you turned your back on everyone who ever cared for you…

_Mrs Stoppable, Mr Stoppable…,_

'… and tried to play supervillain.'

_Drakken, Frugal Lucre…,_

'Tried to be a big man.'

_Shawn_…,

The shape shifter finally settled on an image. Thick red hair, green eyes, slim build, even the correct tone of voice. She threw off her great red overcoat to reveal black top and baggy pants. It was Kim Possible.

The impostor Kim seized Zorpox roughly.

'Look at you. Still just a loser.'

His voice still raspy, Zorpox replied in anger, 'I knew Kim Possible!'

He head butted the impostor, forcing her to let go.

'And you mam are no Kim Possible!'

The angry shape shifter reached for the holster on her belt. But instead of a hairdryer she produced a firearm.

She barely had it halfway up when Frederick pounced. A blue uniformed, furry mass attached itself to her face and began tearing at it. Using the distraction Zorpox rushed forward and tried to wrestle the weapon out of the Kim's hands. The crowd dropped to the ground as the firearm was swung widely about in all directions.

In the midst of the struggle the firearm went off; then again and again. Even amidst the ongoing sounds of battle the blasts made the crowd jump. The first bullet hit a poster of Queen Electronique, striking it in her smile and making her look buck-toothed.

The second was pointed up in the air, popping the giant Zorpox balloon. The fabric came to rest on top of the half the Iguana forces, giving some cut off resistance fighters an escape opening.

The third shot was aimed much lower. The bullet skimmed over the heads of the ducking crowd, striking a metal litter can and reversing course….

'_Ahhhhhhh_!' Zorpox released the shape shifter and skipped around. '_I can't believe…,_ _Oww! Oww-e, oww, oww!_' he screamed holding his backside. 'You shot me in the ass! You _actually_ shot me in the ass!'

Ripping the monkey from her face the shape shifter levelled the weapon at Zorpox. 'Oh get over it you baby!'

The shape shifters watch beep before a familiar voice came through. 'Camille. Execute phase two.'

'Be right there. And you're not going to believe who I've got….'

Making their escape, Bonnie, Wade and a whole pack of mole rats jumped over the concrete barrier, almost tripping on everyone lying on the ground. Each froze and took a double take at the scene in front of them.

It was Kim. Holding a gun on Zorpox!

Zorpox, holding his rear, stared at Bonnie with eyes wide.

Wade stared at the Kim, jaw dropping.

The mole rats looked to Bonnie for orders.

Camille glanced at Bonnie and Wade, unsure what to do.

Kimi crept up behind Camille, waiting for an opportunity.

Frederick hung by his tale in Camille's grip. He was not a happy monkey.

Bonnie's wide eyes flicked between the Zorpox and the Kim in disbelief. _'What in the…?'_

* * *

'Looks like you have your victory Shawn,' Hana observed dryly as the resistance members fled the battle. 'Shall I go rough up a few of them? It's been a while since I've had any fun.'

Her tone masked it well, but as she was anxious to get down there and find the blue stranger. She had lost sight of him when he disappeared into the crowd, but still sensed he was nearby.

'No. You can hunt rebels as much as you like after dinner, provided you leave them coherent enough for intelligence.'

Shawn lifted his communicator. 'All security forces stand down and return to your posts. I want this city brought to order.'

'Are you kidding?' Electronique asked harshly. 'Rockwaller was right there! Send everything you have after her. _Now!_'

Shawn dismissed the idea. 'They'll never catch her. And we have other matters to see to. Wars aren't won by petty skirmishes my Queen. We need to do more than round up a few rebels.'

He lifted his communicator again, this time insuring a private channel. 'Camille. Execute phase two.'

'Be right there. And you're not going to believe who I've got.'

Shawn frowned. He sensed there was more to that sentence.

He put the notion out of his mind and patted the drivers shoulder.

'Get us a little closer to the ambush site and prep the hover cams,' he turned to Hana and Electronique. 'Right, who wants to go for a walk?'

* * *

On the tails of the escaping rebels, a group of guardsmen and Iguanas leapt up behind the rebels. The mole rats did an about face, slashing at there bellies while they where still in mid air.

More afraid of Bonnie and her giant than any silly gun, Zorpox made a dash for the closest shop front and leapt through the window. The glass shattered on impact.

Sharing his opinion, Camille swung her weapon on Bonnie and Wade. Thinking fast, Wade grabbed Bonnie and activated his shield belt.

_**CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP**_

A bubble of blue energy absorbed the impact of every shot fired.

The crowd, having had enough excitement for one day, scattered in every direction, giving the rebel and security forces plenty of room to manoeuvre.

'_Bonnie!_'

Kimi leapt to the attack once more, sweeping Camille's feet out from under her. Surprised, Camille let go of Frederick. They both landed hard.

'Kimi?' Bonnie exclaimed. She tried to run to her aid, hitting her head on the shield.

'_Wade!'_

'Sorry.'

Camille rolled away from Kimi and jumped to her feet. Bonnie was in her in a flash. She wasn't fazed by her Kim disguise. She knew Fukushima's tricky apprentice far too well to fall for that. One question that did rattle around in her head as the two woman traded blows was this – If this is Camille, who was that Zorpox guy dressed in a Middleton Space Station uniform?

Zorpox figured he had been here thirty minutes and already the future sucked. He picked himself off the ground, shaking off the glass. A quick glance revealed he was inside a clothing store.

'_Ah _well. Go down in style.'

He removed a black shirt and boots from the display. With a fierce skirmish erupting outside he hobbled into the changing room.

Camille managed to shove Bonnie on her backside before getting tackled by a mole rat. Kimi and Frederick ran over to her.

'Bonnie, are you ok?'

Bonnie rubbed her head. 'Kimi, what are you doing here? Where's Ned?'

'Bonnie! It was him! It was…!'

'Kimi Renton!' Bonnie used her stern tone. She climbed to her feet, using her height to stare Kimi down.

Kimi's face reddened. 'I wanted to help. I snuck out.'

'_Kimi! _You're too young.'

'YOU WEREN'T.'

'That is completely beside the point! Why did the monkey just speak?'

She never got her answer. A guardsman swung a shock stick at her, which she promptly ducked. All three were back in the skirmish.

* * *

Zorpox walked out the changing room wearing brand new black shirt, pants and boots. It was an improvement, but he still felt bare somehow.

A mole rat warrior was thrown through the window, landing at his feet. Reaching down Zorpox removed the red goggles from its face and put them on. Perfect fit.

'Dude, I need your gloves and your body armour.'

'But…, but then I won't be wearing anything.'

'You're a Naked Mole Rat. Deal with it.'

* * *

Camille kicked off the mole rat who tackled her. Changing back into her original blonde form, she decided it might be time to back off. She ran for the safety of the crowd.

Working together, Bonnie, Wade, Kimi, Frederick and the Mole Rats managed to hold off the Iguanas. But they still had to escape before more arrived.

A crazy plan began to form in Bonnie's mind. 'Wade, it's me they want. I'll lead them on a chase, you take Kimi!'

'_No!'_

Wades cries fell on deaf ears as Bonnie leapt over the barriers and onto the street.

'_Someone stop her!'_

Frederick responded to his call, jumping over the heads of the combatants and running after her.

When she was far enough away to give herself a head start, Bonnie pulled out her hairdryer and set it to Mega Sonic Ray. She had it levelled when Frederick ran up her back and onto her shoulder.

Bonnie was surprised, but comforted. Just for a second, she imagined Rufus was still with her.

'Sure you want to stay with me monkey? It's going to get rough.'

'FIRE IN THE HOLE!'

'Alright.'

Bonnie let loose with the ray, forcing the lizards to break off fighting and bring their claws up to their heads. Sound blasted inside their skulls. Once she was sure she had their attention, Bonnie made a run for it. Angry Iguanas gave chase, snapping at her heels.

* * *

Zorpox rear still hurt, but so did getting thrown into a car by Kim Possible, having a chunk ripped out of his arm bitten, beaten up by a rabid pack on monkeys, falling out of the sky. These last few weeks had been very painful experience. He actually felt sympathy for Dr Drakken.

And it wasn't over yet.

He was ready to make his stand. He walked out of the clothes store with his head held high and ready to kick some scaly tail….

To find the fight was over and most of the Iguana's had disappeared.

'_Ah_, for Pete's sake.'

'Ron?' Wade asked, squinting. 'Is that you?'

'Yes. Um..., I was just passing through… time. Have any of you seen my monkey?'

'Zorpox,' Kimi ran and yanked his arm. 'You have to save Bonnie.'

'Now you see, I never really liked her….'

'She has your monkey,' a mole rat pointed out.

Zorpox sighed, holding his forehead in his claws. It was going to be one of those days.

'What tricks do you have up your sleeve Wade?'

* * *

It was times like these Bonnie wished she'd hung onto those old battles suits. But the cybertronic technology was too easily externally controlled.

_Didn't do Kim any good against the Weapon anyway_.

She ran as fast as she could up the street, hoping to lure the creatures as far way from her friends as possible. Then she would use the hairdryer grapple to go vertical, escaping the trailing Iguanas by climbing the surrounding….

Her plan came crashing to an end as a chain wrapped around her legs. Both she and Frederick ate pavement.

They were soon surrounded by Iguanas, led by Fukushima. Frightened, Frederick leapt into Bonnie's arms.

'You really need to work on your landings my apprentice,' he whispered to her.

'_Huh?_'

Shawn, Hana and Electronique pushed their way through the Iguanas, hover cameras trailing behind them.

'Back up, back up,' Shawn ordered. The Iguanas did so, giving the crowds a proper view.

'Bonnie please, I beg you,' his voice was full of concern. Beside him, Hana and Electronique acted horrified. Or Hana did anyway. Electronique just looked annoyed.

'Put down the child. I…. Is…. Is that a monkey?'

The group looked down at the bundle in her arms. It may have worn a blue jumpsuit, but no kid had that much fur; or a tail.

'I…. I…. Please… don't… harm the monkey,' Shawn asked cautiously.

_What does she have a monkey for? How hard could it be to snatch a kid? Camille you are going to pay for this embarrassment!_

'_Umm_, yes. It is a monkey,' Bonnie declared. 'Stay back. I have a monkey and I'm not afraid to use it!'

'Well. I offer a hostage exchange. Me for… the monkey. Take me to do with what you will, but let the innocent….'

'Here you go.'

Bonnie couldn't believe her luck. The moron thought the monkey was a hostage. She held Frederick out, ignoring his screeching protest.

Shawn was shocked too. Camille was meant to refuse at first. Pull the kids hair or something. Make them scream. They'd discussed this part in great detail over the past few days.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa.' Zorpox, pushed his way through the Iguanas, followed by Wade and a persistent Kimi. Each of them was wearing the red goggles.

Shawn, Fukushima, Electronique and Bonnie froze at the sight of him, jaws dropping and eyes going wide. Even the Iguanas hissed in bewilderment. Only Hana kept her composure.

'No-one is trading my monkey okay. So just put him down, we'll talk about this.'

Wade lifted Bonnie and to her feet and loosened the chain. He handed her and Frederick a pair of goggles each, suggesting quietly that they slip them on.

Hana noticed the move.

'Now there has been one major stuff up somewhere so here's what I propose. I'll give you her,' Zorpox pointed at Kimi, 'Bonnie gets Shawn and I get the monkey. Everybody wins.'

Bonnie was alarmed at the suggestion, but Wade squeezed her shoulder.

'Okay so, Shawn goes to Bonnie first. Then I send over the girl.'

Words and brain utterly failing him, Shawn looked to Fukushima for a sign of what he should do. Wide eyed, Fukushima just shook his head. He didn't know.

'It sounds like a fair trade to me,' Hana whispered. 'I think you should go for it brother.'

Zorpox recognised her as the young lady he spied before, the one who just radiated power. He wondered what her agenda here was.

It was odd she called Shawn brother, given that up close she looked to be of Asian decent. Probably Japanese he decided. They were everywhere after all; Sensei, Yori, Hirotaka, Fukushima, the whole freaken Yaminochi School! Kimi too, given the name. Yep, every time one of his evil plots was thwarted, a Japanese person was thrown in the mix somewhere.

'How...?' Electronique stammered.

'With your legs, d'oy.' Zorpox frowned at Electronique in annoyance. 'Do I have to go through this all over again? It's pretty simple when you think about it.'

It had been a long time since the villains had been offended. They didn't know how to respond. For the first time however, the Iguana's small brain worked to their advantage. The master had been insulted. The perpetrator must be punished. Hissing violently, they raised their weapons and awaited the attack order.

Zorpox noted this, and how the hissing was restoring Shawn's confidence. It was time to leave.

'Alright look. I've had a bad day. Fell out of a great vortex into the middle of your parade. I ain't got no clue what's been happening all up around here. My companion is an insecure monkey who takes offence at the idea Bonnie's hotter than he is…,'

Bonnie stared at the monkey in her arms. Frederick gave her a sheepish smile back.

'… a shape shifting Kim _shoot me in the ass!_ And these Iguanas here are just sick and wrong.'

He spun around waving his hands at surrounding creatures.

'And you,' Zorpox pointed a claw at Shawn, who drew back a little. 'I hate meat cakes!'

Shawn was baffled by the weird threat, until a blinding flash burned his eyes.

'_Ah_….'

* * *

As the code phrase was uttered, Wade threw a pellet on the ground. Hana looked away, covering her eyes. A bright flash filled the sky. Even the crowd of people standing further back were blinded for a few moments.

The resistance fighters, with their goggles, were fine.

'Come on,' Wade picked up Kimi.

'Not yet.'

The flash disorientated Bonnie for a second, but she quickly realised she could see. More importantly she realised that Shawn and his cronies couldn't.

_This is my chance!_

Ignoring Wade's cry she immediately charged for Shawn, raising her fist. The war was going to end today.

'Hana!' Shawn cried holding his eyes and stumbling into Electronique.

Bonnie swung a powerful punch, only to have it was caught in midair by another. Hana held Bonnie's fist in the palm of her hand. Bonnie realised with terror that Hana could still see. She had never felt more afraid.

* * *

Hana squeezed the fist in her hand, causing Bonnie to cry out. A little more squeezing and Bonnie was on her knees, desperately trying to pry Hana's fingers off.

'_No!_' Wade and Kimi cried.

Frederick leapt atop Bonnie's arm and bit Hana's knuckles. He may as well have been biting steal.

Hana contemplated what more fun she might have. Shawn had been very clear about leaving prisoners coherent enough to interrogate. And he would no doubt want to dispose of Rockwaller the way he did Possible. That did limit her options a little.

Her reflection was cut short by as a clawed glove closed around her neck.

Far from being afraid, Hana was amused. It wasn't often she found prey that didn't tremble before her. Kim Possible, Yori Chan, Dr Director, Master Sensei. Shego had run at first, but when cornered went down fighting.

'Zorpox the Conqueror. You're shorter than I expected. Don't even have fangs. Big brother really did overstate matters.'

Shawn growled as he steady himself against Electronique. All he could see was a great white blur, and faded outlines of buildings and people.

'To a seven year old I'm huge.'

'That's probably it.'

Zorpox sniffed, then leaned in and whispered into Hana's ear. 'That perfume. _Breathless_?'

_Well that's a first. My prey is hitting on me._

'It's nothing too exotic, but I like it.'

'My mother used to wear the same perfume whenever she went out. I even bought her a bottle when I was ten.' Zorpox took in another deep breath. 'A mother's smell huh?'

Hana didn't know how to respond. She couldn't remember her parents. But she did remember how her mother smelt. The fragrance was special to her.

Hana felt a flash of intense anger, but clamped down on it. This maniac would not get to her.

'Do you think this wise _Pox_, taking on the Weapon?' she sternly cautioned him.

Zorpox eyes shifted to Bonnie, Wade and Kimi. All three rapidly shook his head from side to side. He really didn't want to.

'_Ah ha_! The elusive Weapon; I knew sooner or later I'd get my claws on you. I have such big plans for the two of us.'

Hana couldn't believe the arrogance of this man. 'Are you stupid or something? I'm going to tear you apart.'

'Girl, you don't know what kinds of stupid I is.'

* * *

Zorpox tightened his grip on Hana's throat, looking to dig in with his claws. In a microsecond Hana released Bonnie, ripped his claw away from her neck and sent her elbow slamming into his gut.

Zorpox's brain was still trying to figure out what happened as he went flying…, right over the concrete barriers and through the window of a small hardware store.

Wade used the slight distraction to chuck a handful of goop pellets on Hana. As she struggled to free herself from the ever expanding substance, he scooped up Bonnie, Kimi and Frederick and ran for it.

His sight starting to come right, Shawn pointed after them. The Iguanas hurried after them until a barrage of laser fire pock marked the ground before their feet. From a sixth story window, Jim and Tim gave the retreating resistance members covering fire.

Shawn threw Electronique behind the closet float while Fukushima directed fire against the snipers. With their sight still blurry, the iguana's aim was terrible. Most of them didn't even hit the right building.

Seeing the event falling apart around him, and on live TV he realised spotting his recorder drones, Shawn swore. Pulling out a laser pistol he blasted each of them. If he were lucky the home audience would have been blinded as well; if you could call that luck.

Starting to become frustrated by the expanding substance, Hana finally unleashed her great power. She formed an energy barrier around her body and expanded it outward. In a great explosion of energy the goop, and any iguana's standing too close, blasted off in every direction. At the centre of the explosion Hana stood unharmed. A glowing blue blaze emanating from her body.

'Hana?'

'Yes brother?'

Shawn's voice was colder than she had ever heard.

'Bring him to me!'

Hana left Shawn to trade shoots with the Possible twins. Her feet left the ground and _flew_ across the street and in through the hardware store window, settling next to the spot Zorpox had landed.

'He can't have gotten far.'

She moved quickly into the back room of the store, checking that Zorpox hadn't already left the building. As she suspected, the door had been forced open with an axe. Pushing the door ajar she rushed into the back alley…

… and had a carefully placed bucket of purple paint fall on her head.

'_Yaaaaaahhhh!!._'

While Hana struggled to remove the bucket, Zorpox exited a closet, swinging a sledge hammer. Something was going to break.

It wasn't Hana.

An almighty crack sounded and Zorpox found he was staring wide eyed at half a shaft in his arms.

A muffled '_Ahhhhh…_' sounded from inside the bucket. Angry now, Hana ripped it in two.

'_That was my favourite dress you jerk!'_

She shoved the bewildered Zorpox, feeling satisfaction as he went through a wall, back into the store front.

Sighing as she contemplated having world renowned designer Cocoa Banana make her a new dress, Hana went to finish the job.

* * *

'Wait! What about Zorpox?'

'Kimi, sweetie. Not now!'

Bonnie traded fire with some trailing Iguana's while Wade carried Kimi and Frederick. Running through the back alleys of the city, they were the last of the resistance members to escape.

'DO NOT WORRY. RON OKAY,' Frederick reassured the girl.

'Until I get my hands on him,' Bonnie mumbled under her breath. As far as she was concerned this was all his fault.

'_Hey guys!_'

Tim appeared out of a manhole, waving for them to follow. Escape finally within reach; the resistance fighters felt renewed energy. Bonnie and Wade ran like Olympic sprinters.

Bonnie skidded to a stop and jumped down the manhole. Wade passed her Kimi and the monkey before following. To make things difficult for the Iguana's, he left his last few goop pellets sitting next to the manhole. The trick always worked on the dumb lizards.

'Come on,' Tim yelled, already a good fifty metres up the sewer. He rounded a corner ahead.

'Wait up,' Bonnie called but he didn't seem to hear. Rounding the corner after him, instead of Tim the heroes found Camille Leon.

'Oh snap.'

Shield barriers sprang up around the heroes. They were trapped.

'I was hoping to lesson Shawn's anger by providing him with a few rebels,' Camille explained as she removed body armour of a resistance fighter.

'I got a fair number.' She gave Bonnie a sidelong smile, 'but I think you four make for a far greater prize.'

* * *

Hana was annoyed to find Zorpox's body wasn't where it was meant to be. Somehow the boy still had fight in him. This was Kim Possible all over again. Except Kim had given her a straight up fight, a favour she had returned. If her dress was anything to go by, this Zorpox guy was fighting dirty.

Using her mystical senses, she located him on the other side of the store, badly hurt but still defiant.

Casually strolling toward him, she noticed a large puddle of oil on the floor, the old oil slick trap. Marvelling at his childishness, Hana flew over the oil. Right into some electrified fish wire.

The jolt hurt, but it was embarrassing more than anything else. She was meant to be a ninja! Stealthy, serene, deadly. Yet this Zorpox guy was making a fool of her! No wonder Shawn hated him so much.

She mentally chided herself. Being unbreakable didn't mean she should let her attention lapse. She resolved that Zorpox would never catch her off guard again.

Turning the final corner to confront Zorpox, and was completely caught off guard by what she found.

He was there. Dressed head to toe in safety gear. Shin guards, knee pads, cup, shoulder pads, pillows, elbow pads, up to bicycle helmet; even a hockey mask! In his claws were a nail gun and small chainsaw.

'What is all this?'

'Let's just say you hit like a girl. And that says a lot when you consider the girls I know.'

Hana inclined her head. 'You don't really think that'll save you?'

Zorpox looked over the armour and shrugged. 'Couldn't hurt.'

A glint came to Hana's eye and she gave him and evil smile. 'Actually, it could.'

He raised the nail gun as Hana thrust out her palm. A wall of mental energy smashed into Zorpox, sending him crashing into through several rows of shelving and into the far wall.

'Yeah. That hurt a little.'

He raised the nail gun and held down the trigger. After removing the safety catch it worked like an automatic weapon.

But Hana was too fast, she weaved through the nails at lightning speed. To the naked eye it appeared the 50mm spikes just passed straight through her. Not one even touched her.

When the hundred long clip emptied, Zorpox threw the nail gun aside. He revved the chainsaw, took a step forward and lunged at his advancing foe. She easily sidestepped and put her elbow into his hockey mask.

Zorpox the Conqueror was out cold before he hit the ground.

**

* * *

**

Electronique's Fortress

**Built atop the foundations of Middleton Bueno Nacho**

Zorpox wasn't sure at what point he realised he was conscious. It started with faint voices. Yet he felt distinctly like some of them were directed at him. While he couldn't work out what was being said exactly, the tone was defiantly one of panic. Like when Kim and Bonnie were trapped by Gill and he was the only one who could save the day. Or the time he removed a robot tick from Kim's nose, or when he helped Team Possible fight off the evil Bonnie clones.

The next thing to register was that everything hurt. Everything; from a tender rear to one nightmare of a headache. Zorpox tried to raise his hands to his head but his arms were just too weary. They wouldn't move an inch no matter how hard he tried.

'Wakey, wakey my lord.'

_Oh no. Not again._

'Boy this brings back memories,' Electronique teased. 'It seems like just last week I launched you into space.'

Zorpox opened his eyes, blinking as his eyes adjusted.

'About a week and a half I think. I kinda lost track of time.'

'No kidding,' she frowned. 'It's been fifteen years and you haven't aged a day.'

'I think it was that diet you put me on.'

Looking down, Zorpox found he was chained to a table; a weird looking helmet hovered above his head. His clothing was torn and his claws removed.

Standing off to the side was Bonnie, Wade, Kimi and Frederick; all chained together. Two Iguanas flanked them, watching every move they made. Frederick screeched angrily while Kimi yelled for Electronique to leave Zorpox alone. The older rebels stood defeated but defiant.

'That is just great. Last time I get the stuffing knocked out of me for you lot.'

Bonnie gritted her teeth but said nothing. Wade had explained to her that this was the real Ron, and she wouldn't mind knocking a bit of stuffing out of him either. She didn't know what galled her most, that Zorpox was still breathing or that he tried to save her.

Scanning more of the room, Zorpox was slightly surprised to realise he was in a grand museum of some sort. It reminded him of his own private vault at Eden Base, only on a far larger scale. This room alone was easily the size of the Grand Central Terminal lobby in New York. Priceless artworks hung over every inch of wall space, right up until the high ceiling. There were rows of famous sculptures, beautiful gemstones, ancient tools and early writings. A set of glass cases displayed more personal mementos. Shego's gloves, Killigan's golf set, Drakken's lab coat and the eye patches of the Director twins. To his horror he also spied Frugal Lucre's water gun and the battle suit of Kim Possible.

Electronique saw the flash of alarm cross his features and followed his gaze. Realisation dawning, the pleasure of the moment intensified.

'Yes, we got them too,' she taunted. 'I'm delighted to say I took care of Lucre myself. The troublesome boy tried to slow our conquest by releasing his computer virus, gambling that without communication my World Empire would crumble. Frying him was very… _very_ satisfying.'

Electronique was extremely pleased with the evident pain in Zorpox eyes. He'd managed to deny her that that satisfaction fifteen years ago. This more than made up for it.

A grand double door to Zorpox's left opened, admitting Shawn and Hana. Electronique leaned in close to Zorpox and whispered.

'I'll let Shawn tell you about Possible.'

'_Ah_, dear cousin. I see you're finally awake,' Shawn grinned, stroking his pet Iguana, Sheryl. 'I was beginning to worry you'd slip into a coma, Hana here can throw one mean left hook.' He motioned toward the girl Zorpox had fought earlier. The Weapon.

_So her name is Hana._

'That rodent, Renton, was out for months,' Shawn continued, placing Sheryl down on a cabinet and pulling out some berries for her. 'Hana was only seven at the time.'

A gasp escaped Kimi. She began stringing curses and struggling against her chains. Shawn and Electronique thought it was amusing. The kid had quite a nasty vocabulary.

Shawn approached the table Zorpox was laid out on. He couldn't have hid the smarmy grin on his face if he tried. But Zorpox looked straight past him, to Hana. She held back, staying next to the wall. She seemed uncertain, even uncomfortable. He was sure he saw pity in her eyes.

'… _**said look at me!'**_

Shawn roared, even striking him with his backhand. Shawn gripped Zorpox's head and directed his glance upward. Hanging from the ceiling was the space pod. The one he had been confined to for a week.

'I don't know how you escaped, but I assure you I intend to do a more thorough job.'

'Where did you find that?' Zorpox asked.

Shawn regarded his cousin suspiciously before answering. 'Contact was lost with Middleton Space Station, so GJ sent a craft to investigate,' he explained. 'You can imagine my surprise when I learned what they found.'

'The pod?'

'Among other things.'

Zorpox was jolted as Shawn spun the table around. He hadn't realised it was on wheels. He found that the room was far larger than he thought; roughly thrice the size. Near the back were some stylish vehicles. Early aircraft hung from the ceiling; even the remains of an ancient war galley sat in a far corner. Along one wall was a small military history exhibit, rows of swords and early guns. Along the other wall was a collection of fossilised creatures, including a Tyrannosaur skul; and larger.

None of this got a second glance from Zorpox. His attention was on one display in particular….

'_Oh no dude_. No. Not them.'

The complete collection of the mystical monkey items, from the ruined tome, to the Lotus Blade, to the idols recovered from the Middleton Space Station. Even a few pieces Zorpox had never heard of before like a vase decorated with intricate prints of ninja warriors, a fan with the symbol of a monkey painted upon it and a clay statue of a large monkey fighting a demon like creature. Not to mention a small mountain of carefully preserved scrolls.

'I always did wonder about your obsession with these items,' Shawn remarked casually, walking up to the display and gripping the Lotus Blade by the hilt, 'it seemed like a meaningless waste given the objective was to take over the world.'

He turned back to Zorpox. 'But now I understand. Life can't be just war and subterfuge. We all need to find ways to expand our horizon. Exploring the ancient mysterious of the world became mine. A worthy challenge for whenever I become weary of crushing opposition to my rule.'

'It doesn't happen very often,' Hana added slyly.

Shawn chuckled at the remark. 'You know, its not just monkey power. There are all sorts ancient mysterious waiting to be uncovered.'

Shawn pointed to an opposing display. 'Sacred Cow items,' he pointed to another, 'Dragon Talismans. Over there I some interesting pieces from the America's, pre-European contact of course. The odd assortment from ancient Egypt….'

'Let me guess,' Bonnie grumbled, 'you're searching for the fountain of youth?'

Shawn pointed the Lotus Blade at her. 'Don't knock it Bonnie. You wouldn't believe some of the oddities Hana and I have come across in our adventures. And…,' he lowered his voice, 'if there is such a thing, I will find it. One lifetime just isn't enough for a man of my ambition.'

'Reign forever,' Wade spoke softly. 'I don't even want to contemplate that nightmare.'

'Oh don't worry,' Shawn assured him, 'none of you will be around to see it.' He paused. 'Well, not technically anyway.'

Bonnie and Wade paled. In their years organising the resistance they had learned to keep their ears open. Not everything they heard was pleasant. They knew the stories. Dark whispers that trickled out of these walls. It was said the Weapon could take your very soul. Make you a shadow of your former self. Bonnie had even seen it for herself once. Her own best friend; it still gave her nightmares.

But Zorpox hadn't seen it; hadn't heard the tales.

'What do you mean 'not technically'?'

'I think I can best explain by showing you.' Shawn produced a bell and proceeded to ring it.

The grand entrance opened. Through it stepped the last person Zorpox expected. He thought it might be Camille again at first. After comprehending the blank expression and lack of focus in her eyes, he prayed it was Camille.

Standing before him, clad in a little black dress, with no sign of life in her eyes whatsoever, was Kim Possible.

'_He he he, hahaha_….'

* * *

Electronique, Sheryl and the guards joined in with Shawn's cruel chuckling, the Iguana's hissing and flicking their tongues. It was unsettling to Hana. She hated it when Shawn paraded his pet to an audience, whether it was prisoners, world dignitaries or those sick Supervillains (those few who had joined WEE). How they laughed and hooted at the former hero. It was disgusting.

Kim Possible had been an honourable warrior. She deserved better. To fight her was one the greatest thrills of Hana's life. Only Master Sensei had given her more of a challenge. To see her like this was sickening.

Seeing the faces of her friends was the worst part. She couldn't even look any of them in the eye. The pain in Bonnie and Wade's expression was indescribable. Zorpox was staggered, and she could also sense his rising fury. The girl and the monkey didn't know Kim as well, but both were shocked to their core.

But Hana remained stoic. Big brother could be cruel sometimes. Hana certainly had her work cut out for her as his annoying conscience. But cruel things needed to be done when you ruled the world. Leadership was not for the weak.

And he wasn't all bad. He had looked after her. Taken her in after her parent's accident. Given her a home. Raised her to be his personal bodyguard, advisor and sister. There was no one Hana trusted more.

* * *

'You like?' Shawn mocked.

'When I get my claws on you,' Zorpox stated, amazing calmly for the hate Hana felt within him, 'I'm going to remove your brain from your head and stick it in a glass jar. You'll spend eternity trapped in your own consciousness.'

Shawn just laughed. 'But cousin, I thought you would be happy,' he placed a hand on the drone Kim's shoulder. 'Seeing your arch nemesis with her brain fried.'

No. Zorpox never wanted to see Kim like this. Hurt her a little. Play with her head. But not like this. Nothing like this.

'Kim here is basically my personal servant,' Shawn explained. 'Does my laundry, rubs my feet after a hard day…,' he raised Kim's arm and pointed out a series of nasty scratches. 'Takes care of Sheryl while I'm vacation.'

Zorpox just started at the drone Kim. Right into her unfocused eyes.

'Look, I can make her do all sorts of weird things,' Shawn continued. He turned to Kim. 'Stand on one leg.'

The drone responded to his command without hesitation.

'Now hop.'

The drone hopped on the spot.

'She'll do that all day,' Shawn chuckled.

Bonnie was screaming at Shawn now; her vocabulary more impressive than Kimi's. Wade tried to restrain her with a firm hand on her shoulder, while at the same time holding Kimi. He couldn't bear watch himself.

'I tell you, it never gets old to ask her for a glass of orange juice, than splash it over her when she retrieves it.'

'Remember that time we ordered her to stand at the end of the range while we shot at her with air rifles,' Electronique added. 'After a minute we actually had to order her to dodge. Make it more sporting.'

They both sniggered at the thought. 'Or…, or when she used to wake up screaming at night. We put an electric dog collar on her neck.'

'_Ha_,' Electronique hooted. 'And… and. Wait. When the Japanese ambassador was here. We put her in a sumo suit and rolled her down a hill.'

'That was a good day.'

'_You did this!_' Bonnie screamed at Hana. _'You did this to her! You and those freaky powers_.'

The accusation stung. Hana knew the rumours about her. Saw how people tensed when she walked by. Fear was a useful tool of statecraft. But she could never do this to another living being. Even bad girls had their limits. Secretly, she tended to Kim's wounds or ordered her to relax behind Shawn's back. Hana had even taken on the responsibility of caring for Sheryl herself on occasion. That lizard was ill-tempered, and she had a few cuts of her own to prove it.

Shawn shook his head. 'I'm afraid you have it all wrong Bonnie. _I_ did this. Using…,' he stepped over to the table Zorpox was strapped to and laid a hand over the helmet contraption, 'this.'

'Its based on a device called the Memory Recovery Machine, or MRM,' Electronique explained with excitement. 'Originally designed to restore memories, it was found to be able wipe memories if the charge was reversed. Messing around with the technology, and adding a few components from a Hench Co invention called the Attitudinator, I created this,' she tapped the helmet. 'I call it, the Consciousness Suppression Instrument. CSI for short. The original, not those cheap knock offs.'

'After Hana beat the stuffing out of her, we tested this baby on Possible,' Shawn recounted the tale. 'It stripped away her memories, her emotions, her desires; her very soul. Yet it left enough basic motor skills to be the perfect servant.' Shawn stopped as he considered something. 'Actually, some of my scientists believe there may still be a spark of life in their somewhere, conscious to everything that's happening around her. Trapped much like that jar you mentioned earlier. Too bad we'll never know.'

Or…,' he winked at Electronique. 'We won't. You five…,' he trailed off with a grin.

'_Hehehe, hahahahaha_….'

Shawn and Electronique were pleased to see the rebel's spirit break. It was written on their faces. Explaining to people how they were about to be Zombiefied usually had that effect. They considered it a perk of the job.

Hana was more interested in Zorpox's reaction, or lack of it. He just kept concentrating on Kim, watching intently as she hopped up and down. Staring into her eyes and blocking everything else out.

_The eyes!_

Hana saw it now. Kim's eyes were unusually focused.

_Is she staring back at him?_ Hana wondered.

She was so caught up in studying the two she almost missed Shawn's last statement. It took a second for it to register.

'Five?' Hana blinked, forgetting Kim for a moment. 'Wait. You're doing the kid and the monkey too?'

Electronique and Shawn's laughter cut out in a heartbeat. Electronique gave Shawn an annoyed frown. _Should have seen that one coming._

Shawn just rolled his eyes and turned to his sister. 'This monkey is smarter than most humans. And the kid threw her lot in with Zorpox and the resistance.'

'She's just twelve!' a dismayed Hana exclaimed.

'_Oh._ So we should wait a few years _huh_? Throw her back onto the street and watch her become a full resistance member? Causes a few million worth of damage, disrupt civil order. Then, when she's _old_ enough we drag her back in.'

'She's just twelve,' Hana said again, more sternly.

Shawn considered ignoring her. Anyone else he would have. But he held a certain close bond with Hana, having done more to raise her than anyone else. She could demand things from him that no one else could.

After all, mutual trust and respect was the only leash he had over his Weapon.

'Alright then,' Shawn sighed. 'She keeps her personality, but we wipe the girls more recent memories and tag her.'

'As for you Zorpox…!' Shawn began. 'What are you staring at?'

He followed Zorpox's gaze back to Kim. _What, he's never seen an attractive woman in a little black dress hopping before?_

'_Ah_, hello. Explaining your terrible fate her.'

'I think seeing Possible like this might be pushing him over the edge.' Electronique was excited as a school girl with a new phone.

Zorpox concentrated solely on Kim. He looked straight into her eyes and spoke as clearly as he could. 'Kim. Snap out of it Kim.'

'Not going to work,' Shawn teased. Zorpox just blocked him out.

'Kim. Remember me.'

'You're just wasting your time.' Shawn chuckled. He walked over to Kim and spoke into her ear. '_He thinks_…. Stop hopping.'

Kim stopped.

'_He thinks he can save you.'_

'Kim. It's always been just you and me Kim.'

Zorpox remembered the night he said that to her. The Mega Static Capacitor creating great gusts and lightning as they stared each other down.

'Kim. You don't know how scary I can be.'

He refused to break eye contact; kept his voice steady.

'Kim. Want to go for a ride on my scooter.'

_Remember something Kim!_

Hana was fascinated by the exchange. The drone Kim was totally focused on Zorpox now. Shawn noticed as well. 'Enough.'

'Kim. Forgive me.'

'I said enough!' Shawn demanded. 'Kim, turn around'

The drone Kim hesitated. She refused to break eye contact with Zorpox. Shawn and Electronique felt a rising feeling of dread. Every one else looked on with hope….

The drone Kim turned around.

Silence hung in the air for a moment. For Zorpox and the resistance it was a crushing defeat. Shawn let out a sigh of relief.

'You see. She obeys me.' Shawn held Kim's hand and wrapped her fingers around the Lotus Blade.

'But your little stunt has proven one thing. It's far too dangerous to keep you around, even as a Zombie. So now I'm going to do Kim here one little favour. I'm going to let her finish you off once and for all.'

'Kim,' Shawn commanded, 'finish Zorpox!'

Hana frowned. 'Shawn, you don't mean….'

Shawn silenced her with a raise of his hand. '_No_ Hana. This ends now.'

Hana ended her objection and nodded. She didn't think Possible should be made to do it, but Zorpox did need putting down. It was a shame though. She wanted to learn more about this man. Maybe talk to him without Shawn leaning over her shoulder.

Satisfied Hana would not interfere, Shawn turned back to Kim. 'What did I tell you? Do it now!' He shoved Kim toward the table.

Standing above Zorpox, Kim slowly raised the weapon high. Zorpox closed his eyes.

With all her might Kim swung…, again…, and again…, and again. The room was filled with gasps.

After the deed was done, the drone Kim dropped the blade and fell to the floor, sobbing. It was more than her mind could take. Too much damage had been done.

'_No!_' Shawn roared.

The chains on his writs and ankles cut, Zorpox leaned over and picked up the blade, wiping away one of Kim's tears while he did so. Rising, he stood tall on top of the table.

His eyes on his target.

Zorpox raised the Lotus Blade and leapt at Shawn.

'_No!' _Hana cried. She raised her palm to throw Zorpox off course with a mental push, but a bolt of lightning struck her first. The force of the blow blasted her into the wall.

* * *

Over the past several minutes the Iguana guards had lost focus. Instead of keeping a sharp eye on the prisoners they were concentrating on the unfolding drama before them. Kimi used the distraction to pick the locks on her chains.

Of course Shawn had removed items like hair pins from Bonnie, Wade and Kimi. But there was an awful lot of hair to search through on a monkey. Kimi had guessed right that the guards wouldn't even try.

After releasing Frederick, she discretely got to work on Wade. She had his legs free when the drone Kim severed Zorpox's bonds and he leapt at Shawn.

Letting her frustration out, Electronique warmed up the hurt. She pointed her fingertips at Zorpox, planning to fry him in midair.

Kimi reacted on instinct, leaving Wade to jump kick the villainess. Her blow was powerful enough for Electronique's bolt to blast off in the wrong direction and strike Hana.

Alert now, the Iguana's raised their weapons and prepared to defend their mistress. However, even with his hands chained together Wade was formidable. He kicked one in the crotch and tackled the other to the ground.

Chained to him, Bonnie went along for the ride.

Shawn dodged Zorpox's initial strike, punching the blue maniac in the gut as he did. Crying out, Zorpox lunged again with the blade, but Shawn just side stepped and tripped Zorpox with his ankle. Zorpox hit the ground.

'Think about it cousin. I've been training with Hana for fifteen years now. And you're barely able to stand. What do you thinks going to happen?'

Fury driving his will power, Zorpox picked up the blade and lunged again.

Hands clasped together Wade wrestled with the Iguana. Bonnie too rolled around with them, annoyed she was still stuck to Wade. It was times like these she wished she still had Rufus to save her. But Naked Mole Rats just didn't live as long as Iguana's.

'Kimi! Get over here and help me.'

Kimi had her own problems. Electronique was doing her best to fry the twelve year old. All Kimi could do was run and dodge and pray Electronique was a lousy shot. Behind her, busts exploded, paintings ignited and displays disintegrated. She got a reprieve as Frederick bit Electronique's leg. Electronique responded by sending a charge back through her body. It was enough to knock the monkey unconscious.

'_Oh_, I _so_ hate that,' Hana complained as she rubbed her head and got to her feet. It took a moment for her daze to wear off. Looking around she thought of helping Shawn, but it looked like big brother had things handled. The more pressing concern was Electronique trying to fry a child.

'_Mother!_'

Hana flew over and stood in front of her.

'Get out of the way!' Electronique commanded, trying to see over Hana's shoulder.

'Mother, you'll destroy half the building!'

'It'll be worth it!' She shoved Hana aside. 'Where'd the brat go?'

* * *

Using the brief distraction, Kimi ducked down behind a row of Superhero and Supervillain costumes. It stung her to notice one was the Fearless Ferret. She hadn't seen the costume, or the man who wore it, since she was three.

She looked the costume up and down, tying to take in every detail. When her eyes reached the utility belt, a wicked idea formed in her head.

She was just closing the Fearless Ferret cabinet when a hand grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

'A sense a strong spirit in you Kimi,' Hana smiled down at her. 'You're mother named you well.'

Hana raised her view to the Fearless Ferret costume. 'Both of them would be so proud.'

Furious, Kimi lashed at with a powerful series of punches and kicks. Hana winced, but didn't block or strike back. Instead she let Kimi wear herself out with the savage onslaught, than held her when she ran out of energy.

'They would be so proud.'

* * *

His hands chained together, still attached to each other; Bonnie and Wade were no match for the Iguana's. They managed to wrestle one to a stalemate when its buddy lashed out with its tale. Forced to let go and cover their own bodies, they were beaten down by the onslaught.

Hissing with Rage, the one Wade kicked raised its axe high….

'No,' Electronique commanded the creature. She smirked down at the rebel's as Hana flew over carrying Kimi. 'That's getting off too easy. The CSI still waits.'

Shawn kicked Zorpox in the rear, extracting a howl of pain from his cousin. Zorpox dropped the Lotus Blade and fell to all fours, exhausted. Every part of his body screamed for him to stop. To give up.

'Is that it crybaby? Is that all you've got?' Shawn taunted.

'Crybaby?' he growled. 'I am… _Zorpox!_ I built WEE up. I… made the world tremble.'

'Oh please. What did _you_ ever do that compares to that?' Shawn pointed to Kim. She hadn't moved from her slumped position next to the CSI table. Her eyes were red from crying, but once again unfocused. Zorpox knew her Kim-ness was in there somewhere, but he wasn't sure he could find it again.

'All this Supervillain business, it was only ever a game to you. You and Lucre against the cheerleaders; against the world!'

Shawn walked over to Kim and lifter her off the ground. 'A game between you and her. _You_ never took responsibility for the consequences._ You _never realised the potential. The reign of darkness you unleashed.'

Zorpox was starting to get a fair idea. And he was determined to put an end to it. One glance at Kim was enough to keep him going.

Zorpox claws gripped the Lotus Blade's hilt. Holding it made him feel strong again, and he used that strength to climb back to his feet and stare Shawn in the eye.

'I'm going….,' he wheezed. 'I'm going to end this… this dark reign of yours.'

'You can't stop me. Don't you get it? I am the darkness. I am the Unstoppable.'

Shawn studied his cousin for moment, considering. 'You're stronger than you used to be,' he admitted. 'Taken more punishment then any sane man could bear, mental and physical. But you never stood a chance.'

Shawn tugged on Kim hair, causing her to gasp.

'Neither of you did.'

* * *

The Iguana's threw Wade, Bonnie and the unconscious Frederick at Shawn's feet, though Hana refused to let them handle the girl. She kept Kimi next to her, telling the guards to back off. Electronique, irritated by that, glared fiercely at Hana but said nothing.

Shawn threw Kim down with Bonnie and Wade, amused to see them hold her and try to comfort her. As if a hug and kiss could make everything better.

'What are you going to do Ron? Cut me in half with that blade of yours?'

Zorpox pretended to think about it. 'Yeah, that's the general idea. Something you said before about facing my responsibilities.'

'Oh really?' Shawn laughed. 'Well we may have to test that. I'll make you deal. Put down that blade right now, and you're free to go. No questions asked.'

There was a general gasp from everyone present. Only Zorpox and Hana kept a straight face.

Zorpox shook his head. '_Pfft,_ not likely.'

'True, so we'll have Hana referee. She has this annoying code of honour.'

'You're just going to let me walk out?'

Shawn raised a finger, '_ah_, but there's a catch.'

'What's that?'

'You have to stand there and watch as I shoot your friends.'

With practiced precision Shawn drew a laser pistol, flicked the safety and pointed it at Kim.

Zorpox lunged, desperate to strike down Shawn before he pulled the trigger.

The blade stopped short of Shawn's forehead by an inch. Hana had her hand clasped around Zorpox's own. He tried to wrestle the hilt free of her grip but it was no good.

Shawn grinned. 'I guess you were serious.' He snapped his finger. The grand entrance doors behind Zorpox were flung open. Fukushima and Camille led a small company of human guards inside.

Zorpox winced. 'I thought your security seemed a little lax.'

'I told them only to enter if needed.' He turned to his sister. 'Take him down to the cells and keep and eye on him. Fukushima and I will be down later to finish the job.'

'Weapon. What is your purpose?'

'_What?_' Hana and Shawn said together.

'What is your purpose?' Bonnie repeated. She stood as tall and defiant as her chains allowed her.

Hana didn't understand. 'My purpose?'

'Don't listen to her,' Shawn demanded, 'it's just another mind game.' Hana could sense his rising alarm. Electronique and Fukushima's too.

'Don't know? What about your parents. You know who…. _Ahh_….'

Electronique zapped Bonnie from behind. Her expression suggested she enjoyed it. 'Hana honey, be a dear and take Zorpox away. I have to prep the CSI.'

'But….'

'_Now!_' Electronique snapped.

'Family issues,' Zorpox muttered, still trying to rip the Lotus Blade from Hana's grip.

'Dean and Clare Stoppable!' Wade yelled, holding Kim.

Zorpox had to stop at that. 'Say what?'

'Hana's parents. Dean and Clare Stoppable,' Wade insisted.

Hana looked to Shawn. 'So…, I really _am_ your sister?' She couldn't understand the fear and apprehension she felt from her family; from her guardians, Electronique and Fukushima and from her brother Shawn.

'Wrong Stoppable,' Wade corrected.

_Another Stoppable? I don't know any other Stoppable's._

It took Hana a second register, she _did_ know another Stoppable. He was right here in this room. Her hand was currently holding his, wrestling over a sword. Shawn's cousin.

Hana looked at Zorpox in numb disbelief. Zorpox frowned; a dumb, confused expression came over his face. Each looked the other over as if seeing them for the first time, trying to determine if it was true.

Camille leaned over to Fukushima. 'This is _so_ awkward.'

'_Quiet!'_

Zorpox was the first to see the flaw in the revelation. He leaned to see past Hana so he could talk to Wade. 'But dude, she's Japanese.'

'_Adopted!_' Wade, Kimi, and Bonnie shouted in frustration.

'You're parents we're devastated when you…left,' Bonnie started. 'But over time they healed and….'

'_Bonnie!'_

* * *

Kimi noticed the fury in Shawn's eyes. The twitch in his hand. She was already rushing to Bonnie's side as he lifted his weapon.

_**WOP WOP**_

'_No!_' Hana ripped the pistol from Shawn's hand. She wasn't quick enough to stop the first two shoots.

To her relief, Kimi was quick enough. The two shoots bounced harmlessly off a shield bubble. Inside it, Kimi held up the utility belt of the Fearless Ferret. She handed Bonnie a laser cutter for her chains and threw a handful of smoke pellets at all the guards.

Zorpox pulled the Lotus Blade free of Hana's grasp. He thrust the blade at the distracted Shawn. Hana saved him too; knocking the blade aside.

A furious melee began in the thick of the smoke. Fukushima and the guards charged forward, searching the smoke for the prisoners. Unnoticed, Camille hung back to enjoy to show.

Unable to see, Electronique started zapping any outline that appeared in the smoke. Her strategy was to zap first, than up the voltage if Zorpox, Bonnie, Wade or the girl screamed.

Using different displays as cover, Bonnie and Kimi managed to get behind her without being seen. After grounding one end, they jumped Electronique and wrapped her up in their own chains. Unable to move or use her electricity, Electronique became their own pale skinned punching bag.

'Nice work Kimi.'

'Thanks Bee.'

Wade cut himself free of his remaining chains, then carried Kim and Frederick to a safe corner.

'Kim.'

Kim glanced around the room.

'Kim, look at me.'

Kim's stare fell on Wade. She started to focus on him.

Wade placed Frederick in her arms. 'I need you to look after Frederick okay. I'll be right back.'

Kim got a little apprehensive, reaching out for Wade.

'Frederick needs you Kim. You always help people who need you. I'll be right back. I promise.'

It took a second, but Kim finally nodded. Like a child she began stroking Frederick's fur.

Wade kissed her forehead then went to find some bad guys in the smoke to unleash his rage on.

* * *

Zorpox took a kick to the chin, knocking him over and making him drop the Lotus Blade. Shawn was on him again in seconds, kicking Zorpox on the ground.

Hana pulled Shawn back. 'What are you doing?' Her voice was full of distress.

'I'm _trying_ to kill him!' For the first time in his life Shawn was screaming at her. He tried to push past.

Hana pulled him back. 'I can't let you do that Shawn,' Hana declared with a shaky voice.

Irritated, Shawn struck her swiftly in the gut. Caught off guard, even Hana could have the breath knocked out of her. Seeing his pistol still in her hand, he took it.

He searched the smoke looking for Ron. Looking to end it.

Zorpox found him first.

He jumped down from a unit of shelving, knocking Shawn over. He lost his grip on the pistol and it slide away into the smoke. Angry, Shawn flipped over and head butted his cousin. Zorpox fell off.

Both of the Stoppable's climbed to their feet.

Shawn grinned at his cousin. Fitter, with years of training under his belt and not held back by previous injuries, Shawn knew he had any hand to hand conflict in the bag.

Zorpox knew it to. But he had a three step system for hand to hand combat that had never failed him yet. Strike first, fight dirty, running is okay. He employed step three now.

Shawn gave chase, easily gaining ground on his injured blue foe. The last thing he expected was for Zorpox to stop, turn around and raise his palm. Shawn ran right into it as he skidded to a stop.

Holding Shawn's forehead in his palm, Zorpox poked him the eyes.

'_Ah…!_' Shawn's hands immediately went up to protect his eyes. Zorpox used the opportunity shove him into the nearest display. The mystical monkey item display.

As Shawn hit the table, the whole thing shuddered. On the top shelf the headless body of Tempus Simia came loose and fell. It smashed into dozens of pieces.

Exhausted, Zorpox rolled his eyes and cursed. '_Ah_ fudge.'

* * *

A red light filled the room as a giant green vortex open in the ceiling. A great gust of wind emptied the room of smoke and almost threw everyone present off their feet. Priceless artworks fell from the walls and fossil creatures collapsed. The captured space pod swung violently, the wires holding it snapping. It fell and crushed the CSI.

His body battered and his mind weary, Zorpox got the distinct impression that he was floating. He put it down to relief, until he saw the unconscious Frederick floating as well. Together they were slowly rising toward the great vortex.

Hands shielding his face, barely able to see, Shawn yelled across the room to Hana. '_Destroy it!_'

Hana stared up at the vortex. Concentrating, she started glowing blue, her aura battling with the red light for dominance. She opened her palm and began channelling energy to it, watching as a pulsing blue ball formed. It was enough to destroy buildings.

She was in the process of throwing the energy ball when Kimi gripped her arm.

'No,' she shook her head.

Hana let the energy fade away.

'_What are you doing?_' Shawn yelled. Hana just shook her head.

Furious, Shawn looked to Fukushima. 'Somebody shoot him!'

Fukushima looked around. Most of the guards had dropped their weapons and ran.

Shawn growled and looked around. He spotted his own pistol a few metres away. 'You won't escape me that easy Ron!'

As soon as he picked it up, a powerful hand took it away from him.

'I'll take that,' Wade crushed the pistol in his fist. Kim, whom he was carrying, stuck her tongue out.

Bonnie came up beside Shawn, tracing the scar down his neck. 'Time to add a few more of them.'

'Zorpox!' Kimi called out. She turned to Hana. 'Give this to Zorpox.' She removed a simple cotton bracelet from her wrist. A friendship bracelet.

Hana happily flew up and delivered the present. Zorpox gave a faint smile at the gift. 'Tell her please and think you.'

Hana floated back down and did so. Together she and Kimi waved goodbye.

The happy moment was spoilt by Shawn slamming his elbow into Bonnie's gut. He ducked Wade's swipe and ran to stand under the centre of the Vortex.

'It that it Zorpox? Are you running?'

'Don't worry Shawn; you haven't seen the last of me. There're still your nightmares! _Boo-yah-hahahaha…!'_

His laughter was cut shot as dozens upon dozens of heavily armed Iguana's bashed their way into the room and surrounded the rebel's. Kim held Wade a little more tightly. At least thirty took up position around Hana and Kimi.

Shawn grinned at Fukushima, who gave him a wink and waved a small communicator back.

'The same goes for you… cousin.'

* * *

'_Shawn!'_

Zorpox and Frederick looked around the room they were standing in. Scientific instruments were everywhere, four monkey idols sat on a table, and at Zorpox's feet were broken pieces of the Tempus Simia head. The largest remaining piece was on of the idols gemstone eyes. Zorpox got the eerie felling it was looking up at him. Judging him.

'I don't... Wait, where are we? What happened?'

They were back where they started, the lab of the Middleton Space Station.

Zorpox felt sick as he adjusted to the artificial gravity, or maybe for a different reason. He had to lean on the nearest table for support.

'FRIEND RON OKAY?' Frederick asked.

'Yeah…. No. I don't know buddy,' he breathed. He couldn't get that final image out of his head, Shawn's last triumphant grin. What he did to Kim.

'Oh man. We have to… we have to help them Frederick. We have to get back.'

Frederick inclined his head.

'HELP WHO?'

Zorpox looked at the monkey, frowning. Then he remembered. Frederick had been unconscious.

'Kim! And Kimi. The resistance, Bonnie and Wade…,' Zorpox cried, 'And Hana! Shawn's got them all trapped. We need to get back there and help them. '

Frederick considered this for a second, before asking, 'WHO'S HANA?'

'Hana, you know. The one in red dress during the parade. Knocked the stuffing out of me. The Weapon.'

Frederick put his palm to Zorpox's forehead. 'HAVE YOU BEEN EXPERIENCING FLU LIKE SYPTOMS?'

'Say what?'

'TAKING MEDICATION?'

'No.'

'RON LIE DOWN.'

Zorpox tried to stand up. 'I don't need a… _oww_, maybe I do.' He slumped back down next to the examination a table, annoyed the monkey seemed perfectly fine.

'FREDERICK GET BUCKET.'

Frederick was halfway across the room when a thought struck Zorpox.

'Wait. Find out what day it is. How long have we been away?'

'AWAY?'

'Yeah. I mean, we could be anywhere. Or anytime… or whatever. Who knows what that Tempus Simia did this time?'

Frederick scratched his head. Ron was acting very weird. In fact, the past minute had been very weird. And it all started….

'WHAT HAPPENED RON?' A theory began to form in Fredericks mind.

Zorpox held his aching head, confused. 'Shawn. He had the others trapped. The Tempus body smashed and we were sent home.'

'WHERE WERE YOU?'

'In his lair, I don't know,' Zorpox yelled. 'Would you stop asking silly questions and bring me that bucket!'

Frederick did as instructed, grabbing some headache medicine while he was at it. He gave both to Zorpox.

'RON. WHERE DID YOU GO?' Frederick asked again when Zorpox taken a few deep breaths and calmed down.

'What do you mean?'

Frederick looked around the room, than told his story. How he took Zorpox's warning about the idols seriously and tried to stop him smashing Tempus Simia. How after the head was smashed the whole room seemed to shudder. Frederick said how the whole room seemed to shudder and an eerie red light flashed.

Zorpox listened in amazement as Frederick said how he fell to the ground queasy felling. The Tempus Simia body exploded the light disappeared. Frederick got back to his feet hearing Ron scream the name Shawn.

'But you were there. You saw what I did.'

'I AM SORRY. I DO NOT REMEMBER.'

'But you have to believe me,' Zorpox voice full of panic. 'You have to help me save the others.'

Frederick placed a paw on Ron's shoulder. 'I BELIEVE FRIEND RON. I WILL HELP.'

Zorpox thanked the monkey, placing his own hand on the monkeys shoulder. He was startled to see he was still wearing the space centre uniform. And that his hand was back to natural colouration.

Zorpox leapt up, ignoring his aching head. He had to find a mirror, or some sort of reflective surface. The monkey screeched a little as he tore through the scientific equipment.

'WHAT RON DOING?'

'I need a mirror.'

'THE FREASHER MAN. DON'T CHUCK THAT!'

Zorpox ran to the refresher, Frederick trailing after him. He was surprised to realise a headache was the only ache he had. Even hit rear felt fit.

Staring into the mirror, Zorpox saw his face was back to normal. No more bloodshot eyes. No more evil frown. No more blue rash. Just Ron.

Frederick climbed up on his shoulder. 'AND THAT HAPPENED.'

Ron felt so drained. 'Did it ever happen Frederick. Did Shawn really do all that?'

'I CAN'T SAY.'

'Did they even really exist?'

'MONKEY IDOLS HOLD MANY SECRETS. PERHAPS YOU SAW WHAT YOU NEEDED TOO.'

Ron thought back over what Shawn told him.

'_It was only ever a game to you. A game between you and her.' _

'_You never took responsibility for the consequences. You never realised the potential. The reign of darkness you unleashed.'_

'_What did you ever do that compares to that?'_

_What would I have done?_ Ron wondered. _What would I do to take over this world?_

It hit him hard; the thought of how many people would have died if the Mega Static Capacitor or dozens of Weapons like it had worked.

'Do you think sins are ever forgiven?'

Frederick shook his head 'I DON'T KNOW.'

'Why do you still help me?'

Frederick thought about it, then reminded Ron about his kidnapping by Monkey Fist the previous year.

'HE SAID I WOULD REVEAL A CHOSEN ONE IN THE STARS. AND AFTER SEEING WHAT A MONKEY IDOL CAN DO…,' Frederick thought for a second.

'I THINK I'M MEANT TO HELP YOU SAVE THE WORLD.'

Ron asked. 'Can we save them?'

'I DON'T KNOW. WE CAN'T GET TO THE FUTURE.'

Ron looked down, deflated. For the first time he noticed and object in the palm of his hand. It was a friendship bracelet.

He thought of Kimi, and the terrible future she was forced to grow up in. It was his fault.

But it didn't have to be that way.

'I know what we can do.'

Ron didn't need to get to the future. He knew where to find the Weapon now. He knew how to stop Shawn. He just needed to get there first.

He examined the bracelet, turning it over in his hand. He put it on

'It's time to stop playing games.'

* * *


	12. Ch 10: On the Road Again

Author's Note: My God I love Wikipedia. It's a writer's best friend.

And I'm running an experiment in preparation for my 'movie' series. I'm trying to perfect the use of 'music' in the action sequences, montages etc. Picking up anything fairly well known with good lyrics.

Because the soundtrack makes the movie.

Song choice today is "Take on Me" by Aha. Probably not all that well known, but I hear a remixed version's going around the clubs lately. Also on the original Singstar so….

You know, I'm not sure this chapter advances the story much. But it was sure fun writing it.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I did get a bulb though. It only took a week. Energy saver too. Not because I feel for the inviroment, but because It's cheaper to run and I shun bright light.

"**Take on Me" by Aha. I don't own that either.**

* * *

Ch 10: On the Road Again

Ron rushed out of the fresher and began searching every desk or shelf. He shifted through scientific notes and books in the lounge area, making an awful mess.

'WHAT RON DOING?'

'Where's your phone?'

'MY PHONE?'

'Yeah, where is it?'

'SPACE STATION DOESN'T EXACTLY HAVE PHONE.'

Frustrated, Ron growled, 'well what do you have?'

'I CAN CONTACT MIDDLETON SPACE COMMAND.'

Ron shook his head. 'And tell them you have a wanted terrorist on board. I don't think so.'

Frederick was taken aback. 'YOU DON'T TRUST ME?'

'I don't trust the guy on the other end,' Ron clarified. 'I need to get a private message to my mum and dad, now.'

Frederick thought for a second. 'I THINK I KNOW SOMEONE.'

'Who?'

'YOU NOT LIKE IT.'

* * *

Dr James Possible entered Avalon control, wiping some grease off his face. Setting up a moon city was a lot of hard work and it required everyone to pitch in, from the civilian refugees to the project director. Still, it was nothing compared to keeping an eye on his twin boys.

'You have a call for me?'

'Coming in from Middleton space station,' a controller confirmed.

'Frederick? You couldn't just put it over my comlink?'

The controller shrugged. 'He said it was private. Comlink transmissions not secure enough.'

James frowned. There was no top secret research being carried out on the station. It was mostly just experiments for grammar school kids. Maybe the occasional University would request Fredericks help but….

'Patch him through to my office.'

James walked down the corridor a little and opened the door to a tiny workspace. Room had to be conserved in space.

He activated his computer terminal. A familiar monkey appeared on screen.

'Hello Frederick,' James greeted his old friend. 'Been keeping busy?'

'TRYING. THE PAST FEW HOURS DEFINATLY EXCITING.'

James cocked his head. 'How so?'

'FIRST, I WANT CONROL ROOM CLEARED. THIS CONVERSATION NEVER TOOK PLACE.'

* * *

'They weren't there,' James reported. 'All I got was the answering machine.'

To say Dr Possible was angry right now was an understatement. He was hopping mad. The nerve of the kid.

Only his strong friendship with Frederick stopped him from going back on his word and calling Global Justice. And that friendship was going to be very strained after this.

'Well did you leave a message?' Ron asked.

James narrowed his glare. '_Yeah_, 'cause I'm going to break the news to you're parents that their psychopathic son wants to talk over an answering machine. _I hung up!'_

Frustrated, Ron rolled his eyes. He could probably expect everyone to be like this, or worse. That might impede his mission to stop Shawn and save his sister.

'Well can you try again later?' Ron asked impatiently. He considered telling Dr Possible what would happen to Kim if he failed. That might motivate him.

But Ron really didn't want to worry Dr Possible with that information. No father should hear something like that.

'It won't do any good,' Dr Possible snapped 'The machine said they were on vacation for a week.'

'_Blast!' _Ron kicked the console he was standing next to. After what he'd seen he was in no mood for delays.

'_Aah, aah, aah,' _James warned._ '_If you don't learn some manners, I might not tell you were going.'

* * *

After an hour of scouring the space station for any potentially useful item, Ron floated into the cockpit of the space rocket. Frederick was just finishing off his launch checklist.

'FIND ANYTHING?'

Ron held up a duffel bag. '_Oh,_ I think I can whip up a few toys with my bag of goodies.'

Frederick nodded. 'YOU'LL HAVE THE TIME. RE-ENTRY TAKES A FEW HOURS. BY THE WAY….'

Frederick mentioned how he still had Ron's Zorpox outfit in the washing machine. He could have the thing dried before they reached Earth.

'I don't think so buddy. That's not really who I am anymore.'

Frederick shrugged. 'IT MAY INTIMIDATE SHAWN.'

Ron considered that. The future resistance had come to the same conclusion.

'I'll think about it.'

Ron collected his thoughts for a moment. A stray glance next to Frederick's seat sent a shudder down his spine.

'Dude. Why did you have them?'

Frederick looked down beside him, and quickly closed his own duffel bag.

'BECAUSE….'

'Those things aren't nothin' but trouble.'

'I KNOW.'

'Don't come running to me when you get zapped into an alternate dimension or attacked by a rabid pack of spirit monkeys. I am _sooo_ not bailing you out.'

'THEY DID WONDER'S FOR YOU'RE PERSONALITY.'

Ron had to cringe at that. He did not want to be reminded. While he regretted a lot of what he had done, there was no doubting he would miss the grandeur of being Zorpox the Conqueror. The feeling of confidence. The ability to demand respect. The knowledge that all trembled at your name. It was all a very alluring substitute for friendship.

Maybe he could still use that.

'How well can you pilot this thing?'

'VERY WELL.'

'Even in atmosphere?'

Frederick gave him a sidelong glance. 'BRICK IN ATMOSPHERE. BUT I CAN GET US DOWN ON SPACE CENTRE.'

'What about, say, theme parks?'

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Team Evil waited patiently a mile down the motorway from their target. They had to be careful not to attract attention. It had been the target for another robbery just the week previous so it was likely they were still on alert. The guards had been caught with their pants down once already, and they did not like the cold breeze of failure.

The Middleton Space Centre was a hub of activity. A vital link to Avalon Station, where some of the world's top scientists were being safeguarded, rockets were taking off and landing at least once a month. As such it enjoyed priority GJ Security. The task of slipping in and stealing a space ship would not be an easy one.

But hey, if Shego could do it…

In fact, Team Evil would outdo Shego. _Oh_ yes they would. Because while Shego stole a measly little prototype space pod, Team Evil had something a little bigger in mind. The pride of the GJ space fleet.

The Millennium Mole Rat

And they were just going to walk right up and take it.

'_I've hacked there fire suppressant systems_,' Frugal Lucre reported over Jester's headset. '_They should go off_….'

The sound of sirens up the motorway told Jester all he needed to know.

'Alright, everyone mount up. Remember, we want let a few other emergency vehicles pass by us first, then we go.'

Jester ran back into the bush and jumped into the cab of his stolen fire engine. Lucre and Sheela were already waiting for him.

'To hide that hideous face of yours,' Sheela scornfully remarked as she tossed Jester a gas mask.

Jester sighed. Women! You mistakenly accuse one of trying to kill you and they're on your case for life.

'It's up to you now,' Lucre informed them. 'Wade's sniffing around so I closed the hack. The ships prepared and ready for tomorrows launch. The crew should be at the emergency assembly point outside the lodging.'

'Yeah, yeah; I know.'

Five minutes later a police unit zoomed by. It was followed by a series of fire engines soon after. Once Duck signalled the road was clear, Team Evil pulled out of the bush and followed them

* * *

Finally given a chance to shine, Zorpox's loyal and highly trained elite easily infiltrated the Middleton Space Centre perimeter. By the time of their arrival the centre's own fire crew had established that it was a false alarm. Most of the town's firemen packed up and turned around while base personal began sweeping the building for the cause of the alarm.

The unusual circumstances, the fire alarms in every building being set off simultaneously, led some GJ guards to suspect sabotage. Security was immediately beefed up in key areas such as the lab or the computer hub. They also began searching the base for any unauthorised personal.

Team Evil knew they had to move fast. Throwing off all stealth they drove their fire engine straight over to the crew accommodation area, bashing through several security checkpoints as they went. When they reached the emergency assembly point area they gentle persuaded the Mole Rat crew to come with them.

GJ was quick to respond, several security units converging on the engine and giving chase. Unable to ram such a large vehicle off the road, two GJ agents made a daring leap onto the back.

As the trailing units provided a distraction, the agents hooked a length of hose up to the water pump, then one of them carefully made his way toward the cab. Climbing over the top so that he wouldn't be seen by any offender's looking out the window, he moved up the driver's side.

They had to work fast. It looked like the villains were trying to drive the engine right into Middleton Flight Control.

Signalling to his companion to turn the water on, the agent smashed the driver side window and threw the hose in.

He was surprised he didn't hear any screaming as the cab filled with water.

Swinging through the window himself, the agent was amazed to find he was all alone. The fire engine was being run by remote control.

Quick to react, the agent removed the remote device and slammed his foot on the break. When that failed he tried the wheel, and was relieved to find it still worked. Veering away, the agent saved the Middleton Control. Now he just needed to save himself.

The second agent climbed in the opposite window. He frowned when he didn't see any knocked out villains.

'What's all this?'

'Remote control, I'm going to have to say a diversion.'

The second agent kicked his seat. '_Uh_, I hate that!'

'Breaks are out to, and the accelerators locked in place.'

The engine hurtled through the space centre grounds, past parked cars and people and in between buildings.

'They never did that before Zorpox you know.' The second agent mentioned.

'The distraction thing?'

'Yeah. Things were so much simpler in the old days.'

'You're telling me.' The engine swerved to avoid a wheelchair bound kid… holding a puppy.

His mate stuck his head out his window to have a look. 'Jeez, that was a close one. What was he doing here?'

'Some project to see if zero gravity environments help kids with some… sort'a illness, I don't know. We're we going to park this thing.'

'Well,' the second agent assessed their options, 'you could ram it into that fuel truck there….'

'Pass'

'_Or_, smash through that fast approaching wall and come out on the motorway.'

'Motorway sound fun.'

* * *

After ditching their ride and taking several space shuttle crew members hostage, Team Evil made a run for the Millennium Mole Rat. Plugging his comlink into the local launch tower system, Smartiac gave Frugal Lucre access to the ship and tower functions. Half a second later the hatch opened.

'All aboard,' Jester roared, waving his laser pistol.

'Jester,' Sheela called. 'GJ stopped the fire engine. Control is still online.'

'Shut off all networked systems,' Jester ordered Smartiac and Duck. 'I don't want GJ taking control of my bird from the ground.'

They nodded and moved to follow his orders, over the objections of the crew. Breaking connection with control would not be easy, and it meant shutting off a lot of computerised systems.

Fortunately for Team Evil, the Mole Rat was designed not just for space travel, but for exploring other nearby planetary bodies. This ship could operate independently, land and take off without ground control assistance should the need arise.

'Ladies and gentlemen, your attention please,' Jester called. The crew were made to look at him. 'We are undertaking an expedition to retrieve our glorious leader. With your aid I think we make a weekend trip of it, be back on solid ground before you know it.'

'You're insane,' one of the crew cried.

'It was a job prerequisite.' A tug on Jester's uniform caught his attention. 'Zorpox doesn't hire the sane ones. They're far too scary. Could you excuse me one second?'

He turned and dragged his geeky superior into an aft hold.

'I'm trying to intimidate people here. Having you around does not help.'

'We're changing plans, going to California.'

'What? Why?'

'It's important we get to California. Like, right now,' Lucre stated again. His reasonable demeanour stressed his seriousness.

Jester couldn't believe it. He was on his way to rescue Zorpox. He was in the middle of boosting a friggin' spaceship! And now Lucre wants him to go to California?

'You got to be kiddin' me. Zorpox! Space ship! Rescue!'

'_No, no_. Wait, look…. The ninja reported Team Possible arrived in California yesterday, and we know Sensei sent Drakken there too.'

'On a babysitting mission. So?'

'_And_, get this…,' Lucre turned to his computer. 'Before you broke the network, I was looking for obstacles in our path. Space junk, other ships, you know. I found this…,' he held the screen up for Jester to see.

Jester stared at the lines and symbols. 'What's this?

'A space ship,' Lucre explained, 'from the Middleton Space Station. It's making an unscheduled return to earth; ignoring all official atmospheric approaches vectors and heading straight for California.'

Jester could hear the smugness in Lucre's voice.

'Zorpox?'

'Could be. Look, before we left the ninja were gearing up for something. And that Hirotaka mentioned that WEE was mobilizing too. I don't know what's going on but if everyone's….'

Jester missed the rest of Lucre's speech. He was too caught up trying to work out what it all meant in his own head. 'What's so important about California?' he muttered to himself.

Entering the hold, Sheela took note of his dumb looking expression.

'_Yo_…. Jester…. You alright?'

Jester looked to her, than shock it off and approached the crew captain, Lucre and Sheela following close behind.

'Can you fly this thing cross country?'

The captain's eyes widened at the thought of it. 'This is a space ship! It's not designed for….'

'I'll take that as a yes,' he said sternly. 'Where're we going Lucre?'

* * *

Since getting off the plane, Kim had dragged Bonnie around Anaheim keeping an eye on the Stoppables. They had stuck to them like glue as they took in the sites of the city, went out for tea and checked into their hotel room. Kim even had Wade hack into the hotel system and get her the room next to theirs.

But the worst was to come. Now Bonnie was her seventh disguise for the trip, her own ballerina costume with a blonde wig and a purse for Rufus. Bonnie was frustrated at being in Disneyland and not able to have any fun. She may not be a kid but _come on! _She was in Disneyland! And yet Kim had her trailing a baby with extreme vigilance.

And you know if Bonnie was agitated, Rufus was going nuts! Freed from his cage in the planes cargo compartment, he was one unhappy Naked Mole Rat. He wouldn't even talk the cheerleaders the whole night. All there apologises were met with huffing and brooding. Bonnie noted though he wouldn't leave her pocket for anything, seeming to crave the contact. She tried to make up for the little guy's ordeal as best she could, keeping him close all night, ordering cheesy food and singing his favourite lullabies whenever he became agitated (it still shocked her that Ron/Zorpox used to sing to lullabies to his pet mole rat).

By morning Rufus had mostly forgiven Bonnie, but still didn't let her out of his sight. She had to kick him out of the bathroom just to take a shower.

Now though, his ire switched to Kim. He was well aware the cage was her idea, and he resented the fact Kim wouldn't let take some time out. Already he'd dropped several strong hints that he wanted to see the Indiana Jones show, humming the theme tune and making himself a paper hat and string whip.

For her part, Kim had given up trying to explain to Bonnie and Rufus why this was mission was important. She just ignored their complaints and dragged them back by the collar whenever they tried to escape.

She wore a cowboy outfit she'd _borrowed _while in Frontierland that morning, using the large hat to hide her famous face the holster for her hairdryer. It struck Bonnie that this may be the only place in the world were a ballerina and a cowboy costume could be considered casual dress.

For now Team Possible sat at a table in the outdoor Carnation Café, Bonnie and Rufus using the opportunity to grab some lunch while Kim kept an eye on the shopping Stoppables. They were arguing which stuffed toy Hana would prefer. Mrs Stoppable was all for Tigger or Flounder while Mr Stoppable was pushing for Darkwing Duck.

'Kim, if you stare for too long, your eyes will fall out.'

Kim snorted at Bonnie's assertion, but shifted her gaze away from the Stoppables anyway. They weren't going anywhere for a while.

'You know, you two aren't being much help,' she glared at Bonnie and Rufus.

Bonnie shrugged. 'Not my wacky idea.'

Kim sighed and went to grab some of Bonnie's fries. Bonnie and Rufus promptly pulled the basket backward.

'_Aah, aah, aah_,' Rufus voiced.

'These are ours,' Bonnie added.

'So I can't even have a fry now?'

'Nope.' They both shook their heads.

Kim pouted in annoyance, but cheered up as a thought struck her.

'You owe me like a dozen sodas.'

'You owe me like two dozen.'

Kim gasped. 'Do not!' both girls cried together.

'Jinx! See you owe me another one,' a very smug Bonnie ate another fry.

'_Uh…!_' Frustrated, Kim got up and went to the counter to order.

She was halfway there when a costumed character in a rush knocked her over.

'_Oh...,_ I am so sorry. Here, let me help you,' the masked person reached down and helped Kim up.

'It's ok,' she replied, taking the man's furry hand. It was amazing realistic. 'Just be more careful next time.'

'_Ha_, yeah. I will. I'm sorry. I was just wanted to grab a coffee before I go onstage, and I'm still getting used to the… _ah…,_ body.' The man explained sheepishly. Kim nodded in response, not clueing into the fact his facial expressions were changing as he spoke.

She reached down to retrieve her hat when the animal man, some sort of small furry mammal, recognised her.

'Oh my…! You're her; you're Kim…, _orfafil!_' Kim's eyes widened and she reacted with lightning speed, stuffing her hat in his mouth and dragging him back to her table before he could say anything else. It seemed a useless gesture as other patrons turned to stare at the commotion. Kim did her best to keep her red face buried in the man's chest, hiding her identity. But her efforts seemed in vain as whisper's started behind her. Her currant disguise had been blown.

Kim sat the man down next to Bonnie and grabbed a chair opposite so she could grill him. Glaring, she whipped her cowgirl hat out of his mouth and placed it back on her head. Incredibly annoyed, it took a second to notice the holes in the brim of her hat. Looking up, she was stunned to realise they were teeth marks.

'Nice save Kim,' Bonnie congratulated her sarcastically. 'Very inconspicuous. Who is this?'

Eyes shifting from the holes in her hat and the man's huge teeth, Kim's frustration subsided. 'I was about to ask the same thing.'

The man's whiskers twitched in what Kim hoped was embarrassment. 'Oh, _ah…,_ yeah. I'm Steve Harwell,' he held out a paw to shake. 'I'm, _ah,_ the lead singer of Smashmouth.'

* * *

Harwell explained to Team Possible what happened after his release from Eden Base. After imprisonment and being mutated by Gill's slime, Smashmouth found it hard to get back on their feet. Harwell got off easy. He was some sort of otter, and his singing voice remained intact. Poor Greg Camp on the guitar was really having trouble getting back in the saddle with his goose feathers. Paul de Lisle was fared worse though. He was a frog. Ironic for a bass player.

'It looked like the only option for us was months of rehabilitation and de-tox at a clinic,' Harwell said, 'but then we were contacted by Disney. Apparently they thought it would be cool to have a real…, you know, 'animal people' working for them. Offered us our own cartoon series and a job…,' Harwell stopped.

'_Ooh_, I'm late,' he rose from the chair. 'Hey look, I really appreciate the rescue thing. I hate to run but you come see me later. I'll give you special tour of the park tonight ok.'

He winked at the cheerleaders and dashed off. He was hardly halfway down Main Street USA before the first kid approached Team Possible for an autograph.

'We're not going to change disguise _again_ are we?' Bonnie asked as she signed his baseball cap.

Kim smiled at the young girl who came up next. 'Yes Bonnie, we have to change disguises, and get out of here before….'

Her face dropped. Looking around in a panic, Kim realised she had no idea where the Stoppables were.

'There gone!'

'Who's gone?'

'The Stoppables!'

Kim and Bonnie finished the autographs they were on and rushed outside. The children who were beginning to line up were a little disappointed, but sensed the urgency. They hoped some villain was about to jump out of the passing horseless carriage. That would be so cool!

'Don't worry. We know where they're staying, remember.'

Kim looked desperately around the street. 'We have to find them. We need to split up.'

Bonnie and Rufus took off, 'We'll check the Adventureland!'

'_Bonnie!'_ Kim called after her, but Bonnie was gone.

'_Ugh…,_ _ah_.… _Snap_!'

* * *

Seeing her chance to escape, Bonnie ran as fast as she could for as long as she could. Fearful that Kim may be right behind them, Rufus climbed up onto Bonnie's shoulder to watch her tail. Satisfied Kim hadn't given chase he tapped Bonnie to stop.

Still not feeling completely safe, Bonnie changed course toward New Orleans Square, hoping to throw Kim off. Rufus was less than happy about moving away from the Indiana Jones show, but considered it a small price to pay for being away from Kim.

'Right Rufus. Now I just need a change of clothes and we can start enjoying this vacation.' She threw off the blonde wig and looked over her ballerina costume. It seemed like a lifetime since she'd last been on stage. Too busy hunting madmen.

"That's just typical of Kim. She has an opportunity to relax for a change and she spends it chasing up some bogus lead on a mystical super weapon."

'_Yeah,'_ Rufus nodded in agreement.

Bonnie walked into the only clothing store she could spot, the Pieces of Eight. Unfortunately it was all pirate themed clothing.

"I mean she needs a break just as much as the rest of us. _More_ than the rest of us.'

"_Yeah_,' Rufus lowered his head. He was starting to feel guilty now.

'But no. Not Kim Possible,' Bonnie picked through the racks of clothes. 'She can't stop. She can't accept that everything is going to be all right. She always needs one more adventure.' Bonnie pulled out a white shirt and dull leather vest, cringing. '_Oy_.'

Rufus wasn't so sure. '_Er…_.' He gave it two paws up.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and moved onto the pants.

'You heard me; I tried my best to get her to lay off it.'

'_Yep.'_

'She's just going to have to learn to let go by herself.' Bonnie grabbed a red bandana off a self, as well as a tricone leather hat. She paused for second, contemplating. 'Either that or have a breakdown.'

Rufus shrieked, but Bonnie just shrugged and moved over to the counter.

'Well, there's nothing more we can do. She always has to learn the hard way that girl.'

'_Ah ha!'_

Bonnie picked out a pair of boots, a belt; sash and leather overcoat. Together the items were ridiculously expensive, but working for Global Justice hadn't given much of an opportunity to spend her pay check anyway. She put it all on straight away, throwing the ballerina outfit in a bag.

Rufus clapped as she walked out of the changing room. Bonnie stooped to pick him up and placed him on her shoulder.

'Let's try that Jewel of Orleans place. I'll grab some gems and beads and you can use them to braid my hair.'

'_Ok.'_

* * *

Kim franticly searched every store in Main Street USA; she ran up to every passing vintage bus jumped onto tram trolley. With every passing minute she was becoming increasingly anxious as she failed to find the Stoppables. Finally she should next to the Walt Disney statue in the centre of the street, looking in every direction.

After her slight panic attack, began to slow down and let reality sink in.

'Okay Kim. Get a grip girl.'

It wasn't like the Stoppables were in imminant danger or anything. She had all day to find them, and already knew where they were staying if she didn't. It'd be easier to pick up their trail if she used her head instead of her feet anyway. And if the Stoppables saw her running around like a crazed western gunfighter the whole trip purpose of the trip would be blown.

'Whatever that is…,' Kim sighed, starting to wonder if Bonnie was right.

"_Hmm…,_ they visited Frontierland and Critter Country this morning. So they either headed toward Adventureland, Fantasyland or Tomorrowland," she reasoned with herself.

Figuring Bonnie would beep her if she spotted the Stoppables heading toward Adventureland, Kim decided to try a different direction. She decided on Fantasyland, banking that Mr Stoppable hadn't yet talked his wife into letting him try the Jedi Training Academy. So far she'd been pretty consistent in shooting down that idea.

Resisting the impulse to run, Kim casually walked in the direction of Fantasyland, feeling slightly less anxious. Just slightly.

And while she walked she considered Bonnie's warning. That she was getting too wrapped up in this Monkey mumbo jumbo; too caught up in world threatening conspiracies to give anything or anyone else in her life much thought.

_Not_ too caught up to notice a security guard thumbing his radio as she strolled past, or that he was eyeing her. In fact she was pretty sure he began to trail her after she passed by.

Remaining casual, Kim stopped to look up at Sleeping Beauty Castle, and to watch the guard out of the corner of her eye. She was right. The guard was heading straight for her.

_I knew something was up here!_

Kim didn't want to lead her tail straight to the Stoppables, but since she had no real idea where they were anyway it seemed a pointless thing to worry about. Still banking they were in Fantasyland; Kim decided to change direction and head toward Frontierland. She had already crossed that off as an unlikely place for the Stoppables to have disappeared to.

Then all she had to was trap her tail in a private area and get some answers.

Her plan was short lived as a security cart launched out of the Castle and halted in Kim's path.

'_Ms Possible_,' a kindly, familiar voice called out. 'Why did you not tell me of your visit? I would have arranged to have escort you around the park myself.'

Frustrated at her blown cover, Kim couldn't bring herself to take it out on an old friend.

'Senor Senior Snr,' she hugged the old billionaire. 'I didn't even know you were here. Taking a vacation after Zorpox's hospitality?'

Senior smiled, but the smile didn't show in his eyes. There were certain things neither of them wished to be reminded of. But coming from a fellow prisoner the remark served as an unbreakable bond of joint experience. A bond Kim did not even share with Bonnie; though she was probably better off for it. And Kim had only been in that terrible place for less than a week. She didn't even want to think about Senior's experience.

'I am afraid not Ms Possible. You see my after my extended stay at Zorpox expense, I found that I had many waiting business matters to attend to.'

'I thought you were retired?'

A sparkle came to Senior's eye and he winked. 'I think I've had enough of retired. Actually I just purchased this very park, as well as the whole franchise. It was Junior's idea actually, in a way. You see, he loves his ballet so much; thank Ms Rockwaller again for teaching him by the way,' Senior reminded Kim, 'and…. Well he thought Swan Lake was a Disney creation and tried to buy the rights so he could make his own film starring… himself. From the amount he offered though, they thought he was purchasing the whole franchise and well….'

The guard who was watching Kim came to stand behind her, nodding to Senior. 'Sir,' he said respectfully. Understanding came to Kim. 'And when you heard I was enjoying your fine purchase you just had to say hello.'

'That and more Ms Possible. You see it was some excited children in Main Street who tipped me off your presence, which only proves the genius of my next idea.'

Senior wrapped an arm around her shoulders and lifted his cane in a grand gesture. 'Imagine if you will my latest vision for the future of Disney. The Adventures of Kim Possible, teenaged superhero!'

Kim had to blush at that. 'Well…, I don't think….'

'Ah, but do just think. You're already known worldwide for your bravery and skill. Every child in the world looks up to you, especially the much converted young lady demographic. We'll have a TV show, action figures, video games; a Rufus roller coaster ride!'

Now Kim was really embarrassed. 'You want to make me into a TV show?'

'Young men will love the action. Young ladies will love your style. The parents will love your high moral stances. It'll be bigger than Pokemon!'

'_Well_…. What about Zorpox? You don't want to _scare_ the children.'

'Nonsense,' Senior waved her concern aside. 'We'll just make him out to be a nonsensical, campy villain. His outfit works in our advantage there.'

Kim had to give him that.

'I'm…, not sure I would feel comfortable… profiting from all the terrible events of the last year,' Kim answered cautiously.

'Please Ms Possible,' Senior managed to look hurt and charming at he same time. 'I am no war vulture. A large amount of the proceeds would of course go to charity. Or your fathers work perhaps! The point is that we have a winning formula here, and the fun we could have far outweighs the probable return to my mind.'

'Really?' Kim asked suspiciously. She didn't want to offend her friend, but he was a businessman. Fortunately Senior just laughed her suspicion off.

'Ms Possible, I am an old man; an old man with a pile large enough pile to ensure his comfort for the rest of his life. But it cannot bring me fun. I need a hobby. I figure either bring joy to a world sadly lacking joy lately, or join you and hunt down the Supervillains responsible for that sad fact.'

He set his cane down and stared Kim in eye, grinning. 'And while I'm confident I would be very effective at the latter, the world already has a hero.'

Kim sighed. Senior was such a charmer. And tricky. She was glad he was on her side.

'Alright, I'll think about it. But…!' A stray thought entered Kim's head. It was outrageous, but she owed it to the Stoppables. All of the Stoppables. 'I want the series to start with our early missions. The ones where Ron and Rufus used to save the day.'

Senior was astonished by the request. It was such a bizarre thing to ask for, especially from a man who had spent a few months as Ron's captive, suffering numerous indignities at his hands. Kim knew she was asking for too much from him, but felt incomprehensible need to try.

After an uncomfortable silence, Senior spoke. His voice was hard. His face was unreadable.

'You feel you owe it to… '_Ron_….' To show the world something other than the monster we all see.'

Kim nodded. Treading carefully, she spoke as clearly and with as much sincerity as she could manage. 'He saved my life. In Eden Base…, he saved my life. Actually risked himself for me. And he paid the price for it. I owe it to him…. _And_ to his family.'

Senior studied her a second before responding. In that second Kim feared she had failed to convey why she needed to do this; that his dislike of Zorpox would blind him to why this was so important.

Seniors face fell. 'You are right of course. His family deserve it… even if he does not. I never thought of it before but in the story of Kim Possible, Zorpox is infinitely bound. You cannot tell one without the other.'

Senior brightened a little. 'I suppose that's why the world is so captivated by you Ms Possible. You do right even by your enemies. And it's something the rest of us will never understand.'

He raised his arm and waved it around the park. 'Please. Enjoy your time here. I have some business I need to attend to.'

Senior retreated to his security cart and started the electric engine. Just before he released the break, he paused and sighed.

'I shall be in touch my dear. We still need to hammer out the details of '_Disney's Kim Possible_. And it always does this old man good to see your smiling face.'

* * *

Senior's guard politely apologised for to Kim for startling her which Kim accepted, feeling silly about jumping to conclusions. He suggested that Kim stick around into the evening, citing that the park can be magical at night. He said he hoped to see Kim at the Parade of the Stars, a grand celebration along Main Street USA to celebrate the day. Senior had organised the event fabulous event to signify the parks new ownership and his commitment to bring joy to the world. It was the guard's favourite event.

Kim nodded and promised to give it a look before continuing her search for the Stoppables.

Strolling toward Fantasyland she cursed her naïve suggestion. Of course it was going to give Senior pause. Of course it was going to put a downer on his whole vision, one that he was so excited about. Kim didn't even know why she did it, other than some vague notion that it was the right thing to do.

And what was Bonnie going to say? Still sticking up for Ron after everything he did? She's one half of Team Possible; Kim should have run the idea past her first. It was all so frustrating. At times like these she wished she could just hate Ron and be done with it. Be like everyone else.

Kim wondered where she should start looking for the Stoppables. They could have been on any of the rides like the canal boats or the bobsleds, in which case she might not spot them until the ride was over. Or maybe they were getting a bite to eat, or maybe they weren't even here.

For the second dozen time Kim secretly wondered what she was doing here. She knew this was important. She knew it was Yori and Felix that the Stoppables described. She knew it was them. The one's who adopted Hana to them. It was just too much of a coincidence. But it was always important. Kim had been chasing one adventure after another since she was old enough to walk.

Why was it so hard to let go for once. Was it because of Hirotaka's dire prophesy? Or because Ron believed she was the only one who could stop it? Maybe it was because Drakken and Shego saved her life over it?

So many questions floated around in her head. She wasn't even sure of her motivations anymore. Only that it always came down to three points. She was Kim Possible. She would do whatever it takes to protect the world. And Ron, (and by extension Drakken) believed this was how she would do it.

So she decided to start by scooping out the shops. And given they were travelling with a little Princess of their own; the _Disney Princess Shoppe_ seemed as good a place as any to start.

She got three steps before to sets of hands grabbed her and dragged her into another line.

'_Whoa!_ Hey, what are you…?'

'Hey Kim, long time no see,' a familiar male voice called as a pair of arms wrapped around her. Kim struggled against the man, surprised at how strong and… furry he was.

'Yes Possible-chan. We are glad to see you…, back in the saddle?' a feminine voice sniggered at her cowgirl disguise.

'You can talk!' Kim exclaimed, recognising the black ninja Gi and the Fearless Ferret gear. It seemed she was on the right track at least. 'A small mammal and scares children! At least I don't dress up like this all the time.' She threw her arms around Felix and gave him a kiss on the check. Then she warmly embraced Yori.

'_Erm,hm. _Tickets please,' a voice behind her asked.

Kim looked around. 'Tickets? What line are we in anyway.'

'I'll handle this,' Felix produced three VIP day passes while Yori led Kim onto the Teacup ride. They were the last group to enter, the ride starting as soon as Felix had taken his seat.

Soon they were enjoying a relaxing ride, spinning every which way. With Yori and Felix sitting either side of her, Kim had to admit she was having fun. And feeling all the more guilty for it. Guilty for not searching for the Stoppables and for not trying this with Bonnie and Rufus hours ago.

'I take it you're here for the same reason I am?' she asked.

Yori gave her a minute smile. 'Three cups back. The one with the love hearts.'

Kim's head shot around, searching for the cup. She failed to see it before Yori clutched her shoulder and spun her back round. 'Wait for the cup to spin. You are fortunate the Stoppables are not the most observant of people. Others would have penned you by now.'

Irked, Kim waited. And sure enough they were there; sitting in love hearts three cups down. Too wrapped up in cuddling Hana to take much notice of anything else. And Hana loved the attention, clapping and giggling non-stop.

Though, just for a second, Kim thought she saw the baby glance in her direction. It was like their eyes locked. She could feel the child study her. Feel an unusual strength. And then the next second it was gone. The cup turned around again.

Kim fixed her eyes on Yori, feeling uncertain. Filled with disbelief at what she just felt.

'Yes, Possible-chan. She knows you watch.'

'It _is_ a little unnerving the first time,' Felix nodded soberly.

'_How?_'

Yori sighed. 'I am not sure even Sensei knows. Or, if he does, he keeps the secret to himself.' Yori brightened and smirked at Kim. 'I would have thought you had learned by now. Not all things can be explained.'

'But Hana _is_ the weapon? She can stop the world from burning,' Kim persisted.

'It is hard to say Possible-chan. The mysteries the ancients have left us to….'

'They think so, yeah,' Felix butted in.

After a flash of annoyance, Yori relented. 'We think so.'

During the next revolution, Kim watched the Stoppables play happily with Hana. She seemed so adorable. So innocent. Just like the first time Kim had laid eyes on her, you'd never know there was anything extraordinary about her.

She recognised a certain irony to the scene. Ron put so much effort into tracking down the weapon. Felt threatened by it like a dagger hanging over him. If only he knew what a beautiful little sister he had. If only he had just stayed at home.

Another thought rattled around in Kim's mind, one that she had been trying to suppress for a few days now. Now that she had found the weapon, could she use it to save Ron? Or be forced to destroy him with it?

* * *

Officer Saunders was known in the California Highway Patrol as the old man of the highway. Respected and feared by both the newbie officer and the drunk driver alike, he was a man with a steadfast sense of duty, god given talent behind the wheel, a grim take no bull personality and a quick wit sharpened by years of dealing with smart mouth punks made him a formidable opponent to any speed freak. He even fancied himself a bit of a mechanic, making a few un-regulation modifications to his police interceptor over the years.

Saunders's friends nicknamed him Smokey; because Smokey always gets his bandit. Everyone else just called him sir.

For next to thirty years he had enforced the law on California roads, and after all that time he liked to boast that he'd seen it all. High speed pursuits; crashes that bend the laws of physics. Traditional Wild West gunfights and drug trafficking. Immigrant smuggling; hippies on a high, biker gangs, lawyers; even a grandma with a need for speed. In each case he merited out the law with a cool head, grim face and a fair hand. Well, except for the lawyers. He came down pretty hard on them.

Today though, Saunders was about to learn no matter how much you think you've seen some things just can't be expected. No matter how many kinds of stupid you've seen in a lifetime, there's always someone just a little more crazy.

* * *

It had been a rough couple of days for Dr Drakken. Friggin' ninja taking over his operation, Shego was treating him worse than usual, dealing with Arty Smarty, the plane ride, being strapped to the top of an RV for a few hours; Shego had to let him down eventually to directions to his mountain lair. And when they found it most of the craft lying around were unworkable. To his great annoyance they were either unfinished or broken down, leading to yet more poisonous barbs from Shego.

While the others slept Drakken spent the night fixing up the RV. To other it would have been a chore. For him it was much needed stress relief. Compared to everything else he'd had to put up with this week adding a Turbo charged ion particle engine to an RV, as well as reinforcing the frame, hull, axle and wheels to compensate for the increased pressure, was actually quite relaxing.

Or at least it was… until the moment Smarty woke up and demanded he worked faster. It was '_How much longer? How much longer?_' all morning.

The spoiled brat even had the gall to call him lazy, citing that his usual driver would have had a back up vehicle ready for his personal transportation.

Everything turned to custard after that. Shego kept tooting the horn, causing him to jump and whack his head on the undercarriage. Arty ordered the henchmen to give the RV a new wicked paint job, but the bumbling morons only managed to poor a bucket of yellow paint over Drakken. And those blasted hostages kept moaning about insurance premiums and resale.

Now on the road Drakken was plagued by numerous aches and pains, and dead tired to boot. By any attempt to sleep was thwarted by his so called minions. Shego commandeered the fold out bed and the henchmen played Singstar to decide whose turn it was to drive (Beaker hadn't lost a round yet Drakken noted. The guy could really pull off an effeminate voice when he wanted).

By far the worst though was Arty. The brat wouldn't shut up for thirty seconds.

'Why are you blue?'

Drakken rolled his eyes. 'It makes me look evil.'

'So you painted yourself blue to look evil.'

'No I didn't paint myself blue!'

'What did you do then? And how'd you get that scar? Did Shego give it to you?'

'Why would Shego give me a scar?'

'I don't know. Did you do something she didn't like? Maybe refuse an order?'

Drakken could hear a slight snigger from the bed, coming from behind a magazine.

'Listen punk, I give the orders around here!'

'Which is why you spent yesterday strapped to the roof?'

All of this combined to make a very irritable Dr Drakken. And he swore the next person to bother him was going to learn the meaning of the term road rage.

* * *

'… weird they haven't found a body yet? I mean, it doesn't bother you a little.'

'They're still excavating. Give it time.'

Smokey feigned indifference reclining his head, placing his hat over his face and leaving it to the young feller to keep an eye out. It was one of the perks of being the old man of the highway. But in his head, the same questions that troubled his partner also swam around in the back of his mind. They swam around in the back of everyone's mind.

His usual motto was 'if it didn't happen on his stretch, it was not of significance.' But not even he could escape the hoo-ha going on across the world today.

'Yeah, but…. Don't you think GJ's being a little tight lipped about the whole thing? '_At this time we are unable to confirm Zorpox's condition,_' what the heck does that mean? Is he alive or ain't he?'

Smokey shrugged. 'Means they don't know.'

'Yeah?' his partner retorted, 'well I reckon '_don't know' _means he's alive and kicking and planning some payback.'

'Yeah, the_ Worldwide Evil Empire _will strike back_,_' Smokey shot back sarcastically; though he had to admit, in his own mind at least, that there was a ring of truth in that statement. He wasn't going to voice that concern in front of his young partner. It did no good to let them see you pause at the name of any villain.

The young fellow was going to respond, but a far off movement caught his eye. It was an RV coming up the highway. Only the thing seemed to be enlarging in his view abnormally fast.

Smokey sensed the unusual break in the conversation and sat up. 'What is it?'

He was just in time to see the RV perform the equivalent of a fly by.

'Holy, moly that guy's hoofing it! I think we just got buzzed by an RV.'

Not giving it another moments thought, Smokey revved the engine and accelerated after the speeding vehicle. 'Fire up the roof boy. Did you get a reading on their speed?'

His partner looked down at his radar gun. '96! I didn't know a campervan could go that fast.'

Smokey frowned at reading. 'Same principle as anything else I guess. Big engine, small brain; its compensation. Won't do 'em any good though.'

'Why's that?'

Smokey flashed his partner a wicked grin. 'My brain's smaller.'

His partner was forced back into his seat as Smokey put the car into gear and gunned it.

* * *

'If you're so evil, why do you work for the ninja?'

'I _do not_ work for the ninja,' Drakken replied, his voice dangerously low.

'But you operate out of their base.'

'I do…. _It's my base_!' Drakken said through clenched teeth.

'That's not what Sensei said.'

'_Uggrrrr…_'

Truth be told, Arty Smarty didn't care whose base it was. What he really wanted to do was stop for a half hour and skate. He was sick of this RV and bored out of his skull. The PS2 sufficed for a while, but the henchmen were hogging it now. The elderly hostages were playing cards and Shego made it quite clear that if she were disturbed the offender would be strapped to the front of the RV. After yesterday he was inclined to believe her.

He realised that Drakken was in a sour mood of course. That was part of the fun. But what was he going to do? He couldn't harm Arty. Not if he wanted his weapon thing; that was for sure.

'So you really used to work for Kim Possible?'

'I _did not_ work for her….'

'And before that she used to thwart all your evil schemes?'

'_That's it_!' Drakken roared so that even Arty knew to back off. Beaker and the Hostages jumped. Everyone else was expecting it.

'_You lot_,' Drakken pointed at his henchmen playing PS2, 'turn that racket off! And tie the hostages back up. And you,' Drakken glared at Arty, 'you are confined to the back portion of the camper for the rest of the trip, do you understand me?'

'But….'

'Do you _understand_ me? Or should I have you tied up like the old couple?' Drakken face twisted into an evil smile. Arty quietened his protest and headed to the rear coach.

'Good. _Shego_!' Drakken pointed at his sidekick. Shego lowered her magazine and glared back at Drakken.

'_Ah_…?' On second thought Drakken realised taking the bed might not be such a good idea._ '_I'm going to take a nap…. Make sure they stay quiet.'

Everyone shock their head rapidly. Even Shego sighed and gave a quick nod

Drakken took a deep breath and reclined back into the passenger seat. It wasn't long before he noticed one more annoyance. 'Who's making that siren sound?'

* * *

Despite the RV's head start, Smokey managed to gain ground rapidly on the flat open highway. He secretly allowed himself a smile of satisfaction. He was yet to meet a vehicle that his police interceptor was no match for, and there was no way any RV was going to be first. Soon he was pulling up on the RV's passenger side.

'Tell this crazy git to pull it over boy.'

'_Hey you, in the RV!_ The megaphone blared over the siren. '_Pull it over. Now!'_

In the RV, the henchmen and Arty pushed up against the window to see the highway patrol car. Unable to see past the crowd, Arty ordered one of the Henchmen to lift. Even Shego put down her magazine and shoved the henchmen out of the way to have a look.

'What should we do now boss?' Lars asked from the driver seat.

'Keep driving! I'll handle this.'

The rest of the passengers gave Drakken a concerned glance at the statement.

Growling, Drakken opened the passenger window and stuck his head out. '_What!_' he screamed at the patrol vehicle.

* * *

Smokey and his partner gapped at the sight; eyes shooting wide.

'_It's him! It's friggin' him!_'

It was Zorpox the Conqueror, blue skin and all!

Smokey whacked his younger partner. 'Don't say that into the mike, dumbass!'

Drakken was pleasantly surprised to be recognised. '_Ha!_ You see that Shego. It's nice to know I get some respect from_ someone _around here.'

Smokey's wondered how the heck he should handle this. It wasn't every day you go head to head with the worlds most dangerous terrorist. He caught site of the numerous henchmen in back and it crossed his mind that this might be a little too much for two officers to handle. 'Ah fudge,' was all he could say.

Then he caught site of the kid being held up by one of the henchmen.

'Ah fudge,' he said again, 'they have a hostage.'

'What should we do?'

That question was answered by Drakken. 'Put the pedal down Lars.'

The henchman complied. Without warning the RV accelerated, rapidly pulling ahead of the patrol car. Everyone standing in the back portion was thrown off their feet, several henchmen landing on Shego. The Playstation too also came loose, hitting the deck hard and selecting a random track. Music stared started pumping out of the sound system.

'_Ah-hahaha!_' Drakken waved goodbye out the window. The cops were wide eyed.

'They're…? They're pulling away!'

They watched as the RV speed away.

'Still think your brains smaller.'

'I take it back, this guy's one crazy stupid son of monkey's uncle.'

'They're getting away.'

'Oh no they're not. Not on my stretch!' Smokey floored his interceptor. 'Get the licence plate number. And call for backup.'

* * *

After shoving the henchmen of her, Shego ran to the back window to get a view of the cops.

'Yo, Dr D,' Shego said smugly. 'They're gaining.'

'_What?_' Drakken leapt out of the passenger seat and came aft.

_Ba; ba ba-da, ba_

Sure enough the police interceptor was gaining.

'That things doing 135 and climbing! What kind of RV does that?'

'I don't know! What kind of teenage maniac dyes his skin blue and dresses like a pansy?'

_Talking away  
__I don't know what I'm to say  
I'll say it anyway  
today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for you love O.K._

Drakken, Shego and Arty stared out the back window. Drakken growled to see the police cruiser still gaining.

'Shego, do something about it.'

'Why? Can't your little toy outrun a simple police car?' she answered sarcastically.

Not in the mood for games, Drakken seized her by the scruff of her collar, dragged her to the door and threw it open.

'_Blast them!_' he snarled.

Surprised, aware Drakken was in a rare bad mood and very conscious of the open door and the swiftly passing road, Shego decided to save any retribution for his rough handling latter. She gripped the banister and powered up her green glow.

_Take on me_

_(Take on me)_

_Take me on_

_(Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
in a day or twooo….  
_

'_Be advised, air support is unavailable. Additional units approaching from the west.' _

Smokey eyed his partner. 'You did say we're in pursuit of _Zorpox_ ri….'

'_Look out!'_

Green blasts erupted from right side of the camper, forcing Smokey to desperately swerve. And years of experience and amazing luck allowed him to keep control as giant holes appeared in the pavement ahead of him.

'_Oh! Oh snap! Oh snap!_' his partner screamed, holding the dashboard for support.

Smokey swerved onto the left side of the road to avoid the green blaster fire.

'_Oh man! Oh man! _They got…, a rocket launcher or something man!'

Smokey nodded. 'Yeah, I noticed!'

His partner leaned out the window and began shooting back.

_So needless to say I'm odds and ends  
But that's me, stumbling away  
Slowly learning that life is O.K.  
Say after me  
It's no better to be safe than sorry._

The sound of the bullets bouncing off the hull caused most of the RV's occupants to duck. Arty instead raised his head and peaked out the back window again. '_Cool_!'

Alarmed, Drakken shoot forward and pulled Arty down. He knew his reinforced hull would stand up to the fire, but not the window. And if the boy was harmed he could kiss his weapon goodbye.

He shoved the boy under the dining table. The elderly hostages, already taking cover down there, grabbed him and pulled him close. A moment later the window exploded into dozens of sharp pieces.

'What should we do boss?' Lars called from the driver's seat.

Drakken swept shards of glass off his coat. 'Just keep driving. And someone turn that music off!'

Smokey grabbed him and pulled him back inside. 'What are you doing?'

His partner shrugged. 'Seemed like the thing to do.'

'They have a hostage!'

'Well what's your plan?'

'Not kill the hostage!'

_Take on me_

_(Take on me)_

_Take me on_

_(Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
in a day or twooo….  
_(Instrumental)

Arty crawled out from under the table and gripped Drakken's arm. 'That was so awesome!'

Drakken roughly shoved Arty away. '_Shego!_ Get back here.'

Smokey swerved back into the right lane to avoid some on-coming traffic, but was right back into the left lane when he was sure it was all clear.

'Maybe I should go for a tire…?'

Smokey glared at his young partner. 'At this speed boy? You'd kill us all!'

'Fine, what do we do?'

'We pull back a little but stay in pursuit,' Smokey explained, slowing down a fraction, 'keep an eye on them. _You_ get on the radio and call in everything you can get. I want a plane in the air….'

'But….'

'Boy, I don't care if you have to pretend you're a general or say there's a nuclear threat or just plain threaten to kick someone really, really hard in the crotch! You get me air support and you get it now!'

The younger officer nodded. Smokey shock his head and turned back to the pursuit. He was just in time to see a green flare.

'_Snap!_'

Smokey threw the car back into the right lane as Shego let fly with a green energy blast. He slammed on the breaks as pavement blew up beside him, then in front of him. The interceptor hit one of the newly formed pot holes jumping into the air.

'_Ahhhhhhh…!_' both officers bounced around inside the cruiser. Smokey yanked the handbrake and the car went into an uncontrolled spin, finally skidding to a stop in a ditch.

* * *

'_Yeah!_ Take it to the man! Take it the man!' Arty yelled triumphantly out the broken back window. Drakken and Shego also watched with satisfaction.

'Lars, you can slow it down now,' Drakken called foreword. 'And _someone_ turn that blasted music off.'

One of the henchmen nodded and picked up the sound system remote, fumbling round with it, trying to find the right button.

'_Ah,_ Dr Drakken…?' Lars asked from the cabin. Drakken and Shego moved forward to see. In the distance were two more police cruisers coming from the opposite direction, as well as a lot of traffic ahead to block the RVs path. Lars slowed down to the speed limit in a desperate bid to avoid attention.

_The things that you say  
Is it live or just to play  
My worries away  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You shying away  
I'll be coming for you anyway  
_

'Shall I just keep blasting them?' Shego asked.

Drakken growled, then went back and opened a cupboard under the sink. Inside were dozens of flashing lights; gauges, dials and gizmos.

'Dr Drakken…?' the henchmen with the remote called, scratching his head.

Drakken ignored him, instead paying adjusting a few taps and keeping an eye on some gauges. 'Shego, get everyone strapped in.'

'When I say now, hit the button that says turbo,' he called out. The henchman with the remote nodded.

'This is a camper, there are no straps.'

'Well everybody hold on to something then.'

_Take on me_

_(Take on me)_

_Take me on_

_(Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
in a dayyy _…._  
_

Not knowing what Drakken was about to attempt but feeling very unsettled, Shego ripped the dining table off its mount and threw it out the back window. She set Arty and the elderly hostages down on the ground, backs pressed firm against the cushioned seating. And she held them tight.

Henchmen secured themselves against anything they could. Several took the fold out bed, laying pillows around them. The one with the remote control wedged himself against the closet and readying himself for Drakken's signal.

Drakken buckled himself into passenger seat and readied a large box shape gizmo with a joy stick.

_Take on me_

_(Take on me)_

_Take me on_

'Alright. Hit the turbo button!

The henchmen with the remote complied.

_(TAKE ON ME)_

_I'LL BE GONE_

_IN A DAYYY_….

'_Not the music you fool!_'

On the dashboard was a big red button labelled simple 'Turbo, Do Not Touch' in think black felt pen. Giving a silent prayer, the henchman hit the button.

The roar of a powerful engine drowned out the music and the entire RV shock violently as it rapidly picked up speed. Everyone was pressed back into their chosen seat as the vehicle swiftly closed the gap with the traffic ahead. Lars looked down at the speedometer it had hit 120 miles per hour and rapidly climbed.

150

180

210 and climbing.

Beaker was the first to start screaming. It was a terrible high pitched scream that sounded nothing like him. Even his terrified and anxious companions found it… odd. Some even thought it was Shego!

Drakken ignored it, taking careful note of the vehicles ahead as they rapidly grew larger. As Lars yelled and covered his eyes, Drakken pulled back on his joy stick. Everyone screamed as the nose of the RV picked up. Even Shego gave a yelp at the unexpected development.

The approaching highway patrolmen could only look with gapping jaws as the RV folded its wheels and rose above the traffic. It passed over their heads at impossible speeds. Dozens of travellers cursed or screamed as the RV rocketed overhead. Later reports of the incident would include sworn sighting of the blue maniac Zorpox at the helm of a flying RV; a terrifying laugh thundering above roar of thrusters.

* * *

A few dozen miles up the highway Drakken stuck his head out the window and breathed a sigh of relief. 'Alright, I think we outrun 'em.'

He powered down his the repulsors and set the RV back down on a clear stretch of road, reducing the speed to just above the speed limit. He deactivated his remote and went back to check on his gauges, leaving Lars with full control once again. Shego was up next, letting go of Arty and the elderly couple and confronting Drakken.

'What was that?'

'Just a few spare parts I had lying around,' Drakken assured her with a grin. The rest of the occupants used the opportunity to get up, but stayed close to their supports; just in case.

'If you could do that the whole time why aren't we there by now?'

Drakken frowned. 'At he cost of fuel these days?'

Shego sighed as Drakken reassured her. 'It's not that much further to Disneyland. We can drop the hostages….'

'That…. Was…. Sooo_ cool!' _

It took a second for Arty's mind to regain control of his motor functions. But once it did there was no stopping him. He was bouncing around the RV like student on caffeine pills.

'With the explosions and the gunfights and…, you know! Bang, bang; _borrk_!'

An irritated Drakken eyed Shego before Arty ran up and gripped his arm.

'_Ah._ Get off!'

Instead of getting off, Arty started shaking it. 'Oh man, that rocket was awesome! You are so cool! You're like the greatest evil guy ever!'

Drakken and Shego paused at that.

'_Ha,_' Drakken perked up a little. 'See Shego, I'm….'

'Can we do it again? Can we do it again?'

'Do wha….'

'Fly. We should fly again!'

'N….'

'_Oh! Oh, oh_! Only this time see how high we can go?'

'No!' Drakken relied sternly, noticing Shego sniggering.

'_Ah_, _come on_! You're meant to be showing me a good times aren't you? If you want Sensei to give you the weapon?' Arty let go and folded his arms. 'Or maybe I'll tell him how you almost got me killed.' Arty glared at Drakken in a no nonsense manner.

First Drakken was staggered, and then a furious expression crossed his face. Arty stood his ground. 'You want to say something?'

After a second Drakken clamped down on his anger and gave a false smile. 'We can't fly. We don't have the energy.'

Arty shook his head. 'Well…, do something else then.'

Drakken spoke very slowly through clenched teeth. 'Like what?'

'I don't know. Something evil!'

'I think… I can arrange that.'

* * *

Ten minutes later the RV was underway again. This time with a new hood adornment strapped securely to the front. An annoying and bossy teenager who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. A gag, dress and snapped skateboard where thrown in for good measure.

'Right. Now I'm going to catch up on some sleep. Nobody… else… disturb me!'

The henchmen nodded. Drakken fell down onto the bed beside Shego, face down in the pillow. It startled her.

'What are you doing?'

Without moving his head, Drakken raised an arm and clicked a finger. Several powered up shock sticks were immediately raised at Shego. Each of the wielders was quaking.

'There is no way they can take me,' Shego stated.

Drakken snapped again. The sticks shifted aim to her luggage. Her vacation luggage.

She glared darkly. 'You wouldn't.'

An irate muffled sound came from under the pillow.

Frustrated, Shego gave in. 'Fine, whatever. But if you so much as_ touch_ me…!'

Drakken's hand formed a thumbs up as he rolled over to face away from her. 'Wouldn't dream of it,' he stated dimissively. Shego growled at the implied insult, but managed to shake her head and turn back to her magazine.

* * *

His interceptor was sitting in a ditch. Both he and his partner were badly shaken. They had been outgunned for sure, and if the unreal reports coming in over the radio were true than it seemed that RV had more under the hood than he thought. For the first time in his career Smokey had to admit defeat.

But only of round one. The next time Zorpox hit his stretch he was going down.

'Get back in here kid,' Smokey yelled as he managed to get he engine running again. His partner appeared from behind a bush looking extremely pale. Once he was back inside, Smokey backed up and limped his vehicle back home.

'Don't worry kid,' Smokey said, squeezing his shoulder. 'Can't get em' all. And I think a bit of stress relief is in order. Let's go for a round, my shout.'

The younger officer just nodded.

'Just think. For the rest of your life you'll be telling the story of how you were high speed chase with Zorpox himself, trading shots with a bazooka wielding terrorist; crud blowing up all around you. Imagine the girls you can reel in with that one.'

Relieved to see his partner brighten up a little, Smokey got on the radio and attempted to vent some of his own frustration at the operator.

'What do you mean air support is unavailable! We're in a high speed pursuit with the most wanted man in the world and you can't spare a lousy plane!'

The response proved to Smokey the whole world had gone mad today.

'_Saunders, we couldn't risk it. Nothings being put airborne today, the whole countries grounded!'_

'_Say what_? What for?'

'_You don't…? Sorry, things are just a little crazy here_,' Smokey and his partner frowned at each other. '_Two shuttles. They've been stolen. And both of them are on a direct course for California. The re-entry on the first started a few hours ago, should be passing low over your head in a half hour.'_

Shocked, Smokey and his partner forgot the trauma of their high speed pursuit and looked out the window. The RV was forgotten as they studied the darkening sky.

* * *


	13. Ch 11: The Magical Kingdom

_Author's Note:_ I know this took awhile, and I'm very aware I'm badly behind schedule. I've just had so much bull to deal with. I still do. But whatcha gonna do?

My final experiment with music for this fic. Still waiting for opinions, I was hoping to use similar techniques in Drakken's Demise.

Today's song choice is _Come On, Come On_ by Smashmouth

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I did win a Mazda jacket. It's only noteworthy feature; it drives Holden lovers insane. Ford lovers too.

**In addition, I do not own The Incredibles, Darkwing Duck, Mickey Mouse and Friends, Talespin, Lilo & Stitch, Monster's Inc, Pirates of the Caribbean…. Screw it, you get the point. ANYTHING Disney. **

_**Come On, Come On**_** by Smashmouth**

* * *

Ch 11: The Magical Kingdom

It was a little after sunset. Fukushima waited patiently in the middle of the field for his team and equipment to arrive. The best that the diminished WEE could spare. And once he had each it should be a relatively simple exercise to extract Camille and capture that nuisance Drakken.

While only minor players in the great game that ravaged the world, Drakken and Shego still represented a threat to WEE interests, one that would be better eliminated sooner rather than latter. Now they were alone, cut off from GJ support with a spy in their midst. Not to mention carting around Arty Smarty, Billionaire Martin Smarty's son. A very tempting bonus prize, they could use Arty as a means to co-opt his father. With his resources WEE would be back to full power in months, not years.

Fukushima allowed himself a tight wolfish smile. Yes, in his incompetence Drakken had performed WEE a very large favour. Now all he had to do was deal with Shego.

His thoughts were interrupted as the roar of rotors filled the air and a darkened shadow appeared over the stands. A WEE stealth Helicopter. Even Fukushima had not heard its approach until it was right on top of him.

The chopper cautiously did a circle of Angel Stadium, looking for any signs of trouble. They wouldn't find any though. Fukushima had already arrived ahead of time using and dealt with security. All video camera's were turned off and the guards tied up down in the locker rooms. No one would find them until the WEE agents were long gone.

The chopper settled on the field and opened the hatch. Instead of his team however….

'_Electronique…?_'

The electrifying lady of WEE exited the helicopter with Shawn and his lizard in tow. She walked right on by, beckoning Fukushima to follow. Cursing under his breath at how quickly she had picked up the royal act, Fukushima turned and strode to keep up with her.

'I'm afraid, my lady, you have me at a loss. I would not have expected your involvement in such a lowly mission. Rescuing a pawn, no matter that pawn's value, seems unbefitting of the mistress of the Worldwide Evil Empire.'

'The situation has changed since last night my sly friend,' Electronique simply replied, trying to restrain a certain smug feeling. It felt good to have the ninja address her in such a respectful manner. Even better information to have information he didn't for a change. 'I'm taking command of this mission. I'll fill you in on the details on rou….'

Fukushima grabbed the villainess and spun her round. 'Where is my team?' all trace of deference gone. 'And why have seen fit to remove Shawn from the safety of the command bunker!' he harshly demanded of her.

Biting back a retort, and a few thousand volts, Electronique spoke to the ninja slowly and clearly. 'The boy stays with me Fukushima. Where _I_ go, he goes. I'll not risk letting my _heir_ out of my sight.' She ripped her arm out of Fukushima's grip, shaking her head in a warning fashion. When Fukushima looked to Shawn the boy merely grinned.

Electronique spun back around and resumed her march to the field gate. 'And you needn't worry about your team. I have an entire WEE armoured _battalion_ closing in around the city.'

'_Are you crazy…?_'

'_NOT,_' Electronique silenced him, 'nearly as crazy as my opponent.' She stopped and looked Fukushima straight in the eye. 'Zorpox is coming.'

She said it so mater-of-factly that Fukushima was not sure he had understood correctly. He just stood gapping.

'Zorpox…?'

'A shuttle was stolen from Middleton space station,' she continued. 'Drakken and Lucre are on their way, Kim Possible is _already_ here. Believe me, a battalion is just what I could come up with at short notice. And I had to use teleporter technology to do it, GJ tracking be darned.'

Some of what Electronique was saying was starting to filter through to Fukushima's brain. 'Zorpox…?'

'Here,' she threw him a long shaft enclosed in cloth. He quickly unwrapped it to reveal the Lotus Blade in a sheaf.

'You'll probably need that. Shawn will fill you in when we reach your transport.'

The villainess looked around the field for a second.

'Where is it?'

Still gapping, Fukushima pointed in the opposite direction. 'I parked back that way.'

With an exasperated sigh Electronique changed direction. Shawn and Sheryl were the only ones to see the humour in the situation.

* * *

Confident that Bonnie and Rufus were having a good time without her Kim spent the rest of the day with Yori and Felix. And to her infinite surprise she quickly found that she was having fun.

Her mission was still to keep an eye on the Stoppables and little Hana. Yet somehow her companions managed to turn her serious mission into one big goof off. There wasn't a moment when they weren't laughing or taking playful digs at each other. There energy was infectious. At first it rankled Kim, the unintentional smiling at their antics. She hadn't come all the way to Disneyland to have to have fun after all. But any guilt or uncertainty faded away as the afternoon wore on and Kim had to admit Yori and Felix had things well in hand. For all their light-hearted playfulness they never lost sight of their charge.

Together they got their faces painted while the Stoppables looked through souvenir shops. They sat three rows behind the Stoppables during stage shows. They joined them on tour groups. Two would follow them on rides while the third would watch the exit. When Mr Stoppable had the pleasure of holding Hana as she went through the Jedi Academy, Felix and Yori had the pleasure of knocking out Vader and Maul and stealing there costumes. Though infant Hana did give 'Felix/Vader' more trouble than the older kids. It was fortunate her lightsaber had padding. And that he was wearing a bodysuit and helmet. And that Mr Stoppable wouldn't let Hana pursue.

Kim was pretty sure she had the right kid anyway.

Now the fading light had turned to night, and the Magical Kingdom truly came into its own. Yori, Felix and Kim stood amid a crowd on Main St USA, witnessing Senor Senior's revamped _Parade of the Stars_. The Stoppables were a comfortable two families ahead and to the left in the crowd, Hana safe in her mother's arms.

It was purely spectacular what Senior had brought to the show. In fact, Kim suspected the cunning old fox had managed to grab some GJ technology in the week he had been free of Zorpox's prison. The '_Incredibles_' were clearly wearing super suits; _Mr Incredible_ lifting people over his head, _Violet _alternating between demonstrations of cloaking and forming shields, Dash dashing about and Elastigirl streaching out to hand candy to the crowd.

Several floats were made to appear as Pirate Ships. Captain's _Hook, Davy Jones, Long John Silver, Jack Sparrow_ and _Donald Duck _locked in an all out free for all, boarding and repulsing each other while a the _Sky Pirates _chased _Peter Pan_ far overhead.

_Buzz Lightyear_ battled _Emperor Zerg_. Monster's Inc _Sully_ and _Mike_ did their best to scare the visitors with laughable roars. The sky lit up as the _Genie_ appeared overhead while Aladdin and Princess Jasmine flew low over the precession on a flying carpet.

King Arthur watched as Shrek pulled the sword from the stone and Merlin slapped his forehead. Scrooge McDuck directed his nephews and employees to hand out chocolate coins from atop his money bin. Behind them, Gizmo duck was stuck on cleanup duty; mechanical arms collecting the wrappers. In the middle of the parade was Smashmouth, providing the musical accompaniment with the help of Mickey Mouse.

There were so many wonders even Kim as former head of GJ could not tell reality from illusion. Hana giggled and clapped for the strange wonders around her. She was as happy content as Kim had known any child to be.

'_I am the terror that flaps in the night!'_

A puff of blue flashed in front of Kim. She had no idea where it came from

'_I am the defender of the darkness!'_

It rapidly cleared, unveiling a mysteriously masked man…

'_I am_ _your morning coffee gone cold!_'

…with a beak.

'_I am the bird Dick Cheney was shooting at!'_

'_I am Darkwing Duck!'_

The duck gave her a wink and leaned in close.

'Senor Senior wishes for you to enjoying yourself Miss Possible. He would be most disappointed if you didn't come away from here with a renewed sense of magic.'

'Tell Senior not to worry.'

With her fears for Hana soothed and her earlier anxiety gone Kim had allowed herself to be caught up in the magic. It was the first time she had allowed herself to sit back and have fun in a very, very long time. It was an exhausting experience though. It was a good exhausting. Still, she could not understand how Yori and Felix still had energy top burn; yet alone the Stoppables.

On top of that there was Bonnie. Kim felt a twinge of guilt about not trying to find her this afternoon. Even more so that she was having a good time without her. If only she had let go sooner. There was a lengthy 'I told you so' when she returned waiting for her at the hotel that was for sure.

_Beep, beep, da_….

'Wade, _shh!_' Mentally cursing, Kim grabbed for the Kimmunicator wristwatch and thumbed the talk button before the distinctive ring could finish.

'Sorry Kim, I….'

'It's ok,' Kim assured her tech guru after sheepishly looking in the Stoppables direction. They appeared to have not noticed. Yori and Felix on the other hand were tsking playfully and shaking their heads.

'Go Wade.'

'Yeah, _ahh_…. You haven't found the _Weapon_ yet…. Have you?' Wade asked nervously.

'No big Wade,' Kim reassured him, 'turns out that stitch under control.'

'Is... it with you?'

Kim scanned the Stoppables again. 'Close enough.'

Wade seemed to pale, amazingly so given his skin tone. '_Oh…._ That… may explain a few things.'

Exhaustion disappeared as a sudden chill hit Kim. She was almost afraid to ask what was up. There was no way it was going to be happy news.

'Well, you know I beeped you an hour ago that GJ was tracking two stolen shuttles heading for the west coast?'

'_Yeah…?_'

'I just triangulated their paths with a series of tremors moving through California. I'm sorry Kim, things have been hectic here!' he frantically apologised. 'Tracking shuttles and mass WEE teleportation's, it didn't click that the tremors weren't natural until a few minutes ago.'

Felix and Yori were paying apt attention now.

'What are they Wade?'

'A subterranean vehicle of some kind. More than one. Multiple dozens of them! And everything's heading straight for you.'

Yori and Felix made a dash for the Stoppables. After a brief period of alarmed explanation, the family allowed the pair to escort them to the main entrance. Kim moved to follow.

'How long Wade?'

'15 minutes max!'

'Bonnie…?'

'Already know everything,' a female voice replied through the Kimmunicator's speaker.

Atop one of the Pirate ships Jack Sparrow kicked Hook away and roped down to land next to her.

Kim raised an eyebrow. 'Jack Sparrow…?'

'It's a long story,' Bonnie waved off the question. On her shoulder Rufus cracked his whip.

Relief flooded through Kim; until she took a quick glance around. 'Wade, these people!'

The crowd was oblivious to the impending danger; too enthralled by the majestic parade to think anything of the oddly dressed teenagers dragging a middle aged family through the crowd.

Too many to evacuate in time….

'I'm alerting Senior to the danger. But Kim, it looks like….'

She nodded. 'I know.'

* * *

Yori and Felix lead the Stoppable family through the crowd with Kim and Bonnie following in their wake. Mr and Mrs Stoppable seemed to be holding up well Kim saw, nothing but a little unease showed upon their faces. Hana was as excitable as ever. That was good Kim thought. Because getting the Stoppables as far, far away was the only way to protect these people now.

'_Kim! Bonnie!_ Oh I'm so glad you're here,' Mrs Stoppable said as Team Possible ran up beside them. 'Listen, our adoption agent seems to think….'

'We know,' Kim admitted solemnly. 'Look Mr and Mrs Stoppable, we have reason to believe that Hana may be the key to defeating WEE. We need to….'

Mr Stoppable smiled. 'We know.'

'You do?'

'Mr Sensei told us,' Mrs Stoppable added.

'_Why didn't you say anything?_'

'This is our way….'

'_Save it!_' Bonnie scowled. 'I am getting so sick of that friggin….'

It took precious minutes to push throught the crowd to the main entrance. But in that time Kim was thankful to see the parade slow to a stop, extra lighting coming and security personal appearing. Senior was moving swiftly.

A calm voice sounded over the park intercom, informing the patrons a bomb threat had been called in. It asked that people remain calm, collect their families and follow the specially trained administration staff reflective badges safety assembly points and exits.

Kim began to sense the fear in the people around her. A year of living with the terror of Zorpox had taught the world fear. Fear that he could strike anywhere. Fear of one's man's power to obliterate. Hopefully their regular evacuation drills would….

'Hurry Possible-chan, Rockwaller-chan!' Yori called as the group approached the train station at the entrance to the park. They still had a fraction of time left. They were going to make it….

'I don't care if it's getting late. I came all this way to see Disneyland and I'm not doing anything else until I see it!'

'What are you, twelve?'

'I am,' a third voice chimed in. It was immediately silenced by a pair of stern looks. The boy hid behind a henchman. 'I mean… I am sir?'

'See,' Drakken smirked, '_he_ is. God I love that traumatised look in his eyes. Take note's Shego, _this_ is respect.'

'_Drakken!_' Bonnie and Kim exclaimed together, stopping before the entrance with Yori, Felix and the Stoppables. Standing between them and safety was Dr Drakken, Shego, a group of henchmen, two senior citizens and a timid, pale looking young man. The two groups reacted to each other with stunned silence.

Drakken was the first to recover. 'So Kim Possible,' he sneered, 'after we went through the trouble of saving your life, you think to thwart my vacation! Well it's not going to happen. _Shego…!_'

Shego's hands burst into green flame. Bonnie and Kim dropped into a fighting stance, but before anyone could move Yori stepped between them. '_Stop!_'

While everyone paused, Yori turned to Drakken. 'Please Drakken-san, do you have transportation?'

Drakken eyed her suspiciously, but a kindly old lady spoke up. 'There's our RV in the parking lot.'

'Please Possible-chan,' Yori turned to Kim. 'Drakken-san means no harm. He and his companions are in fact the aid sent to us by Sensei.'

Drakken sniggered at his foes. 'Yeah we're…. Wait, what…?'

Yori pointed to Arty. 'You travel with Sensei's ward do you not? You are teaching him humility and respect?'

'In a manor of speaking…,' Drakken grinned at the boy.

'Come here Arty-san,' Yori beckoned. Eager to get away from his 'guardians' Arty ran right into Yori's arms with a 'Yes mam.' Despite the urgency, Yori had to laugh.

'I see that Drakken-san has taught you to keep a respectful tone while addressing your elders.'

'Yes Miss Yori. And also why being demanding while surrounded by henchmen can be counterproductive.'

Yori was pleased. A joke was good sign. Drakken hadn't crushed his spirit yet, just knocked some sense into him like Sensei suggested. 'Not unless you can take them anyway,' she chuckled, handing him a candy bar.

Artie took it gratefully and whispered. 'I think I could have taken _one_….'

'Well, now that you have learned the _humility_ of a warrior, I believe we can move on to the next phase of your ninja training; how to bend a man's body into a origami crane should he not _offer you a ride in his RV!_'

Drakken faltered a little under Yori's hard stare, but held his ground. '_Oh no_! I delivered the boy as promised. I want nothing more to do with you ninja and your antics. You give me my Weapon and get out of my lair before… I… do something really, really….'

The exchanging of threats was abruptly cut short as a white streak appeared in the corner of Kim's eye. It zipped past her and into the train station. Felix pulled the Stoppables to the ground, and Yori did the same for Arty. Everyone else was thrown off their feet as an explosion blew out all the windows and the station collapsed in on itself. Small bits of rubble scattered around, causing cuts and bruises, while a thick dust extended outward.

Kim was back on up in a flash, searching the sky for the danger. All too soon it was on top of her, literally.

'_Kim!_'

* * *

A green flash knocked Kim flat again, just as hovercraft flew low over her nose. If she had been standing….

'When _I_ say Princess,' Shego winked as she engaged an approaching stealth helicopter. Her volley caught the pilot by surprise, clipping his wings and forcing him to put into a rough landing in the parking lot.

The next two weren't caught so lightly. Each came in low and fast, cannons tearing up either side of the street for cover. Crowds of people panicked and ran in the opposite direction, deeper into the park. The vendors of nearby shops and stalls followed them. All overwhelmed security personal could do was funnel them toward the exits and away from the carnage.

The heroes were caught out in the open. Drakken and his henchmen threw themselves to the ground; Felix used his body to cover the Stoppables while Yori did the same for the hostages. Kim and Bonnie ducked behind trees next to the entrance flag pole.

Shego stood her ground. If they wanted to hit anybody, they would have.

After their attack run, the two craft formed up with the hovercraft, remaining stationary above devastation they had created.

Within the hovercraft were Electronique, Fukushima and Shawn.

'The traitor,' Yori growled under her breath.

'_No!_' Kim cried.

'Shawn!' Bonnie cursed, glaring at the boy; until she noticed Kim and Shego looking in her direction. 'I mean, _ah_…. Electronique!'

'Nice save cupcake,' Shego winked.

'_Ah_, hello there… Electronique,' Drakken nervously called out as he climbed to his feet. 'Fancy meeting you here, _hehe_. I was just… in the middle of…, ah,' he looked around desperately. 'Capturing Kim Possible!'

Shego shock her head in disgust.

'For you of course,' Drakken began with increased confidence, 'as a gesture of my loyalty. I felt so bad after that mix up in Eden Base, where Shego _saved_ dear Kimberly Anne that I just had to….'

He was cut off as an electric bolt blasted the pavement at his feet.

'_No need to thank me_,' Drakken squealed, ducking behind Shego.

A smoking finger pointing at Drakken, Electronique did not look impressed. Her scowl indicated irritation among other things. Behind her Shawn whispered to Fukushima, 'I think she should have aimed a little higher.'

'Kim Possible!' Electronique demanded. 'You have something that I want. Give me the Weapon now or I shall burn this park to the ground, patrons and all.'

Felix held the Stoppables a little tighter and looked to Yori for direction. She only motioned for him to stay put for now. Kim and Bonnie emerged from cover and approached their enemy, standing defiantly next to Shego.

'You'll never have her Electronique,' Kim declared. She gestured to all those gathered, hero and villain alike. 'None of us is going to let that happen. We stand together between you and the weapon. And if we fall more will emerge to take our place. You'll never have her.'

Drakken looked ready to contradict Kim before Shego nudged him in the ribs. '_We'll save the world, right_?' she whispered. He growled, but said nothing.

The henchmen got up and raised their weapons. The Stoppables climbed to their feet, clutching Hana defiantly. The elderly couple, taken as hostages just two days before, had no idea what was going on. But they too rose to their feet and moved to stand side by side with Arty and Yori. They gave Electronique the best disapproving look they could master.

Digesting Kim's challenge, Electronique and Shawn slowly turned to Fukushima. '_Idunno_,' was his baffled response.

Electronique turned back to Kim.

'_Her…_?'

'Is that my aunt and uncle?'

'_Ooh…,_' Drakken breathed softly behind Kim.

'_Kay!_'

'Nice going princess.'

'_Psst!_ Lars. We're aiming at Electronique now.'

'Where's Beaker going?'

'Clare, isn't that David's boy?'

'Oh yeah.'

_F#&... (_I mean)_ FUDGE! _Kim's mind screamed. One flash of bravado and she had given Electronique all the information she needed to identify the weapon. _Oh my God, I'm self foiling now! Even _Drakke_n hasn't screwed up this royally._

'Yyy…. Yes. _Yes!' _Kim forced herself to speak, fighting an uncomfortably warm isolated feeling. 'The weapon is a her; it is a _person!_ It is… _Bonnie!_ (she ignored a low, violent hissing, '_What!_' next to her). And you'll never take her. Now tremble before….'

Weary of a trick, Fukushima leaned toward Electronique. _'…chosen one _is_ the guardian of the weapon. And they have been friends since_…._'_

'….the _awesome_ might of the weapon!'

'Is Aunt Clare holding a baby?' Shawn asked, leaning forward for a better look.

'Wave to Cousin Shawn honey.'

'_Ok_, time to go!' Felix started shoving the Stoppables away from scene. The suspicious eyes of WEE villains followed them. 'Got to get these _civilians_ out of here.'

'Yes!' Yori agreed, pulling the elderly couple and Arty in another direction. 'We would not want these civilians getting hurt when the _Weapon_ unleashes her….'

Their feeble attempt at a last minute cover up ended when Hana reached down from her mothers grasp and removed a small device from the Fearless Ferret utility belt. After a few seconds of playing with her new toy, it began to beep.

'Whoa Hana, that's not for….'

Apparently dissatisfied with the device's taste, little Hana promptly threw it away. With every eye present tracking it, the device arched up and over the heroes head's. Too astounded to move, the device bounced off Fukushima's head with enough force to disorientate him. While struggling to regain his balance he stumbled over the side of the hovercraft with a yelp. The device stuck to the side of a flanking stealth helicopter.

'_Everybody down!_'

'Again?'

The heroes and other onlookers hit the dirt. Electronique grabbed Shawn and followed Fukushima out into the rubble. The device rapidly beeped faster until it was one continuous whine.

* * *

The chopper was torn apart a focused explosion; flying debris tearing apart the hovercraft. Hana giggled at the light show. Everything pretty much went downhill after that.

The surviving chopper rose in altitude and began circling the scene. Its cannon opening up on the greatest perceived threat. 50mm rounds slammed into Felix's shield, rapidly wearing it down. Everyone else was forced to stay down, ricochets peppering the empty building on either side of the street.

'_Alive!_ I want the child _alive!_'

Ears ringing from his mistress shrieking command over the intercom, the pilot switched to a stun net projectile. It would trap the small group on the ground and render them unconscious.

It fired with a gentle _pssft_.

With no way to stop the net or move the Stoppables, Felix used his powerful cybernetic legs to leap at it instead. Halfway through its trajectory the net wrapped around Felix and pulled him to the ground. Its electrical discharge took the Fearless Ferret out of the fight.

Yori didn't hesitate. She helped the Stoppables to their feet and forced them run. The chopper moved to block their path.

Shego directed the henchmen to fire at the chopper. Several energy blasts removed its tail completely. The remains of the craft smashed down in front of them, its rotor blades buckling as it flipped but the frame holding its shape.

'Move!' Yori yelled, pushing the dismayed Stoppables around the wreckage. 'Don't look back,' she urged them.

Shielding his eyes from the crash, Drakken looked up in time to see them escape. A huge grin spread across his face. '_After them!_' he commanded, leading his henchmen after the Weapon.

'_Dr D, No_…_!_' Shego called, trying to stop him. Her plea was halted by a great blast of lightning. It tore up the pavement before her.

'Shego,' the villainess of WEE said simply, striding purposefully forward. Shego cursed as she readied for battle.

'_I'll get him!_' Arty yelled to Shego, running after Drakken.

'Careful kid,' Shego grunted, never taking her eyes off Electronique.

Her stride suggested a feeling of arrogance. But her sparking body suggested rage. Her focus was totally on Shego.

'Still ticked about Eden Base?'

'Foolish sidekick. I'll teach you to interfere where you're not wanted.'

White and Green streams of energy launched from the palms of each villainess, colliding with incredible force.

The whole world seemed to violently shake. The battle had begun.

* * *

A sharp pain tore at Fukushima's arm, like dozens of needles, and he bolted into a sitting position. An explosive headache instantly made him regret waking. Groaning as he looked around, he noticed the helicopters were down.

'What happened?' he asked, trying to stand. The effort sent new waves of pain to his head.

'Whoa, hang on.'

Shawn appeared beside him and aided him to his feet. 'You had a nasty bump to the head. Then a nasty fall. _Ah…,_ then we landed on you. And Sheryl… _woke _you. But I swear she was trying to help.'

On Shawn's shoulder, Sheryl licked her lips while performing a cross of her heart gesture.

'I think that lizards more psychotic than the rest of us put together,' the ninja remarked, trying to focus on something other than the pain.

'Look, I realise your hurting right now. But the _Weapon_ is getting away. Electronique's putting up a distraction, but we gotta move.'

Moving was the last thing the ninja wanted to do now.

'_Com'on, we gotta go!'_

The words thundered through his brain. '_Stop! _Stop talking.'

He remained silent for a few seconds, pulling out a case. 'Herbal medicine. Because ninja's don't need headache's when hanging over deadly laser security grids.'

After a couple of sips he nodded.

'Let's go.'

* * *

The moment Felix hit pavement Kim and Bonnie were up and running to his position. They grabbed Felix's limp body and began dragging it into the nearest building.

'This exosuit weighs a ton!' Bonnie whined.

'Stop complaining and just pull.'

They reached the sidewalk as the final stealth chopper went down. Kim heard the explosion as the tail disintegrated, and felt the ground shake violently. Then a yelp from Bonnie.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah, just a cut on my arm. Its noth…, _uh oh._'

Kim followed her gaze to see a piece of metal sticking out of the unconscious Felix's leg.

'That's gotta hurt.'

Kim quickly knelt to inspect the wound. 'Ok. It's ok. Just a muscle. It'll heal.'

Bonnie was relieved. 'And…,you know…. Not like he was using it.'

'Pardon?'

'His leg…. Felix…. He's a paraplegic….'

'_Bee_!'

'He uses an exosuit to walk!'

Kim flashed Bonnie a narrow look. The one that said _stop_ _being so cold-hearted_ _and callous_. On her shoulder, even Rufus complained.

'_Alright! _This is a tragedy. It's very upsetting. Can we move him out of the war zone?'

The elderly couple Drakken had taken hostage dashed to their over to their position.

'Can we be of any help?'

A brilliant flash and a roar erupted from the road as Electronique and Shego faced off against each other. Their blasts were so powerful even the ground began to shake. Kim had never known Shego could generate this much energy. The group had to shield their eyes from the intensity.

'_He'll be safe with us dear_.'

'_We'll get him to the RV_. _You go!_'

Shego had switched tactics, constantly moving while throwing the occasional blast Electronique's way. Electronique just stood there and took it, shielding absorbing the impacts.

'Wait Kim,' Bonnie cautioned. She suggested there may be something on the crashed chopper that could be of use; something with enough of a punch to break through shields. Kim nodded in agreement. Green plasma blasts hit nearby, causing the ground to shake even more violently.

'Hurry.'

'What have we got Rufus?' Bonnie asked, setting the mole rat down inside the cockpit. The mole rat inspected the weapon systems while Bonnie checked the pilot.

'He's a little banged up, but he'll live.'

'Only to regret it. Shooting at a baby; I'll make sure of it,' Kim vowed, looking for weapons in the rear.

The largest yet tremor shook the wreckage.

'What are they _doing_ out there?'

Asking the same question herself, Bonnie had a terrible revelation.

'I don't think it's them.'

* * *

'_Argh!_ Where'd they go?' Drakken demanded. He had followed the ninja girl and the Stoppable family deeper into the park where things were beginning to turn chaotic. Far off explosions, green and white flashes and tremors were eroding the calm despite the best efforts of the park staff.

It was all hands on deck. Actor's, vendors; even Senior himself was talking to patrons and trying to keep order.

Somewhere amidst this confusion was Drakken's prey.

* * *

Yori had a simple plan. Reach the park limits and jump the fence. It was complicated by having to push herself and the Stoppables through a great throng of fearful patrons and having Dr Drakken on her tale. And it was about to get worse.

She almost lost her footing as the ground shook violently. Ahead of her the very ground split open and the spinning nose of a great mechanical beast pushed itself free from the earth.

'Oh my…,' was all Clare Stoppable could say.

The crowd panicked and ran in the opposite direction as WEE Troops quickly debarked from the beast. Yori tried to divert path to Tomorrowland instead. But more of these mechanical monsters arose to block her path.

'This could be a stitch.'

* * *

Kim picked up a laser rifle. 'Help Shego,' she called, heading after Yori and the Stoppables.

'Oh sure, give me the tough assignment,' Bonnie called after her. Behind her, Shego and Electronique continued to trade high powered energy blasts.

Sighing, Bonnie picked up another rifle.

'Keep at it Rufus.'

The mole rat nodded affirmative.

* * *

Subterranean 'mole' vehicles and WEE troops were appearing everywhere. They rounded up crowds of people looking for their pray, net launchers and stun guns used indiscriminately. Laser cannons were turned on building and amusement rides, demolishing them.

Drakken's henchmen inevitably found themselves in brutal fistfights defending themselves and those around them. Cursing this unexpected development Dr Drakken abandoned his search for the weapon and tried to slip away. Not easy when you're blue.

'_Hey you!_'

'Primary Target acquired. Night Drakken.'

The WEE trooper's lifted their laser rifle.

'_Argh_.'

A horn blared from out of no where.

'_Coming through!'_

It was a fire engine. A small, red, cartoon fire engine with an open top and passenger setting. And behind the wheel….

'_Take it to the MAN!'_

The vehicle bowled the troops threatening Drakke nover before skidding to a stop. Fearful of being hit as well, Drakken lifted his arms to shield himself. To his relief the engine stopped just short of him….

'_Phew_.'

… and a large piece of hose detached itself from the side of the vehicle, landing on his foot.

'_Ahh! _Arty, what are you doing here? And what are you doing with Mickey Mouse's fire engine?_'_

'Well you _did _destroy my skateboard,' Arty reminded him. 'I needed some new wheels.'

'I suppose it'll do,' the doctor conceded before climbing aboard. 'Round up the henchmen,' he ordered, dislodging a fire hook from the side of the vehicle. 'I have a baby to snatch. And where the heck is Shego?'

* * *

A mole tank tore itself out of the ground, intending to cut of the main entrance. Seeing the new threat, Rufus hurriedly completed his rewiring of the crashed helicopters targeting system.

WEE troops streamed out of the vehicle, but Rufus had a surprise for them. He hit the red launch button and two missiles shot out from under the helicopters wing. They raced away into the sky, then arched back as they locked onto target.

The WEE troopers were thrown off their feet as their mole was blown apart.

'_Hy-yuh!' _the mole rat cheered.

Until the ground started shaking again.

'_Uh oh._'

Electronique lifted Shego off her feet by the throat. Then, in an act of brutality, threw her to the ground. Bonnie jump kicked her in the back, and Electronique did fall forward, but it was a double edged sword as jolts of electricity shot up her leg. Just like every other blow she'd landed so far.

'You_ insects_ are starting to annoy me,' Electronique growled. 'Fortunately I know how to deal with….'

Her threat was halted by a blast of green plasma. It threw her twenty feet.

Shego helped Bonnie to her feet. 'I am getting _sooo_ sick of her.'

This small lull in the fighting was interrupted by two more drills bits breaking free of the earth and another bolt of lightning. It flared toward them as Electronique advanced; a wall electrical fury.

Remembering a trick of Hego's, Shego used her strength to rip a chunk of pavement out of the road and use it as a barrier. The two of them huddling behind the chunk for cover, Shego worriedly said to Bonnie, 'I've never seen her run at these kinds of power levels before. I'm not sure how much longer we can keep this up.'

Bonnie swallowed. They were in trouble all right. Pinned down by Electronique with WEE troops and vehicles arriving. They were going to have to get drastic.

'On three,' she called, pulling out a pair of grenades she'd liberated from the helicopter wreckage. Shego nodded.

On the count of three Bonnie tossed the pair over the chunk of rock and both ladies made a run for it. What neither had counted on was how explosives reacted to high voltage. The grenades blew early, shattering the piece of pavement Shego had used for cover and throwing everyone around to the ground.

Bonnie recovered first, pushing herself to her feet.

'Come on!' she commanded herself as much as Shego. She got a step before realising Shego wasn't getting up. She was knocked cold.

From the helicopter wreckage Rufus watched in horror as his human friend tried to lift Shego, only to be surrounded by WEE troopers. They stunned her with a tap of there stick weapons.

* * *

The blaster cannon swung Kim's way, forcing her to roll. When she came back up her laser was raised and charged. With precise aim she demolished the cannon.

Frustrated, the driver tried to change the angle and bring more weapons to bear. The giant mole vehicle rotated on its treads.

Kim didn't want to get caught up in a useless fire fight so used this opportunity to run. It didn't matter how many mole transports she damaged. How many troops she knocked cold. Even how many she managed to save; and it looked like today was going to a bad day on that score.

All that mattered was that she got Hana to safety.

If she could find Yori and the Stoppables.

As long as they were still safe.

Another volley of cannon fire came Kim's way. Only this time it caught her by surprise. The cunning WEE troops had used the rubble to their advantage, sitting a mole in the middle of a ruined building. Kim never had a chance. There was just a flash and….

The blast deflected off a shield.

Before Kim could make sense of this a burst of smoke eclipsed the tank and a pair of arms wrapped around her, pulling her into one of the craters the moles had left behind.

Inside the crater, Kim was amazed to be confronted with a couple of pirates, Gizmo Duck and the Incredibles. Or, as Kim reminded herself, the actors who played them.

_Elastigirl's_ long rubber arms unwrapped from around Kim while the girl who had just saved Kim's life, the dark haired and tanned _Violet_ jumped back into the crater. She was followed by _Darkwing_, reloading his gas grenade laucher.

'That'll teach ya, _estủpido cabezo_!' _Violet_ yelled over the crater lip. 'Come back when you want _el asno que patea_ …, _ah mi bondad_!' she said with complete shock when she took a good look at Kim. 'Are you… Kim Possible?'

The surrounding grim mood instantly turned to awe as the actors looked to Kim for salvation. A flurry of excited whisper's like, 'it's her, it's really her,' and 'WEE's gonna get a kick in the rear now,' erupted. Only _Darkwing_ remained impassive, watching the over the crater lid for more activity.

Kim threw up her hands for silence. '_Whoa._ Who are…, what happened back there?'

'Yeeeah…. That was me,' Violet volunteered. 'I couldn't just sit back and watch you get _salpicado_. But don't worry, me an' Darkwing tore that tank thing a few new holes while we was at it. Why it's not firing.'

'How did you…,' a staggered Kim wanted to demand. But then she cast her thoughts back to the parade. 'You're wearing a super suit.'

Violet blushed and looked away.

'You're all wearing super suits,' Kim stated again. 'You can help us!'

The big man acting as Mr Incredible waved his hands in a no way gesture. 'Miss Possible, we're not superheroes. We're actors. What are we going to….'

'And _I'm_ a teenager!' Kim shot back. 'Now I know you're scared. But people are getting hurt out there. And you have the ability to make a difference.'

When the actors turned pale, Kim changed tact to pleading. 'Please. Please, you may be our only hope. You are _all_ wearing high powered armoured combat suits, right?'

Several nodded.

'_Yep_.'

'Yes.'

'_Yeah_.'

'... _No_….'

All head turned to _Violet._

'_What?_ Never seen a girl who can create energy barriers before?' the actress asked, her face as red as her Incredibles uniform.

While the rest, even Kim, stared in stunned silence, the _Darkwing_ smirked and raised his gas gun.

'Well if that's the case, _let's get dangerous!_'

* * *

WEE forces were trying to force the park patrons back into Fantasyland where they would encircle them all. With this in mind Yori had used the Castle moat to evade the trap then led the Stoppables along the riverbank toward Adventureland.

But her strategy had been anticipated by Fukushima. The river had been swarming with troopers. They were forced back to the road with the WEE on their tail.

Now the dark ninja had caught up to his prey and the two Yaminouchi students were engaged in furious combat. The Stoppables were encircled by the WEE and their nephew.

'Shawn Stoppable, how dare you become a supervillain? You aren't even old enough to leave school.'

'Don't worry Aunt Clare. I'm home schooled now. My best subjects are torture and evil laugh. _Heh, heh, heh. _Now let me hold my little cousin._'_

'You're not taking my baby!'

The intensity in his Aunts eyes made even Shawn feel guilty. He didn't really want to hurt family. At least not his aunt and uncle. They'd always treated him extra nice. He resolved to make it up them by treating little Hana like a princess. The world would be theirs _together_.

'Please Aunt Clare,' he honestly pleaded. 'Believe me, its better this way. It'll be worse if Ron takes her.'

'Ronald?' Mr Stoppable asked, standing between Shawn and his daughter.

'He's coming Uncle Dean. He's coming now. And this time I don't think…., _whaa!'_

Shawn had to leap out of the way as a speeding fire engine almost flattened him.

'_Get in quick!_' a young voice called.

The Stoppables were helped into the passenger compartment by Drakken's two remaining henchmen and a couple of security guards. From the rear of the vehicle they blasted any WEE trooper or tank they saw.

With the Weapon safe, Arty gunned it for Yori.

'_No you fool!' _Drakken complained. 'We have the baby, let's get out of here!'

'I know what I'm doing,' Arty replied.

He aimed the fire engine right for Yori, tooting the horn and hoping that in fact he knew what he was doing.

At seemingly the last moment, Yori back flipped away from Fukushima and landed between Drakken and Arty. Fukushima sidestepped the vehicle, only to be slapped by a flying hand on the way past.

'_He, he_. Nice one mam.' Lutz chuckled as Mrs Stoppable took Hana back from her husband.

Yori hugged the boy. 'Thank you Arty.'

'_What was that?_' Drakken screamed.

'We couldn't leave without Yori!'

'Are you not happy to see me Drakken-san?'

Drakken could only growl.

'That's what I thought,' Yori frowned at him disapprovingly. 'Could I borrow that?'

Yori swiped Drakken's fireman hook and threw it. A WEE Trooper found himself pinned to a wall by the collar of uniform, quivering in fear.

* * *

'I say, Steve my boy.'

'What's up Senor Senior?' Steve Harwell asked from atop his float.

'I was just wondering would you happen to know the story of Titanic? How the courageous orchestra played for as long as possible in an effort to keep the passengers calm?'

Harwell nodded. 'I hear you Senor.'

'Excellent,' Senior was greatly pleased. 'Could you start maybe with Johann Sebastian Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No 2 and then move onto….'

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa…! _How's about _Come On, Come On_?'

'Oh, some of your rock and roll? Well if you believe this _Come On _to be better suited, then by all means….'

* * *

Kim led the charge out of the crater. It was a sight to behold. A sight that staggered the nearby WEE troops and brought new hope to the people they were rounding up. _Gizmo Duck_ hit the enemy line's first, his motorised movement propelling him ahead. Mechanical arms extended and slapped the WEE troop's silly, while yet other devices covered them in oil, branded them with hot irons or dressed them in pink dresses.

_Walking out of the door, _

_I'm on my way, _

_Can you tell me just where I'm going?  
Occupational skills, _

_Would you give me a clue? _

_What to do cause my minds in motion._

_Mr Incredible _tore a hole through yet another mole while _Violet_ used her powers to shield him. The pirates charged, sabre's swinging. _Magica De Spell_ harassed WEE soldiers from her broomstick. The _Magic Carpet _wrapped up a henchman and took him for a spin.

WEE troopers fled from _Negaduck_ and his chainsaw.

_Just trying to relax,_

_I find myself on the couch,_

_with big plans but there's always tomorrow.  
Is something wrong with me,_

_or the way that I'm thinking?_

_Darkwing_ _Duck_ appeared next to his foes in a flash of blue smoke…

'_I am the hit cartoon that deserved a fourth season!'_

….and beat them senseless.

Kim covered him, blasting away at WEE armour. _Darkwing_ used his grapple/gas gun to swing aboard a mole tank and launch a laughing gas grenade inside. The crew were incapacitated by a giggling fit.

Another trooper tried to tackle grab _Darkwing_ from behind, but not before receiving a shot of hiccup gas. The poor trooper's violent gulps of air led him to fall of the mole.

After a quick comparison of his weapon and her hairdryer, Kim resolved to talk to Wade about an upgrade.

_(Chorus)_

_Come on, Come on,_

_and tell me why you're staring.  
Come on, Come on,_

_it must be what I'm wearing.  
Come on, Come on, _

_and tell me, _

_why's it taking so long for you to recognize and_ _stop._

WEE soldiers were fleeing in the face of the monstrous dream team of _Sully_ and the _Beast_. _Woody_ lassoed himself a couple of varmints while _Buzz Lightyear_ and _Emperor Zerg_ blasted everything in sight. As the enemy fled their terrible presence Zerg let out a great fit of laughter. '_Ha, ha, ha!_ Talk about father son bonding. Happy Birthday Buzz.'

'Aw you remembered,' _Buzz_ answered slyly.

A skeleton in a pinstripe suit shoved the back of _Zerg_'s helmet. 'Quit messing around Phil,' _Jack Skellington_ ordered.

Little _Stitch_ caused havoc with a laser rifle in each of his six arms. _Cruella De Vil_ attempted to run down a WEE column with her Bentley while _Scar_ pounced on his prey.

The _Seven Dwarfs_ fought pickaxe and shovel. The _Mighty Ducks_ shot hockey pucks into the enemy lines. Even Princess _Cinderella_ took off her shoe and started beating a WEE soldier around the head with it. To be honest she was a little irritated by a laser hole in her dress.

_Another day in the sun,_

_I'm having fun,_

_feel the heat sneaking up on me._

_I take a look in the sky,_

_a plane goes by,_

_is that the reason that I can't breathe?  
I take a look and I wonder why,_

_why these birds don't fly?  
It's hard for me to see and I believe, _

_my oh my._

Kim's weapon ran out of charge, so she threw it her nearest adversary and switched to her martial prowess. She charged into a group of six troopers. They were demolished by a series of kicks and punches.

As soon as the last was keeling over more would appear. Kim prepared to engage them too before a strong set of arms pulled tackled her….

A flash of heat washed over her. Then she was rolling into another crater.

One of the mole tanks had blasted the very spot she had been standing.

_Chorus_

_Come on, Come on,_

_and tell me why you're staring.  
Come on, Come on,_

_it must be what I'm wearing.  
Come on, Come on, _

_and tell me, _

'Come Miss Possible. We have to fall back before we are overrun.'

'Overrun,' Kim questioned as she broke free of Senior's arms. 'We're winning! We're got them on the run….'

'We caught them by surprise,' Senior countered sternly. 'They expected cowering families and pretend superheroes.'

'And we gave them the real….'

'And so you gave them pretend heroes with super suits Miss Possible. Soon to be cannon fodder when the WEE recover. We need something bigger to nail these trespassers.'

Kim saw the truth in his words and mentally kicked herself. If these brave people got hurt because of her…. But what else could she do?

'You got something bigger in mind?'

'I happen to have, _ah…, _hammer lying around. Though I may require some assistance to….'

_why's it taking so long for you to recognize and_….

_KRRACK_

Several cannon blasts erupted simultaneously. The roar was enough to daze Kim as pebbles from newly formed craters rained down on her. The blasts had hit all around her. Close all around her. Close enough to demonstrate Senior and her were targeted.

_(Instrumental)_

'_Kim_ _Possible!_ I've had enough of this nonsense.'

And there she was. The avenging mistress of thunder. Perched above the battle on a hoverboard; throwing lightning bolts down among mortals and directing her troops.

She looked angry.

'You are surrounded. There is no escape. _And…_ I have your friends.'

With a wave of her hand Bonnie and Shego were brought forward. Each of them in specially built chains and swarmed by WEE guards. Electronique words were drowned out by the eerie, constant chime. The explosion still had her whole ringing. But Kim got the message.

Not wanting to cause a disaster the cartoon super heroes pulled back a little; waiting to see what Kim would do. The WEE did the same.

'I am losing patience Kim Possible. Give me my weapon!'

'_What?_'

'_The Weapon!_'

Kim shrugged and pointed to her ears.

'_What?_'

Electronique was irritated and under a lot of stress. And time was running out. She activated a loud speaker and roughly seized Bonnie, using the hoverboard to lift her high into the sky.

'_CALL YORI BACK NOW!_'

Kim heard her that time.

'If I create a distraction,' Senior started, 'could you….'

'It would take one heck of a distraction.'

But her attention wasn't on Electronique. It was on the lights far above her.

It was a space shuttle. A space shuttle flying over the city. Hero and Villain alike lifted their gaze to thee sky to see an incredible sight. The battle just stopped.

'What? What is it?' Electronique asked raising her gaze. A great thunderous roar filled the vaccum of sound. Though from the ground it seemed to move almost in slow motion it was actually still moving at fantastic speed.

_I took a trip to the bar, _

_does my money go far, _

_can you show me just how to spend it?  
Moving around, _

_I like the sound, _

_I find myself, _

_looking pretty stupid.  
If I had a gal she'd be in a dress._

_I better slow my drinking down.  
If I don't get it together tonight, _

_they're gonna run me out of town._

In the night sky Kim thought see saw something detach from the shuttle. Her suspicion was proved correct as an object streaked toward the earth, retro rockets firing. Around her people ran to take cover.

_Come on, Come on,_

_and tell me why you're staring.  
Come_….

_KKRAAASSSH_

Even decelerating the object slammed into the ground, bounced; and lodged itself in Smashmouths float. Its boosters hot enough to set the float alight.

'_Right, stuff this. I can't work under these conditions_,' the squeaky voice of Mickey Mouse declared. He threw away his guitar and jumped overboard. Smashmouth and the rest of the musical accompaniment were quick to follow, flames at their heels.

They're brawl forgotten; the surrounding combatants stood and watched the strange object. Those uncomfortably close ran for the safety of the gathering crowd.

A mechanical whirring, quiet yet thunderous as those around held their collective breaths, could be heard as the pod opened. The contrast between the night sky and the orange flames obscured details but the outline of a figure emerged. An outline of a cape, beanie and claws. A cape, beanie and claws with the fires of hell at his back.

It was enough.

* * *

'We've already been this way!'

'Well there's nothing but tanks back that way, so if you have a better idea…?'

'Actually yes, I do. We have the Weapon, why aren't we using it?'

Dean and Clare held Hana a little tighter. Yori grabbed Drakken by his coat collar and leered at him.

'Do not forget that Weapon is yet still a child. Hana's _power_,' Yori emphasised, 'is wild and untamed. She is still just a baby.'

'I'll take wild and untamed over dead!' Drakken snarled back. 'Or enslaved. Or dead and enslaved! _Make the little squirt do something!_'

'_Guys!'_ Arty screamed. The pavement before them seemed to vaporize. Swerving, Arty ran the vehicle off road through some brush and into a Tree. Everyone on board was shaken but ok.

But not for long. Two WEE mole's where taking up positions around them, while more troops rushed in the secure the crash.

Sensing no other option, Yori was faced with a terrible choice. 'Mrs Stoppable, I….'

'I know,' the older woman acknowledged. With tear gleaming eyes she handed Hana over. 'We'll stall them.'

'Good luck Yori,' Arty added.

Yori nodded. She ran into the brush with the child in her arms.

'Hey! What about me!' Drakken shock off the his shock and called after her. '_Where are you going with my Weapon?_'

'You're distraction,' the fading voice called back.

As the WEE soldiers pounced, Drakken had time to scream, '_I am not a distraction!_'

* * *

Author's Note: Remember I want thoughts on music. Personally I question whether it works with action sequences. I do need to experiment with something emotional. Maybe I'll screw around with it in the epilogue, maybe not.


	14. Ch 12: Parade of the Stars

Author's note: Got a big surprise coming up, though you're going to have to wait just a little longer. I know. I'm evil.

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. Or any other Disney character. I do have…

_**ah…**_** a bear bottle! Which I'm researching for as a university project, but that's another story.**

* * *

Ch 12: Parade of the Stars

Ron looked up from organising his array assorted weaponry and stared blankly at the bulkhead, lost in thought.

….

'_The same goes for you_.… _Cousin.'_

….

Since returning from… the future or whatever; all he'd had on his mind is finding the Weapon…. _His sister!_ Of getting to her before Shawn. Adrenaline running but stuck in this tin can; he'd wanted to climb walls! Only he couldn't. There'd been no gravity once they left the space station.

It was all he had could think about these last few hours. He had tried to keep busy; tried to keep his mind clear. But it was always there at the back of his mind.

….

'_It that it Zorpox? Are you running?'_

_Dozens upon dozens of heavily armed Iguana's bashed their way into the room and surrounded the rebel's. Kim held Wade a little more tightly. _

….

He'd been there for… what? A day? Less?

It had all been so real. It _had_ been real. He'd been… shot. In the rear! Beat up. Winded, knocked out; punched through a wall!

He'd made a friend….

Met his little sister; faced off against Shawn….

Lost everything to Shawn.

And he was the only one who remembered it all. The only one who knew what happened.

Even his wounds had vanished as if it never happened.

Ron threw a spanner at the bulkhead in a burst of anger. Was he losing his mind?

….

'_There're still your nightmares!'_

….

He examined the friendship bracelet around his wrist. The one Kimi had gifted to him.

It had all happened. He was sure of that.

But that wasn't to say it wasn't a nightmare.

….

_Iguanas took up position around Hana and Kimi. _

'_It that it Zorpox? Are you running?'_

'_The same goes for you_…._ Cousin.'_

….

The cargo bay hatch opened and Frederick hurriedly entered. Ron shook his head and snapped out of the memory.

'AUTOPILOT INITIATED. TIME TO TARGET 10 MINUTES.'

'Are you sure about this monkey?' he eyed his furry companion, glad to have something else to complain about.

'YOU SAID QUICKLY. THIS IS THE FASTEST WAY.'

'I know but….'

'EVERYTHING OKAY. AUTOPILOT WILL LAND SHIP AT L.A.X….'

'It's not the ship I'm worried about,' Ron frowned reluctantly at their transportation. A certain space pod in was far too familiar with….

'It's how we're leaving it.'

'STOP BEING BABY.'

'Expressing _concern_ about suicide is not _being a baby!_'

Ron couldn't explain his anxiousness. Surely he'd performed crazier stunts in his time (though off the top of beanie he couldn't think when….).

'ZORPOX WOULD HAVE LOVED IT.'

That was probably true.

'_Hey_,' Ron said sternly, 'Zorpox was…. Not right, that was cheap shot.'

Zorpox would have loved it. But Zorpox had no fear. He cared for nothing. So he had nothing to lose.

Ron was scared. He was scared because of an irrational; mind numbing fear in the back of his head that said maybe Shawn already had his little sister. Maybe he already had Hana.

He was scared…. Scared that the next time he saw Kim… she wouldn't accept… wouldn't forgive him. Turn away, no matter what she had said earlier.

_And_…. He was scared of Bonnie! But that was self preservation.

Frederick noticed Ron's agitation. He frowned. 'FRIEND RON CHOSE BRILLIANT TIME TO LOSE HIS NERVE.'

Ron sighed. Then, unexpectedly, laughed. 'Sorry. Sorry I…. Bad time to lose that infinite confidence huh?' He rose and began a final check of the space pod.

'YOU MEAN EGO?'

Ron chuckled. 'Yeah, That,' he took a breath. 'I guess I felt a little overwhelmed by the situation. Like the old Ron.'

Frederick turned his head sideways. 'WHAT IS RON NOW?'

Ron opened the pod hatch and shrugged. He flashed Frederick goofy grin. 'Something new.'

He paused before entering the pod. 'You did wash this thing out right?'

'GET IN OR I SHALL BITE YOU.'

* * *

Rufus scampered as fast as he could after Electronique. There was no way he was going to leave his human to that freaky pale witch. He would catch up to her and free Bonnie!

Somehow….

Running a mole rat marathon up Main Street, Rufus entered a war zone. Tanks crushing stalls under their treads, WEE troops rounding up those hidden in the rubble; super heroes taking the fight back to the WEE….

'…?!_'_

Rufus had to rub his tiny eyes and look a second time. It was… real super heroes. The ones he watched on Saturday morning TV shows. All of them!

And they were kicking butt!

'I am losing patience Kim Possible. Give me my weapon!'

Rufus saw them, Bonnie and Shego. And Electronique.

Irritated, stressed and running out of time; Electronique seized Bonnie roughly, using the hoverboard to lift her high into the sky.

Rufus shrieked. The villainess was serious this time.

'_CALL YORI BACK NOW!_'

* * *

It was a space shuttle. A space shuttle flying over the city. Hero and Villain alike lifted their gaze to thee sky to see an incredible sight. The battle just stopped.

A great thunderous roar filled the vacuum of sound. An object detached from the shuttle and streaked toward the earth, retro rockets firing. Around her people ran to take cover.

_KKRAAASSSH_

Even decelerating, the object slammed into the ground, bounced; and lodged itself in Smashmouths float. Its cooling boosters were still hot enough to set the float alight. Smashmouth and the rest of the musical accompaniment were quick to jump overboard.

A mechanical whirring, quiet, yet thunderous in the silence, could be heard as the pod opened. And with the orange flames at his back a figure emerged.

'_What was that? A bounce? Where'd you learn to fly!'_

'WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT FLYING?'

'I hate you monkey.'

The contrast between the night and flames obscured details. The figure was just an outline. A cap, beanie and claws.

It was enough.

Kim gasped. _'Ron!'_

'Could… _this_ be a distraction?' Senior asked with a low voice.

'I thought you'd taken _care_ of him,' Bonnie murmured to her captor. 'What use are you, honestly?'

Electronique growled at the hero in her grasp.

'_Oh_ snap.' Anxious, Shego fought with her chains. 'Please snap, _please_.'

In the light of the fire Ron stood, terrible and imposing. The light glinted off his red glasses, and his livid _blue_ skin. The effect made him look demonic. The panicked call went out among the WEE forces and actors alike. _'The dark lord! The dark lord has returned!'_

'That's _probably_ not a good start…,' Ron mentioned to Frederick beside him.

'DO SOMETHING SCARY.'

'Oh, you have _nooo_ idea how scary I can be.'

Ron lifted one of his improvised weapons out of the pod. Using a signal drone thruster and a pressurised oxygen warhead he'd fashioned an impressive rocket launcher. At the very sight of the weapon there was a general gasp and a few screams. Many ducked to the ground.

Ron tracked the weapon across the battlefield looking for a target. Not knowing just who he was shooting at, actor and villain alike yelped and ran whenever the weapon swung in their direction. Finally, after three full surveys of the field Ron settled on a target.

'Oh, that is _so_ not good,' the driver of WEE mole groaned when the launcher device settled on his vehicle. The crew scrambled out the hatch while those surrounding scattered in panic.

'Scary enough for ya?'

'BOO-YAH.'

The drone thrusters fired and raced toward the mole. The explosion knocked the scattering crew to the ground.

Throwing the launcher aside, Ron spread his claws. '_Boo-yeah!_ _Get ready for a smack down in Toon-town!_'

He strode toward the nearest bunch of WEE. An evil smile painted across his blue lips. Most of them dropped their weapons as they were running away.

* * *

Electronique watched as her men ran in the face of Zorpox. She cursed the quivering, pathetic cowards. Never mind her quivering hands or icy chill that consumed.

'Would you stop shaking me like that?' Bonnie complained from her grip.

'_Quiet!_'

'Oh. _Oh…,_ I get it. You're a little worried about blue boy down there. Well don't worry, _I'll_ protect you.'

A red hot rage _almost _overcame Electroniques chill. '_But who's going to protect you!_'

A grapple hook wrapped around Electronique's hover board and a yank almost toppled her.

It was too much to grip Bonnie as well; she let the young heroine drop.

* * *

Ron stalked headlong into the fight. Frederick dug around in the pod for his own equipment. There was a whole cache left for the monkey, cobbled together from space station equipment and fine tuned to bring the hurt.

As Frederick strapped on a thruster pack and mechanical claw arm he had to wonder: how in blazes did Team Possible ever compete with this guy? Did he even want to win; or was he just having too much fun?

Reaching for a set of set of grenades packed with NASA strength, heat tile super glue, Frederick's sensitive ears picked up on a steady hum…. Or a throb?

Digging around further to find he source, a mysterious blue glow drew his attention to the travel bag under his seat….

* * *

'Could… _this_ be a distraction?'

'_Huh?'_ Kim absently replied. '_Oh…!_ Right. Um…. I need to save Bonnie and Shego. And then maybe with Ron we can turn things around.'

A chill shook Senior at the thought. But he only responded with a sombre. 'I'm sure we can.'

Kim noted the total lack of enthusiasm and she couldn't blame Senior. With Ron on the loose she didn't feel all that enthusiastic herself, though for a different reason. He'd saved her; at Eden Base he'd saved her. She didn't know what that meant. She had no way to tell what Ron's agenda was. About the only thing she trusted in right now was that Ron a score to settle with Electronique. Beyond that….

Beyond that she couldn't let Ron threaten Hana.

'He wants Electronique. We use that. For now.'

'In that case Miss Possible, if you and… _Zorpox_ can hold things together here; I believe I may have a solution to all our worries.'

'A solution…?'

'My dear, you will know when you see it. Though first I may require assistance from a certain _Dr Drakken_…._'_

* * *

Senior sneaked away from the battle while everyone was distracted; and he took several Disney '_heroes_' with him. Senior was a cunning old snake. With his resources and skills he could have given WEE a run for their money. Actually he probably would have them running after their own money.

Kim had faith in Senior whatever was planning. Sure the plan involved Drakken. The mad doctor didn't have the best track record in stressful situations but….

It was a simple task to free Shego; the guards were too busy scampering out of the path of Ron's big rocket thing. The hardest part was catching the one with the key, she'd had to shoot a grapple around his legs and drag him back.

Kim laid out her plan while unlocking Shego's chains. 'Alright Shego. We need to keep them at bay until Senior comes back. I'll rescue Bonnie. You do what you can to keep the WEE disorganised.'

'_Stuff that Princess!' _the green villainess yelped._ '_I'm not sticking around with Zorpox on the loose; I am _outta_ here!'

Kim looked up from her task. '_Shego!_'

'Save it.' Shego refused to make eye contact and crossed her arms; acting all tough while her composure fell apart.

_Blasted Zorpox. It's always the same._

Kim gently took Shego's cheek in her palm.

'Hey, we've been through this….'

'I'm not listening.'

'_Shego_, look. I know Ron can be….'

An explosion cut Kim off as a mole vehicle blew up behind her. Shego shivered a little but Kim refused to flinch.

'…. Can be a little intimidating…. But we've been through this before. I'm here. We can do this. Together.'

'I'm not part of your team Princess,' Shego growled, letting some anger rise. 'The peep talk is _not_ going to work this time.'

'We need you Shego. We don't stand a chance without you.'

Shego didn't respond, but her expression read '_you're going to have to do better than that.'_

Kim appeared to give up, went back to work on the chains. 'Ok, you can go. I won't tell anyone you ran at the first sight of Ron.'

That got Shego steamed.

'Hey _Princess_! I am _not_ _running!_ I'm not scared of him.'

'I know.'

'_I'm not!_'

'_I know!_'

'_Fine!_ I'll help.'

'Please and thank you,' Kim smirked. 'Now just remember, if you run into Ron use those breathing exercises mom taught you.'

Before Shego could think of an angry retort Kim had removed the chains and was going after Electronique. She already had her hairdryer in hand.

'_Blast it_ Princess!' Shego cursed. 'I'm not even _working_ for her anymore and _still_…!'

Frustrated, Shego set out to hurt something.

* * *

'_But who's going to protect you!_'

Her grapple hooked around Electroniques hover board. A strong pull and Kim almost toppled the villainess from her perch.

Electronique dropped her prisoner. Kim was ready. She leapt for Bonnie, catching her in mid-air and setting her friend down on her feet.

'Superheroes?' he best friend asked.

'Had to work with what we had on hand.'

'Next time you deal with the crazed electro villain. I'll incite the riot.'

Kim quickly unlocked Bonnie's chains. '_Pfft_, let _you_ scream at them. They'd side with WEE.'

'_That's it!_' Electronique screamed down at the pair of teen heroes. 'I've had enough of cat and mouse. _Time to fry!'_

Her declaration was followed by a massive blast of lightning. There was no dodging it. It sizzled hair and fried brain cells. Anyone else probably wouldn't have survived.

The blast even shorted Electroniques hover board.

'_Strike!_' a newcomer in a bright yellow jumpsuit declared. Hideous face was dominated by a long nose and sharp teeth. Strapped to his back was a large battery pack.

'There's only one true queen of electricity in the Disney kingdom lady,' his geeky high pitched voice declared, _'and that's_… wait I mean King. _And that's Megavolt!_ '

'I already like this guy!' Bonnie cheered.

'_Really_?' Megavolt sidled next to her. 'Would you consider going on a date with me?'

'_Ew!_ Get away from me.'

'I thought you had a thing for rodents _Bee,' _Kim added wood to the fire.

'_Hey!_ There's a person underneath the mask you know.'

Both teens ignored him. 'Just... Just don't even start ok. I'm still holding you responsible fo…, _Rufus!_'

'Rufus? _Rufus!_'

'_Rufus…!_ You already have a boyfriend? _Uh-oh._'

_Megavolt_'s romantic advances were cut short. Electronique was back. She was growling. And she was overcharged.

'How _dare you!' _she shrieked.

Kim and Bonnie dived aside. Bolts of lightning slammed into _Megavolt_, giving the poor actor a nasty jolt and a few burns. Most of the energy, however, was simply absorbed and recycled by his power suit.

'Ow…. _Um,_ how dare _you!_' Megavolt sent her electrical energy back at her.

Electronique countered. Forks of lighting extended from each combatant. Neither seemed to have the upper hand.

'_I said it first!_'

'Well…. _I prefer truth to dare!_'

'_Wha_…, huh?'

'You first; what's your phone number?'

Howling abuse, Electronique charged the rodent, tackling and repeatable jolting him. The two electro powers wrestled in the dirt and clay brought up by the mole miners. Zapping and clawing and biting…; that was just Electronique.

'Would you go out with me?'

'NO!'

'Come on, I whip up a good fried chicken.'

'_I_ don't like chicken!'

'I didn't squat about chicken….'

'_Aarrrrgh._'

* * *

Fickle the loyalty of a henchmen Ron mused. A few weeks back all these men were part of his legions of doom. They would cause destruction and sow chaos globally on the whim of their master. Many of them took pride in what they did and who they served. Because Zorpox was a sly mastermind. A cunning warrior. An unstoppable force.

Then Electronique took control. There was probably confusion at first. Maybe regret at how things had turned out. But it really didn't matter to them. The master had changed. Their purpose remained the same. So they carried out Electroniques whim.

But they hadn't forgotten their previous master. The stories and whispers they'd heard. Zorpox's legendary ruthlessness (grossly exaggerated). His skill in close combat (kinda inaccurate). The pleasure he derived from the pain of his foes (that one was _technically _true). That he collects the spines of his foes as trophies (_no_ idea where that one came from; but Zorpox tried to encourage the rumour by ordering a large supply rock polish).

Now the WEE minions were torn. Caught between duty to their new mistress and the terrifying presence of Zorpox the Conqueror, they're only options to fight or flee. A great deal chose the second option.

The few who choose to fight were bold. But they were also intimidated. Ron used that to his advantage.

He cut his way through his foes, laser sharpened claws slicing through shock sticks and laser rifles. The shocked troopers gapped at the remains of their weapons.

Ron saw a large group running toward him. He threw a special grenade he'd whipped up with medical supplies. Dozens of tiny needles, each containing a numbing agent, struck the surrounding WEE minions. They lost feeling wherever they were struck.

Then the needles started oozing red food colouring.

The result was exactly what Ron had hoped for, the screams of the '_dyeing_' on the battlefield.

Terror was his weapon.

A trooper managed to get a behind Ron. He tapped his trigger three times. Satisfaction as all three blasts struck Ron square in the back.

It didn't even slow the madman down. Ron spun round and snatched the stunned minion's weapon, crushing it in his mechanically augmented hands.

The cape had dissipated the energy of the blasts.

One opponent came at it with a knife. Ron placed his beanie on the opponents head. It instantly extended into a giant bag, trapping the foe.

Another managed to land a blow against Ron's cheekbone with his halved weapon butt. The blow knocked off his red glasses. Ron hit back by attaching an anti-grav generator to the offending minions belt. A strong uppercut sent the man to the stars.

The sight of their comrade disappearing into the darkened sky, his cries for help fading away, gave pause to the WEE minions. It was this pause that let them get a good look at the man they were trying to take down.

Lack of his trademark beanie and glasses made Ron no less scary. Underneath was a mat of scruffy, purple/pink coloured hair and _glowing_ red eyes. They saw his face wasn't actually completely blue either. It was half blue, half deathly pale.

Like Braveheart had returned from hell. And he was ticked off.

Ron picked up the fallen glasses and checked their functionality. The HUD was still working. Motion tracker seemed fine. But the rear view camera was snow. Sighing he put them back on.

'Ready for round two?'

Most hurried to flee. Still more arrived to take their place. For Ron the desperate battle began all over again.

He had the advantage now. This new group was even less sure of themselves. Yet Ron realised it was only a matter of time. They'd been caught off guard by actors in super suits. Now terrified by with Ron's theatrics. But they weren't going to let that stand. Not for long.

These men were some of the best. Not Drakken's usual thuggish riff-raff or some Hench Co product. These men were the remaining elite from Gemini's WEE or ex-soldiers hired by….

_Well actually I hired them._

_And sooner or later they're going to run me through with those drill tanks._

Honestly, Ron felt some guilt over fighting these men. Most had served him loyally in the past, followed his orders. And switching allegiance to Electronique had been nothing personal. Just business.

Then, so was beating the stuffing out of them.

Another trooper managed to land a blow to Ron's head. The blasted motion tracker went down. Cursing, Ron unhooked a gadget from his belt.

A repulsor gun, reworked from one of Dr Possible's prototypes for VTOL capable landers. It worked by repulsing the very air. A zap and a bunch of henchmen were thrown away like Drakken's dignity on karaoke Fridays.

Ron smirked. That worked well. But they'd be back soon. He used the respite to play with his glasses, tapping the lens.

The snow on the rear view camera formed a fuzzy image.

Ron dove forward. He wasn't fast enough.

The cape was sliced in half, his body armour cleaved.

'_Ah_…!' Ron yelped, stinging from the shallow cut running across his back. He dropped the repulsor.

'_Stabbed me in the back_! Hey, this armour's meant to be knife proof.'

He got no sympathy from the man responsible. He just raised the Lotus blade in an offensive manner.

'How do you… just turn up like that? Honestly?'

'It is called being _stealthy_,' Fukushima explained. 'Try it sometime.'

'I should have surgically attached a bell.'

'I mean, your entrance had style,' Fukushima continued. 'Did make it easier to find you.'

'Are you sure finding me is really what you want? Most people seem to be running away.'

Fukushima gripped the Lotus Blade tighter. Similar thoughts had crossed his mind. But it was too late now. It was time to find out once and for all.

'You're not the Unstoppable. And I'll prove it.'

* * *

Static from the brawl behind them messed with the pair of teen heroes' hair. Later they would have serious bad hair day issues. Right now they had bigger problems.

'Hana?'

'Don't know,' Kim admitted. 'Rufus?'

'I think, back at the crash site.'

Bonnie paused. 'Zorpox…?'

'_Probably_ on our side…,' Kim tried, and failed, to put a positive spin on that stitch.

'You can _not_ be serious.'

'Well he seems to making mincemeat out of those henchmen over there….'

'_Kay! _If he knows about Hana then we're sun….'

'I know.'

'_You're_ the chosen one! You _can't_ let that happen.'

'_I know!_' Kim yelled. 'I know,' she said again, quieter.

The outburst drew Bonnie back. Kim looked away.

Bonnie had always known Kim had still kept a faint hope of saving Ron from himself. She'd be a pretty dense best friend if she hadn't picked up on that. But it was something they'd never talked about. Kim felt very self-conscious over the foolish hope. She knew her BF wouldn't understand. She was right.

So Bonnie pretended not to notice. Partialy to spare Kim the awk-wierdness. But mostly...

Bonnie didn't want to have to be the one to tell her Ron was too far gone. Secretly, Bonnie feared Kim losing her hope more than Zorpox.

Now she regretted every word she'd just spoken

Kim raised her gaze again. Their was a fire in her eyes Bonnie didn't expect to see.

'We need him right now Bee. We can't win without him.'

'Okay Kim,' Bonnie said softly.

'But he can't escape,' Kim accepted. 'Not this time. Not now that everyone knows about Hana.'

Just like that Kim was in mission mode. Her voice was filled was steely determination.

'I'll do it,' Bonnie instantly volunteered. 'I'll take in. Unharmed. I can do it.'

The words surprised both of them.

A flash of gratitude crossed Kim's features. But her voice was all business.

'Help the giant rodent man,' Kim ordered.

'_Whoa!_ I've tangled with Electronique once today. It's your turn.'

Kim brushed off the protest. 'Please and thank you.' She ran off toward the desperate cries of WEE henchmen.

Cursing, Bonnie wondered if she was wrong to not talk to Kim about Ron. After all, who had a stronger spirit than Kim Possible?

* * *

_Author's Note:_ The moment I saw Electronique in Stop Team GO I had one thing to say. "Megavolt could take her." Since then I've always wanted a showdown between the two. I didn't know how at the time. It was almost a year ago. But I knew such a conflict was inevitable.


	15. Ch 13A: Monkey Tales

Yes! I'm finally free to wrap this up. Now where was I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. Or any other Disney character. I do have a Get Smart poster! A mate dropped it off yesterday because he knew I loved the movie.**

* * *

Ch 13A: Monkey Tales

This was it. He was finally returning. Earth.

The thought was… magical. To have real tree limbs in his paws, a gentle breeze running through his fur and fresh fruit to enjoy.

What a beautiful word that was. Earth. A jewel amongst the stars. Explorers longed to push the boundaries. Travel further. Discover something new. Maybe one day they would establish homes on worlds far away. But no matter how far an astronaut reached, Earth would always be their heart and soul.

That was what Frederick thought anyway. He suspected others didn't see it quite the same. Too busy fighting over the planet to appreciate it. Maybe they would feel different if they were away for so long. Maybe they would take better care of her.

They were nearing their destination now. He could make out the lights of a city in the distance. It was time. He locked in the autopilot instructions and declared an emergency landing. In a few minutes the computer would give L.A.X tower control over the instruments. They could guide the ship.

But not before reaching their drop point in…,_ 12 minutes, _the monkey calculated. He unbuckled and went aft.

No need to ask Friend Ron for an opinion. The planet was the last thing he cared about right now, ironic for a guy trying to take it over week ago. The boy hadn't stopped working on his little gadgets the whole flight. His only concern was finding his family. Stopping whatever terrible fate he had witnessed.

One that he was probably responsible for.

….

'_No-one is coming to save you, not after we disabled the security alarm.' _

_Monkey Fist dismissed the stunned Dr Possible and addressed Frederick directly_.

'_What do you say Frederick? Will you lead us to our destiny?'_

….

Frederick wasn't blind. He knew what Ron had done. What he had been planning to do. The people he had hurt. Frederick felt pain of the Earth even from a distance. The boy would have to pay his mistakes one day. But Frederick would not be his judge. He had no desire for revenge. In fact he had always felt a twinge of responsibility. And when Ron had floated back into his life he had seen a chance to set things right.

He was going to complete Monkey Fists work.

The cargo bay hatch opened and Frederick hurriedly entered. Ron seemed to be just snapping out of daydream.

'AUTOPILOT INITIATED. TIME TO TARGET 10 MINUTES.'

'Are you sure about this monkey?' Ron asked suspiciously.

'YOU SAID QUICKLY. THIS IS THE FASTEST WAY.'

Curiosity. That was it. The memory of the monkey man and his wild babble had created both angst and intrigue for Frederick.

'I know but….'

'EVERYTHING OKAY. AUTOPILOT WILL LAND SHIP AT L.A.X….'

What was so important about the Idols? How had Monkey Fist glowed blue? And his prophesy; the world's smartest monkey shall lead them to the stars? Reveal the true monkey master? That was unnervingly close to the mark for the astronomically trained monkey.

'It's not the ship I'm worried about. It's how we're leaving it.'

'STOP BEING BABY.'

He had discovered the pieces of the broken monkey had emitted energy, even the tiniest shard. So he rebuilt it as best he could. Searched the void for the three Ron had flushed. It filled in the time. The Space Centre was too busy establishing Avalon Base to worry to about a highly trained monkey and his science experiments for school children.

He had taken his findings to Dr Possible. The rocket scientist was sceptical. He didn't have much time for _mystical_. In the end Frederick pulled the Captain Constellation card, the captain's discovery of the enchanted ruins of Sharkuras. It was enough to capture his imagination. Frederick was given a free hand.

'Expressing _concern_ about suicide is not _being a baby!_'

'ZORPOX WOULD HAVE LOVED IT.'

Word had reached him. What was happening on Earth. The increasing daring of WEE, the aggressiveness. GJ was having trouble countering. Soon it was an all out assault on the world led by Zorpox the Conqueror. The boy Frederick called Friend Ron. It was a terrible blow.

'_Hey_! Zorpox was…. Not right, that was cheap shot.'

Champions had stood up as well. Men and women from every nation. Every agency with an acronym. Even villains Zorpox had put out of business. But the two who chased him with the most tenacity were the two with the most reason to see Zorpox go down. Frederick had met them the same day he met Ron.

Friend Kim, the girl who can do anything!

And Friend Bonnie, ….

Ah…?

_Friend Bonnie_!

'FRIEND RON CHOSE BRILLIANT TIME TO LOSE HIS NERVE.'

Together they travelled to Middleton Space Station to rescue Ron from the hairy grasp of Monkey Fist (Friend Bonnie complaining the _whole_ way there). And together the four of them defeated the mangy monkey maniac and his mystically powered minions. Frederick threw items, the cheerleaders fought toe to toe; Friend Bonnie especially frustrated Fist with endless taunts.

And Ron smashed a monkey idol, the key to Fists power. _Before_ Frederick had revealed the true monkey master.

Ron laughed. 'Sorry. Sorry I…. Bad time to lose that infinite confidence huh?'

'YOU MEAN EGO?'

The ploy had worked. Monkey Fist lost the blue glowy ability. But now Frederick wondered if it was an incomplete victory.

Ron chuckled at Fredericks shot. 'Yeah, That,' he took a breath. 'I guess I felt a little overwhelmed by the situation. Like the old Ron.'

That shook Frederick. The old Ron, what did that mean? If Friend Ron wasn't the old Ron anymore than who was he? Frederick turned his head curiously sideways. 'WHAT IS RON NOW?'

….

'_You refer to the prophesy of the true Monkey Master. You believe it's this... boy?"_

….

Ron opened the pod hatch and shrugged. He flashed Frederick goofy grin. 'Something new.'

There was a touch of destiny in all this. Their fates were all intertwined.

* * *

Ron dropped his rocket launcher and stalked headlong into the fight. Frederick dug around in the pod for his own equipment. A Ron special: thruster pack and mechanical claw arm!

Reaching for a set of set of grenades packed with NASA strength, heat tile super glue, Frederick's sensitive ears picked up on a steady… hum?

Digging around further to find he source, a mysterious blue glow drew his attention to the travel bag under his seat….

The Mystical Monkey Idols! Their eyes, they were glowing blue. Even the one Ron had smashed! The eyes were fainter than the others, but the super glue seemed to have done the job.

_Wonder why didn't they work when we were with the stars?_

Behind Frederick, _Peter Pan_ dropped _Mr Incredible_ next to a mole tank. The super suited man picked up the mole tore it in half. On the other side of the battlefield the giant tentacle of a Kraken wrapped around a helicopter and pulled it into the river.

Frederick shrugged._ Piece of junk idols are probably just busted._

Oblivious to the battle around him, Frederick took the idols out from under his seat and began arranging them into a square….

* * *

Rufus moved through the battlefield, evading feet, stray laser blasts and flying rubble; sneaking closer and closer to where Electronique held Bonnie. Skirting rubble. Being careful to keep his head down. He was so intent on being stealthy he never noticed how the field had grown quieter, or the object streaking out of the sky, until….

_KKRAAASSSH_

The ground vibrated. People screamed. Caution was overridden by shock and the mole rat stood up on his hind legs to get a better view. His head swept the field like a meerkat….

What he spotted turned his pink skin pale.

It was his old human. It was Zorpox.

Shrieking, Rufus immediately ducked back down. His heart raced. He gulped down air. Things just got a great deal more complicated.

* * *

There was a mad scramble to get out of the way as Zorpox tracked his rocket weapon across the battlefield, looking for a target. Combatants ran in all directions. Those who didn't move fast enough were trampled. People were screaming and running into each other; even the biggest, roughest trooper could be mowed down. It was chaos.

The situation was worse for a three inch tall mole rat.

Rufus was in trouble. Humans were running every which way, their boots threatening to end his life as a muddy tread. He forgot about spy craft and tried a mad dash for Bonnie.

It was too much for him to handle, too many feet going too many places. The best Rufus could accomplish was to duck low in a ditch and wait it out. He rolled into a deep tank tread and began to dig, putting all of his mole instincts to good use. During a stampede of wild animals the only place a mole rat could feel safe was in a nice deep, dark hole.

Digging was useless. Every time he started to make headway the weight of the panicking humans would collapse it. Rufus, however, was too terrified to care. Animal instincts took over and he dug for his life.

A human tripped on the tread and fell forward. Another human dropped his pack while helping his team mate up.

_A hole!_

Without thinking Rufus dove inside. It was a rough ride as the pack was collected, but Rufus was safe; for now.

* * *

Little Hana grew noticeably upset leaving her mother behind. She kept on reaching back and crying out. But Yori couldn't turn back. She couldn't even look back. She just had to run. Evade WEE sweeps, keep her head down and run.

It was a fairly simple matter to duck in and out of the Adventureland wilderness of shrubs, stalls and themed ride circuits. The perimeter of the park was close now. She could see it. And once out of this nightmare they could just disappear into the city. Soon afterward they could be anywhere in the world. Just like that. She swore no one and nothing would find little Hana again.

Movement. Running close by caught Yori's attention and she ducked behind a bush. Hana quietened too. It struck Yori that the child had an eerie sense of when to stop squealing or whimpering. She was still far too young to be aware of her surroundings. She had to be picking up on Yori's urgency.

At least that's what Yori told herself….

A man in a red jumpsuit dashed around the corner, screaming kind of effeminately. It was one of Drakken's henchmen; the lanky one. And several WEE troopers were chasing him down.

Now Yori was torn. Drakken and his henchmen had been instrumental in getting Hana and herself this far. They were not the most faithful allies, but….

One of the pursuers finally opened fire. He missed. But it was enough to get the henchman to throw his arms up in surrender.

'Alright, alright. Please. Please just don't hurt me.'

'On your knees,' a thug of WEE demanded.

The henchman did as told but continued to plea.

'Please, there's been a terrible mistake. You have to take me to….'

'Shut it!' The WEE illustrated his point by firing his weapon at the henchman's feet.

Yori knew her most important charge was Hana. She had left Drakken and the Stoppables behind for Hana. But seeing the fear in the henchman's eyes; the brutal manner of the WEE….

'Okay, Okay. I'm sorry, please.'

The WEE thug turned to his buddies. 'Gag and tag this scu….'

Yori exploded out of the shrubbery, chopping on trooper across the back of his neck and taking his stun baton. Then, with Hana firmly under one, she laid waist to his buddies. The leader was dispatched with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Little Hana clapped afterward.

'Quickly, help me conceal them. We must leave no trace that we were ever here.'

Yori's orders just bounced off the astonished henchman. He couldn't even bring himself to breath after the awesome display of martial skill. Still concerned about her own mission, Yori couldn't leave him like this. She dropped the baton and squeezed his shoulder. That seemed to get his attention.

'You saved me!' he declared looking up at Yori.

'Yes. But I am afraid it was a temporary measure at best. If we are to escape than we must disguise our presence and leave immediately.'

The henchman nodded absently. He took a curious interest in Hana.

'Is…? Is that… the child?'

'Hana?'

The henchman kept staring, seemingly blocking the whole world out. 'So this…. _This_ is what all the fuss is about?' he asked mystically.

Yori tensed a little. An 'awk-weird' vibe troubled her.

'_She_ is what the fuss is about, Mr…?'

The question snapped him alert. '_Ah_, Beaker. I'm Beaker.'

Beaker, defiantly another of Drakken's pathetically dense henchmen. _Probably thinking of how Drakken would reward him should he retrieve the child_, Yori theorised. Well that wasn't going to happen, and Yori felt she had done enough to aid Mr Beaker.

'The WEE will be gone soon. They will dare not risk a confrontation with the authorities. Hide yourself for now and my friends will find you shortly.'

The henchman's concern seemed to increase at the thought of being left behind. 'But…, but….,' he uselessly stammered.

'Do as I say and you will be fine,' Yori ordered. She returned to her feet and scanned the surrounding area for more danger before moving out….

This brief act of caution was her undoing. The henchman lunged for the fallen stun baton. Before Yori fully comprehended her mistake a sharp pain shot up her nervous system. The stunned leg collapsed, and so did she.

Dazed by a gash on the back of her head, Yori couldn't react fast enough as Beaker took Hana from her grasp. '_No…_'

'Sorry…,' Beaker sincerely said. Only the voice seemed so out of place, a women's voice.

Beaker struck with the stun baton again. Yori fought back the darkness as long as she could though it was no use. The last thing Yori witnessed before she blacked out was a hazy view of Beaker running away with the child. Hana was crying more than ever.

* * *

There was an explosion. The human Rufus was secretly hitching a ride from threw himself to the ground. In his pack Rufus was knocked around.

Climbing for the exit, Rufus stuck his nose cautiously outside the pack. A few instinctive sniffs revealed nothing familiar, but nothing immediately dangerous either; he emerged and surveyed the carnage. A mole tank had been blasted apart. Zorpox triumphantly discarded the launcher and stalked toward the nearest group of WEE troopers.

Rufus was frustrated to see he was even further from Bonnie than before; he wouldn't be able to save his human before Electronique did something nasty. It was up to Kim now.

But Rufus _was_ a great deal closer to where Zorpox had crashed, and it seemed like Zorpox hadn't crashed the party alone either. There was another, smaller figure digging around inside the pod.

Curious, Rufus made his way over.

* * *

The human Rufus had been riding shook his head and took a look around. He glared at Zorpox, the arrogant child, and then checked his squad mate. The younger man was grinning. It looked like their move up tactic had worked. There had been no way to tell where or at whom the boy would fire at. But it was more likely the boy would go for the clumps of fleeing cowards instead of the few lone figures moving closer.

The WEE trooper would have.

The roar of thrusters caught the attention of both the human and his passenger as _Buzz Lightyear_ touched down before them.

'Halt henchman. You're trespassing on….'

The WEE trooper lunged forward and slammed his rifle butt through _Buzz's_ open visor. The armoured toy character fell without protest.

'Moron,' the trooper said in disgust.

It was time to teach these children a lesson.

* * *

He carefully placed the last monkey idol to form a square. When all four idols were arranged with their glowing blue eyes directed at the same central point Frederick's efforts were rewarded with amazement. It was like each one came to life. One by one the idols developed a strong yellow aura and Frederick believed he even heard a faint screeching made by each. He wasn't sure, but Frederick even glimpsed shadowy figures hidden in the aura, monkey warriors from ages past.

They were a magnificent sight…; except for the one Ron smashed, _that_ idol was on the fritz. Its yellow aura was dull. It would sputter and fade, then came back. Frederick had to hurry and expose Ron to the aura before lost its glow permanently.

Sneaking up on the crash site, Rufus was also amazed by the glow; amazed and terrified. A year ago these four idols had given Monkey Fist incredible power. He had been unmatched in hand to hand combat, taking down Team Possible with ease. Now Zorpox had travelled into space to retrieve the power for himself. But Zorpox would never have the power, Rufus would not allow it. Ron destroyed the idols once; Ron would understand.

Frederick's attention was jolted away from the idols as the rodent crawled up the back of his flight suit. 'HEY! WHAT YOU DOING?' He tried to grab the intruder; however, even his long monkey arms couldn't reach the agile Rufus, especially not with the jet pack on and one of his arms wearing the heavy mechanical claw.

'FREDERICK MEAN IT. GET OFF.'

Rufus resisted every attempt by Frederick to shake him off. He kept moving up and down along Frederick's spine, using the jet pack as cover. When the flight suit proved too thick to bite through Rufus snapped at Fredericks fingers. Frederick hooted in anger as Rufus's large teeth closed on his pinky, though that was nothing compared to the mole rats next trick.

For on the jet pack Rufus had discovered a large red button….

* * *

The henchmen were expecting it to be an easy takedown. The fire engine was taken out of action. Its passengers were surrounded. But they knew they had to put up a fight. Arty, the Stoppables, Dr Drakken, the two henchmen and two security guards left; they knew Yori needed every second to escape and eagerly obliged.

_Well…_, not so much Drakken.

'I _am not_ a distraction!' the made scientist screamed as two WEE troopers pounced on him and threw him to the ground.

The next minute or so had been an all out brawl. For his short stature and plump build, it was underappreciated just how big Mr Stoppables arms are. Any WEE that came too close to his wife received a surprise wallop.

The other's too did their part, Arty and Mrs Stoppable jumping on a pair of troopers backs and beating them over the head, and Lutz finally got to show just why Dr Drakken hired him. It was easier after all to thump an armoured trooper half your size than an agile cheerleader a quarter your size.

Their resistance was valiant, but doomed to fail. With stun batons and superior training the WEE took control of the situation in short order. Now the group was in chains, being led back to the main body of hostages. Singled out as special targets, they would be loaded onto a WEE mole and disappear into the underworld.

Nursing a few unexpected bruises, the triumphant troopers would have the last laugh. This lot were heading for Electronique's interrogation dungeons, an unenviable fate.

Extremely depressed about how things worked out, Drakken reflected woefully on his dashed dreams. _It was such a simple plan. Find the Weapon. Save the world. Be a hero. Take over… _everything! _Where did it go wrong? _

_Never mind _world_ domination. I'm going to send those annoying ninja to another _dimension_ for this! Turn their precious school into a toxic waste dump._

_I hope Shego's alright. She has to escape. She has too! _

_I need her to bust me _outta_ here._

These stray thoughts were cut short, however, by the call of the jungle.

'_Ah-Ya-He-Ya-He-Haa…!'_

Drakken looked up. 'What in blazes was…, _ouff_.'

Out of the night air he appeared, swooping down like a bird of prey. Vine, leotard…, lots of hair…. Not much else. With grace and ease, the barely clothed man had caught Drakken in his muscular arms and lifted him to freedom while the guards watched in awe.

'Cool!' Arty cried. The Stoppables gasped.

The man took breathe away, especially Drakken who really did have his breathe knocked out of him.

'_Argh!'_ Drakken wailed as he left the safety of firm ground. 'Wh…. _Who are you?!'_

'_I'm Tarzan!' _the jungle man yelled. '_King of the_….'

'_Look out…!'_

The painful thud told the tale. Arty suppressed a tight smirk.

'Goodness,' Mrs Stoppable remarked, hand to her mouth.

Even the WEE guards scrunched their noses and let out sympathising coos. Because when two men travelling at high speed take on the Sleeping Beauty Castle's battlements, it's the battlements that win…

… as some guards were to find out first hand. Using the distraction _Tarzan_ had created two more Disney characters jumped into the fray. With her powerful armoured suit _Royal Pain_ dumped the WEE guards like they were dates.

The _Queen of Hearts_ joined the fun. She used a sceptre to club villains while a fling of her wrist launched a high velocity playing card. It stuck into one guard's upper thigh. It happened so fast the astonished guard didn't even yelp; just stared at the card sticking out of his leg.

'Do… do you, _ah…,_' Mrs Stoppable pointed to the card. The guard nodded, lowering his weapon. Mrs Stoppable yanked the card from the man's leg. 'Thanks.' His eyes were watering.

'It's what mothers do.'

Mr Stoppable brought his cuffed hands down on the guards head.

'That's what fathers do.'

The other guards were unable to hold their two vicious attackers. Stinging from nasty hits they beat a retreat, the _Queen_ flinging cards at their backsides as they ran.

Before they had made it a block their path was blocked by a thin man in a long grey overcoat and hat. 'Halt in the name of the law,' the stranger demanded, 'and… _imagination_!'

The guards looked questionably to each their peers. They were suspicious of this new foe. But they were also _not_ going back the way they came. They charged him.

The thin man's hands disappeared into his sleeves to be replaced by a large broom and sweep. The hat flipped open to reveal a mechanical arm with Bam: Spray & Wipe. Before the any of the advancing guards knew what was going on they were being cleaned up.

The broom beat them down. The sweeper kicked them up.

A round of applause caught the newly freed prisoner's attention. 'Bravo. Bravo. Truly excellent,' Senior complemented his park staff. 'Truly, words do not express my gratitude or how proud I feel.'

_Royal Pain _undid the prisoner's chains while Senior introduced himself.

'Hello young Arty. My, how you have grown! You must beg your father's forgiveness for me; for missing our last card game. I'm afraid Zorpox required my presence on an urgent matter.'

The scream, '_ah my eyes!_' could be heard as the creepy thin man sprayed his Bam cleaner.

'I'm sure he understands Senor Senior.'

'And to all of you,' Senior addressed his other guest. 'I am Senor Senior Senior. Welcome to my kingdom of magic. I only wish I had the time to be a more gracious host, but I'm afraid I have a bit of a hooligan problem on my hands.'

'I'm afraid we might have had a hand in that,' Mr Stoppable ventured cautiously.

'Nonsense,' Senior dismissed the claim. 'The only ones at fault here are Zorpox and his band of miscreants….'

The Stoppables grimaced. 'We might have had a hand it that too.'

Not comprehending, Senior continued. 'Well do not be concerned. I happen to have acquired a few gizmos for my latest theme ride that may be able to turn the tide here. All I require is…, ah!'

Senior turned his attention to Drakken and _Tarzan_ stumbling toward them.

'Good work George,' Senior complemented.

'I'm Tarzan.'

Senior dismissed the correction. 'Not anymore.'

'Senor Senior? I _suppose_ I should thank you for the rescue,' Drakken remarked darkly, eyeing the confused _George_. _Royal Pain_ removed the mad scientist's cuffs and consoled her demoted colleague, leaving while Drakken to her employer.

'That you should Dr Drakken.' Senior's tone was icy. He hadn't forgotten Drakken's role in this mess; his game playing and secret agenda's. 'And you can repay me by helping retake my park. I have a special project for you.'

'Forget it. Just take us to your secret escape tunnel.'

'I did not have time to build one yet.'

'Then I'll take my chances. Where's Shego?'

'Where you left her!' Senior's disdain was obvious. 'Last I saw…, Electronique had her in chains; unconscious. She looked pretty beat up.'

Arty gulped. Shego was as tough as she was scary. He hadn't bonded with her exactly during their short time together, though he didn't mind Shego a whole lot either. And anything that could do that to her….

Drakken's thoughts were along similar lines. His features went through a rapid succession; first shock, then dismay, and then… wrath.

'What do you have in mind?' he growled quietly.

Senior signalled to his employees. 'Gadget, Queen, George; you're with us. Pain, please do escort our other guests to safety,' he said referring to the Stoppables, Arty and the henchmen.

'I apologise I cannot accompany you…,' Senior addressed them directly, ignoring Arty's objection and Drakken's '_What use is leotard boy going to be_?_'_ complaint.

'… Though I am afraid Dr Drakken and I are needed elsewhere.'

'_It's a super suit!' George_ gruffly shot back at Drakken.

'… without me! Sensei said I should stick to Drakken and…, arhmmp,_' _Mr Stoppable stifled Arty with a palm. 'We understand.' He did appreciate the help of even one of these super beings.

'It was excellent to meet your acquaintance,' Senior shook Mr Stoppables free hand. 'Now Dr, I hope you've been brushing up on your Japanese.'

* * *

Frederick shot into the air with Rufus hanging on for the ride. The monkey screeched curses at the rodent, fighting with the control vanes until their chaotic flight stabilised. Then, when he was sure he was in control. Frederick took his hitchhiker for a wide ride.

Rufus clung on for his life as Frederick performed barrel roles and loops. 'HAVING FUN MY LITTLE FRIEND?' Frederick asked, trying to push the g-forces.

Rufus wasn't, though he dared not let go.

Frederick tried skimming the ground, his body rotated so that Rufus was inches from going splat. The Mole Rat just closed his eyes and prayed Frederick was a very, very good pilot indeed. The monkey wouldn't crash on purpose, unless he was space crazy…. How long had he been on space station alone?

Finally Frederick let up, hovering above the ground 'STILL THERE?'

Rufus chirped a cautious reply.

'LAST CHANCE. JUMP OFF OR FALL OFF. FREDERICK ASTRONAUT. FREDERICK DO THIS ALL DAY.'

Rufus considered both options, than went for the third. He climbed up to Frederick's neck and crawled inside his space suit.

'HOLD! FREDERICK VERY SENSIT...'

The rodent crawling around inside his suit caused Frederick to giggle uncontrollably. The jet pack responded to his new, frantic commands by blasting into the sky once more.

* * *

'Are you sure finding me is really what you want? Most people seem to be running away.'

Fukushima gripped the Lotus Blade tighter.

'You're not the Unstoppable. And I'll prove it.'

The henchmen decided to back off and find a different fight; this one was for Fukushima alone.

Fukushima lunged twice. Each time Ron stepped back and battered the Lotus Blade away with a swipe of his claws. Then he spun past the blade trying to swipe at Fukushima's head.

The ninja ducked the swipe, reversed his grip on the lotus and slammed the hilt into Ron's chin.

As Ron stumbled back Fukushima scored a glancing cut across the boy's chest. It sliced the body armour but this time did not penetrate.

Ron was jarred and disorientated. Fukushima was on him. He swung the blade at neck height.

Ron had the good fortune to slip over backward as the blade passed over his head. But it was a second's reprieve. He was still reeling from the last blow, shaking his head to try and remove the fuzzies.

Fukushima reversed the blades motion, attempting to stab at his opponent.

A grapple hook made contact with the blade, diverting its course slightly.

The blade struck into pavement an inch from Ron, the boy stared it with wide eyes.

Fukushima spotted the one responsible out of the corner of his eye, the red hair and determined green eyes. It was the interfering cheerleader. He tried to finish Ron again with another stab. This time Kim pulled on the grapples line catching the blade. The two were caught in a tug of war for the Lotus Blade while Ron rolled away.

Fukushima twisted the blade and cut the grapples line. Kim fell over as the line went limp, cursing the rookie mistake. She didn't have long to dwell on it. The WEE henchmen who had given Fukushima & Ron a wide berth now pounced on Kim. She was forced to fight them off leaving Fukushima to return his attention to Ron. The ninja smirked, Zorpox first, then Possible.

The boy was still rolling. Fukushima leapt at him, trying to bring the blade down with powerful force. Desperate to save his skin, Ron aimed his left glove at the ninja. The claws fired off like darts. Fukushima swung the blade in mid-air, deflecting the harmful projectiles. But it prevented him from bringing the blade down on Ron.

He landed next to Ron. The boy tried to embed his remaining claws into the ninja's leg. A quick twist of the blade Ron's right glove got a nail cut. It sliced through the hardened metal. Only the stubs of an astonished Ron's fingers made contact with Fukushima's leg. Ron was de-clawed.

Standing over his former master, Fukushima took a precious second to gloat. 'Not so tough without all your gadgets are you?'

Ron picked piece of rubble and hit Fukushima's knee with it.

'_Ah_!_' _Fukushima kicked the brick out of Ron's hand and stepped back to rub his knee.

'Do you have any no honour?!'

'_No_…!' Ron replied. _What a_ stupid_ question_. Ron aimed a boot heel at the ninja and activated a small pair of thrusters. Fukushima used the Lotus Blade to shield his face from the heat while he limped back a few steps. He pulled a pair of throwing shuriken and flung them, each impacting on Ron's right boot heel. The thruster began to sputter and die. Not trusting the damaged thruster, Ron took the boot off. _Running out of tricks, _Ron mentally cursed while climbing back to his feet. He needed to regain some initiative.

Fukushima charged with the Lotus Blade again. With nothing defend himself with Ron tossed the damaged boot at the ninja, which Fukushima caught.

'You're throwing your boot at me?' he sneered.

Ron smirked. 'It goes boom in 5... 4… 3… 2….'

Fukushima spun and chucked the boot as far away as possible. Ron used the distraction to tackle the ninja. Once both on the ground he wrapped an arm around the ninja's neck and applied pressure.

'_You… lied!'_ Fukushima choked out.

'_Yeah!_ Come on, this isn't the movies. Things don't just blow….'

_BOOOMM!_

'… Oh.'

Fukushima snaked an arm up to Ron's own neck. 'Hey, what are you…?' and jabbed a pressure point. Stunned again, Ron let go of Fukushima who quickly rolled away and picked up the Lotus Blade. Kim finished off her small distraction. She was just metres away now. 'If you want a real fight, I'm right here,' she challenged.

Fukushima knew he was in a bad position. He had the Lotus Blade. He was confident now he could defeat either of them with ease with the blade in his hands, but not both at once. The cheerleader had skills that deserved respect. And Zorpox always had another trick up his sleeve.

Zorpox was at his feet. He could finish the boy now. It would give Possible a free shot at his undefended back, but she couldn't stop him before the blade struck the boy down.

He raised the blade.

Kim threw her hairdryer. It struck Fukushima in the back of his head; the knee Ron hit with a brick bucked and he fell forward. Fukushima hit the pavement hard. He was knocked out.

Fukushima let the blade fall. The flat edge hit the already dazed Ron in the head. He too was knocked out.

* * *

'Come on, hurry up!' Shawn urged his men. Against the caution of his guards he led the scramble through the charred or even still burning remains of Smashmouths float to find….

'The space pod,' Shawn grinned. Zorpox's supposed prison, yet somehow he had returned with a new arsenal of weapons and a furry friend. Shawn didn't know his cousin managed to pull it off, but he would. 'Secure it. Record the flight data. Remove all weapons and gadgets you find and bring them to me.'

'Sir,' a burly trooper called. 'You need to see this.'

Shawn rushed back through the debris to where the trooper had called from. Nearby some of his men were gathering. They were a yellow glow, though Shawn was unable to see the source until he had squeezed past his larger minions.

'Monkey Idols!'

Shawn had always been disdainful of Zorpox's obsession with the worthless objects. Seeing them here, now; glowing with mystical power he wondered what more there was to the old legends than he realised.

'What are you up to cousin?'

* * *

'_Great!_ I'm meant to be bringing Ron in, not babysitting him,' Kim complained with mock anger as she leaned over him. 'Okay, Ron! Snap out of it, don't…. _Hey_, you're not blue?!'

Now that Kim had a good look at him she noticed a few changes. Half of his face looked like Mel Gibson in Braveheart. But that was just paint. His actual skin colour had returned.

No, it was far paler than she remembered. And his hair was purple. Kim hoped that was a sign of an improvement in his personality instead a further regression into madness.

'Wake up Ron, can't stay asleep. Asleep isn't good.'

'Go away Rufus, Ron sleep,' the boy mumbled.

_He called me Rufus? Weird boy. _

She patted him on the cheek, and opened up his eyelids

'_Ron?_' Kim asked cautiously. She was shocked to see his eyes were glowing red.

The red eyes came focused on her. 'Hey KP.'

_Great_, Kim thought. _I'm trying to help him and he's using that childish taunt he invented for me. Freakin' Zorpox._

'Hey, I've told you. Only _one_ person gets to call me Kay.'

'But KP has such a nice ring to it.' The boy smiled dreamily. The sight was chilling in combination with the purple hair and eyes.

'_Why_ are your eyes glowing?' she growled at him.

'Sorry…, contacts…. Look scary…,' he was drifting back into unconsciousness. Fearing a concussion, Kim tried to make conversation.

'What's with the ship huh? It always has to be a dramatic entrance with you. Cop car through a window, laser through ceiling…. _A space ship_! What is it with you and random destruction?'

'Just good at it… I guess.' He chuckled as an old memory stuck him. Watching Kim jump through Mr Paisley's laser grid; it had been her first mission.

'Hey… KP. _Ha_! I was right. _Hehe…_, you… really would… save… worst….'

But the boy was out again.

_KP again? Was he laughing at me?_

Annoyed now, Kim recalled Bonnie once had a similar problem with the boy at a cheerleading convention. Ron, their Middleton Mad Dog mascot had fallen asleep sitting alone at the back of the bus.

_Well, it worked then._

_SLAP_

'WAKE UP LOSER!'

'_Witch!' _Ron shot up, startling Kim. She jumped back on the balls of her feet.

'_Ah! Ah_…. Ow, what?' he looked around rubbing the side of his face. All he found was an unconscious Fukushima and Kim….

'_Ow-how!_ Ow. What? Wait. Did…? Did you _Bonnie_ slap me?'

The boy was incredulous. He couldn't believe Kim would do such a thing. The knocked-out ninja was a more likely culprit.

'Well I had to wake you up somehow,' Kim argued. 'Not you like you don'tdeserve it,' she muttered under her breath. Still holding his cheek, Ron gave her the evils. It was extra effective with the red eyes.

'Take the contacts out! _And why aren't you blue?!_'

'_I don't know!_' Ron climbed to his feet. 'I know why I was blue in the first place!'

On the ground, Fukushima stirred.

Ron took out his contacts and Kim once again amazed to see his brown eyes. The last time she had really seen, during their fierce duel in New York, they had been hard and filled with malice, chilling. Now they were they were softer, kinder. They were as Kim remembered from so long ago.

Her chest leapt. He wasn't blue. His eyes were no longer angry. Some fundamental change had come over Ron. Kim was overwhelmed with hope and fear. Hope that Ron really had come back, and fear that this was nothing but a mean trick; that it would be taken away from her. Kim didn't believe she could stand that.

Ron saw the hope mixed with disbelief on her face. He realised this was the moment he had been dreading. He gulped and fell silent. Neither teen knew what to say. They couldn't put the brakes on their minds.

'Hey Kim…,' Ron started.

_He's nervous_.

'What did you mean,' she cut him off, 'thinking about forgiveness?' referring to their brief conversation at Eden Base.

The pale half of Ron's face blushed. 'Yeah, we still small talk to get to later.'

'Why not now?' Kim shot at him.

Ron waved a gloved hand around. 'War zone.'

Kim eyed him carefully. 'Fine..., _but_ as soon as this is over, and in _my _custody. I still have to return _your_ hospitality.'

'Wouldn't miss it,' Ron said, smiling because he meant it, 'but first I have to find my family.'

Kim's focus snapped back to her mission. _I knew he was after Hana!_

'_Oh no!_ You are _NOT_ going anywhere near Hana!'

Ron was rocked. 'Wait, you know about Hana? Who else knows?'

'We know all about your little _chosen one_ obsession Ron. You're so scared a child is going to be the one to take….'

'Who knows?' Ron demanded.

'How could you think to hurt her? She's your _own_ sister Ron! Your own baby sis….'

Ron grabbed Kim. _'Does Shawn know?!_' he yelled.

Kim threw gripped his arm and twisted it. Ron reacted with an uppercut that sent Kim back a few steps.

Wiping her mouth, Kim dropped into a fighting stance. Her voice was steel. Her stare was ice. 'I will beat you back to blue if you….'

On the ground Fukushima reached for the Lotus blade. Kim stood on his wrist. 'Just a second,' she told him, ignoring his cringe of pain. 'I will beat you back to blue if you go _anywhere _near….'

'I'm _really_ sorry about this,' Ron said truthfully as he pushed Kim. She tripped over Fukushima and fell backward, landing on the ninja. Fukushima made a lunge for the Lotus Blade. Ron tried to kick him, but the ninja caught his foot. Ron fell back. On the ground Kim elbowed both repeatable. Fukushima forgot the Lotus Blade momentarily and grappled with Kim. In the confusion Ron crawled over to an unconscious henchman. 'Come on, _come on!_'

Fukushima head butted Kim. She hit back with her knees. Fukushima reached and finally got a grip on the Lotus Blade. He tried to hit Kim with the hilt as he did Ron. She managed to catch his hand and thwart the attack.

Ron slid over and attached cuffs around each combatant's ankle.

Both stopped and looked in surprise at Ron.

'Once again, _really_ sorry about this.'

A swift punch knocked Fukushima out again. Before she could react, Ron snatched the Lotus Blade and rolled out of Kim's reach.

'_Ron_,' Kim growled very quietly; very angrily.

'Hey look this henchman is about my size,' Ron remarked offhand as he traded in boots.

'_Ron!'_

'Later.'

Ron flashed the keys and set them under a rock ten metres away. He couldn't leave her tied up in the middle of a battle after all.

'_Rrrooooon!' _

'We'll talk _later_, I promise,' he yelled out as he fled.

Kim couldn't believe it. He'd done it again, just slipped out from her fingers. _It's been five minutes! I failed my mission in _five minutes_ because I couldn't get over _eyes!

_That's it! That is it! That is the last straw! I don't care if he's not blue; the next time there won't be enough remains for a GJ interrogation cell!_

* * *

The towers of Sleeping Beauty Castle had toppled. Store fronts lay in ruins. Rollercoaster's were bent and buckled. But in their frenzy of destruction the WEE had overlooked one crucial location….

Matterhorn Mountain!

And inside the giant artificial structure Dr Drakken was awed. He was practically drooling over the piece of machinery before him.

'Excellent,' he squealed with the excitement of a child. Eyes gleaming, face reflecting nothing but genuine joy.

'I thought you might be happy to see an old friend again.'

'How did you get a hold all this?'

'Truth is told, most of the items in here are merely simple replicas,' Senior explained. 'The Bebe bots for instance are simple mechanical puppets. Their features are based off eye witness accounts.'

Senior directed Drakken's attention to a couple of familiar looking devices near the back of the warehouse. 'The government would not allow me access to the remains of your real Magma Cannon and Brain Switch Machine. I am having to make do with plywood illusions.'

Drakken's joyous features dropped. 'So this….'

'_Is_ the real thing. When I informed Mr Nakasumi, the famed Japanese toymaker, of my plans for a _Kim Possible World_ he was very enthusiastic. I won't go into the details of our arrangement; the important thing is that….'

'The _important_ thing is getting this bad boy fuelled and assembled,' Drakken concluded. 'Then…! Then we'll see about revoking Electroniques visiting pass; _ha, hahaha_!'

'What is it with the horrible laugh? Why do you feel the need to do that?'

'It's fun! You should try it.'

'Ha…. Bwa-ha. Bwa-hahaha…, yes I do see the attraction. _Bwa-hahahaha!_'

'You think that's fun, just wait till you try whooshing doors, lasers and spinning tops of doom. I mean you already have a working lair space down here….'

* * *

"Give me that!" A WEE commander snatched a remote from the tentacle fingers of _Davy Jones_ while two of his troopers pinned the pirate monster to the ground. The device looked like a child's handheld video game with a joystick and view screen, though no video game had caused such misery (_Well_…, maybe Singstar. Or the cliff-hanger at the end of Halo 2. Or when a Nintendo Wii remote destroys a 40 inch TVs because the some fool swung too hard).

The mechanical creature it controlled had devastated WEE armour within its reach, but now the power of the Kraken was in the commanders hands. Experimenting with the controls, he was pleased when the view screen zeroed in on _Mr Incredible_. '_Oh_ yes.'

_Mr Incredible _bashed his way through the WEE army; there was nothing they could do to stop him. Tanks lay ripped in half behind him, troops ran before him; laser blasts couldn't penetrate his super suit! The WEE were flies compared to him.

'I wish we could do this _every _parade; I'm like the Hulk!'

_THUD_

The Kraken tentacle swatted _Mr Incredible_.

The commander reversed the tentacle to check the damage, though he was surprised to find now sign of the park actor.

'Where'd he go?' a concerned trooper asked.

'_Hey, let me go! Someone get me down from here!'_

The WEE troops looked up to find _Mr Incredible_ still attached to the Krakens suction cups. The suction was too strong, without a solid object to brace against his super strength was worthless. _Mr Incredible_ was stuck.

Smirking, the commander targeted _Hercules_. '_Oh ho,_ yes.'

'_Oh_ no,' Bonnie groaned.

Electronique ripped the battery pack from _Megavolt_, lifted the comedic character over her head and threw him at the brunette. Bonnie was bowled over, landing with _Megavolt_ on top of her. She was unable to evade Electronique's follow up attack; a devastating electrical attack.

A shield bubble formed around the two battered heroes. The lightning slammed against it with tremendous force but the shield held. Bonnie was relieved. 'Good thing you have a shield Megs or we would've been toast.'

'I don't. I thought that was you.'

Electronique ended her attack. 'What is this?' she demanded. Amazed Bonnie searched for her saviour though there was no one else in sight. However, a soft voice spoke into Bonnie's ear. 'I got this _gusano_. You two vamoose.'

Bonnie did as instructed, helping _Megs_ to his feet and falling back.

Electronique would not allow that. '_Where _do you think you're going?' More lightning escaped her fingertips, only this time the bolts made it half a metre before deflecting back; WEE's mistress was shocked to discover she was trapped in shield. She grunted in frustration while removing her own shield device. However, the bubble remained.

'_No!_' she punched and kicked at her prison. A metal pipe rose behind Electronique, swinging at the villainess like a baseball bat. After three blows Electronique tried to zap her invisible attacker, but every time the bubble reappeared.

Furious now, Electronique gathered all of her energy. The charge was incredible, angry sparks jumped around inside the bubble; she looked like a static discharge globe at a science fair. When all of this energy was released in one focused blast it could have powered a block of homes, factories, or more.

_Violent Incredible_ re-emerged in the visible spectrum, concentrating all of her energy on maintaining the shield bubble, but it was too much energy to keep trapped; the bubble burst and the energy spilled forth. Violent was defenceless.

'Now I have yo….'

A green flash flicked Electronique collapsed. Standing over her body, smugly waving her index finger was Shego. 'Is she going to be alright?' Bonnie asked as she, Violet and Megs joined Shego.

Shego scoffed. 'Do you care?'

'I don't,' Bonnie smirked, 'but Kim's not here to ask.'

'Her head will hurt for a few days. Where in all this mess is princess anyway?'

Bonnie pointed to the skirmish between Kim, Fukushima and Zorpox. 'She's over there keeping an eye on…. _Oh_ no, _Kay_.'

The others followed her gaze. Zorpox walked triumphantly away while for some reason Kim struggled to drag Fukushima's unconscious body across the battlefield. Zorpox had escaped Kim Possible's grasp once again.

Bonnie hung her head. 'Not even five minutes _Kay_.'

'He's mine,' _Violet_ suddenly announced, racing after the mastermind.

'_Wait!_' but _Violet_ ignored Bonnie's call. 'Darn it, come on Shego.'

'After Zorpox…?' Shego backed away. 'I really think you need _me_ for...; _whoa!'_

Bonnie gripped Shego by the hand and ran after Violet. The three of them would stop this madness once and for all.

* * *

'_Hey!_ Hey guys, _ah_… girls. What about me?' _Megavolt _called after the three. '_Aw_ man, they left me.'

'_Squad Tango to Elec, I mean, Lady Electronique. Come in… my lady.'_

Megs scratched his head. 'Where's that coming from?' He moved over to Electroniques unconscious form and took a headset from her.

'Hello…, hello? Who is this?'

'_Who is this?'_

'_Ah_…, Electronique.'

'_You're not Electronique.' _

'How _dare_ you question me you _insolent_ little slug?! I'll strap you to an oversized light-bulb and increase the power until you roast like a turkey on…, _ah, ah,_ Groundhog Day!

'_I'm sorry my Lady, I'm sorry; I just… it must be a bad connection!'_

Megavolt relaxed, using Electronique as a seat. 'That's okay; I get that all the time. Electrical equipment just seems to go haywire when I'm in my power suit; why the last time I tried to ring my mother half the population of California received a sharp screech over their phones. And then when I went to use the staff vending machine the thing started shooting candy bars….'

'_My lady! Um_…, _we have captured a woman who claims to be one of Fukushima's operatives and that she has captured the _Weapon.'

'Does she have a weapon?'

'_Ah…. Well she has a small child matching the description….'_

'Does the kid have a weapon?' Megavolt persisted.

'_We… didn't think to check_…._'_

'Ok, check.'

'… _Ah, it has my arm! Get it off! Get it… AHHHH! _….'

The line went dead for a few seconds, causing Megavolt to shake the headset. 'Blasted electrical field, if one more visitor's cell phone gets wiped….'

A new voice interrupted his rant. _'I believe we have correct child my Lady.'_

Megs didn't understand. What did WEE want with a child anyway? Maybe he should ask one of the _real _superheroes for advice? A glance over the where the three women were confronting Zorpox and Megs thought better of it. They had the world's most dangerous Supervillain in their grasp; they weren't going to drop everything because WEE had taken _one mor_e prisoner. Nope, if this child was going to have any chance it was up to _Megavolt_ to think of a plan.

'Very well, bring the child to the gates of the Castle. One of my most trusted minions shall be waiting with a transport. He shall inspect the child personally.'

'_How shall we know him my lady?'_

'He'll be the one that can shoot lightning bolts out of his fingers. It's… _kind_ of my theme.'

* * *


	16. Ch 13B: Monkey Tales

Author's note: _Nuts!_ This story has taken me more than a year to complete! I'm seven months over my own schedule. Five behind the back up schedule.

Ah well, what can I say? I'm easily distract… hey! They've made changes to the website. It looks all flash. That's cool, it…, what a minute. Where's the Ad blocker? For the love of God, where is the ad blocker?!

* * *

Kim lifted Fukushima's body, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 'Alright. Just like a three legged race, only you're partner is unconscious. Let's go for step one.' Kim put the cuffed foot forward.

It was a wobbly first step. Kim had to carry the full weight of the ninja. He was so limp he almost got away from her, though she managed to keep a good grip on his arm and prevent him from slipping back down to the ground.

'So far, so good. Step two.'

Kim kept her focus on the rock with the key underneath. The one thought in her head was _the sooner I'm free, the sooner she could smack Ron in his smug mouth_.

After her fifth step a movement in her peripheral vision broke her that concentration. Kim took a worried look over her shoulder….

To find several puzzled WEE troopers watching her with fascination.

'_Oh boy_.'

* * *

Yori wasn't out for long, just long enough for the traitor Beaker to escape with the little girl. Consciousness fought to break though the black. She grasped onto the knowledge that Hana was in danger and used the sense of urgency it created to clear the fog from her mind.

Yori snapped awake, sitting up and searching for Hana before drifting thoughts and memories in her head had even begun to make sense.

Arms held her while a calm voice spoke. 'We are here Yori, it is alright.'

'Hana?'

'The others are searching. I do hope we made it in time.'

Yori focused and the voice. It belonged to an old friend.

'Hirotaka! How is that you are here?'

'You must be jesting Yori. Did you believe we would miss out on all this fun?'

* * *

The fearsome _Hopper_ lifted both of his powerful legs, using his wings to hover, and kicked the WEE trooper before him. The trooper landed in the ruined café behind him.

Other trooper's shot holes through both of the bug man's wings, leaving him sprawled out on the floor. The actor was as helpless as a turtle turned on his back. None of his four arms could reach behind to prop himself up, instead all he could do sputter and glare with his insane, un-matching eyes.

'Man, this bug thing is icky! It's giving me the jeebies. I just want to squish it,' one of the WEE shivered. 'I thought Disney was for kids?'

'Could be worse,' his buddy mentioned, 'imagine if it was a _Marvel_ theme-park.'

'_Oy_.'

'Yeah, yeah. So long as there's no '_Killer Tomatoes_,' a thrid trooper called out, zapping a giant lady-bug man. His fellow evil minions glanced at him sideways.

'Killer Tomatoes?' one asked.

'Yeah. You never saw that cartoon?'

'I… think so. That scares you?'

Slightly embarrassed, the tomato disliking trooper leaned on his weapon and stabbed a finger at his team mates. 'Hey man, when you're seven years old the concept of giant, people eating tomatoes taking over the world is kinda freaky. _Alright?!'_

His allies threw up their hands, dismissing the topic. For now.

'That's better. I'll take these plump bugs over being eaten by a tomato any day.'

Across the battlefield, Ron held the Lotus Blade to a terrified henchman. '_Where_ are the prisoners being taken?' he said with a low pitched roar. It sounded scary, though Ron didn't like the way it irritated his throat. Not to mention he still had a killer headache from being hit by both the hilt and the flat edge of the Lotus blade.

He was answered by a voice running up behind him. 'Why? Are you anxious to find your cell?' An invisible burst of energy hit Ron in the back and he skidded across the battlefield. The terrified henchman used this opportunity to run away.

Holding his pounding head, Ron slowly tried to climb to his feet. He was prevented from doing so by another burst of invisible energy, this time forming a barrier around him. Ron was pinned to the ground. Every attempt to sit up or life an arm was thwarted by an invisible casket.

'Hey, what gives?'

The answer appeared out of thin air. Part of the battlefield seemed to dissolve revealing the appearance of a young Latino woman in a red battle suit. '_You!_' she simply stated.

'Project Zita?'

_Uh oh._

Her reply was to make the invisible barrier tighter, until Ron could only take shallow breaths. His face was mush, as if pressed up against glass. The pressure was _not_ doing wonders for head which was thumping hard enough to make concentration difficult. 'Look, obviously you have some _strong_ feelings about my work,' a nasally voice tried to reason with his captor. Zita barked and tightened the squeeze. The pale half of Ron's face went red. _'Ah…, please… not be… hasty.' _

'Hang on girl,' Bonnie ordered catching up with Shego in tow. Unable to breathe, Ron mouthed the word _help _to the teen hero. 'Let some pressure off,' Bonnie ordered. Zita reluctantly obeyed.

'Well, well; Zorpox the conqueror actually asks his foes for a break? That's a first.' Bonnie leaned in real close to whisper to her enemy. 'What's the matter _Big Dog_, finally losing your nerve? Perhaps we have Electronique to thank for that, huh?'

Flashes of future events filled Ron's disorientated mind. 'Shawn actually,' Ron corrected Bonnie with effort. Zita was still applying enough pressure to his face mashed and voice nasally. 'He shared his vision of the future with me. I didn't like it.' At least the mention of her (unofficial) arch-enemy soured her smug mood.

'_Hi_ Bonnie. _Hi_ Shego.' _I am so freakin' doomed!_

'Not so tough now that you're trapped in an invisible force field eh?' Shego taunted, acting brave and trying to keep a stammer out of her voice. Visions of fins and sharp teeth swam in her minds eye.

'What are you doing here freak? 'And was that under the beanie the whole time?' Bonnie demanded, referring to the purple/pink hair. She also faintly noted how his skin colour was almost back to normal, not that it meant anything to her.

'The hair is new,' Ron answered, 'and I'm not even going to ask about the pirate getup,' he referred to Bonnie. 'And I'm here to find my sister.'

Bonnie feigned a caring expression. '_Ooh, _he's here to find his sister. Well aren't you big brother of the year?'

'It's too bad you're a complete psychopath,' Zita added.

'No! Well…, yeah but…. Well you see…. I mean I was. I've had a change of heart.'

'A change of heart?' Bonnie echoed.

Ron felt very hot as his world spun. 'I'm… trying to save the world…,' he answered sheepishly.

'Oh, so you're _sorry_ now!' Bonnie scorned.

Ron hesitated. 'Yes.'

'About all the kidnappings and cruel experiments?' Zita asked. Her voice was a knife edge.

'Yes.'

'And about the shark tank?' Shego sounded disbelieving.

'Yes.'

'Leaving me dangling above them….'

'Yes.'

'… Releasing drops of my blood into the water until it was green and the shark were in a frenzy….'

'_Uh_, yes.'

'… The repeated dunking! Leaving me to drown….'

'I might have gone a little overboard with the shark pit….'

'_ARGH!'_

Shego dove at her tormentor. Her eyes had a fire to match her flaming claws. She struck again and again and again with incredible fury. The only thing keeping Ron from being savagely torn apart was his own prison.

'Drop the barrier! Let me at him! _Let me at him!_

Ron's eyes were wide with alarmed. He stared up at the enraged Shego, sitting on top of him, swiping widely. '_No! _Don't drop the barrier! _Don't drop the barrier!' _Ron pleaded to his captor.

The three ladies were battered away by a whoosh and a terrific howling. It happened so fast it took Ron a second to release he could move, another few to identify his rescuer; a jet set monkey flying erratically above the battlefield.

_Wow, what timing!_

'Thanks for the save Frederick.'

* * *

Frederick streaked across the sky with Rufus continuing to crawl around inside his suit. Reacting to every tickle, scratch or bite, the monkey could not manoeuvre the controls with the sensitivity they demanded. He did not, in fact, have any control over his flight at all and the rescuing of Ron had been a mere fluke. A fluke that was going to leave a bruise and that may yet have very punishing consequences. The monkey had picked up another passenger….

'_Put me down monkey or I'm going to tear a limb off!'_

Frederick wanted to let Shego down, he really did. He wanted solid feet beneath his feet, he wanted out of this blasted jet pack and he _especially_ wanted to get his paws on Friend Ron's Naked Mole Rat pet. Unfortunately Rufus had found a particularly sensitive spot on his back to tickle. The only response Frederick was capable of giving to Shego's request was to hoot in her face. An act Frederick really _did not _want to do.

'_Oh_, a wise guy huh?' Shego scowled.

Rufus took a bite out of his side, causing Frederick intense pain. His jaws opened wide in Shego's face revealing his sharp monkey fangs. A terrible howl rang from his lungs and through her hair.

'_Oh no you didn't_. Ugh, that's _disgusting_! How many Bananas' did you have for breakfast? Don't you brush?'

Troopers ducked as _Peter Pan_ whooshed over their heads. As his sabre flashed from side to side it sang of his skill, no belt buckle was safe. Troopers tripped over their own pants trying to hide their evil themed boxer shorts.

'Nice to see a Garfield fan,' _Pan_ laughed at their leader.

'My '_stealing babies lollypops'_ pair was in the wash,' the big trooper replied. '_Somebody_ shoot this guy.'

The WEE men let go of their pants and reached for their weapons. _Pan_ flew higher into the night sky, weaving through the laser blasts and taunting their failed efforts to stop him. 'Hey, you losers couldn't hit a blimp. Why don't you try it with training scop….'

'_Look out_!'

Shego's warning came too late. Frederick demolished the cocky teenager sending him spiralling back to earth. He crashed into a cotton candy cart.

_Peter_ held his aching head as he climbed from the wreckage covered in pink candy. '_Oy_. That hurt. Someone get that monkey off the road…. _Uh oh_.'

Rushing to the scene were a dozen WEE troopers. Most of them were holding up their pants as they surrounded the candy cart remains. The lead trooper, the one with Garfield underwear, wore a smug grin. 'Nice tights. _Wedgie!_'

Frederick turned up the volume on his communication device. 'SORRY!'

'Whose side are you on anyway?'

'FREDERICK SORRY. FREDERICK NOT…,' he had to break off with another laughing fit, 'NOT IN CONTROL.'

Shego was mystified by the monkeys answer and bizarre behaviour. 'Are you in the middle of a breakdown?

'NO. FREDERICK HAS RAT IN SPACESUIT.'

'Are you kidding me?'

_Aladdin_ never saw the pair coming. He sat upon his magic carpet, lobbing tear gas canisters from a box liberated from the WEE. Frederick and Shego ploughed through the street bandits ride, throwing _Aladdin_ from his perch and leaving the tattered remains of the carpet wrapped around the rocket pack.

'_Stop_ hitting people!'

'NO LONGER A PROBLEM.'

The carpet became entangled with the control veins, throwing Frederick and Shego into an uncontrollable spin with a sharp decent. Felling the pressure within Frederick's flight suit, even Rufus believed he had pushed things too far.

* * *

All of the gizmos from the space pod had been removed and placed at Shawn's feet. The boy was impressed with the of them were crude for Zorpox, though with what he had on hand to work with it was understandable.

'Shoot that maniac into space with nothing and he returns with an arsenal!' he marvelled to no one in particular. On his shoulder, Sheryl hissed in malevolent laughter.

_Half of these seem to be child sized_, Shawn realised.

Nearby, several of his troopers were edging closer to the glowing monkey idols. Shawn had ordered that they be packed up and loaded onto a Mole Tank for transport back to base where they would be intensively studied. Shawn would know every one of their secrets.

One of the troopers reached out to take an idol in his hands. Sheryl hissed a warning in Shawn's ear. 'Careful,' Shawn spun to watch them. 'Don't touch them. Use the robot,' he warned his curious troopers.

'What happens if we touch them?' one trooper asked.

Shawn had no idea, though he felt certain it was prudent to be cautious when dealing with such powerful artefacts. 'An eternity of bad luck,' he replied sarcastically.

The trooper scoffed, 'yeah right kid,' and pressed a finger to an idol in defiance.

_THUD_

'_Ouff!'_

The disobedient trooper provided a soft landing for a trio of high flying clowns. As soon as his paws were on solid ground Frederick ripped the rocket pack and claw arm off and went to work pulling off his space suit. He had a rat to squash.

Rufus climbed out of a sleeve after Frederick had removed a glove. Instead of his usual pink colour, the mole rat was a shade of green. He held his head in an effort to stop the world from spinning before flopping onto the ground.

'THERE YOU ARE!'

Frederick raised his large space boots to squash the rodent….

'_Ayyiiie!'_

… before Shego gripped his shoulder, halting him.

'_Uh_, guys. We really don't have time for this.'

Heavily armed henchmen took up positions around them. Most of them wore very grim expressions. Shego, Frederick and Rufus stood back to back, facing the ever tightening circle around them. Shego crouched in a defensive stance. Behind her Frederick and Rufus bared teeth at the henchmen (with the occasional sharp glance at each other).

'I'll bash through on this side,' Shego quickly laid out her plan, 'you two stay close and keep them off my back. When I've punched a hole….'

'Let me save you the trouble Shego.'

The circle of henchmen broke to make way for Shawn, in his hands was a device that looked like it had been cobbled together with spare parts. 'Come on elaborate death ray.' He pulled the trigger.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Matterhorn Mountain began to shake with fury. A rumble arose from within as artificial boulders rolled from the peak and a nearby rail link collapsed. In the darkness though few noticed or even cared, distracted by the ongoing brawl. Any who did notice thought little of it. After the immense destruction thus far the toppling of an artificial mountain would come as no surprise. What did come as a surprise was the behemoth that blasted its way through the side of the mountain.

The side of the mountain flew apart as a great energy blast ripped through and shoot into the sky. So great was its intensity that it illuminated the battlefield for a few seconds. As with the arrival of Zorpox, it was an event attention grabbing enough to cause a break in the fighting. Henchmen and hero paused to take stock of what had happened, to judge whether this unexpected devolvement was a new threat and to him whom.

Kim unlocked the cuffs linking her to Fukushima using a borrowed key. Strewn around her were several henchmen; some attempting to crawl away, others playing dead to avoid another beating. The cuffs opened with a click and Kim dropped the key on henchman at her feet. 'Thanks for the spare. I was getting sick of dragging this freeloader around.' It wasn't how Ron had intended her to escape the cuffs, but hey, whatever works.

She raised her arm to shield her eyes as the great flash chased the darkness away, accompanied by an ominous rumbling.

'What now?' Kim sighed as the light subsided.

A great metallic claw emerged from inside Matterhorn, suspended by a thick, coiled arm with the flexibility of a snake. For support it gripped the side of the mountain. Then a leg emerged, then the body.

'_Oh_ no.' Kim knew exactly what was coming. An early creation of Drakken's which Team Possible had confronted on one of their earliest missions. The mechanical monster had four of the thick coiled appendages; two for legs, one for it's massive claw and attached to end of the final was a deadly blaster cannon. The whole machine was painted industrial red. Most of the body was comprised of a giant screen. A smiling yellow bubblehead played over and over again.

'_KONNICHIWA. KONNICHIWA. KONNICHIWA. KONNICHIWA_….'

* * *

'Now see, that's the problem with Zorpox. He's such a _sap_!' The weapon Ron created dropped from Shawn's hand. 'He'll build a city destroying device to terrorise the world, but is there one lethal weapon in this pile of junk? No!'

The guards closed in around the struggling forms of Shego, Rufus and Frederick, all of them glued together, unable to move. Shego could not extend her arm away from her body. Her flaming claws could not reach far enough to free herself. Glued to her back were the two animals.

Sheryl darted forward to finally chow on plump, delicious Mole Rat, but Shawn called her back to his shoulder. Instead, the boy just kicked them over in disgust. While their legs were still free, they could not use their arms to push themselves back up. They were turtles.

'DID YOU THROW UP IN MY SUIT?' Frederick asked the Mole Rat off hand. His only answer was a sheepish grin from Rufus.

The robot warrior began its attack; it would pick up a Mole Tank and shaking the crew from it, smaller claw arms would snake out from the body, catch WEE troopers and twirl them about. The laser cannon pointed at a large group of WEE who immediately dropped their weapons.

Shawn viewed the carnage without emotion. The fate of a few henchmen didn't bother him, if anything he was impressed with the carnage.

'Oh well. A few items may still come in handy. Pack it up and let's get to a transport.'

* * *

Drakken's mechanised engine of destruction finally dislodged the WEE forces from Disneyworld. It was a disorganised rout. Mole tanks and abandoned the battle, leaving their comrades and masters behind. Troopers jumped the park fences and into the waiting arms of the Anaheim Police working to isolate the park. A few tried to hide in the rubble of the park while others made a last stand. Some of the more clever WEE operatives changed their clothing and hid among the hostages. Later it would take arriving GJ agents days to sort WEE from park visitors.

Seeing Drakken's machine break its way out of Matterhorn Mountain reminded Ron of the Tripods from War of the Worlds. 'I never did get round to building a giant engine of destruction. I think I would have modelled it on the _Killer Moth. _Shake things up by adding wings.' It was a reflective thought back to a time when he had been Zorpox, feared conqueror. But he wasn't that person anymore.

If only he could explain that to Bonnie!

Ron used the confusion and opportunity created by Frederick to escape Bonnie and Zita. Still looking for his family, Ron thought his best bet would be to head to Fantasyland where the WEE had been herding the park visitors. So intent on his destination that Ron, formerly evil mastermind, fell prey to the simplest of traps.

Ron never saw him coming. A large henchman stepped out from a ruined gift shop, bowling Ron over with a shoulder charge. Ron was knocked to the ground while the henchman stood over him. 'Where are you going _oh_ _dark lord_?' he taunted. 'Maybe this operation isn't a complete washout after all. Electronique should give me a bonus for bringing in your skinny hide.'

The large man picked Ron up roughly. The boy wasn't ready to give up yet, not by a long shot, though he had to admit his bag of tricks running low while he stood little hope in a fair fight. Ron saw the Lotus blade lying on the ground. He had dropped it when he fell. If he could only figure out how to get to it….

The henchman went limp and released his hold on Ron. In a surprise turn of events in dropped to the ground with a surprise expression of pain across his face. Standing behind him was….

'_Sensei_? What are you doing here?'

'Everyone else was here.'

Ron stopped on the verge of asking more from the old ninja. He couldn't argue with the logic.

'Stoppable-san, you have grown since last we meet. You have made a place in your heart for forgiveness and compassion, and, in doing so, purged a great evil from your being.'

'Yes, a miraculous transformation I know. Amazing what a trip to space can do for the soul. Now if you excuse me I really have to….'

Sensei stepped in front of Ron's path. 'Hold Stoppable-san, your sister is of this moment in safe hands.'

'You're sure? _How?_' Ron asked doubtfully.

Sensei smiled at the young mans guarded scepticism. 'Grown much, though still have much to learn. You carry a great burden. You should know that there are those who would help you carry it. Will you not let me relieve some of it for you?'

Ron hesitated. 'What do you ask Sensei?'

'Like the strands of a piece of string we strengthen ourselves by supporting one another. Fear not for your sister. The Yaminouchi will watch over her,' the old ninja bent over and picked up the lotus blade, placing it in Ron's hands, 'and you must undertake a task for me.'

* * *

'I hope this guy has a transport,' the WEE trooper carrying Hana glanced at the red monster that was tearing his side apart. 'I do not want to be stuck here.'

The man led his small squad of men and the prisoner Camille up into the ruined Sleeping Beauty Castle where Electroniques agent would meet them. The trooper was a little suspicious though, Electronique hadn't sounded quite right while she was giving instructions over the radio.

Inside, _Megavolt_ waited for the troopers and the child. He had removed his rat mask believing it would give the game away, although his skinny young frame, ruffled blonde hair and zits didn't make much of an impression on the WEE captain either.

'You're Electroniques agent? The one she sent to watch over the child?'

'Yep.'

'You?'

'Yeah,' _Megavolt_ nodded again.

'You haven't even graduated high school.'

Neither _Megavolt_, the captain, Camille nor any of the other WEE noticed the rear most of their number silently whisked away into the shadows.

'High school? We're Supervillains, who needs high school? Aunt Electronique wanted me to get a real education.' To demonstrate his point _Megavolt_ raised a gloved hand to a window. With a jolt of electricity it shattered outward.

'I never heard of Electronique having a nephew?'

'That's because I'm a _secret_ agent!'

Three more WEE troops vanished. Camille turned around after feeling a small breeze pass through her hair. The trooper who had been holding a weapon to her back was gone, along with those who were behind him. Not liking the creepy situation, Camille silently backed away and fled the castle.

The WEE captain was no simpleton lackey that Dr Drakken seemed to attract. He was a professional henchman of very high calibre, and he enjoyed his work. This _Megavolt_ smelled like a rat. 'Where's your transport?'

'Round back.'

'Then you better take us too it.'

'_Ah_, sure. Just hand the kid over and we can get out….' The trooper holding the kid didn't move.

'I want to see the transport first.' The captain stated. When _Megavolt_ hesitated he added, 'I insist actually.'

'Yeah, well, you see,' _Megavolt_ rapidly thought through excuses. 'The transport will only actually seat and myself the child. We… didn't think we would have to… evacuate anyone else when I was dispatched,' Megavolt nervously chucked. His original plan had been a simple one; fry _everybody_ once the kid was safely clear. Now the captain's reluctance to give her up complicated matters. _Megavolt_ had no clean shot.

'Then I guess I'll have to seat one of my men with the child while you stay here with me. Get him!'

When no one rushed forward to take down _Megavolt _the captain turned to berate his squad. To his eternal shock the only one left was the trooper holding the child.

_Megavolt _also noticed this or the first time. 'Well, well. Look like your boys were smarter than they looked. No one stands against the power of _Megavolt_!'

'Sure he's not related to Electronique?' the remaining trooper whispered to his captain.

As if they had always been standing there, three ninja in identical robes and masks just appeared. To _Megavolt_ it felt as though he had always had them in his sightline, only now his mind was registering them, like a man looking for his car keys when they lay on the bench in front of his eyes. One snatched the child away while the others quickly subdued the two men. The one with the child approached _Megavolt_, placing her in his gloved hands. Then he bowed and three vanished into the night.

The young Disneyland entertainer known as _Megavolt _would never know the identities of the mysterious ninja, though for the rest of his days he was no less grateful for it. For now, however, it was difficult to form a coherent sentence. He just gazed at the shadowy corner where the ninja had disappeared, and then to the now bubbly Hana.

'_Uh_…._ Uh_, right,' he stammered, choosing a course of action. The mystery could wait. 'Let's get you home to your Mommy and Daddy huh?'

_Megavolt_ left the castle, not looking back. He never noticed the troop of ninja standing high above on the battered battlements. He would never know how closely they watched over the young man and his charge.

* * *

Bonnie had learned first hand the pain of being bowled over by a jet setting monkey, and the frustration of Ron slipping through her fingers. 'Now thou art Kim,' she had grumbled, picking herself of the ground. 'Some mystical force has to be looking out for that guy, I swear. No one's that lucky.'

_Violet, _or Zita, had been a little woozy, though eager to vent some of that frustration over loosing Ron. Bonnie didn't now what her beef with Ron was. After watching her trash a Mole Tank, Bonnie wasn't going to ask. Shego on the other hand had completely disappeared!

Now the fight was winding down. Drakken had the WEE routed. Soon the police would come in and haul away captives, Senor Senior's insurer would turn to drinking while trying to invoke the 'Act of God' clause and Bonnie would seal herself in the bathroom for several days with the contents of her wardrobe, low fat chocolate, a stack of magazines, her Bonnumicator and Agony County on DVD. Rufus could order pizza from her sisters' credit cards…, if she could find him in all this mess.

It wasn't the first time they had been separated in the middle of a rumble. The last time Rufus had disappeared in Bangladesh and reappeared on the gold coast of Australia three week later, sipping fresh squashed Orange Juice with three beautiful down under lasses. No one ever figured out how he managed the feat, though to be fair Wade was locked up at the time and hadn't been given a chance to crack the mystery.

Despite his proven track record of escaping more dicey situations than even Ron, Bonnie still tended to worry about him. Hopefully the little guy had stayed with the helicopter wreckage.

Not likely.

A strange glowing was emanating from the area near Ron's crash site. In fact it was approximately where the out of control monkey had come down too. Bonnie was loathe to check it out rather than searching for Rufus or sitting back and watching Drakken whoop WEE backside, but it was probably something important. Likely Ron set up a new static capacitor or an ion displacer or some other warped device while all of his enemy's were converged in one convenient location.

'What is he up to this time?'

* * *

Kim was desperate to make up for her error. Around her groups of WEE henchmen fled, nevertheless she made no move to thwart them. The cops or park actors would have to round them up, and those few that escaped were of no concern to her. They were small fish, of little consequence. She had only one mission, one single task to perform. She had to find Ron. She had to make up for past failures and ensure he never threatened the future again.

Now if only she could find him.

'_Kim! Kim Possible!_'

Someone was calling her name but she didn't stop. Kim had a hunch or two about where Ron was heading. He said he was looking for Hana which meant he would probably head toward Fantasyland where the WEE had been herding the park visitors. Fortunately Yori had already escaped with the Stoppables. Or at least Kim hoped she had….

However, there was one spot she wanted to check out first. Located next to Ron's crash site was a worrying yellow glow. It was an ill-omen. In her mind she saw visions of a vortex inducer preparing to suck the park into oblivion or any other number of diabolical devices. Whatever it was, Ron had to be behind it.

'_Hey! Hey Kim!_' The person persistently kept calling after her. It was hard to make out everything they were yelling with all the confused yelling and sounds of battle around her, however, now Kim recognised a sense of urgency in his voice. She broke her stride. As impatient as she was to find Ron, Kim just could not force herself to keep walking. Someone needed her help, and Kim always helped people in need. She just hoped she didn't regret it this time.

The voice belonged to that annoying rat guy with the yellow suit and the battery pack, only now he had removed the mask. _Lucky for him, he had survived his confrontation with Electronique. _There was a slight edge of snide in her thoughts. Kim knew it was beneath her, knew if Bonnie had voiced a similar comment she would have been quick to chasten her, but right now Kim couldn't care less; couldn't help the feeling of extreme frustration for letting Ron get away again!

Annoying rat boy was running toward her, his arms wrapped around….

'_The… id!_' his words were drowned out by an explosion. _'… got… kid!_'

'Oh my God.'

All of Kim's venomous thoughts toward _Megs_ and his bright yellow suit were forgotten. All that mattered was the child in his arms. _Megavolt_ had saved her.

'Hana!' Kim skidded to a stop in front of _Megs_. Cradled in his arms 'You found Hana. Thank you. Thank you….,'

'Greg,' he answered in response to her pause.

'Thank you Greg!' Kim threw her arms around the pair for a group hug.

'Where did you find her, is Yori ok?'

'Well, the little girl was in WEE hands,' Greg told her. Shaking his head he added, 'I don't know about any Yori….'

Kim absorbed this information and knew instantly what she had to do. What she needed to do. Protecting Hana was everything. She was the future. Ron would have to wait.

The thought tore at her.

'Give her to me,' she held her arms out for Hana. The bubbly child eagerly climbed into her arms. 'Now you follow closely and fry _anybody_ who gets in the way.'

Greg nodded in understanding.

Hana smiled up at Kim, happy to be in her arms. With a heavy heart Kim smiled back. Kim quietly spoke to no one in particular. 'I've failed again.'

* * *

A lone henchman skidded to a stop beside Fukushima's prone form. He quickly checked the ninja over and was relieved to see he was just unconscious. He would have a black eye and a sore head tomorrow but he was all right. In an effort to wake him up the henchman poured half the contents on his water bottle over the ninjas face.

Fukushima stirred after a moment as the cool liquid ran over his face. 'Come on boy. There you go,' the henchman encouraged. 'Have a drink.'

He carefully poured the remaining water down Fukushima's throat, who readily accepted it. After three gulps the young ninja coughed and spluttered. The water had gone down the wrong pipe.

'I got you sir. Just breathe huh?'

The henchman's actions were not motivated by compassion or loyalty. He had in fact recognised his master and stepped over several of his comrades to reach him. Fukushima was, after all, his best shot at escape.

Alert now, Fukushima was a stunned at how the tide had turned around him. Henchmen were fleeing in the wake of a giant red tool of destruction, with different hero's right on their heels. Any Mole Tanks visible were either wrecks or in the middle of diving into the safety of the Earth. His dazed though rapidly focusing mind settled on one thought – _I'm on my own_.

'I think it is time to employ our exit strategy.'

'We have an exit strategy?'

Fukushima frowned. _Good question_.

* * *

Drakken's Robo-warrior took snapped a Mole Tank in half. Twin hoses than extended from the body of the beast. Each of them was a giant vacuum and, with the terrified WEE crew screaming for help, they proceeded to clean up. Each member of the crew were sucked up, processed inside the beasts belly and dropped out the rear end of the machine in small boxes labelled Nakasumi Toys. The boxes jumped and cursed as the men tried to free themselves.

Inside the control centre to the beast, oddly located in the midsection, Dr Drakken and Senor Senior Senior worked to rid the park of the WEE menace.

'I haven't had this much fun since I stuck a mind control chip to Kim Possible's forehead!'

'Please do keep in mind we're trying to protect people here. This is not one of your mad schemes for power.'

'There's no rule that states I can't enjoy this.'

Senor Senior couldn't argue with that. He still didn't want the slippery character getting any ideas. 'I haven't seen Shego yet. I do hope she's alright,' he mentioned quietly.

Drakken frowned. He was aware Senior's concern was a dig at him for chasing after the Weapon and leaving Shego to deal with Electronique. '_Bah_, Shego's fine. Nothing ever keeps her down for long.'

'I'm sure you're right,' Senior agreed, waiting for several seconds before adding, 'Miss Possible _must_ have rescued her by now.'

* * *

The Robo-warrior picked up a handful of fleeing henchmen and dumped them in the river. Unbeknownst to Drakken and Senior, however, a lurking danger waited to pounce from the depths. Once Drakken had his back turned from the river, four great tentacles stealthily rose. The Kraken was hungry.

From the water they wrapped themselves around the limbs of Drakken's monster, holding it place. It was a battle of the mechanical titans of land and sea as the two beasts tried to overpower one another. Drakken gained the upper hand by manoeuvring the large blaster cannon to aim at the tentacle ensnaring the claw arm. In a flash of destructive light the tentacle sawn in half.

The Kraken compensated by releasing the legs and concentrating on the arms. One tentacle recaptured the claw arm while the two remaining wrapped wrestled with the blaster cannon, ripping the entire limb from its socket.

The situation was looking grim for Drakken and Senior. They tried to retaliate by unleashing a horde of mechanical appendages from the torso to claw, saw and rip into the tentacle holding them by the remaining arm. The tentacle stubbornly held on.

The other two went for the legs, wrapping around them both and pulling them together. Robo-warrior was terribly off balance when the Kraken pulled at its arm. Drakken could do nothing to stop he creation toppling. The beast voiced one last,_ 'KONNICHIWA,' _before it smashed into the ground.

Out of the wreckage of the control centre crawled Dr Drakken and his co-pilot, Senor Senior Senior. Both of them were dismayed at the death of their beautiful toy. The finest Nakasumi industries had ever built.

'At least I got to have a bit of fun with it this time.'

'We had a good run, true,' Senior agreed.

'Want to do the evil laugh anyway?'

'I may as well give it a try.'

'_Bwa-hahahaha_!'

'Erm, em. _Bwa-haha-he_-ha, _erm erm, (cough), e_rm. Ha! Yes. I still need to work on it.'

* * *


	17. Ch 13C: Monkey Tales

Author's Note: I have a final surprise for this chapter, though it cuts two ways. It was suggested by a reviewer and the idea intrigued me ever since. It just made sense.

This one's for you _dr fan/mai-lover_

**

As suggested by Donteatacowman (enjoy your reviews by the way) we shall now have summaries before each chapter.

_Last Time on Dark Reign_….

Electronique was left unconscious by Bonnie, Shego and Zita; however, Ron managed to escape their wrath.

Dr Drakken gave the WEE what for with his giant kick $$ robot, until he butted heads with the Kraken.

Megavolt recovered Hana from WEE forces, with a little help from a group of mysterious shadowy figures. Now he and Kim work to take Hana to safety.

Frederick crashed into everything conceivable while trying to remove a rat from his pants. Rufus threw up in his space suit.

Shawn has recovered the Monkey idols and a few of Ron's surprises.

Frugal Lucre and Team Evil still rocket toward Disneyland in attempt to rescue their feared leader.

**

There may be more grammer errors than usual. As you can imagine I have consumed plenty of alcohol this past week.

* * *

Electronique wasn't sure how she was knocked out. She was attempting to fry the _invisible girl_ in the red spandex and then _boom_, a complete blank. Her lights went out along with the fridge! Whatever happened must have been nasty. Her head still throbbed and she felt violently nauseous.

To make matters worse, there had been a dramatic reversal of fortune on the battlefield while she out. Even with that giant red robot defeated (how retro) groups of WEE troops were throwing down their weapons and being rounded up. All of the Mole Tanks were gone while Fukushima and Shawn were no where in sight. Kingdom of Dreams? This was a nightmare!

With everything going so wrong, Electronique thought she had experienced the most unlikely windfall of luck when a _second_ space shuttle arrived and touched down not one hundred metres from her! Hello exit from this disaster. All she had to do was fry half the crew and force the other half to fly it for her.

Clearly the craft was using repulsorlift technology to slow to a hover over the park and make a controlled descent, and Electronique knew of only one craft on earth equipped with repulsorlift technology. You might even say Electronique was an admirer of Dr Possible's work, her efforts to kill his daughter notwithstanding. The ship he constructed was a marvel of technology and human accomplishment, a modern wonder of the world.

'What are you doing here?' she asked the Millennium Mole Rat (who came up with the moronic name she would never know).

She walked up to the craft just as the boarding ramp lowered. This day reached an absolute peak on the weirdness scale when a plump little man she was all too familiar with was the first to exit to the craft. There was a spring in his step that had nothing to do with his limp and a smug smile planted on his face.

'Lucre?!'

The loser was trying to emulate Rambo! Black finger-paint across his cheeks, numerous balloons filled with liquid strapped to an ammo belt slung across his chest and in his hands, each wearing thick rubber gloves, he cradled his weapon of choice. A water-gun.

'Hello my dear Electronique. I'm so glad to run into you like this, I was beginning to worry Team Possible had already taken you out.' The man was obviously pleased with himself. 'I still need to repay that wonderful send off from Eden Base.'

'A water-gun?' Electronique was incredulous, 'you took a water-gun to a gunfight?!'

Lucre's annoying smile only grew wider (if that were possible). He had been looking forward to that question, Electronique could tell. 'Think about it.' He bounced the weapon in his glove hand.

When she did figure it out there was a noticeable slump in her shoulders. All hope escaped the villainess. 'Oh. Right.' _This is going to hurt._

The water/electricity reaction _did_ hurt.

As he stood over his withering nemesis, Lucre unhooked one last water balloon and splashed her with it. She was already drained of energy by the shorting effect of his water-gun so it merely soaked her, but it still felt _good_.

'I've wanted to do that _all_ year.'

* * *

'Ok! So they're not a super weapon. In fact… I don't what they are.'

Bonnie and Zita were awed by the four glowing monkey idols. Or three were glowing, one was just flickering erratically.

WEE troopers, probably the last bunch still roaming the park free, stood back observing as one used a remote robot in an attempt to place the idols in a packing crate. Even from the crate the glow seeped out. Bonnie didn't have a clue what these idols were meant to be capable of but it was clear the henchmen were taking no chances.

Frederick, Shego and Rufus were here. They were trapped in some gluey goop and gagged. Bonnie was relieved to see the latter two were alright (the verdict was still out on Frederick and his agenda), though hadn't a clue how either of them had ended up over her. More henchmen were oddly unpacking all of their equipment from backpacks and replacing them with a pile of weird gadgets. It didn't make a lot of sense.

'Maybe we should take them now, while they're distracted.'

Bonnie weighed up the suggestion in her head.

'They have to know we have their forces on the run. They probably won't put up much of a fight,' Zita added.

Bonnie eyed the glowing crates warily. 'Maybe we should wait until after they've packed up those things.'

'Whatever energy they're giving out, those crates aren't stoppin' it,' Zita argued, 'and right now we have the element of '_they're distracted and freaked out by the monkey idols_' on our side.'

Bonnie had to give the enthusiastic young women that. The troopers seemed more intimidated by the idols than the fact their friends were either captured or had left them behind.

'Alright. But to freak them out a little first….'

* * *

The remote operator couldn't understand why his robot had stopped moving. The tracked wheels were still spinning; it was more like the machine had run into an invisible barrier. He reversed and tried to move forward again but the robot hit the same spot again and could go no further. Something was blocking its path.

The anxious operator stepped forward to free the robot when….

'Ow! What the…?'

Another invisible barrier prevented him from moving forward also. Or backward. Or side to side. The men who had been watching the operation saw the greatest mime 'trapped in a box' act in history as the operator tried repeatable to kick his way out. He even tried a running start only to bounce off his invisible cage.

It was only the beginning. One trooper's goggles were mysteriously dragged forward than snapped back on the elastic. A second stood up from the rock he'd been sitting on. He immediately tripped. His laces were tied together.

One was beaten down by his own rifle! Another simply fell, clutching his crutch and withering in pain.

Bonnie dove in, landing in a roll and coming up behind a henchman. She kicked his legs out from under him then threw a rock at another. While he ducked, Bonnie charged at her next target. He reached forward to grab her. She skidded through his legs.

Some of the quicker reacting henchmen aimed raised their rifles.

'Hey boys!'

Zita re-emerged in the visible spectrum. Taken by her sudden appearance they aimed for her instead. No shot ever made it past her shield abilities.

Several henchmen surrounded Bonnie. She performed a pirouette to slip around one, escaping their net. Each one that tried to close in Bonnie gracefully and with practiced ease dodged, occasionally delivering a countering kick with her powerful legs. One dove at her, landing in the mud on the spot she had stood a half second before. Just to be mean she kicked mud in his eyes while he was down there.

Zita advanced toward the henchmen, her shield still protecting her from laser and gunfire. They exchanged nervous glances and stepped backward, still shooting. When Zita judged herself close enough she rapidly expanded the shield. It hit the men like a fast moving concrete wall. All of them were knocked back.

A boy, eleven or twelve, ran out from a group of henchmen screaming for help. Bonnie tried to yell a warning but either Zita didn't hear it or didn't understand. She unquestioningly lowered her shield and allowed him to pass through. She held the apparently frightened boy.

'I got you. It's cool.'

She never noticed the stun baton in the boy's hand.

* * *

Too burly troopers kept a tight grip on Bonnie's shoulders, forcing her to kneel before Shawn and his Iguana. Her hands were tied behind her back. Zita was out cold beside her. The power hungry tweenager loved it. 'Nice getup,' he referred to her Jack Sparrow costume. 'You know, the henchmen seem to think we're some kind of _arch enemies_ or something.'

His prisoner bit on her lip. 'You don't say,' she mumbled.

'I know!' he sounded blown away by it. 'What am I, second string? Kim Possible is _Captain Cry Baby's_ nemesis so I get stuck with the.., scurvy dog?'

While she didn't like Shawn's contemptuous tone, Bonnie was slightly amused by the nick name for his cousin._ Captain Cry Baby huh? File that away for a rainy day._

'The way Wade tells it, the _Captain_ had to keep you and the Voltage Queen in diapers, you were so terrified of him.'

Shawn cringed as Sheryl hissed in his ear over the memory. '_Traitor_,' he murmured quietly to his pet. '_Hey_, until you've lived with the guy for a year you can't say anything. His punishments…,' Shawn shivered at the thought.

'So you don't deny it?'

Bonnie was half correct about the diapers. Zorpox had suspended their restroom privileges for a week and had a full platoon of WEE troopers was assigned to every loo in the lair. Somehow Fukushima always got in anyway. Shawn really did despise the ninja that week.

'What about you? I heard Ron knocked the stuffing out of you with a broomstick during that whole Smartymart incident.'

'He got the jump on me, that's all. Who would have thought the loser had it in 'em?'

'I know! I mean, one day I'm pouring gravy down his pants and calling him a cry baby….'

'Quietly filling his Mad Dog mask with spaghetti. Good thing Kim never found out that was me or she would've been on my case for a month.'

Shawn chuckled. 'I was in town for during that match. He thought it was me!'

'_Ha!_ Really? Hey, were you the one that shaved his head? Barkin was on his case for _ages_ over that one.'

'No…. Actually that was for a cancer charity.'

'Oh.'

'I just glued the gorilla mask to his face.'

The iguana grinned as Bonnie's face fell. To be honest, she suddenly didn't feel nearly as good about herself as five minutes prior. Comparing notes with Shawn was a revealing experience. Sure, Bonnie had known she bore the brunt of responsibility for Ron's break with sanity. That was a no brainier. Though after a year of his evil schemes it was all too easy to turn around and say he had it all coming. Now she had further insight into the life of Ron Stoppable. The words of Frugal Lucre and Zorpox from a year ago rang in her mind.

….

'_Your friend? You two treated him like dirt! I was a better friend than the two of you ever were!' _

'_You! You kidnapped him! You held hostage for a week, roughed him up, forced_…._'_

'_I was there for him! I was honest with him. I believed in him. What about you two? He hated you, calling him a loser all the time. _

….

'_Us? Ha! There was never any us. All I ever got from you was ridicule. And Kimberly Anne? I was nothing but her dog. Chipped to make sure I didn't bite.' _

….

Shawn was equally surprised to find common ground with Bonnie. 'I wish we'd had this talk earlier. I mean, we've been playing cat and mouse for so long, but never talked.'

Fukushima silently walked up behind Shawn like a ghost choosing now to be seen.

'I believe I have a means of escape, though we have to leave. Now.'

Without taking his eyes of Bonnie, Shawn nodded in agreement. 'I think I'll let you go, just for the sake of shared interests. Keep Ron looking over shoulder, how does that sound?'

'_Oh swell!_'

'Too bad for Shego,' Shawn continued, approaching Shego and the animals, 'Electronique was really mad after the whole Eden Base fiasco. You're a priority target.' He gently stroked Shego's raven hair as she struggled against the glue and yelled curses through her gag.

Form his shoulder, Sheryl bared her teeth at Rufus, who yelped back. Glued to Shego's back, Frederick twisted his neck and snapped at Shawn's arm, digging his teeth in. In a flash Fukushima was there. He took two steps and karate chopped the Monkey's forehead, forcing it to let go. Intensely protective of his _Unstoppable_, Fukushima picked up the whimpering child and whisked him away, calling back, 'finish them all, then bring the idols!'

Half the troopers picked up their equipment packs filled with Zorpox's gadgets and immediately followed. A dozen or so remained to carry out his orders. They cocked their weapons and pointed them at the prisoners, even unconscious Zita.

None of them noticed the glow emanating from the packing crates was gaining strength. The idols knew the _Chosen One _and the _Lotus Blade_ were both nearby.

An explosion inside one of the nearby float wrecks caught everyone's attention for a few seconds, and that was all Ron needed. While the troopers were distracted by his diversion he dove in from the opposite direction; rolling next to Shego, Frederick and Rufus. The Lotus Blade flashed and three henchmen's weapons split in two before their eyes.

Troopers swung their rifles in his direction. Bonnie jumped up to head butt one directly in front of her. The action only earned her a slap by the barely fazed brute. Ron reached for Shego's belt and hit the shield activation button. The bubble it projected protected them long enough for Ron to slice apart the glue.

Lighting her freed hands with green flame, Shego glared at Ron. 'This isn't over between us.'

'Never said it was.'

Realising they didn't have the firepower to penetrate a shield, some sharper villains picked up Bonnie and Zita using them as shields of their own. To make matters worse several more villains in WEE uniforms turned up. The newcomers levelled their shock sticks at Ron.

'We have your friends and we have you outnumbered,' one of Shawn's henchmen shouted. 'Surrender!'

Ron just smirked back. 'What took you so long Jester?'

'Well, apparently you're _not_ _supposed_ to fly a space shuttle in atmosphere so _first_ we had to convince the crew that nothing is impossible… when Sheela's standing behind you. Sharpening her favourite knife. Talking about shoes.'

A second round of the scuffle began with the newly arrived WEE forces turning on the others. Shego and Frederick joined in the brawl. Lucre growled aggressively but wisely ducked out of any fighting. Ron and Rufus advanced on the henchmen holding Bonnie, who just as quickly backed away.

'It's over. Now we have _you_ outnumbered.' In short order Team Evil and Shego had disarmed most of the henchmen. The only two still standing were holding Bonnie and Zita.

'Not another step forward!' the one holding Bonnie shouted, levelling his rifled at her head.

Ron and Rufus stopped. Frederick noted that they were all; Ron and Rufus, the henchmen and their hostages, standing in the square formed by the idol crates. He thought he saw one crate rattle. Even the Lotus Blade in Ron's hands seemed to be brimming with energy.

'Come on dude, its over. You don't want to get your behind kicked over _Shawn_ do you?'

'We're not getting our _behind_ kicked by anybody. We're getting out of here and we're taking these two lovely ladies with us. So if you could please just back off while we make our escape.'

'I've got him,' Sheela casually remarked, lifting her stick. Ron franticly waved her off. 'No, no! He has a hostage.'

'Yeah, but its Bonnie. Rockwaller,' Jester pointed out.

'Our enemy. Foe. Person we don't like very much,' Smartiac added.

Lucre stepped in. 'No, no, no. We're bad guys, not… not heartless … people.'

Jester stuck up his hand. '_Ou, ou,_ I am…! I am, just in case anyone was wondering.'

Sheela sighed. 'Yes, you don't need to keep reminding us. But believe me; I never had any intention of shooting _the hostage_.'

Bonnie rounded on her captor. 'You are _so_ not taking me anywhere.'

'Quiet girly. I figure we only _need_ one hostage any….'

By facing the henchman Bonnie and turned her back, and her tied up hands, toward Ron. Now she jiggled them behind her back as a clue to her intention. Ron didn't hesitate. He sliced her restraints in half with the Lotus Blade. Bonnie back flipped away, giving the others a clear shot. A kinetic blast from Shego knocked the henchman for six.

Bonnie cart wheeled next to the second henchman and kicked Zita out of his hands. Out of the line of fire (hey, she's unconscious. She didn't feel anything).

The henchman raised his rifle, finger on the trigger

'_Bonnie!'_

* * *

The police had long ago removed all cars from the Disneyland parking lot and set it up as a refuge and operation HQ. The entire park had long since been surrounded by SWAT teams with orders to lock it down until GJ and Military reinforcements arrived. Training dictated that they reacted calmly to the situation, though in the back of each and every police officer's mind was the dreaded knowledge that they had a massive hostage on their hands, the largest _stitch_ in history. It was likely to get messy, and in the Magical Kingdom of all places. Children and beloved entertainers. The WEE truly had no respect for the innocent.

The astonishing site of park actors and security teams escorting captured and disarmed Elite WEE troopers out of the park was not the resolution to the crisis they had anticipated.

'What went on in there?' veteran lieutenant on the force wondered aloud.

Kim meet was relieved to see the Stoppables, Arty, Yori, Felix; even some of Drakken's henchmen safe and sound at the refuge centre. To her infinite surprise even Master Sensei and Hirotaka were there.

The Stoppables faces lit up when they saw their little girl was safe in the arms of Kim Possible.

'Kim! Hana!' Yori ran over and gave each a fierce hug. 'May I?'

Kim passed Hana to Yori who promptly ran back to present her to the Stoppables. They were overjoyed to have their child back, and Hana was overjoyed with the attention from her parents, Yori, Felix, Arty, Greg/_Megavolt_ and a few Drakken's soft headed/hearted thugs. She would not be stretched to find a person to play peek-a-boo with this night.

Kim was satisfied Hana was back in the safe and loving hands of her parents, friends and a SWAT team Kim used her influence former head of GJ to assign to guard to child until GJ could relocate the family to a secure bunker. There was no point in taking chances. Once she had seen to the arrangements and confirmed both Team GO and Dr Director would arrive in seven minutes, Kim re-entered the park.

'Possible-Chan. Can an old man have a moment of your time please?'

He had clearly been waiting for her. He knew she would go back in and what she was after. Kim was reluctant to stop and chat while Ron was out there somewhere, though she guessed that was the point.

'You did not fail.' Sensei cut to straight to the heart of the matter. Straight into Kim's heart. 'In fact you had won a major success beyond what anyone thought… possible.'

Kim rounded on the old man. 'Success?! Do you know how many times Ron… how many times Zorpox has slipped through my fingers? And this time I finally decide to play hard ball on him and he… he….'

'He was different. Changed. He cracked all that fiery determination with a kindly smile.'

It wasn't a question. It was a statement of fact. Sensei already knew. Kim despised the old man him for knowing. How did he know?

'You chose to protect Hana despite your personal desires. You made the correct choice. However, the true victory I speak of was on the streets of New York, where you battled Zorpox the Conqueror. The words you spoke to him that stormy night have had a profound impact beyond even what I ever imagined. It was those words that lead to the change you saw today. Do you remember the words you spoke to him?'

Kim closed her eyes and uttered one word. 'Forgiveness.'

'Ronald did as you bid him to. He forgave you, and by doing so learned to forgive himself. Maybe today you should forgive yourself too?'

Kim said nothing.

Sensei continued, 'after all, it would have been _really_ stink if you'd added black to those puppy dog brown eyes.'

Kim hadn't realised Sensei was capable of telling a joke. All her negative thoughts and feelings faded. Shock drove them away. And when she was done being shocked she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard she had to wipe a tear from her eye. 'Yeah. That would have terrible.'

A violet flash of yellow light caught her attention. It was situated in the middle of the park around about where Ron had crashed. Kim's mind flicked to the mysterious glow she had noticed earlier.

Before she could rush to the rescue Sensei spoke again. 'I know what you feel you should do, but right now destiny must take its course. Today you must give someone else a chance to save the world.'

* * *

'_Bonnie!'_

Ron threw the Lotus Blade.

Bonnie spun and caught the blade. The henchman raised his rifle, finger on the trigger. Completing her 360 degree turn Bonnie expertly sliced though his weapon.

No longer able to contain the energy, the packing crates blasted apart into a million splinters. The four monkey idols, even the shattered one, responded to the Lotus Blade being in the grip of its chosen champion. Like Drakken's Robo-warrior before them they lit up the night sky with a powerful yellow light.

Bonnie was startled by the light like everybody. 'Oh _$#!%_…!' she cursed as her body defied gravity. She was floating away. 'This isn't good.'

Another flash blinded those left on the ground as a powerful blast threw them all ten feet back.

'_**What the #76* #$%^& %5^# was all that**_?' Jester yelled after the light was gone.

'_I don't know_,' Ron called back. 'But that #&*$ ninja is going to pay for this. _Oh, give Bonnie the sword! Then you will have redemption. Everything will make sense afterward! _Like hell it does!'

'Man, I _said_ those idols were bad Mojo man.'

The fragile idol held together by Fredericks glue had finally shattered beyond repair. All that was left was still smouldering ashes. The others were intact but Ron knew… they would never grant their powers to another.

Bonnie stood quietly in the centre from where everyone had been thrown, still clutching the Lotus Blade. Her gaze fixed on her other hand as it flexed with a new feeling of power. She had a new a new blue aura to add to her already stunning features and model figure. Ron could just imagine her walking down the street, young men turning their heads and saying to their mates, 'Wow! Look at that aura!'

'What do you make of this monkey?'

'FREDERICK THOUGHT RON CHOSEN ONE'

'Why would you think…? Oh hell, let's just run with it.'

Bonnie raised her glance, speaking for the first time since the light faded. 'Yes, lets.'

* * *

With blinding speed Bonnie had Ron by his collar. The tip of the Lotus Blade was pressed against his throat.

Team Evil were immediately on their feet, weapons powered up and raised.

Shego raised her palms to point at Jester. Duck and Half-Face realigned to aim at her.

Frederick stood protectively next to Ron.

Rufus climbed up onto Bonnie's shoulder, whiskers twitching with concern.

Lucre waved his arms yelling 'whoa, whoa.'

No one, neither on Team Evil or Shego dared take a shot, not when _none_ of them had seen Bonnie move.

'Should have just shot her,' Sheela mumbled.

'I thought you weren't shooting at _the hostage_,' Duck reminded her.

Bonnie ignored them all, even Rufus urging calm into her ear. 'Alright _Zorpox_. Everything ends here.'

Ron swallowed, though looked calm. He spoke clearly. 'Alright.'

'After everything you've done, give me one good reason not to finish you here and now.'

* * *

Kim waited anxiously beside Sensei at the park gates. Police units and newly arrived GJ agents ran in to secure the park. Park patrons struggling with shock exited; calling out for lost family members, complaining that their cars had been moved and consoling young ones that _Peter Pan_, _Buzz Lightyear_ and _Mr Incredible_ only had a few minor scraps and bruises. Some of the entertainers left standing helped ease matters for the overstrained police councillors. _Snow White_ braided hair, _Woody _rode _the Beast_ in a mock rodeo, _Inspector Gadget_ and _Elasta-girl_ put on an arm wrestle while their arms were each extended to three metres. _Goofy_ was an old fashion crowd favourite, presenting a magic show involving sawing a nervous _Fall Apart Rabbit_ in half. The rabbit's arms popped off the sight of the chainsaw.

And Kim Possible waited.

It took courage for them to even stay standing. The actors above all must be close to breaking point. Most of them were going to need serious psychological help after this day as did a steadily increasing number of people these days, probably including Kim herself. At least right now the children laughed.

It took sheer stubbornness to keep her arms crossed and not pace in front of Sensei. Kim was a woman of action. It used to be a sense of adventure that drove her. During the worst moments of her war against Zorpox action had been the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Her time in _the pit_ at Eden Base had almost been her undoing because of it.

She smirked, wondering what her team would have thought had they known their _unshakable_ leader almost loosing her head to the apparent futility because she couldn't _sit still_. Kim wasn't even sure she'd mentioned the feeling to _Bee_.

Running lights flickered in the sky as an aircraft took off from the centre of the park. It had VTOL capability though clearly wasn't a helicopter. Kim assumed a GJ craft; it must have landed during the earlier chaos. Between the Kraken, the Robo-warrior, mole tanks and a crashed escape pod, who would notice a stealthy GJ Q-RAT? Even if they did, who would care?

A roar louder than any this night had already witnessed filled the air. Kim had attended enough of her father's launches to know the sound. She dropped her arms and rushed forward. Vaulting up onto the roof of the ruined train station, Kim had a good view of the three powerful booster engines propelled the mystery craft into the darkened sky.

'The Mole Rat?'

Wade had said there were _two_ space shuttles heading for Disneyland.

_Ron_!

'It's not Ron.'

Kim turned at Bonnie's voice. She cradled an _Incredible_ in her arms; Rufus was perched on her shoulder. The monkey, Frederick, and Shego were with her.

Kim jumped back down. Bonnie passed Zita over to Shego who carried on to the medical tent while Team Possible embraced. It was the warm embrace of lifelong friends; Kim was so unbelievably relieved to see her right now.

'You found Rufus! Another stitch survived by Team Possible, huh Bee?'

'It was a no big Kay.'

The casual remark could not disguise her excitement. Something incredible must have happened; Kim could read it on Bonnie's face. Despite the long evening and her run in with Electronique Bonnie was… energetic. She showed no sign of fatigue whatsoever. In fact she could barely keep from jumping up and down.

'Welcome back young Rockwaller-Chan. I trust Stoppable-San delivered the sword as he promised?'

'_You_ sent him there?'

'Sword?'

Bonnie was still dressed in her _Jack Sparrow_ get up, complete accessories such as a bandana and sheathe. Kim focused on the sheathe. Instead of a plastic sword there was….

Kim gasped as she recognised the hilt. 'Is that Ron's _sword_!' It was the one he had taken from Fukushima after cuffing him to her ankle and knocking him out.

'And that's not all I got,' Bonnie winked. Not understanding, Kim shrewdly looked for a utility belt and clawed gloves.

'_No_, not from Ron.' Bonnie pressed her lips together as trying to hold back a torrent of information. Clearly Kim had missed one huge stitch! Delicious enough to make Bonnie bubble and yet save it for the right reveal moment. It was only a matter of time before the dam burst, probably as soon as they had a quiet place to trade notes.

Kim felt suspense as her curiosity grew, but she also had more pressing thoughts on her mind. 'Where is Ron? If he's not on the ship….'

Bonnie was suddenly a little less bubbly. A year of battling Zorpox all of a sudden caught up with her. 'He's gone Kay. He's gone for good this time. He'll never threaten anyone ever again.'

'Bonnie, what did you…?'

* * *

'Boy that was close. I thought she was really gonna' do it.'

Ron gave his friend a wide eyed nod. 'So did I.' He took a look around the remains of Disneyland. 'Not that I'm complaining, but how did you find me anyway?'

'Followed the glow,' Lucre shrugged like it was obvious. 'Thought you were building a… giant… glowing… fusion…. I thought you were building something to go boom.'

'In the middle of Disneyland?'

'Hey, if you want to find Ron Stoppable, follow the weirdness.'

Two weeks ago Ron would be highly irritated to be addressed his real name; he always tolerated it from Francis though still it had made his skin crawl. Today it felt… right.

'So… escape plan?'

'Got it all sorted. Parked in the middle of Main Street USA,' Lucre was pleased to announce. 'We have everythi….'

The last of Francis's sentence was drowned out by a tremendous roar that dwarfed even the crash of Ron's pod and the Drakken's machine crashing out of Matterhorn Mountain.

The Millennium Mole Rat blasted into the darkened sky.

'… control. Except that…,' Lucre stated flatly. 'Probably should have posted a guard actually.'

'Hey! We stole that first!' Half-Face called after the thieves.

'It's alright,' Ron assured them. 'There're other ways out of here.'

Francis and Team Evil waited for Ron to elaborate.

'I got nothin'.'

'Well that's it then,' Lucre sighed. 'Trapped in a park surrounded by cops. Possible probably spoiling for a fight. The last stand of Zorpox the Conqueror.'

'We can still make a break for the fence. Some of us might make it.'

'Some,' Lucre agreed. He doubted he would be one of them though.

'At least the day wasn't a total washout. Hang on a second.'

Jester and Smartiac ducked over to the ruined float of Beauty and the Beast. Ripping off the top of the old lady Teapot, they pulled out a bound and gagged figure.

Ron was amazed. _Electronique! _

_So she hasn't escaped after all. _

* * *

'He's fine,' Bonnie strongly alliterated. 'He's just… never coming back. It's over Kay. We won.'

Kim didn't know how to take Bonnie's revelation. How could it be over, Ron was still out there? Has he changed? Why wouldn't he come back? What would she do if he really didn't come back?

_Where would I ever get another arch enemy of his calibre? Facing off against Drakken and Shego would be kind of boring after all this._

Kim shock the last two from her head, but not the empty feeling the questions created. How could she just not see Ron ever again? As her friend or foe she wanted him back. Too many things were left unresolved in her head and in her heart for it to be just over.

'Nothing's_ over_. He can't just work away from everything he did, GJ will hunt him._ I'll_ hunt him.'

* * *

By her hand WEE had been ravaged, the remains taken for herself. She personally condemned Ron to a life of extreme isolation. The dark lord of WEE wasn't expected to be playing around, not this time. Everyone present believed they knew Electronique's ultimate fate; they merely awaited the details from Zorpox's twisted mind. Some of Team Evil could barely contain their glee, others were stoic. Francis looked troubled. He was willing to use humiliation or terror as a supervillain, but they were his limit.

'Completely harmless. Lucre shorted her out. We thought you two might enjoy some quality time after we got back to base.'

Electronique struggled fiercely to free herself, never taking her eyes off Ron's blank expression. His eyes bored into her. 'Guess we'll just have to have our fun now huh?' Jester added.

Francis kept his gaze away from Electronique. He didn't want her fearful expression to haunt him. Keeping his back to her he whispered to his friend, 'They insisted, after I dropped her. What do you want to do?'

Ron could hear the concern in his voice and wondered what exactly his friend expected him to do. What punishment did he believe Zorpox would devise?

_That's the problem. They still only see Zorpox._

Whatever Ron's decision he felt confident Francis would follow his lead; though they would both lose something they had managed to cling onto until now, a final piece of innocence.

_What was it that Shawn had said? All this Supervillain business, it was only ever a game. Lucre and me against the cheerleaders and the whole world!_

_Well for once I'm glad Shawn was right!_

* * *

'The entire world will hunt him, but you will not,' Sensei corrected. 'Rockwaller-Chan must follow a different path and she will need your support. The world needs you again Possible-Chan, will you answer the call?'

Kim was incredulous. She couldn't believe these people. 'And _Ron? _Wait, where is Bee meant to be going?'

'Ron Stoppable will disappear into the shadows, live a miserable existence haunted by his actions and hunted by villain and hero alike. The world will be unsettled for a time though it will heal. You may yet have your chance to bring Ron Stoppable to justice, however, for now be content in the knowledge he shall never harm another. His only purpose now is to deflect attention away from Hana and the chosen one.'

'He can't come near Hana or me again?'

Sensei remained silent.

'Cut the suspense! _Who_ is the chosen one?!'

Bonnie flushed a little as Sensei, Rufus and Frederick pointed to her.

'_Bee_? _You're_ the chosen one?'

Bonnie nodded. 'You can hunt him Kay, but I can't. I think I finally have an understanding of him. He can't hurt Hana anymore; he won't. That's why he won't come back and why I have to go after Shawn.'

'Shawn?'

'Ron warned me never to let Shawn have Hana, and I… felt his urgency. I need to go after him now.'

'_Felt_ it?'

'Yes.'

* * *

'Tie _Short Circuit_ to a tree or something,' Ron ordered as he removed his purple gloves and utility belt. Under his right glove was the friendship bracelet young Kimi had given to him in the future. The thought of her brought him a sense of great comfort. It was a symbolic moment; he was shedding Zorpox and becoming Ron. 'Leave her for Global Justice. We're closest to Tomorrowland, we'll breakout there.'

None of them could believe Ron's command. Jester looked like he'd been Bonnie slapped. Electronique screamed against her gag, assuming she was being toyed with. Even Francis seemed uncertain.

Ron strolled over to the nearest ruined stores. Out of the trashed storefront displays he pulled a Mickey Mouse cap to cover his green hair and jacket to pull over his purple body armour. He looked and felt more like Ron Stoppable with each new item of clothing.

'As you may know I've had some time solitary time alone to reflect on past mistakes,' Ron announced. 'That and the Tempus Simia showed me a scary vision of the future. I have decided, therefore, that if we make it out I would like to retire while I'm on top. My friends, the dark reign of Zorpox is officially over. I shall take whatever hidden resources I have left and go deep underground.''

Jester whispered to Smartiac. 'Darn monkey idol fried his brain.'

'Hang on a minute,' Duck spoke up, 'you know what we had to go through to save your skinny hide? What are we supposed to do now?'

'Well… you could come with me. Share adventures searching for lost artefacts and dodging Global Justice. Or you could find another worldwide evil empire to serve.'

'Wow, that's good timing! Cause, you know, I think Disney might be hiring,' Lucre suggested.

'You can't just _give up_ now lord!' Jester argued. 'You came so close, and now you're most trusted team has returned to your service.'

A snort from Electronique caught Smartiac's attention.

'No Jester. We were never close to victory. Not with snakes like Electronique and Fukushima at our backs. They destroyed everything I built and I'm…. I'm not sad about that.'

Most of them couldn't believe it, but Lucre listened with interest.

'I've had my fun. I pitted myself against world, challenged its greatest heroes and made them quake at my name before being taking out.'

'We still have infrastructure. We still have fear on our side. You still have us, your elite team. We have the foundations for a glorious future!'

'I _saw_ the future!' Ron snapped. 'I saw the world shaped in Electroniques image; the disregard for innocent life, the fear on the streets and the sick parades in her honour. I saw people I _cared_ about broken into her playthings and a museum to those she had hunted down already. I don't want that, I _never_ wanted that.'

'So you're saying _I_ lead WEE to Victory?'

With the help of Smartiac, Electronique removed her gag and bounds. 'What are you doing?' Sheela demanded.

'Hear her out.'

* * *

Kim frowned as she digested the information. In her mind this entire stitch was still messed up. A stray thought managed to bring a tight smile to her face.

'And you got funky monkey powers?'

'Yep.'

'Spankin'! Wait, why did you give Hana to the Stoppables then?' She asked Sensei.

Sensei rolled his eyes. 'Have you _met_ her sisters?'

'Can't argue with that logic. And the monkey?'

'NO IDEA. FREDERICK THOUGHT RON CHOSEN ONE.'

'_Why_ would you think that?!'

Frederick looked down at his feet. 'HE CLAIMED TO VISIT THE FUTURE.'

The whole conversation stopped. Everyone, even Sensei, raised an eyebrow.

'_Right_...,' Kim started. 'So that leaves… who is on that space ship?'

'_Shawn_.' Sensei, Bonnie, Frederick and Rufus said together.

'Just think,' Bonnie was positively excited. 'Wade can track that ship anywhere on Earth. This time we'll have the weasel cornered, and with my new powers I can….'

Another voice interrupted her. _'Why does it have to be on Earth?'_

* * *

Electronique addressed Team Evil. 'As Zorpox has already alluded to, his campaign against the world was nothing but a game, a bit of fun. Well, did any of you think it was fun?'

'Yeah.' Sheela answered.

'That was rhetorical dear girl. But you expected more than just some fun. You expected victory, power; a grand empire. Now all Zorpox offers you is a life on the run. Well it just so happens I can offer better, all you have to do… is shoot these clowns.'

'None of that would have happened if _you_ hadn't ruined everything,' Jester countered. 'Smartiac, I order you to tie….'

'Now don't be like that. You know you could have joined me; I could have used a team with your skills.'

'You listen to me. I _earned_ my place at Zorpox's side. We all proved ourselves worthy of joining WEE's most elite team. I would never side with a vile traitor like you.'

'I wonder if Team Empire feels that way right now, locked up in a GJ prison? Or Team World?'

Francis gulped and looked to Ron. Both of them were suddenly very alarmed. Electronique was spilling some _very_ sensitive information on the duo's operation. Ron mimicked pointing to his watch and two fingers walking. _Time to go._

Duck asked the question on everyone's mind first. 'What are you talking about? Two more teams?'

Sheela cocked her weapon, and pointed it two figures trying to slink away. '_Whoa_, hold it you two. I don't think you want to miss this.'

'My suspicions were first aroused during the Static Capacitor caper,' Electronique carried on. 'The hench-people defending the device were unusually professional you see, and more inclined to challenge my orders. Naturally when plotting my little coup I wanted to eliminate henchmen squads that would find the regime change _difficult_, for some reason though we found no mention of the henchmen squad until _after_ hacking into Lord Zorpox's personal files. Your reports proved exciting reading.'

Ron leaned close to Francis. 'You have any more water balloons?'

'Wouldn't work, she's already drained of electricity.'

'It seems the team setting up the Mega Static Capacitor were known as Team Empire, an elite squad that held the ear of Zorpox himself. Want to know what happened to them? They rot in a GJ jail cell like their predecessors, Team World!'

'Now of course each team knew there missions would be risky, and wars are not won without taking casualties. I dare say though that neither team leaders, Green Ghoul or Magnanimous, believed they would rot in jail for a liar and a coward!'

* * *

Heroes of the hour, Dr Drakken and Senor Senior Senior strode confidently through the crowd of police and patrons. They were escorted by Dr Director and Agent Will Du. Technically Drakken was under arrest for betraying GJ during the Eden Base raid, though it was proving difficult to convince the good doctor of this fact. Too many people cheering and clapping as he walked past.

'I mean, they_ are_ in a space ship. Why not stay up there?'

Bonnie shrugged. 'Fine, they stay in space forever. Suits me.'

'They wouldn't have the supplies,' Agent Du reasoned. 'They would have to come back eventually.'

'THEY COULD INHABITE A SPACE STATION?'

Kim's blood froze. She looked up at the crescent shaped moon. '_Oh_ no.

Drakken nodded. 'Avalon.'

* * *

Ron and Francis were stood next to each other, Half-Face keeping watch over them. No one _voiced_ treasonous thoughts in case of misunderstanding, though it was clear to all the pair was under suspicion.

'You heard him. He wants to give up. Run away. Spend his time looking for his precious _artefacts_. I believe you're all intimately familiar with them right? The expedition to Australia for Tempus Simia? How about the phantom monkey tome? Jester, you're mission report painted that little adventure as a hellish nightmare of dark forest and ghostly monkeys. Don't deny it, I read the report.'

Jester remembered the phantom monkeys alright. The plane crash, dark jungle, the hooting phantoms. Every Team Evil member would remember that night for the rest of their lives.

* * *

Avalon Station. Her father's dream. Her entire family.

Bonnie and Rufus gasped, both visibly shaken. Frederick eyes shot straight to sky.

'Avalon?' Agent Du asked. Senior and Dr Director were also uninformed on the project.

'My father's colony on the moon. We thought it would be out of Ron's reach.'

'The greatest mind in the world all gathered in one unreachable spot. _And_ the location of the Neutroniliser,' Drakken half smiled. 'It's what_ I_ would have gone for.'

Only Dr Director saved Drakken from an immediate smack from Kim or Bonnie. She asked in her most serious tone, 'what could WEE do with the Neutroniliser?'

During the recent hijacking of his base by the ninja Drakken heard the whisperings of a prophesy. Now he was pleased to see the old windbag, Sensei, tremble as he repeated the words back to him.

'I hope you enjoy barbeque because soon this world will burn.'

* * *

Electronique could barely contain her glee as Team Evil binds the hands of Ron and Francis and stood them together against the remains of a large amphitheatre. They cocked their weapons and aimed at the duo. It would have to be quick; police were beginning to sweep through the park.

'Marvellous Jester. Oh how I've waited for this.'

Jester and his team were devoid of emotion. 'Yes mam,' he simply stated.

She approached Ron, savouring his features. The last time she had him trapped he merely laughed in her face for days on end. Now he seemed sadly serene. He finally accepted his defeat.

_May be better this way_, she thought. _If I had the time I'd make him beg. Break him till he was nothing more than a pathetic wretch. But I can accept this. He was the dark lord. He can keep some dignity. _

_I'll just have to find another annoying pest to mould into my pet. Now there's an idea_….

'I made a mistake last time _Zorpox the Conqueror,' _she spat out the name. 'This time you simply die.'

She turned to Team Evil. 'Do it! Shoot him and then you can serve me as I rebuild WEE to into a force to fear! _Ha ha hahaha_.'

'You have a way out right?' Lucre asked Ron.

Ron kept his eyes on Jester. The man showed no regret. _I trained him well, I guess. This really tanks_. 'Sorry buddy. My bag of tricks is used up.'

'Oh well, we had a good run right. Good times.'

'_Good_ times?' Ron gave a quick laugh, he found the term so amusing. If Team Evil wasn't watching he would wipe his eyes. 'We're _Supervillains_ Lucre, we don't make _good_ times, we make _bad_ times.'

'Still…. Wouldn't have missed it for world domination.'

'Me too buddy.'

'Hey, Jester. Does the condemned man get a final request?'

Jester's tone was low and dangerous. 'What do you want Lucre, and don't say not to shoot you.'

'No, no. I just think you should shoot Short Circuit too.' Francis nodded at Electronique.

'…!? Yeah alright.'

….

_**Two minutes later**_

….

Electronique's hands were bound and she was stood next to Francis. Team Evil aimed their weapons at the condemned trio.

Electronique screamed at Jester. _'How could you do this? What about WEE?_ **Without me you have nothing!'**

Jester wasn't swayed. 'Who would want to be bossed around by you anyway? Rather follow the cheap kid,' referring to Francis/Frugal Lucre. 'At least he understands employee morale.'

Ron held a quiet smile. He had been concerned that Electronique would escape to cast a threatening shadow over his sister, one capable of testing Bonnie even with her new powers. Now his family could rest a little easier.

'That was a smooth move Francis.'

'Thanks Ron.'

'**I will haunt you two in the afterlife!'**

Lucre shrugged at his nemesis. 'Hey if ya' going down, take someone with ya'.'

'What about you lord?' Duck asked. 'Have a request?'

'No harm comes to my family. Or to Team Possible.'

'No promises to the latter,' Jester underscored. 'We run into each other and it's on.'

Smartiac zoomed in on Ron. 'Goodbye lord.'

* * *

Author's Note: I can guess what you're thinking....

Bonnie?

Oh my God, is this ever going to end!

... Bonnie?

To answer these questions, yes it _is _going to end. Oh yeah, just one more chapter. One chapter and than an epilogue. Though both are going to move like lighting, blink and you miss it. Cut all traveling time, no more mysteries or plot to reveal. Just a quick, brutal smackdown. In the grand scheme Disneyland was always a detour I threw in halfway through the project (that grew to oversized epic proportions). The true final battle takes place at Avalon.

And Bonnie? I fully expect some to disapprove, quiet polling already proved that to me. But this is how it is. It's done. It was a masterful idea that fit so perfectly. Thank you again_ dr fan/mai-lover_. I barely understood a word you said, but I felt the excitement contained in each review. In the early days I pushed myself to pursue _Destiny_ (Smartymart Inncident) because I knew I was making one person out there extremly happy.


	18. Ch 14: Avalon

Author's Note: Thank you to my good friend Palenn for explaining Neutroniliser Theory to me. It only took three attempts to explain, with a written summary sent by e-mail.

…

Shout out to all Kiwis, hope you had a good Waitangi Day Feb 6th.

…

And now, Mengsk is proud to (finally) present the final chapter (though it the epilogue is still to come).

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible™ or any character, location or event from that said show. I did get an I-pod Touch for Christmas, but I traded in that junk for an X-Box. Seriously, who in there right mind wants to mess around with

_**new photo editing capabilities**_** and a **_**Street Map feature**_** when you can kick some Spartan on Halo 3?**_

* * *

_

Last time on Dark Reign

Shawn and Fukushima escaped Disneyland in the Millennium Mole Rat with a small number of henchmen and items taken from Ron's crashed space pod. Dr Drakken theorised Shawn's probable destination would be Avalon station, a Moon base constructed by Dr James Possible. Now Kim fears for the safety of her entire family.

Bonnie was granted the Mystical Monkey Power by the Monkey Idols. After a mysterious talk with Zorpox, the content of which is not yet known, she let Ron Stoppable, A.k.a Zorpox the Conqueror, go. Now, as the chosen one, she must prevent the _Unstoppable_ from burning the world.

* * *

Ch 4: Avalon

**Avalon Station**

Shawn strolled through the corridors of Avalon base, exploring his refuge. Beside him walked the famed rocket scientist Dr James Possible, his arm twisted behind his back by Fukushima. Behind them were Dr Possible's family, Dr Anne Possible and the twin boys Jim and Tim. Half of Shawn's few remaining henchmen accompanied the group while the other half guarded the control and generator rooms.

Various scientists and V.I.P's shock with fear as the party moved from area to area. Most had been moved to Avalon specifically to keep them out of WEE's reach. Some had been captives of WEE for a short time after Professor Dementor's betrayal, the capture of Dr Director and the sacking of GJ headquarters during the height of the war. They had only been saved from the legendary _Pit_ by the great rallying of world policing agencies and counter offensive led by newly anointed GJ Director Possible. This time they feared they would not be so lucky.

Shawn stopped in front of a large steel door. It was the only room in the entire facility that could not be accessed from the control room, neither were its contents listed in any way. Even Dr Possible claimed he had no knowledge of what lay beyond. Only the ranking GJ agent assigned to guard Avalon could open this door.

Shawn looked to Fukushima. 'We could retrieve him. Get him to open it.'

'I am sorry Shawn; the GJ agents are _unavailable_ right now. I do, however, believe we have the means to enter.'

The ninja set his eyes on the two youngest Possibles. Jim and Tim met his attention with defiance.

'Who are you….'

'… Looking at?'

'The infamous Possible twins,' Fukushima smiled. 'Anyone familiar with the exploits of Kim Possible could never overlook her terrible tweeb siblings. You thwarted Dr Drakken's mind control scheme with a portable phased silicon disruptor, aided your father in assembling Avalon and are together the number one cause of fire or chemical spill in the Tri-City area. They say you're both on the Middleton fire departments hit list for assassination. You two have quite a reputation.'

'Not to mention your youtube videos of Team Possible,' a henchman added. 'My favourite was the camping trip; switching their bug repellent for a bug attractant and playing a tape of big foot howls in the middle of the night.'

Fukushima silenced the henchman with a sharp glance. 'The point being I do not think the two of you would give in until you had slipped past the GJ guards and opened this door.'

'No way.'

'We aren't helping.'

'Open it yourself.'

'Hicka-bicka…'

'… Stuff _you_.'

Fukushima increased the pressure on Dr Possible's arm. The boy's father grunted in pain.

'Defy me again and I shall dislocate the arm. Defy me a third time and I shall break the kneecap. You do not want to see what I'll do for a forth act of disobedience.'

'Oh, he'd do it too.' Shawn confirmed.

Tim removed a handheld box device from his shirt and pushed his way past Shawn. Sheryl hissed and tried to scratch him.

'Get that thing to back off.'

'Her? Don't you worry about her, she's just saying hello.'

The two boys sized each other up. Tim was older and taller, though Shawn's smirk and wild red hair gave him an edge in intimidation. Not to mention his pet ninja.

With a glance at Fukushima, Tim plugged his box device into the door control. The box flashed with rapidly flashing numbers until it had found the right combination. Tim typed it in. Two slots opened, one for eye match identification and the other for fingerprints.

Shawn frowned. 'What now?

Tim used his box to shatter the lens to the eye match equipment.

Security alarms sounded throughout Avalon.

'_Are you insane?!_'

Fukushima wordlessly tightened his grip on Dr Possible's arm.

'_It's part of the plan_!' Jim yelled over the alarms, quick to intercede for his father. 'Give it a moment.'

Fukushima reluctantly eased pressure. He gave the boys their moment.

He was rewarded by clatter of marching feet from _inside_ the walls. Something was coming. More than one something; metallic and precise and….

Six of them jumped out of the maintenance duct nearest the damaged security equipment. They were tiny. Blue with six spindly legs that allowed them to across walls and ceilings. Two arms with claw like appendages and one large _buggish_ head.

Robots the size of toys.

They pulled apart the damaged equipment and returned operational status in short order. Little hands disappeared into up robot sleeves; exchanged for pliers, solder wands and vacuums to clear shattered glass pieces. The pieces were gathered, melted, reformed into a new lens and refitted.

'Agent Tangeri's fingerprints and iris image proved elusive,' Jim offered. 'He was unusually sharp….'

'And increasingly weary of us.'

'So we had to find another way around the security systems.'

Once the eye match mechanism was restored to working order the robots ran a systems check. Different panels opened and closed, different alarms sounded, lights flickered on and off…, and the solid steel door guarding sealed off room opened.

Jim looked to his father, 'Dad, if you could shut the bots off.'

'Project Hephaestus. Deactivate.'

A feminine computerised voice answered. **'Dr Possible Voice print acknowledged.'**

The bots immediately stopped work leaving the door half open.

'By programming the maintenance bots to run system checks whenever they repaired equipment we figured we could get them to open the door.'

'The only drawback was the alarm you heard sound when Tim smashed the lens.'

'We didn't anticipate it during our first break in attempt. We had to book it before Agent Tangeri caught us.'

'But since the agents aren't available right now we have no trouble opening the door for you.'

'Since you asked so nicely. _Please and thank you_ and all.'

Shawn shoved his way past Tim. He was still short enough to pass under the half open door with a slight stoop. Lights flicked on as he stepped inside.

The large circular room was mostly bare. Only one large object towered in the centre of the room; it rested on treads and a single spindly looking support strut, a massively oversized generator and laser antenna dish.

The Neutroniliser.

Its indestructible shell gleamed in the artificial light.

Shawn was awed.

'So this is where they brought it.'

* * *

**US Space Shuttle **_**Freedom**_

**33 hours behind Shawn.**

Bonnie and Rufus watched Kim Possible as she stared out into space, at the Moon and the destination ahead of them, Avalon. She was being introspective again, closed off. Previously Bonnie had taken her silent 'pre mission mode,' developed during the past year, as Kim focusing her thoughts for a fight. Now though she could feel, actually feel, her all consuming anxiety.

Maybe it was because the stakes were the highest Team Possible had ever seen and her own family was in the firing line this time. Or maybe her feelings weren't as out of place as Bonnie had believed. Maybe this was how Kim felt before ever mission underneath that focused exterior. She thought back to their last mission in New York. How Kim had silently watched the ground flash by without a word just like now.

_Was it really less than two weeks ago? Feels like a year… and a few months._

It was better before Ron and Smartymart when Kim enjoyed the thrill of a new mission. When she used to smile more.

_That's going to change. After this mission I'm going to make it change. We're so close to smashing WEE forever. So close!_

'The first prophesy stated_, 'You must search out the world's smartest monkey. He will lead you to the stars and reveal the identity of the true Monkey Master. He who will be Unstoppable_.' Hirotaka repeated the mystical monk's original message.

Bonnie turned away from watching Kim. 'Hence why Monkey Fist kidnapped Frederick and ruined my trip to Europe.'

'SO SORRY TO INCONVENIECE YOU.' Frederick sneered over the Bonnumicator. 'NEXT TIME FREDERICK GET CAPTURED, HE WILL DO SO DURING CLASS.'

Behind Frederick on the screen, Felix snickered.

'Later though when Hirotaka and I tracked the Monkey ninja's to Monkey Fists lair we were subject to another prophesy. _'The smartest monkey will lead_ not _lead you to the true Monkey Master. He will lead you to __he who will be Unstoppable__. A new Unstoppable will rise. Soon this world will burn._'

'Frederick didn't lead us to Shawn though,' Bonnie argued. 'If anything he led us to Ron.'

'No wait,' Zita pushed Felix and Frederick aside to fill the screen. 'We followed the glow of the monkey idols to Shawn right? That must be it.'

'And Frederick more led Ron to you,' Hirotaka theorised.

Bonnie was unconvinced. 'It's still thin. And weren't their meant to be stars?'

Felix had an answer to that. 'There were stars. A whole theme park full of them!'

'Those weren't stars, they were cartoon characters. Idolised by 5 year olds and freaky fanfic writers.'

Felix rolled his eyes and conceded the point. Yori, however, defended his explanation. 'We cannot discount the possibility. After all, taking you to a literal star would be just as much an exaggeration.'

'AND FREDERICK DID MARK SHAWN BY BITING HIM. AND FREDERICK NOW HELPS LEAD YOU TO HIM.'

'So that we may prevent the final passage of the prophesy,' Yori completed.

Bonnie still had questions about her powers and she was meant to do with them, though Yori and Frederick's explanation of the prophesy satisfied her for now. Her path was clear cut. She had to stop Shawn before something unspeakable happened.

From Kim she still sensed a great deal of concern, but also intrigue. From her spot next to the view port she must have listened to the whole conversation.

'Director,' Will Du called aft, 'incoming message from operations.'

'Play it Will.'

'On screen thank you Agent Du.'

Kim shook her head and turned away from the view port. Exiting a hatch from the cargo bay Dr Director gave her a one eyed wink back.

'Sorry… Director. Force of habit.'

Betty Director wasn't offended, she was amused. She was so very proud of Kim for stepping up to the plate in her absence. 'I understand Kim, don't worry. Few more years and people may be calling you Director again.'

'No thanks. Not for many, many _long_ years.'

Wade appeared on screen. 'Our secret's out Director; Shawn just sent us an ultimatum.'

* * *

The team assigned to liberate Avalon Station gathered around a pair of view screens to witness Shawn Stoppable's ultimatum. The force was similar in make up to the force that thwarted Ron's static capacitor scheme in New York. The crew of _Freedom_; Team Possible, Dr Director, Agent Du and a half dozen other agents from Global Justice. Yori, Hirotaka and select students from the Yaminouchi School also volunteered for the mission. Kim recognised one of the ninja, Seto, though she couldn't pin down from where. Kim speculated Yaminouchi had been keeping taps on their chosen one prospects far longer than they were letting on.

Shego got roped into the operation as pilot. Sitting near the back, scorned by most of the others, was Dr Drakken. Dr Director believed that his engineering and technological skills would be useful on sight during this mission. And she didn't want to let the plotting felon out of headlocks reach.

Trailing _Freedom _was her sister ship, the _Apple Pie_. Duff Killigan, Team GO minus Mego still recovering from injury, Felix the Fearless Ferret and Zita Flores the Incredi-girl. Bonnie had vouched for her abilities and feisty attitude which Kim had witnessed during the '_Disneyland Incident'_. The cheerleader pair had dubbed her an honorary member of Team Possible for her bravery. Colonel Dobbs and his unit rounded out the Heroes of Earth while Frederick flew the second shuttle.

The souls aboard these two vessels were the last hope of the Earth. Billions held their breaths, watched on and prayed believing this mission represented the last daring strike of the war. Far fewer knew, however, the true stakes if it failed….

'_... cranked the power tenfold! The power you tried to loose upon WEE will be directed back at you with more destructive force than you ever dreamed. Your forests will burn, your cities will burn; you will burn! You know precisely where we are and what we have at our disposal. If I am not obeyed… civilisation will end!_'

They were quite a contrast, the figures depicted on the view screens. Shawn was at his diabolical worst. All he needed was horns to go with his bright red hair. How could someone so young be so evil? Kim had never met the little terror before Ron kidnapped him. She didn't know if Zorpox had created this monster or if this was all natural Shawn. Either thought was frightening.

_I hope Ron isn't responsible for_..._ this_

On the next screen over Wade appeared highly concerned, pale if you could believe!

'_I will give the world one demonstration of the power I wield. You will witness the neutronilisation of the Amazon Jungle. As the Earth rotates I shall then devastate China, India, Europe and finally America_._ I expect your timely surrender, or the end of your nations.'_

The message ended.

* * *

Bonnie focused on Shawn's evil vestige. If the ninja were right the fate of the world would depend on her slapping the evil grin from his eleven year face. Sound easy?

She had to admit her attempts thus far had all ended in miserable failures. Shawn was a slippery little eel. But now…! Now she had super powers! And all Shawn had was… a death ray….

_Ok, a really big death ray_….

_A giant indestructible death ray_…

…_pointed at the Earth._

…

… _I really hate that guy._

'Can he do that?' Felix/Ferret asked from _Apple Pie_. 'Neutronilise the whole jungle?'

'I…. I don't know,' Wade admitted, uncharacteristic because he didn't know, and he stuttered. 'I've only just begun reviewing Neutroniliser files but I think he can…, and more. His ultimatum boasted that they forced scientists at Avalon to boost Neutroniliser firepower ten times.'

Wade faltered.

'Director…, I _have_ learned that the area of effect increases_ exponentially_ as you up the power. Boosting its power ten times he may have multiplied the firepower by a hundred. Or a _thousand_! I don't know enough about the working of the device to… accurately say.'

His voice trailed off. Underneath Wade's picture a graph emerged. Line's skyrocketed.

A horrifying idea crossed Bonnie's mind. She was sure Wade had contemplated it also.

'Without Electronique he doesn't know. He'll fire just to show off his toy.'

It was a staggering thought. Bonnie was distressed to the point where she felt physically sick, even the mystical power within her shuddered. No wonder Wade was shaken!

'He'll wipe us out. Everything. The Earth will burn.'

Kim took a step closer and held Bonnie. Rufus, sitting half out of her pocket, gave a sympathetic coo and hugged her hip.

In both shuttles there was silence. No one dared to breathe as it sunk in.

'No he won't,' declared a voice transmitted from the _Apple Pie_. Hego was determined to rebuild the confidence of the mission. 'The fiend won't get the chance.'

'How long until he fires?' Dr Director questioned Wade. To everyone else she seemed rock hard, devoid of emotion.

As Bonnieturned the fate of the world over and over in her head._ How odd_, she absently noted. _The unshakable leader, yet_ _I know how her emotions bubble under the surface_.

'With the Earth's Rotation and the Moon's orbit we still have a few hours until he's in at optimum firing angle. Currently he can only target the African coast and the Atlantic Ocean.'

Still holding Bonnie, Kim set her eyes on Drakken. Having contemplated destroying the Earth numerous times he was the least unsettled. Mildly annoyed at worst. Nothing more.

When he noticed Kim's attention he glared back.

'What will the Neutroniliser do?' she demanded.

'I have no idea.'

'What do you mean no idea? It's a weapon of mass destruction; this is your area.'

'Oh, well I seem to recall being locked out of the Neutroniliser files by a young Global Justice Director bearing a disturbing resemblance to you! I couldn't even begin to understand the nature of its hardened indestructible shell.'

'But… you _stole _it.'

The villain shrugged. 'The military had it; it was top secret; that's good enough for me.'

Given the current crisis, his admission was a slap in the face. Heroes leered at him. Even Shego, listening in thought the comm. channel felt a flash of disgust at his indifferent attitude.

'Are you _daft_?!' Killigan asked through the comm., 'Ya' stole a weapon without knowin' what'd did!'

'I had theories.'

'You_**stupid**_, _**self-centred moron**_; you can't think past picking your _nose_ in the morning!'

Bonnie broke out of Kim's steadying arms to yell at the villain. She knew everyone else was thrown by her outburst but it felt good to have a ready and deserving target for her disgust.

'You think you're so smart, but you can't comprehend the weapons you wield. You're as ignorant as that 11 year old holding a huge gun to the world up there!' She pointed to the view point.

Drakken jumped at the initial bark. For Bonnie the sight was highly satisfying. In fact she was disappointed at how quickly he regained composure, flashing an arrogant sneer back.

'I knew well enough _**not**_ to exceed power requirements, which were excessive enough! Besides - bad guy.'

'_Wade_!' Kim called out while taking hold of Bonnie again, 'What will the Neutroniliser do?'

'The Neutroniliser…,' Wade gulped, 'causes… negatively charged electrons to overcome the centripetal forces holding it in orbit around the nuclei. Electrons  
collide with the positively charged protons to create neutrons. You  
end up with a clump of neutrons a millionth the size of an atom....'_  
_'_Wade!_'

'It makes things not _exist_ anymore Kim! I don't know how to explain it clearer than that. Whatever it targets is just… gone. It is just gone_!_'

'Hang on,' Agent Du interrupted. 'I thought your prophesy said the world would _burn_. Not disappear.'

Not quite done Bonnie rounded to snap and bark at Will. 'Well _maybe_ the _Mystical Monkey Monk_, who up to this point seems to have been the grand architect of our entire existence, didn't understand how a Neutroniliser works until his scientifically minded friend painstakingly explained it to him. Three times, with notes sent by E-mail. And maybe by that point it was far too late to ret-con the prophesy to '_the world will cease to exist on an atomic level_,' which doesn't have the same emotional impact anyway!'

The crew of the _Freedom_ turned to stare at Bonnie.

'Say again?' Felix asked from _Apple Pie. _

'Nothin',' Bonnie took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. 'Ok, I think I'm through being hysterical.'

Dr Director sighed. 'Any other cherry news?'

'Well,' Drakken started, 'if the Neutroniliser works as I believe it does, Shawn wouldn't _have_ to neutronilise the entire planets to destroy it. Theoretically, if Shawn simply blasted a deep enough hole in the Earths crust all life would be wiped out by the resulting super volcano. Alternatively, the dense clump of neutrons created by neutronilising an area the size of the Amazon could fall into the closest gravity well, in this case the core of the planet, and _could_ create a massive nuclear fusion reaction. The resulting explosion _may_ be large enough to knock Mars from its orbit and burn off its atmosphere. I couldn't really say for sure until computer kid and I have run some… simulations….'

Drakken stopped when he registered the overwhelming number of angry glares directed at him.

'I… spend a lot of time thinking about this sort thing.'

* * *

Dr Drakken walked through the hatch to the cockpit and sat down in the co-pilot seat next to Shego. His lab coat was ruffled and he was sporting a beautiful shiner.

'Nice going you _heartless_ blueberry wack-job.'

'Just shut it Shego,' he warned, pulling a shuriken out of his backside before reaching for over the control panel. He thumbed the radio equipment when Shego whacked his knuckles.

'No touch-ee my controls.'

Drakken fumed silently, rubbing his knuckles. Finally he asked, 'Shego. Would you... help me call my mother?'

* * *

'… _I shall then devastate China, India, Europe and finally America_._ I expect your timely surrender, or the end of your nations.'_

Shawn nodded to his henchman operating the camera. The henchman flicked off the camera.

From the shadowy corner of the room Fukushima applauded.

'You like?'

'A powerful performance, Unstoppable. It shall give them pause.'

'Think they'll get the message or will we have to blow something up first?'

Fukushima looked thoughtful. 'They must realise the power we wield, yet they will be reluctant. Search for options they will, comforting themselves with the knowledge their opponent is a mere child, and that they could never loose to a child. An example may be needed before they realise they _have_ _no_ options.'

'I hope they don't,' Shawn smirked. 'I want to test fire this bad boy.'

'Bigger problems we have to deal with Unstoppable. Our enemies close in on us. We are aware of their two shuttles closing in even as we speak. I have begun preparations to repeal them.'

Fukushima allowed a crocked smile to cross his face. A rare show of malevolent glee for the ninja usually reserved for times when standing over a hated foe. 'Those little maintenance robots intrigued me greatly. It seems they utilise Dr Possible's latest in cybertronic design, similar to GJ battlesuit design. Great versatility. I believe with modification they could cause a great deal of distress for our enemies.'

* * *

**US Space Shuttle **_**Freedom**_

**Arrival at Avalon Station**

Both the Freedom and the Apple Pie landed without incident on either side of Avalon. Naturally, Shawn wasn't good enough to extend them an airlock so GJ was forced to make its own entrance. This was expected.

The self repairing, shield equipped, cybertronic battlesuits used by Global Justice were in fact produced utilising designs for the next generation of space suit. Designs created by Dr Possible. Flexible, durable and adaptive; GJ quickly glimpsed the potential of the cybertronic material fashioned for extra-vehicular space exploration.

Now with a mission to the surface of the moon and forced to make entry to a facility in a low gravity, zero atmosphere environment, all of the strike team battlesuits had been swiftly adapted using Dr Possible's original designs. The cybertronic technology had finally reached the heights it was always intended to reach.

Not that it made any of the GJ agents any more comfortable having the thin material and a hurriedly fitted glass helmet with oxygen tank between them and cold space. The sooner they crossed the open landing site and gained entry to Avalon better they would feel. Most set their shield to full as a precaution.

Shego led the charge across the landing pad to the outpost. Agents and ninja covered her while Will Du dragged along Drakken in the rear. As soon as she hit the airlock Shego began cutting through with her powers. The hardened door could not resist her. If they had been able to hear through the vacuum they would have heard the woof of shaped charges set by Colonel Dobbs strike team on the far side of the outpost. Both shuttle teams managed to gain entry rapidly.

As Shego peeled back the inner air lock door there was an explosion of rushing air as the terminal depressurised. It almost threw Shego back into space; she had to dig her claws into the side of the building to prevent being blasted into orbit.

Once the rush of air died down the Freedom team entered. Shego, Kim, Bonnie, Dr Director and her agents, Yori, Hirotaka and their fellow ninja, Dr Drakken with Will Du pushing him forward and finally Rufus piloting a miniaturised moon buggy.

The artificial gravity held them tight on the floor. The heroes had arrived.

Shego wielded the outer and inner air lock doors shut behind them. Only once the terminal was sealed and re-pressurised did they feel it was safe to open the next set of bulkhead doors. It wouldn't do to expose the many scientists and engineers inside to the vacuum.

The strike team moved quickly once inside. They covered the corridors, swept the laboratories, checked the broom closets; nothing. They didn't run into a single soul as they cautiously moved toward the Neutroniliser bay. No henchmen waiting in ambush, no scientists or their families tearfully thankful to be rescued. No one was home.

A message came over team frequency. '_Priority Target acquired, mess hall. We have a hostage situation._'

Kim made an about face, leaving a Yaminouchi ninja to cover this corridor while she backtracked to the mess hall. Other agents also cautiously pulled back to the mess hall and established a perimeter.

She strode past Yori and Shego who were guarding the mess hall doors. Their expressions were neutral, though their eyes spoke of concern. Shego shook her head as a warning to Kim.

Kim pushed through the mess hall doors. Three GJ agents were inside, weapons trained on a lone villain sitting patiently at the head of a long table. Along the table sat her family, Dr's Possible and the tweebs tied to the chairs they were sitting in and gagged. Placed before them front were a series of tiny, blue, bug toys.

* * *

The man at the head of the table had a meal of meatloaf and vegetables in front of him. He cut off a portion of the meatloaf, chewing it softly.

'Greetings Kim Possible. May I ask you to join me? Your mother cooked enough for the whole family, though I am afraid it may be a little cold. Unexpected visitors during meal time can be so bothersome.'

Dr Director entered the mess hall doors with Will Du and Dr Drakken in tow, Bonnie through the kitchen entrance.

He frowned when he recognised the Lotus Blade sheathed on her back though his cheerful expression did not lapse. If he felt any annoyance or frustration he had at seeing the mystical sword in the hands of the cheerleader he would not betray it, instead keeping up his casual act of food connoisseur.

'May be a little overcooked,' Anne Possible glared, 'though you were tied up at the time,' Fukushima graciously conceded. I am afraid I am unused to these American meals. So _very_ filling. My mother believes in rice paddies, sushi and more rice paddies.'

Kim tried to ignore the peril her family was in. Whatever the ninja was planning it was sure to involve putting them in harms way.

Dr Director took a seat on the far side of the table opposite Fukushima, leaning back on the chairs legs and playing along with the ninjas relaxed meal routine.

'Where are the rest?'

The ninja chewed on another piece of meatloaf, considering his answer.

'Safe. Locked in the dormitories. Hostages can only get you so far. Far less when the planet is at stake. We shall put them to work designing and engineering a new world order, after seeing to our current visitor's comfort of course.'

'How did you overcome my agents?' Kim demanded. 'I left enough here to storm England.'

'And, as proven by repeated break and entries of Buckingham Palace, not nearly enough.'

'You couldn't have taken Agent Tangeri.'

'I _could_,' Fukushima stretched the word, 'yet I did not. Shawn bested your agents. _Single_ handed.'

Kim and Bonnie exchanged apprehensive glances. What power would allow _Shawn_ to defeat a whole team of GJ Agents?

'Your agents are currently enjoying the first lunar sight seeing trip, to site of first lunar landing in fact. Please do not worry; if rationed we are fairly certain four hours of air is left. Enough for them to enjoy a beautiful sunrise in…,' he looked at his watch, 'two hours? Unfortunately we neglected sunscreen in our tour package, so they _may_ be a little steamed. Oh, maybe when finished here you could _join_ them.'

'We'll be halfway home in two hours,' Bonnie said.

'We shall see,' Fukushima spoke confidently. 'Hephaestus drones, _activate!_'

As one the bug toys lying before the tied up Possible family stood at attention; posture straight, tiny right feet stomping on the table. Alert for trouble, Dr Director was on her feet in a flash. She took a few steps back from the table, kicked the chair out of the way. She, Kim and Bonnie formed a tight defensive trio, ready for a fight. The agents spread out to the sides to keep Fukushima in their sights without endangering their leaders.

'Form ranks!'

The dozen or so robots formed two ranks of six facing the heroes. A slightly larger model with red markings etched over its blue metal body stood off to the side. The commander leading his troops.

Kim felt on edge. A year of Zorpox's wacky weapons had her expecting the worst. Any innocent object could be a threat and she could just plant Fukushima's twisted smirk on Ron's face. '_Toys_ Fuk-se? Oh, did you and _Shawn-ee_ arrange a playdate?' Bonnie questioned with her powers of condescension. She clearly felt more bravado than Kim did. _Nice to have superpowers, Bee._

'Not just mere toys cheerleader, Dr Possible's own design! An extension of the cybertronic research that developed your own battlesuits.' He roughly lifted a struggling Dr Possible from his seat and forced him to stare at his daughter and her friends, in doing so blocking the agent's clear shoot at him.

'Bear witness, Dr Possible, to your greatest creation, your crowning achievement. Watch as they finally crush you troublesome daughter. Project Hephaestus, _attack_!'

* * *

At Fukushima's command the little robots glowed for a moment. Then they grew. Expanded until they were twice their original size; thrice, five times, the table crumbled beneath their growing weight! And as they grew larger they also grew more fearsome. They developed mouths with rows of needle like teeth. Claws become saws and death rays. Where as they once walked on six legs the frontal two lifted to become two extra lethal arms. The bugs now steadied themselves on four spindly legs ending in sharp points.

A dozen grew to just over human size. The commander droid twice that. In any other room but the high mess hall it might have torn a hole into ceiling and opened the base to the harsh environment of the moon.

The agents didn't hesitate. The moment the little robots glowed funny they set their weapons to full auto and let them eat a clip. Kim wanted to shout stop. That they might hit one of the hostages, one of her parents or brothers….

… As the monsters continued to grow she stifled the protest.

Bullets ripped into the growing robots. Some staggered back from the impact. One agent used his weapons line of fire to expertly saw off a bug's leg. It tumbled under its own weight. Most of the rest had numerous bullet holes by time the agent's clips ran out.

The holes glowed and reformed. The bug that lost a leg pushed itself up by its lower arms. A new leg rapidly sprouted from its body.

'Maybe you guys should reload,' Dr Director suggested.

Before she had finished 'Maybe' they were ejecting spent clips, letting them bounce on the mess hall floor. Loading fresh clips they resumed fire.

This time the bugs advanced through the hail of bullets.

* * *

Felix let the army folk take point, sweeping corridors and rooms as they advanced toward the Neutroniliser. It made sense; they _were _trained for this kind of thing. And they had guns which Felix would rather be standing _behind _as opposed to in front of.

'_I'm_ the one who's indestructible, therefore_ I_ should be taking point,' Hego argued.

'Fine, go ahead. Stand in front. Block their line of sight. Get shot in the backside, see if I care.'

'HOW KNOW INDUSTRUCTIBLE?' Frederick asked on his shoulder. 'HAVE YOU BEEN SHOT?'

'Well… no. Just stabbed, electrocuted, blown up, crushed by a giant robot flamingo….'

'SO DIDN'T HURT?'

'Oh yeah. It hurt.'

Gunfire roared ahead of them. Each ran to catch up with the lead elements.

'In here,' Incredi-girl waved to them. She stood at the door of a massive greenhouse. Inside vegetables to feed and army of scientists and engineers were grown by hydroponics. There was also a large bush area with a winding jungle path for those who missed the green of Earth.

Two members of the army strike team were kneeling, weapons pointed at the bush.

'What is it?'

'Dunno' sir. Some kinda big… blue ….bug thing. Right there in the brush.'

'You're kiddin' me right. You seeing monsters in the jungle now?'

'He isn't making it up sir. I saw it too.'

More gunfire sounded behind them.

Then more.

Two of the bug bots jumped out of the jungle. Frederick screamed jumping from Hego's shoulder to the highest branch he could reach. Incredi-girl instinctively formed a barrier around team. The bug bots bounced back. Hego stepped forward to tear one in half while the two soldiers shot at the other till they were sure it wouldn't get up again.

'Thanks Zita.'

More bugs, smaller this time, emerged from the maintenance hatches. They were no less dangerous though, one let looses a burst of flame at Felix from its tiny arm. Felix ducked as let the searing heat passed over his head. Then he activated his battlesuit shield.

'Com'on, before there's too many. Set shields and pull back to the others. Tell Dobbs to regroup.'

'All units, break contact and pull back. Regroup. Rally point….'

'Anywhere.'

Hego used his huge fists to smash the tiny bug bots.

'The satellite lab,' Zita ordered. It was large enough to make a stand.

'Alright, let's go.'

'Rally point the satellite lab.'

Frederick jumped back down to Hego's shoulder, sticking his tongue out at the bug bots as they ran away.

None of them witnessed the two bots they thought destroyed pull themselves back together and get back up.

* * *

In mess hall was the scene of a terrible struggle. GJ agents only slowed down the bugs with their firearms, not stop them. Ninja threw shuriken and launched explosive tipped darts. Rufus used his buggy to run over the still small bugs crawling out of hatches and vents.

Shego slashed reputably at a bug bots limbs until it fell down. Even without legs or arms she knew it wouldn't be long until it climbed back up again. She used her green glow power to slice right through the bug vertically, searing and melting each half so badly it couldn't reform.

Finally one of the bugs was down for good.

Not that it mattered. Not with the dozen reinforcements crawling out of the vents.

The red stripped commander bug thought it mattered though. It zeroed in on Shego as a primary threat, charging at her. Each of its four arms reformed into a different sharp cutting tool; a buzz saw, scissors, a chisel, a high heeled shoe.

Shego formed an energy blast that melted the buzz saw and scissors. Like the bug she had just killed the arms could no longer reform. When it got closer she leapt up and sliced off the chisel and heel limbs.

These could reform, and they did. The monstrous bug head butted her to throw her back and then aimed a pair of flame throwers. It would fight fire with fire.

Kim saw the big bug go for Shego but was busy dodging the needle teeth of another bug droid. She back flipped, hitting the creature in the neck with super suit force. It staggered back though was largely undamaged.

Kim shot a grapple from her wrist into a beam running along the ceiling. It pulled her from the ground as her opponent lunged to rip her apart.

Other bugs formed laser weapons and tried to shoot her from the sky. Kim's super suit gloved left hand formed into a scoop which she used to catch the energy and throw at the super bug. The blasts seemed to hurt it and distract it from Shego.

Kim swung around the big bug, using her grapple cord to tie its arms to its body. While Kim went high Shego went low running along the underside and splitting it in half.

The bug commander too was dead.

Kim landed next to Shego.

'Spankin'. Think you can tear apart to rest like that?'

'Not likely.'

This was when Kim noticed how that Shego was out of breath, and hardly as cocky as she _should_ be after tearing apart the bug boss.

'It takes a lot of heat to finish them. Too much energy.'

A half dozen bugs broke off their engagements with the other strike team members to attack the pair. At the head of the room Fukushima still held onto Dr Possible, still forced him to watch. 'It would seem the bugs have singled your daughter out as a high priority target,' he whispered closely. 'A pity. I had hoped to see her live with an utterly broken spirit.'

They pounced like from all sides. There was nothing Kim or Shego could do to fend them all off.

The Lotus Blade sang through the air, slicing half the bug bots to pieces. The rest switched priority targets and went after Bonnie.

She pounced a fist through the head of one, kicked another into the high ceiling. A bug grabbed her from behind; she threw it over her shoulder.

Then the Lotus Blade did something impossible. It changed in Bonnie's hands into a wooden staff.

She set one end of the staff on the floor, using it to steady herself as she jumped up, using both legs to kick another bug away.

A bug leapt at her. She used the staff like a baseball bat to knock it away.

Some tried to shoot at her. The staff flashed into a metal shield to provide cover.

Only the mystical powers of the chosen one would allow the sword to change its form.

Fukushima threw Dr Possible to the ground.

'_**No!**_'

Bonnie set her own super suit shield switched to full and had the Lotus Blade form into a massive hammer. With one overhead swing she flattened one bug into a pancake. It was the third robot that would not be bothering them again.

'Double, no. _Triple_ spankin' Bee!'

'Isn't it?' was her quaint reply.

'And now I officially retire from villainy.' Shego added. 'Small time jobs don't count.'

'_So_ do,' Kim shot.

'So,' Fukushima called, 'the chosen one has come.'

The bugs weren't put off. With cybertronic efficiency they self-repaired, forearms formed into all manner of ranged weaponry; laser cannons, sonic rays, a slingshot.

'The chosen one has come to _die!_'

'_Shields!_' yelled Kim, lighting her own. Shego was quick to emulate.

The Lotus Blade formed a mirror in Bonnie's hands. It was an almost instinctive reaction.

The lasers and sonic rays reversed back on their sources.

The slingshot pellet shattered the mirror, clobbering Bonnie in the chest. She went down on her knee, the Lotus Blade dropped. One bug charged forward, sweeping its arm around in an underarm swing coming up under Bonnie's chin. She sailed over the mess hall crashing into a drink dispenser

'_Oy_! Monkey mojo still needs some work.'

'You can't fight them all chosen one,' their foe taunted. He commanded the bug bots to finish the chosen one off. Bonnie flipped to her feet. Bots closed in. With lightning reflexes she ducked and blocked strike after strike after swing. Nevertheless the bugs were driving her back, attempting to surround her and force her into a corner.

'There are too many for you to defeat chosen one. They repair too quickly. They will have you eventually.'

A ninja tried to strike at his fallen classmate while his guard was down. With minimal effort Fukushima sidestepped, chopping his attacker on the back of the head and activated his personal shield to thwart an agent with a taser pistol.

'Even now Shawn prepares the Neutroniliser. The world is ours, you can't stop it! He is _unstoppable_!'

A blow finally penetrated Bonnie's defence. She was punched so hard the room spun. Unable to keep pace any longer she attempted to jump high out of her opponents reach. A bear trap closed around her ankle instead. She was pulled back down, unable to escape.

Green plasma blasted bugs away. Shego, Kim and Dr Director fought their way to Bonnie, extending their shields to cover her. Kim tossed her the lotus blade. Bonnie felt empowered again.

Flashes erupted all around the bugs as the other strike team members did what they could to distract the machines; smoke grenades, flash bangs, kitchen utensils, shouted insults.

'He's right about one thing you know. We're not going to stop Shawn like this,' Shego advised.

'_Bee. You_ have to go after him!'

'You can't hold them by yourself….'

'That's an order Agent Rockwaller!' Director barked.

Bonnie turned and ran for the exit.

'_Rufus!'_

The naked mole rat had jumped a still bit sized bug, chewing at its neck with his teeth.

'_Grrr, GRRR._'

Bonnie stooped on the fly, picking the mole rat up and placing him in a hip pouch on the battle suit. They were going to face Shawn and Sheryl together.

* * *

Shawn watched over his henchmen and a small number of cowering scientists while they completed entering target data. The neutronilisation of the Amazon was imminent. When the world witnessed the power at his command it would tremble. After a year of playing lapdog to his insane cousin, Zorpox, Shawn Stoppable achieve what he never could. He would stand triumphant over the nations of the world.

_This is going to be so awesoooome!_

He could not sit still, he was so excited. He wasn't even sure his mind fully comprehended what was about to happen.

_I will be the _ruler_ of the world; I can do anything I want! Supervillain stuff like Ron, like… like, build a massive fortress and… collect stuff and mess with all the prisoners heads. Oh, and I can hold giant parades all for me!_

_**Boom**_

A huge thud shock the massive steel door.

_**Boom**_

'What is that? Is that Hego?'

The thuds were replaced by the sounds of blasters. A battle was happening just outside the door.

'How did they get past Fukushima so fast?'

The battle came to a quick halt. Someone had emerged victorious.

_But who_?

To the left of the heavy steel door the wall was sliced apart like paper. The chosen one, Bonnie Rockwaller strode through, Lotus Blade in one hand, the top half of a bug in the other. She threw the bug down and remarked, 'You know, that door's actually pretty tough.'

Shawn looked past her to the twisted metal. 'How did you do that?'

'Chosen one abilities, monkey mojo,' she held up her arms and twinkled her fingers in an eerie fashion. 'It's all a little technical, but what matters is I'm going to kick your scrawny ass off this moon and into a jail cell with it.'

Shawn clicked his fingers. Henchmen powered up their shock sticks.

'Whoever eliminates her gets Canada.'

'Throw in Brazil and you got a deal.'

Shawn smiled at the overconfident henchman. The demand of him was actually amusing.

'Alright then. You can even have California.'

The henchmen charged at Bonnie. Shawn intended to honour his offer if one succeeded, though he doubted they would. The cheerleader had just strode in carrying half a bug bot and those things were mean! More than a match for any number of henchmen. No, Shawn just wanted a spare minute to prepare his own nasty surprise for Bonnie.

A set of souvenirs he had picked up from Disneyland.

The Lotus Blade flashed into a whip. It lashed out one henchman's leg, wrapping around it and throwing him away with one powerful tug from Bonnie. The rest she fought toe to toe with the sword in its original form. She parried their swings and cut their weapons in two before throwing them away. Her feet never left the spot they were planted.

Shawn strapped a pair of rocket boosters onto his back. Powerful claws arms to each limb. Strapped across his chests on belts was all manner odd weaponry. A metal mask covered his face, although it seemed oversized around the jaw and ears.

A child sized suit of war. _Or_… monkey sized.

'That's how you defeated Agent Tangeri. Frederick's jet pack and armour.'

'And with a Zorpox guaranty, crush your enemies or receive a full refund. You've met you're match _chosen one_.'

* * *

Felix leapt on the back of one of the bugs, using his claws to systematically cut off each limb.

'Filled with Ferrety goodness.'

The armless, legless bug fell helpless to the ground, but not for long. All too soon it began to sprout new limbs.

'How many spares could these things possibly have?'

A hundred Wego copies dove on the bug trying to prevent it rising. It was rough wrestling match. For every Wego that the bug threw off two more took his place. They punched it relentlessly or wrapped themselves around its growing limbs.

Hego covered one entrance to the satellite lab, ripping apart anything that came through the door and stomping it good. Colonel Dobbs and his team set up a free fire zone on another door using benches and billion dollar technological gadgets for cover.

Everybody else was assigned to stop whatever got past them through the vents.

Duff Killigan managed to hold them off for a while by throwing his explosive golf balls down the vents and maintenance hatches. The army strike team lent some grenades to the task as well.

'I thought we agreed no explosives? We're in a highly oxygenised environment, that's space out there!' Felix had asked.

But Duff had merely bit the pin out of grenade and tossed. 'Ya got's a problem with it, ya can take it up at's the next staff meetin'!'

'We're running short of ammo here!' a soldier called out.

A bug dove over the barricade as a soldier was reloading. He immediately pulled out a combat knife and stuck it hilt deep in the robots circuitry. Incredi-girl used her powers to trap it in a bubble and squeeze.

Frederick bandaged up a wound on his shoulder while the soldier returned to firing.

Felix radioed the other team.

'We got problems over here! Some kind of….'

'… Toy that transforms into a giant bug killing machine?' Yori finished his sentence.

Felix paused. 'You're not going to come and rescue us are you,' he stated.

'We are a little busy ourselves.'

_Nuts_

'Oh well, at least we'll always have Disneyland. The magic, the fireworks, the…. '

'… Numerous people trying to kill us?'

'You forget _I_ was knocked out by then. I have nothing but fond memories of….'

A bug reared up behind Felix. He rolled out of the way as a giant axe came down on the spot he was standing.

'_Green Lady_!' a soldier yelled.

_Everyone_ ducked. Incredi-girl used her powers to shield the strike team members.

Dobb's commandos produced a set of grenade launchers, even massive rocket launchers. They fired at any bug too slow witted not to follow the heroes to the ground.

When the explosions ended, Felix angrily leapt to his feet.

'_Moon_! Other side of that wall!'

Colonel Dobbs pointed to the lieutenant beside him. 'Her idea.' She looked aghast and hit him in the arm.

Bits and pieces of robotic bug were strewn around the room. Some were finally down for good; others were slowly pulling themselves together like the Terminator 2.

'We don't have any more ammo,' Dobbs cautioned.

Killigan was out of weapons. Zita and Wego were beyond drained. Hego was still ready and willing, though he sported more cuts and bruises than any opponents had even given him before.

'Back to the Apple Pie. _Run!_ Take off and try to extract the other team. Hego, Frederick you're with me. We take Shawn now or never.'

* * *

The agents too had run out of ammo. Some tried their GJ issue wrist devices, firing a sucker barb onto the bug's chest and zapping them with an electric jolt. Even at full power they only managed to stun the beasts for a moment.

The ninja Seto, at one with evolving technology, had a small supply of detonators and signal scramblers for entry through locked doors. Placed on the chest of a bug they could make it go boom or shut it down until removed. Nonetheless it was not enough.

Makeshift weaponry was scavenged in the kitchen.

One agent, out of ammo, tried going toe to toe against a bug using a carving knife and a fry pan. A ninja watched his back, cutting a gas line and adding a flare to create an impressive flamethrower.

Taking cover behind a bench, Kim and Yori searched cupboards for items to use as weapons.

'Plates, mugs, more plates…, hey an electric knife.'

'Do it,' Yori suggested picking up a rolling pin.

They both popped up. Yori threw the rolling pin and a handful of plates while Kim dug the electric knife into a robot. The blade only blunted and snapped. Quickly both ducked down to avoid the return fire.

'I have dish wash liquid, we could make them slip.'

Kim shook her head. 'I don't think so.'

'Check under sink'

Kim did so. A blue arm passed out a wrench.

'Thanks.'

Kim stood up, whacked a bug over the head before crouching back down.

'Wait a minute…!'

Kim and Yori threw open the cupboard underneath the sink. Somehow nefarious Dr Drakken had squeezed himself into the confined space.

'This is _my_ hiding spot. Get your own.'

Kim and Yori grabbed him and pulled him out.

'Now you listen, we brought you along to fix problems like this _so fix it_!'

'Tell us how to shut them down,' Yori insisted.

'_I don't know_! I've never seen anything like this before; only your father would know.'

'Well then we're going to talk to my father.'

* * *

_With blinding speed Bonnie had Ron by his collar. The tip of the Lotus Blade was pressed against his throat. _

'_Alright Zorpox. Everything ends here.'_

_Ron swallowed, though looked calm. He spoke clearly. 'Alright.'_

'_After everything you've done, give me one good reason not to finish you here and now.'_

'_You don't want to stain your pirate outfit?'_

_Bonnie shook her head. A brave face and banter was expected from Zorpox. He would get one more chance._

'_It would upset my Naked Mole Rat?'_

_Rufus was defiantly agitated. He moved along Bonnie's shoulder blades, squealing alarm in each of her ears. She let the pressure against Ron's neck ease but she couldn't let go yet. Not until Bonnie heard the words she needed to._

Come on Ron. I know you're in there. Show me.

_Ron locked eyes with Bonnie. 'My sister.' _

_She looked into his eyes; his soft, kind brown eyes and finally saw what dazzled Kim a year ago after the space monkey stitch. What she fought so hard to have returned._

Oh my God, he can out puppy-dog Kim.

'_Please,' Ron added._

_Bonnie sensed she had found what she was looking for. Zorpox would never have asked for mercy. He never asked for anything, he only ever took, and he would stare down his foes no matter what odds they stacked against him. _

'_Hana is safe,' Bonnie assured him, choosing to believe the Yori and the Stoppables had made it out of the park. She dropped Zorpox and sheathed the Lotus Blade. 'You will never see her. Now get out of here. And be glad I didn't give you a limp like Francis.' _

_Ron accepted her decision without protest. He remained unshakable on the outside though Bonnie could feel inside he was crushed. He was all too aware this was the best deal he could expect._

_Before Bonnie took Zita and left, Ron voiced a warning. She could feel his intensity as he said, 'Don't let Shawn have her Bonnie. Don't ever let Shawn have her.'_

_..._

_I won't Ron._

Shawn activated his jet pack, going for the safety of height in the high arched Neutroniliser chamber. He threw a number of items from his weaponry belt at Bonnie.

Bonnie attempted to leap at him, only to slam back down on the cold hard floor. The first item Shawn had thrown was a miniature gravity projector set to extremely high gravity. Bonnie had trouble even standing back up.

She got lucky with Shawn's next attack. In Disneyland Ron had downed a number of WEE henchmen with a needle grenade, all the tips laced with a numbing agent. Here Shawn tired the same tactic, only in the high gravity zone all the needles crashed to the ground.

'Real impressive Shawney, notice how all your darts were all stopped by your own gravity trap,' Bonnie challenged. She sliced the gravity generator in half with the Lotus Blade.

'Well, it was a good _idea_! You can't expect an eleven year old to know everything.'

Shawn threw four more gadgets from his ammo belt. They transformed into insect drones and dove at Bonnie with their stingers. She rolled out of the way but it wasn't enough. The drones were homing and they had a lock on their target.

Bonnie sliced them each in half on their next pass.

Her next move was to leap off a wall and at Shawn. She flashed the Lotus Blade at his jet pack.

Shawn was highly surprised by her superhuman agility. He never thought to dodge or block. Fortunately for him the suit had its own advanced computer systems from the Middleton Space Station. The left claw arm shot out on its own and latched onto the blade. The right gripped Bonnie by the throat. The leg claws grabbed her legs and held her there, struggling in mid air.

Sheryl, Shawn's terrible iguana, crawled out of her pouch and down the arm. She intended to claw Bonnie's face.

Bonnie let go of the blade, swatted the lizard back and used her strength to rip the claw around her throat clean off Shawn's war suit. All the other claws let go.

Bonnie called the Lotus Blade to her hand in midair, flipping and landing on her feet.

Stunned by her abilities Shawn lifted the damaged claw arm to examine it. 'You'll pay for that.'

'You're dreaming loser. You've only got so many tricks.'

'Only one of them needs to work!'

Shawn raised his forearms and sprayed a blue fluid. Bonnie was covered from head to toe.

'This better not be what they use in space toilets.'

'Don't worry. It's NASA strength glue. They use it to patch holes in spaceships'

It was all over her clothing and boots, making it increasingly difficult to move. Her boots already refused to be moved from the floor.

_Ok Shawn, you slowed me down but not enough._

Shawn examined the glue launchers, shaking his head. 'Now see, that's the problem with Zorpox. Something _always_ held him back. He was a raw force of chaos and destruction, but he never dealt in death.'

Two cannons extended his forearms.

'Fortunately I had enough time to add something a little more health threatening.'

Shawn swooped down to finish what he thought was an immobile foe. With perfect skill she used to Lotus blades to cut her boots in half without nicking her feet. Then, with impressive superhuman agility, Bonnie ran with a line of metal spikes advancing behind her. None of the agents could move after being glued. The boy was amazed but this time not surprised. He flew right on after her shooting as he went.

Her movement was too sluggish with the glue. She wouldn't outrun Shawn forever.

'Time for a trick of my own. _Rufus_!'

She pulled Rufus from her pocket. In her hand the Lotus Blade became a slingshot. With extreme trust for his human companion Rufus allowed himself to be loaded into the sling.

'Take him down Rufus.'

Bonnie spun and launched Rufus at Shawn. The Naked Mole Rat hit him square in the nose.

'_Ow!_ Sheryl.'

His iguana snapped at Rufus who disappeared down Shawn's neck collar. The lizard followed.

'_Ou-oh_. _Bad Sheryl! Bad Sheryl_! _Ahhhh!_'

Shawn's control of the jet pack became erratic as the two animals fought under his clothing.

In her hands the Lotus Blade once again became a Lotus Whip. Bonnie lashed at Shawn above her. One of his leg claws caught the tip of the whip, running an electrical current back through. Withstanding the attack, Bonnie pulled on the whip. Shawn, Sheryl and Rufus were pulled from the air.

'_Whoa_!'

They hit the floor. Bonnie once again dove at the boy. Shawn spun and shot a cable from each arm. Bonnie cut threw them with a slash of her blade. As she landed next to him she slashed at the jet pack restraints and threw the whole system away. Shawn lay at her feet, beaten, the Lotus Blade hovering above his head

'_OW!'_

The boy stared at the blade with tears filled eyes. Not only did Sheryl continue to claw and bite at Rufus inside his suit, but he was genuinely afraid.

Bonnie sheathed the Lotus Blade and pulled the two animals out. '

You can't hurt anyone anymore.'

Hego bashed his way through the wall the same way Bonnie had. Frederick and Felix were right behind him.

'Alright you nefarious fiend, surrender to the righteous forces of Global Justice and… oh.'

Hego looked disappointed when he saw Bonnie standing over Shawn.

'Don't worry you big lug, I left you the glory job. Someone still has to shut off the Neutroniliser.'

'Yeah, but it's just not the same.'

* * *

Both Yori and Kim had already lost their ability to project a shield around themselves; their battlesuits were just too drained. Fortunately the whole team had been equipped with the technological suits and Dr Drakken's still had plenty of charge.

So they put him in front of the charge.

'_Hey, hey, hey_! You can't do this, I'm a non combatant! Shego save me!'

Fukushima saw them coming. He removed a small blade from his boot and called a bug bot to his side. The two women leapt out from behind Drakken, Kim at the bug, Yori at the ninja traitor.

'Find out how to shut down the droids!' Kim screamed.

Drakken ducked past the skirmish and skidded to a stop beside his former friend James. Dr Possible was tugging at the high strength tape around his head that prevented him from speaking. He franticly pointed at the tape, signalling Drakken to help.

Both of them tugged at the tape with all their might. The only result was Dr Possible's muffled yell of pain.

'Hang on, maybe if I get my foot on your shoulder I push off you….'

Drakken's attempt lead to more yelling. The tape didn't move

'What the heck is this stuff?'

Dr Possible pointed to a logo on the side of the tape.

'Dr Possible's Super Strength Bonding… _oh for snap sak_e! Have you even invented a solvent for this yet?'

James growled a muffled, 'yes.'

'Well where is it?'

Drakken couldn't understand the reply.

Yori kicked the blade out of Fukushima's hand and pinned him to the ground The blade landed a few feet away.

'I have an idea.'

James violently shook his head.

'Don't be a baby. You'll have a cool scar. Like me.'

James attempted to crawl away.

'_Oh_ no you don't.'

* * *

'Project Hephaestus!'

Every one of the bug bots froze in mid stride.

'_**Dr Possible voice print acknowledged'**_

'Deactivate!'

* * *

Author's note: You may complain about this abrupt ending, but I like it. This chapter was all about throwing punches, wrapping up can wait. Stay tuned for the epilogue.


	19. Epilogue

Author's note: This is a long time coming, but I suppose I don't have to tell you that.

Nut's, I was so determined to have a showdown between Ron and Darkwing, brawling on top of a speeding police cruiser and Darkwing's Ratcatcher. It took me the best past of two week to figure it just wouldn't work.

Fortunately I managed to accomplish all other objectives for this project, including the crowning piece, the final scene of this epilogue….

* * *

Epilogue ….

Last time in Dark Reign….

Shawn attempted to use the destructive power of the Neutroniliser to force the world to bow to him. He targeted the Amazon Rainforest little knowing that the weapon could destroy the entire planet….

A GJ strike team lead by Team Possible landed on the moon to thwart Shawn's evil plan, where they were confronted by Fukushima and his army self-healing robot bugs. After a hairy skirmish Dr Possible shut the bugs down and Fukushima was captured.

Bonnie, the Chosen One confronted Shawn personally. The boy had numerous weapons created by Zorpox to aide him yet they proved no match. At last the little terror was defeated.

Now thoughts turn to Ron Stoppable, the menace who almost brought the world to its knees and last seen during the Disneyland incident….

* * *

**Dark Reign**

At Dr Possible's voice command all of the Hephaestus drones reverted to their original, toy like form. The guns fell silent. Hirotaka assisted Yori to drag away their former brother, Fukushima. It was over.

Like many others around the mess hall, Kim Possible felt ready to collapse. And collapse she did, right into her fathers warm embrace. Words weren't needed. Words couldn't describe how each felt or how being torn apart by this terrible war hurt.

The rest of her family, her Mom and twin brothers, joined in on the hug. Although their hands were still bound and their mouths still gagged nothing could stop the love in their eyes and the warmth of their embrace. The Possible's were a family again.

Tears watering at the beauty of it, Dr Drakken joined the family hug.

The Possible's eyes turned from love to loathing. They all turned to glare at him.

'Alright, fine! I'll just get the solvent.'

Drakken wondered off in the direction of Dr Possible's lab grumbling '_Stupid Possibles.' _

The family resumed their embrace for some minutes before Drakken returned with the solvent to free their hands and mouths. In that time only Shego's yelling broke Kim's warm feeling.

'_Get off_! Do _not_ hug me!'

* * *

'_We don't have to fight anymore. Just take my hand.'_

* * *

The next few months were unusually quiet ones for Kim and Bonnie, although the return of both the Possible family and Team Possible turned Middleton on its head. The fire departments holiday was over with the return of Jim and Tim Possible.

Both girls decided to take time off crime fighting in order to spend time with their families, return to finish high school, and naturally play with little Hana Stoppable at any opportunity. Dr Director and Wade took on the task of rooting out the remnants of WEE themselves. It wasn't always easy. Aside from Felix and Zita all of their friends were now a year ahead of them at school. Monique had a full time job. And then there was the fanfare that followed them wherever they went. At least Mr Barkin treated the girls the same although the novelty wore off after the first detention.

Both Dr's Possible scored their old jobs back. James occasionally missed his dream job of running Avalon, though even that did not compare to having his family, his whole family, together. There were even numerous visits from his older brother Slim and niece Joss. In the second month back they flew to Florida so that Nana Possible could embarrass her courageous granddaughter. Besides, by all reports Dr Vivian Porter and Frederick had things well in hand on the moon base.

Rufus was so excited he fainted the day Ned reopened Middleton Bueno Nacho.

Yori moved to Middleton, to help watch over and guide Hana she claimed although she spent as much time with Felix as she did with the Stoppables. Drakken and Shego were _not_ pardoned, although Dr Director did grant them freedom in exchange for working directly for her. It seemed after he tuned the tide at Disneyland Drakken grew into a cult popularity figure. The bad boy who abandoned Global Justice after learning how it was infiltrated with spies; who began an underground war against WEE injustice with his pack of loyal, highly trained ninja, who made a shock appearance at Disneyland to thwart the last ditch gambit of Zorpox himself. Who knew were his new found popularity would take him…?

Shawn got off easy. To Bonnie's ire his lawyer successfully argued that Shawn was too young to comprehend his actions and that he was in fact brainwashed by Zorpox the Conqueror soon after his kidnapping. The World Court judges were convinced. Zorpox was to blame for the corruption of this poor, innocent youth. So he would be cared for by his parents and painstakingly deprogrammed. It would be a long and difficult journey; however, with love and support the experts were sure he could be relieved of his belief that he was the 'Unstoppable' and destined to rule the world. Shawn would make a full recovery.

Fukushima and Electronique both received life imprisonment in maximum security GJ facilities.

Only one thing remained. Ron Stoppable. The boy had not shown his face since Disneyland. Some said he was dead. Far more said he had gone into hiding so that he may rebuild WEE and take his revenge. This belief was reinforced by the discovery of DNAmy's cloning lab by Agent Will Du. A massive army of lizard men.

Rumours started that Zorpox had hundreds of such labs spread across the planet….

All the other villains were behind bars. Supervillain attacks were down to zero. Yet the world remained on edge and reconstruction was slow. It needed a something joyful to rally behind and many found it in Disney's new 'The Adventures of Team Possible' series, brainchild of Senor Senior Senior. True to Kim's request Ron's character was lovable and kind as he had been before the fall. Drakken and Shego were painted favourable as well to satisfy their newfound popularity. The only gripe Shego had was with the fan boys who dared suggest Drakken was her love interest. Nor would she comment on her time spent with Drakken now, both at work and after. The gossip magazines could only infer a relationship from reports of a blue and green skinned couple visiting karaoke bars every Friday evening. Infer they did.

The success of a series based on her life of adventures and being surrounded by family did not bring complete happiness to Kim Possible. She tried to avoid it as long as she could. She tried to bury herself in her parents embrace or distract herself babysitting Hana or even by helping the tweebs with their experiments! Nothing she did could shake the compulsion.

She had one last mission to complete. After all, all they ever found was his gloves and utility belt….

* * *

'_You think I would just throw myself to the… mercy of the world? Give up and beg for forgiveness?'_

* * *

**The Disneyland Incident**

**Ron, Francis and Electronique**

_Maybe throwing away my gloves and gadget belt wasn't the wisest move on my part_, thought Ron Stoppable. _One of those glue grenades would be handy right about now_.

Ron, Francis and Electronique were stood side by side. Team Evil aimed their weapons at the condemned trio.

A siren bleated uncomfortably close. 'We better hurry this up,' Sheela suggested. 'The Police are already crawling all over the park.'

'Goodbye lord.'

Smartiac felt the least troubled of Team Evil. He zoomed in on his former master.

'Ready….'

'_Fire!_'

Jester's gaze lifted to the rafters of the amphitheatre. He hadn't given that order.

Gas canisters rained down on the party. Ron pulled Francis to the stage floor. Purple smoke blotted out visibility for anything more than a foot in front of their nose. Holding onto each other's shoulder as to not lose each other, the friends made an attempt to crawl to safety. A third figure grabbed onto Ron's leg and crawled along behind them. Electronique knew escape lay with her most hated foes.

Ron considered kicking her off but it would be a waste of energy needed to escape. Besides, a plan had begun to formulate in his head, one that would require keeping Short Circuit on a little longer. What happened they were free…, _well I'll just have to deal with that later_.

'_I am the terror that flaps in the night_!'

The amplified voice came from every direction. Team Evil fired at echoes and shadows.

One shadow swooped on Duck. His screams faded into the rafters mixed with the sound of fabric flapping.

Jester and Smartiac backed into each other.

'Who is this guy?'

'_I am the Disney executive who'll only release the box set of your favourite cartoon in Germany_!'

'I always did want a word with that guy,' Ron grumbled as he crawled.

Half-Face gave a quick yelp as a giant boxing glove fixed to a spring socked him in the gut.

'_I _am_ the final cylon_!'

'Now you're just being ridiculous,' Francis yelled at the voice. 'The final cylon is _obviously_ President Roslin.'

'Hang on, I missed the previous episode, but I heard it was Ellen.'

'Na, I'm betting she's another Six.'

'I hate you two,' Electronique ended the discussion.

'_I am Darkwing Duck_!'

The smoke cleared revealing a masked mallard. Team Evil aimed their weapons….

Only to have them ripped away by an invisible force. They stuck fast to a giant magnet, and the magnet was attached to a tall robotic figure balancing on a single wheel seized

'And _Gizmo-duck_!'

Ron, Francis and Electronique made it to the edge of the amphitheatre and rolled off into the orchestra pit. Believing they were home free and desperate to evade capture each made a run for it. Before they left the pit both boys were grabbed by SWAT police and pulled away. Electronique wrestled to the ground by two more SWAT.

The boys were given oxygen masks to clear out any smoke from their lungs. Officers asked them if they had any injuries and booth shock their heads. It dawned on Ron that because of his stolen Disney cap and jacket the Police hadn't yet recognised him, while his blue, Braveheart, face paint could be attributed to fun times in Disneyland.

Still, Ron knew he was dangerously close to being recognised. He had to get away from here; now!

SWAT team members lead Team Evil and Electronique toward a waiting van handcuffs. Jester glanced Ron's way yet said nothing. He wouldn't benefit from ratting out his former Master, so he wouldn't.

Darkwing and Gizmo rolled over to reassure the 'hostages.'

'No need to worry Gizmo-buddies. You are safe now thanks to…!'

Ron ripped the oxygen mask from his face and pressed every button on Gizmo-duck's suit that he could reach. Dozens of gadgets activated ranging from quaint to whacky to dangerous.

'_Blathering-blatherskites_!' Gizmo cursed as he lost control of his body. 'Not _all_ the buttons!'

Dentist drills, rockets, parachutes; saws and oil slicks. Ron activated them all. SWAT was swatted by a massive fly swat.

Team Evil turned on their captors. In the desperate and confused brawl for freedom Ron yelled for Francis to take the van and get in the driver side. Electronique attempted to run. Ron tackled her as she fled and threw her in the back.

Now he needed uniforms.

Darkwing rolled to avoid a fish net extended from Gizmo. He came up on his webbed feet, fire extinguisher attachment set to the gas gun. He shorted Gizmo's gizmos with a burst of flame retardant. The mechanised duck fell forward on his beak as he lost power.

'_Zzhankksss_.'

'_Drive, drive, drive_!'

The van pulled away. Ron picked a SWAT helmet off a rack in the rear of the van.

'Now what?' Electronique demanded.

'Now we throw you out at the first cops we pass,' called a voice from up front.

'Not so fast Francis. Me thinks me have a cunning plan. Stop at the nearest costume store.'

* * *

'_You've got it backwards Ron. You need to be the one to forgive.'_

**

Jester and his team managed to escape SWAT and make a run deeper into the park. It was a moment's respite. While there were still plenty of villains running loose in the park the authorities were clamping down hard. Their best chance was to ditch their obvious purple WEE uniforms, steal something more casual and hope to could slip away in the confusion.

'Well. What do we do now?'

Jester addressed his team while Sheela worked on his cuffs. After Camille jumped before the attack on Eden Base she took to carrying multiple hairpins. The others waited impatiently for her to undo their cuffs.

'I guess we should find a new worldwide evil empire to serve,' Smartiac offered.

Duck took a look around the ruined park. 'Do you think Disney's hiring?'

* * *

'I'm an upcoming villain for The Adventures of Kim Possible. I'm _Fukushima_!'

Two cops eyed the driver of the van, podgy and short _Fukushima,_ with suspicion.

'And how did you get a hold of this police vehicle?'

'Actually they just left the keys in the ignition, but we really needed it. It was an emergency!'

'An emergen….'

Fukushima banged on the side of the van.

'Show them what we rounded up Aviarius.'

The back doors of the SWAT van were flung open by a creature more bird than man. He threw the dreaded Electronique at the cops feet, already bound and gagged.

Electronique glared at her captors, struggling mightily and attempting to scream.

'_Holy_…! Is that who I think it is?'

The bird man nodded. The massive beak made it difficult to understand his speech, or get a clear look at his face.

'Alright. Call HQ, get them to send an agent over to deal with this trash.'

'Hang on,' the second cop leaned over to the first, 'how do we know these fruitcakes didn't capture _another_ costumed character?'

_Fukushima_ cleared up that issue. 'Would just another costumed character be carrying these?'

He produced a WEE communicator, a WEE gym membership card and an actual laser pistol. Never mind each item was marked 'Property of Frugal Lucre'

To prove their authenticity _Fukushima_ placed the gym card on the ground and blasted it to cinders.

'Whoa, whoa! Ok she's real, just but down the blaster! Crazy lunatic.'

'_Always wanted to do that_,' he mumbled to Aviarius as he placed the blaster on the ground.

'You two are going to have to wait here until this gets cleared up. A senor agent will be alone soon and he's going to want to know your _real_ names and….'

_Aviarius _rocked on his feet and almost fell. Fukushima managed to steady him.

'Look officer, the lady gave my mate a nasty gash on the head. Can't we continue this in the medical tent?'

A steadily increasing line of people who wanted to exit the park built up behind the two Disney characters. Most of them were patrons who were very eager to escape. Attempts to push past the gate had already started.

'Jeez…. Alright, take him. But stick around.'

'And her?'

'The agents will be in 30 seconds anyone. I'll send one to talk to you in a minute.'

* * *

'_Then we wouldn't have to fight anymore.'_

* * *

Dressed as a ninja and a bird, the most wanted men in the world, Francis Lurman and Ron Stoppable casually strolled past their hunters. Numerous police officers, GJ agents, costumed superheroes both real and imagined. It was a deliciously simple escape plot as far as Ron goes. No rockets or catapults or teleporters, the pair of them would just walk out the front gate and borrow car.

'This is a little too easy.'

Ron agreed. 'You ever get the feeling the only way you can get people to notice you is by wearing purple spandex and pointing a giant laser at a city?'

'A little.'

'I mean, most people don't even know my name. It's all Zorpox!'

'You are wearing a bird suit.'

Nevertheless each kept a sharp eye out for Kim Possible or Dr Director. Bonnie too. Rockwaller had already let them go, and demonstrated that if she wanted them incarcerated neither could elude her. They watched for her anyone, fearing to trust in her graciousness would jinx their bid for freedom.

It turned out they need not have worried. The three of them were already on a jet back to GJ headquarters.

Passing the medical tent they spotted Shego keeping watch over Zita as a nurse checked her out. The Incredi-girl was still groggy after Shawn pulled a stun baton on her. Drakken was hovering over Shego rambling on about the success of his Ultimate Robo-warrior, not missing out a single detail of his heroic action or how he deduced Shawn was now heading for the moon.

Two burl GJ Agents hovered over Drakken in case he should try to bolt.

'_Dr D_! _Shego_!'

Young Arty Smarty ran over and hugged the pair as soon as he was cleared of injury. Having the kid gripping his waist finally distracted Drakken from his own brilliance.

'_Ahh_! Let go kid!'

Shego loved how uncomfortable Drakken looked. 'Looks like you have a fan Dr D.'

'I heard you saved the entire park!'

Alright, so it distracted Drakken from his own brilliance momentarily.

'_Oh no_.' Shego's heart sank. 'Not you too kid.'

'Huh? Ah, haha ha! You see Shego; I saved the world just like I said I would. My plan worked perfectly!'

'No it didn't!'

'Yes… it did.'

'So Drakken,' Arty looked down at his feet, 'now that you're a world famous hero can I… hang out at your lair… occasionally?'

'Haha! Sure kid. Say, do you want to know how to make napalm?'

'What about tricking out my skateboard?'

Shego scrunched her face. '_Why don't you just get your daddy to build a shrine_?'

'I hang out with you too right Aunt Shego?'

'Don't ever call me that.'

* * *

'_I've been thinking about what you said. About forgiveness_.'

* * *

The plan finally fell apart while podgy ninja and bird man made an attempt to steal a car. Ron wanted inconspicuous, Francis wanted fuel economy, feather's were ruffled…; before they could find a vehicle they could both agree people were taking notice of them scoping out cars. That notice drew the attention of the police….

In the end they grabbed what was abundant; so then the police wanted their cruiser back.

No one really got what they wanted.

Not that the police didn't put forth a valiant effort.

'_Ah, _Francis. There are a lot of cops behind us.'

'How many?'

'_A lot_!'

Francis let his eyes flick to the rear-view mirror for a split second before returning all his attention to weaving through the traffic.

There were _a lot_ of cops.

'I think I know how to shake 'em. Just hold 'em off.'

'With _what_?'

'Find a gun or something.'

'I'm not shooting anyon….'

'The tires!'

Ron checked the glove compartment for a weapon. 'Got nothing…, wait….'

He removed his bird man wings and ripped off feathers. When a cop cruiser came up on their right he flung a handful at their windscreen.

The cops in the cruiser looked puzzled.

'That didn't really work Francis.'

'Throw the beak!'

Ron took off the beak and threw it too. It just bounced off.

'I think we're in trou….'

'_Hold on_!'

Before even voicing the warning Francis veered off into a parking garage. Most of the cops overshot them. Ron shot forward until his seatbelt caught him. He hit the right side door instead.

'_Ahh! Ow_! _Francis_!'

Francis raced to the exit of the far side of the massive parking building, paying the parking machine for a five minute or less stop. For some inexplicable reason he knew the exact correct change. The cops did not.

Large iron bars slammed down ahead of them and refused to move until payment was forthcoming. All they could do was watch helpless as their cruiser disappeared into the traffic.

Ron was astounded.

'That was _awesome_ Francis! How did you know how much the parking machine would cost?'

'Oh, that was a Fortunate Mall, new franchise going head to head with Smartymart and Club Banana. Designer clothing, designer dining; designer everything! They even charge for parking, those cheap… people!' Francis was clearly disgusted. Strong words weren't part of his everyday vocabulary. 'Actually I read about them in a special issue of the Smartymart employee mailer.'

'You still receive a Smartymart employee mailer? After they fired us?

'No, I download a pirate copy from the net every month, along with staff discount coupons. Why…, haven't you been keeping up to speed on Smartymart bargains?'

Ron didn't know how to respond.

'I've had other things on my mind Francis!'

Francis Lurman sighed. 'You've changed man.'

**

'_Yeah, we still have to have a small talk later.'_

* * *

**Mt Middleton, overlooking the Tri-City area.**

**Three months after Avalon.**

_Kim walked up to her injured foe and stuck out her hand, her voice full of compassion. 'Come on Ron. We can help you. We don't have to fight anymore. Just take my hand.'_

'_A boo…boo-yah-hahaha,' he laughed, his voice weak but defiant. 'You think…. You think I would just throw myself to the… mercy of the world?' _

_Zorpox stood tall, his voice gaining strength. 'Throw away everything I've accomplished! Give up and beg for forgiveness? Me, Zorpox the Conqueror?'_

_Kim shook her head. 'You've got it backwards Ron. You need to be the one to forgive.'_

_Zorpox completely thrown by this; he needs to forgive?_

_Kim kept her hand extended, her voice hopeful and sincere. 'Maybe you could start by forgiving me. Then we wouldn't have to fight anymore.'_

'You didn't think I meant it, when I said we have to talk.'

'You did handcuff me to Fukushima immediately afterward.'

'Did you mean it?'

'Mean what?'

'What you said in New York. That I could forgive you.'

Kim strained her memory back…, back to mission to New York to thwart Zorpox and his Mega Static Capacitor. She and Ron had engaged in a terrible brawl on the streets of New York, each combatant using every acquired skill, every technological advantage and every dirty trick they knew.

'I don't know. I…. I thought this whole thing started because you were angry with me. So, maybe, if you could forgive me you wouldn't be angry anymore. Maybe you would stop.'

'And if I had forgiven you? Taken your hand?'

Kim paused. What then? It wasn't like she had expected the gambit to work.

'I would have thrown your ass in a maximum security GJ psyche ward. Visited you regularly and tell you how much progress you were making, what a sweet boy you are. But I would never have let you go.'

She waited with extreme apprehension for Ron's reaction. If he took the truth badly they could be back to square one. She could have lied. She probably should have lied, but he might realise she was lying and that would be worse. Bonnie always said she was a terrible liar anyway and she couldn't lie to Ron, not about this.

He stood three meters away, it was an amazingly beautiful day and he stood with a view of Middleton and the greater Tri-City area at his back. There wasn't a time in recent memory they had been this close and not throwing paunches and yet he picked such a wonderful serene day and place for this meeting she didn't want to imagine throwing one today.

Ron's face remained carved of stone. Only a second or two had passed since she had finished her sentence and in that time her brain had run through a dozen different scenarios. If he got angry, or tried to run, she would stop him until Bonnie, standing ten meters back along the dirt track, intervened. Lucre would be a problem. He was standing ten meters back from Ron and carrying a large plasma rifle and who knows what else? Bonnie could take him though it would no doubt be messy. They knew what Bonnie could do this time.

Thankfully, and to Kim's infinite surprise his face and eyes softened, and he started to laugh. Not the cold maniacal laugh she was used to but a real laugh.

'So if I had fallen for it I might have wound up spending my days happily doped, playing with blunt objects and craving visits from Kim Possible. My only friend in the world.'

'Yes.'

'Would you have been my friend?'

Kim nodded. 'Yes.'

'But you wouldn't regret locking me up?'

'I would have.'

'But not enough to let me go?'

'Not enough…,' Kim trailed off.

'And now?'

Kim had been wondering the same thing since Ron contacted her. _That's the gazillion dollar question, isn't it_ _Ron?_ She thought she had an answer, otherwise she wouldn't have come.

'I think I'd like to keep you around. But it's not up to me anymore.'

'GJ,' Ron stated.

'GJ,' Kim acknowledged. 'And worse.'

She stopped. Ron started to say something but Kim spoke up again.

'They'll hunt you. You know that.'

'I just spent a year with _you_ hunting me. What on _earth _could the rest of the world throw at me?

Kim flashed with anger. 'This isn't a joke Ron! They'll chase you to the ends of the earth, no matter how long it takes, no matter what it takes. And you won't get off easy like Drakken. They want you to pay for everything that you did.'

Ron knew it wasn't a joke, so he gave her a no joke answer. 'I know. I've known that since I started. I think that was what I wanted in the beginning.'

Neither spoke for a moment. The silence ate away at Kim. She didn't know what to say but the void of sound needed to be filled.

'So what are you going to now?'

'Disappear. Disappear, do what can to atone, maybe return _if_ the _world_ ever needs me.'

_World_ sounded suspiciously like _you_ to Kim.

'And if the _world_ ever needs you?'

She was both frustrated and ecstatic when Ron smiled at her with his trademark goofy grin.

'I'll know. And warn Bonnie I'll be keeping a close eye on Hana.'

'I'm not she's going to like….'

'From a distance of course.'

'Of course. What will he be doing?'

Kim nodded toward Ron's second, the infamous Frugal Lucre.

'Francis? _Oh_, I offered to help him make a name for himself as a villain. Reach that converted number one on the wanted list,' Kim scrolled, 'He turned me down. Said he was happy with number two. Not as much glory but he likes how things turned out.'

'That's good to know. I suppose.'

'Though, now that Shawn's out of the way, he did want to know if Bonnie's in the market for a new arch foe. He said she can play good cop bad/bad cop with him anytime.'

Ron suspected Bonnie was listening in to the conversation through electronic means or otherwise. He got his confirmation when Bonnie stopped intensely fiercely glowering at him and started fiercely glowering at Francis.

Francis slung the plasma rifle over his shoulder and used his free hand to run some saliva through his hair. The courting gesture disgusted Bonnie.

'This doesn't seem like the way it should end!'

Kim blurted it out before Ron could turn away and walk out of life. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew it was right. This wasn't how it was meant to end.

'You didn't expect a happy ending did you?'

'You don't think this is a happy ending?'

Ron shrugged. '_My _happy ending was to rule the _world_. I don't know what _you_ wanted.'

'I wanted more than this.'

'Kim. There is no such thing as a happy ending because nothing ends.'

Ron rolled up his sleeve, stepping up close to Kim. He removed a multicoloured cotton bracelet and placed it on Kim's wrist.

'A little girl called Kimi, pronounced _Kee-mee,_ she gave this to me. Named after you actually, the name means _righteous child_ and _she who is without equal_ in Japanese. Or at least that's what she said. I don't really have a clue.'

'This bracelet got me through some rough times in the last three months. It helped me remember who I was and what I need to do now. Maybe it can do the same for you.'

Kim didn't know what to make of this. Just blinked and said, 'Please and thank you.'

'Look after that. I need to return it to the owner in ten years or so. Oh, tell Yori she has to marry Felix and their first daughter has to be named Kimi. And if she's going to teach her daughter how to pick a lock than don't be surprised if she _uses _that skill to get into trouble or help random blue skinned people break into café's. Oh, and don't let her near your neck, she'll drop you in ten. You let her at your neck you're at her mercy.'

Now Kim really didn't know what to say. She hoped Bonnie understood better.

'You know, the first time I saw you action I knew you would save you're worst enemy. And you did. Forgive me?' He asked.

'Yes. Forgive me?'

'Duh.'

'Forgive Bonnie?'

'I'm working on it.'

They each burst out laughing. They couldn't hold it in if they tried.

Finally Ron took a deep breath and looked deep into her green eyes. 'Goodbye for now Kim Possible.'

'Goodbye Ron.'

For the second time in her life Kim watched Ron Stoppable leave her life, her relationship with him forever changed. Like the first time there was hurt, but a different kind of hurt. A good hurt. The hurt that came from missing someone instead of loosing touch with them entirely.

They would see each other again.

* * *

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

Author's Note: Not the ending people reckoned on I think. Truth is when I started Dark Reign I knew there was no such thing as a happy ending. Kim was _not_ going to fall into Ron's arms and Ron was _not_ going to be forgiven by the world. It doesn't work like that. The best he could hope for was to be forgiven by Kim.

I also wanted to leave the story open so you could make up your own darn minds abut what happens next.

_Sequel: _People have asked and I answer… I have no idea. With Smartymart and Dark Reign everything fell into place without effort. Scenes flashed in my head and I connected the dots. This epilogue and the Tempus chapter were the two biggest dots for Reign for example.

Still, I've given it some thought. Here's what I have in mind:

It would clearly have to involve Hana and probably Kimi.

- Camille Leon pulling crimes by impersonating Zorpox. She is finally caught by and joins Ron and Francis.

- Drakken would be a very popular and somehow important figure, probably with the help of Martain Smarty. I'm not sure if he could make President with his record but you get the idea.

- Bonnie would have left the world saving business to have a normal job in Middleton. Her relationship with the Stoppables would be close.

- Kim would be Director of GJ and with the supposed priority of hunting down _Zorpox the Conqueror_. Her life will become increasingly complicated as Ron brazenly walks into a GJ Social Function and asks her dance.

- Shawn may make a cameo as a reformed person but will not play a major role in the story. He had his chance. Also steering clear of _Aliens_!

- New villain would have to target Hana. I'm considering Bonnie's sisters, Connie and Lonnie; heads of a global financial empire. Also considering Drakken.

My immediate plan is begin work on far overdue 'Kim Possible Movie' project starting with _Drakken's Demise._ I'm toying with a new '_trailer_' to renew interest. Between Demise and its sequels it may be some time before I return to Kay & Bee: Team Possible. Still, if you have any ideas give us a shout.


End file.
